We'll Meet Again
by BettyBest2
Summary: AU. The fate of Britannia is at stake with all five clans at war. Elizabeth is tasked with helping create the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, an item which will seal her love and his race away forever. She seeks a way to spare him, but with so many odds against them, can there really be a happy ending?
1. The Delicate Balance Fractures

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

Okay first off I want to give thanks to **fanficlove2014** for encouraging me to even go for this idea. She told me it would be complicated and tricky to pull off, but somehow I made it through. Which leads me to my next huge thank you to **lickitysplit**. This story would not be where it is today if not for your wonderful guidance and I **thank you so much.** You've become a really wonderful friend while beta reading my story and I'm really grateful for knowing you.

To all of you reading this story, you should know that there is a one shot I wrote, **_The Time We Share_** , that's important to read before starting this. Otherwise some things mentioned might be a little confusing. It's also important to know that a number of characters form the anime/manga will appear in this story, but their names are altered here. It should be obvious who they are when they appear however.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

 **~1~**

 **-The Delicate Balance Fractures-**

Explosions fill the atmosphere as weapons coated with magic clash and parry during the hostile evening. The night sky alights every so often in flames or the remnants of direct magic attacks. Battle cries sound fiercely as beings of different races collide. The blood of an enemy spilled is considered a high victory, especially if the fallen foe is that of the demon clan. This is what they're deeming the "Holy War", and all too quickly it's growing and escalating to levels of mass destruction.

Running swiftly through the heat of warfare, a single demon does his best to avoid confrontation as much as possible. "Damn Zeldris and Estarossa for dragging me into their scheme. They always lead to nothing but trouble," he mutters heavily under his breath as his green eyes scan the array of skirmishes encountering all about in search of the two aforementioned demons.

A particularly loud cry heading right towards him is the only warning that his efforts of staying out of the scuffle are coming to an end. Quickly spinning to his left, the sight of a burly giant heading straight for him forces him into a ready stance. The very ground beneath his feet thunders with each tumultuous step his opposition takes, until the male being slows to a stop a distance from him. Intense animosity fills the eyes of the giant as he raises his large hands gradually with obvious intent.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, the blond haired demon attempts to speak reason in hopes of avoiding the situation all together. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

An eyebrow raises at this before the giant lets loose a rumbling laugh. "Ha! And I'm as light as a feather!" His demeanor shifts into one of deadly intent. The giant's battle worn hands then arch towards the ground and cause the very dirt beneath their feet to rattle and vibrate violently. "Boulder Chaos!"

Sensing the massive influx in the giant's magical power, the demon springs back just as the sound of a deathly impact occurs right where he once stood. An explosion of rocks and dust fill the air as a result of the boulder embedded several feet into the ground.

The feeling of air displaced heavily once more alerts him to multiple rocks coming his way. "I guess I'll have to take this to the air!" With a bound the short demon with wayward locks meets the projectiles head on, with nothing but his fists as weapons and the sound of blood pounding in his ears due to adrenaline. Shattering rock after rock in quick succession, he spies one left and plans to use it as leverage to put a little distance between him and his opponent.

Noting the moon's journey through the sky he realizes he's most likely late to meeting his brothers because of this skirmish. With a roll of his eyes as he allows gravity to pull him towards the last boulder, he angles his boot clad feet just right in order to rebound off the rough cylinder. Feet now in place, his muscles bunch in preparation for the jump...

Except his senses go haywire.

Wind whipping against his face as gravity pulls the two towards the ground, his vibrant green eyes widen drastically whilst spinning in the direction of the oncoming attack. Flames so bright one might compare them to the likeness of the sun, nestled in an orb so large it'd be near impossible to dodge are fast approaching.

"Damn it!" Brows furrowed at the now obvious set up—of course they would know better than to think such a simple attack alone would defeat a demon—his hand hesitantly reaches for the simple sword he carries on his right hip. He doesn't really need one, and he never really liked to use them, but for instances such as these, it's necessary.

Only seconds from reaching the ground and with the burning heat of the flames licking at his skin, the demon draws his sword. Time seems to slow down as the impact draws near, and keen eyes take in the entire scene, from the smirking giant to the female human— no Holy Knight— who managed to conjure up such a feat. Air hisses between his teeth as he alters his counter at the last moment, choosing to leap from the shattering rock and instead raise his hand straight forward, palm flat with his thumb bent inward.

"Counter Vanish!" his yell is definitive as his power surges forward sending gales of wind harshly all around. Bits of fire rain through the air as the roar of flames presses forward unhindered and with a jolt he realizes his technique isn't working. The move being one he only just started refining, it was a foolish endeavor to use in the heat of battle.

Knowing it's far too late to pull off his _Full Counter_ , he lets his eyes wander back to the giant then human past the blaze of the fire and offers a wide cheeky grin.

The sheer size of the blast at the unavoidable collision draws the attention of more than one group of characters, all watching with a growing sense of justice as they survey the bloodied and battered demon plummet to the earth, unconscious. Even fighting amongst themselves, they have one single thing in common: their hatred for demons.

~.~.~

"Get up, Meliodas," the voice commands sternly, followed by a rough nudge to his aching ribs. Coughing slightly as his fingers clench the rough textured dirt beneath him, Meliodas opens his eyes sluggishly to see the face of the person— or rather demon— standing over him. The two looked near identical, with the exception of the other's neat pitch black hair, bottomless black pools for eyes, and spiral marking above his left eye, the symbol of demonic powers.

Bracing his arms behind him as he sits up, the blond haired of the two gives a teasing smile as his mistake comes to mind. He may have taken the brunt of that attack, but at least no one had to lose their lives over it. "Guess I messed up big time, huh?"

The demon addressed gazes at him coolly, before peering around them with an eerie calm. "It's instances like this that show why the Demon King didn't choose you to be a part of his Ten Commandments, unlike me and Estarossa." He responds in answer before continuing composedly, "Despite your heavy failure at defending yourself against such _weak_ opponents, Estarossa and I were able to use the opportunity to strike."

Blood running ice cold at those words, frantic green eyes actually take notice of his surroundings and grasp the utter devastation of the environment. The mangled bodies of humans, giants, and fairies alike lay scattered upon the lands that once solely bared the scars of war. Blood moistens the dirt like water as hundreds lay in deceased remains. Haunted green orbs stare into the unseeing eyes of the beings who only fought for survival, to stay alive. And all because of his mistake, so many had to pay.

Head bowed low as his eyes squeeze close against the image of so many lost, Meliodas utters a demand, "Why'd you do it?"

Crunching gravel is the only sign of his brother walking away. The sound of the younger's voice carrying clearly through the silent desolate air follows in answer. "You know very well why, brother. The Demon King wants this war won and standing around avoiding conflict won't achieve that. Your power is wasted, Meliodas. You're quickly on your way to becoming an accursed demon."

Without even realizing he had moved, Meliodas stands before his brother, face masked in anger. "Look, I don't care what you think of me, but when you use me as a means of killing innocent people… I can guarantee you I don't take it lightly, Zeldris." The revelation is stated lowly as the two glare at each other, eyes completely identical, demonic marks mirroring the other's.

The tension is dense as Meliodas' power wafts heavily in irritation, his hair flared and sharp, far more lethal in appearance than his usual easygoing form. The feeling of his brother's energy rising in response makes him all the more antagonized.

Zeldris' smirk is confident as he cocks his head to the side in amusement. "So what do you plan on doing about it, brother?"

Meliodas clenches his fists tightly, sensing the dancing of black flames along his hands as he fights to control his rising anger. Even though he knows what his brother is up to with his remark, he can't seem to get a grip over the clawing fury inside him. This is what Zeldris wants. To make him lose control and wreak havoc on a greater scale than this small massacre.

"Feeling in the fighting spirit now, are you?" the deep languid voice cuts in, giving the blond something else to focus on and dispel the flames he's conjured. His eyes turn past his little brother's disappointment at being thwarted and seek the face of their much taller brother, leaning against the crippled remains of what once was a tree.

"Hey Estarossa," is all he can muster, far beyond the capability to offer nice pleasantries.

"So what is it?" the grey haired male asks casually in his relaxed position, appearing like someone unwinding in their home, not surrounded by the dead corpses of hundreds.

"What are you talking about?" is his gruff response as his eyes stay locked on the elder of the three. He refuses to glance at his surroundings again for fear of his anger getting the best of him once more.

"You seem pretty eager to fight, Meliodas. Did you have a change of heart?" Hair just as messy as the blond demon's, Estarrossa casually swipes his bangs from his eyes in order to get a better view of the clear night sky.

Shaking his head at the utter ridiculousness of the idea, Meliodas turns on a heel, brushing past his younger brother as he takes his leave, for once with a clear head. "I'll see you guys later."

Dark eyes watch him leave in irritation before turning to the lazing demon reaming. "Why did you cut in? You clearly saw him at his wits end. We could have made a lot more progress tonight, Estarossa. The Demon King would have been proud."

He's completely unbothered by the subdued anger Zeldris emits and responds as though commenting on the cool evening air. "You know precisely how he gets when he loses control, Zeldris."

"That's the whole damn point!" His anger flares for a moment before calm reigns in, and he turns away from his oldest brother. He feels foolish for making such an outburst. That's no way for a leader to react.

It seems that his retort was of no consequence anyhow; Estarossa had deemed their conversation over after his statement.

~.~.~

After the scent of death is left far behind him, Meliodas slows his rapid pace to an unhurried gait, the only noises around being the crunching of the vegetation under his boots as he travels through the teeming life of a distant forest. As his hands push stray branches of thick leaves out of his path, his older brother's words continue to circle through his mind.

"A change of heart? Never." The words come out harsh against his throat as the thought of the senseless war invades his mind. ' _This war has been raging on for far too long, taking the lives of too many for the sake of control. It's about time for it to come to a close.'_ The thoughts come firmly as his fists clench at his sides. "And I'm going to be the one to end it," he vows solemnly. Briefly, his mind summons the image of a silver haired blue eyed goddess, and his resolve thickens. He won't let her be another sacrifice in this volatile struggle for power. He'd stake his life on it.

Rushing water reaches his sensitive ears, bringing him out of his burdensome thoughts just as his eyes spot the thinning of trees and the sparkling clarity of a running creek. Ambling along to the stream's edge, he eases himself into a seated position and glances in the clear waters.

Piercing black eyes stare unflinchingly back at him, while the demonic spiral upon his forehead appears in stark contrast to his pale skin. Closing his eyes for a moment, he inhales deeply then releases it slowly, expelling the last of his demonic attributes from the surface. When next he opens his eyes, they're once more a startling green.

With the releasing of his powers, two things become apparent to the kind demon. First, the obvious change in his appearance, and second, the noticeable wounds he acquired. Gritting his teeth, his hands grip the soft earth near the water as he leans heavily forward in obvious strain. A breathless, humorless laugh sounds fleetingly while he looks at his battered reflection, "That really was… a stupid idea."

Trailing his eyes along his charred remains of clothing, he observes the angry inflammation of the skin along his arms, torso, and legs, the burn wounds oozing blood in places. He has a thoroughly beaten appearance. He knows if he wasn't as strong as he was, he most likely would have died from that attack.

His bangs cover his eyes for a moment as he recalls how useless his efforts in sparing lives turned out in the end. Placing the thought aside with his next exhale, he raises to stand on his mostly intact boots and decides it would be better to clean up some than walk around like a demon after a fresh bloodbath.

Crossing his arms in order to grasp the remains of his tattered navy tunic, he pulls it from his body in one go. Quickly following, he unlaces his leather arm bracers and discards them in a pile with his shirt. As his nimble fingers reach for the leather belt in his dark pants, a blinding golden light illuminates directly from the sky above him, catching his attention immediately.

Watching as first a pair of large exquisite luminescent wings gracefully form, Meliodas scrutinizes their slow fluttering in the night sky. The owner of the magnificent wings takes shape in a show of breathtaking splendor, quite literally moving through the sky like an angel from above. For a moment, the usually composed demon can't seem to find his next breath.

Landing before him and dispelling her mode of transportation in a short display of shimmering light, the cerulean eyed goddess gazes at the man before her in worry.

"Elizabeth you're…" Finding his voice and discovering it harder than it should be not to wrap his arms around his forbidden companion in order to pull her lips to his, he locates another reason he should be a bit wound up by her appearance. "Why are you here right now? As happy as I always am to see you, anyone could have seen that display there," he chooses to inform her while reigning in his intense emotions.

Blue eyes hardening in determination, the goddess, adorned in silver leather pants and flowing tunic, marches in his direction in knee-high matching boots. "Never mind that, Meliodas, you're hurt! And this time, it's clearly not a jest!" Her hands reach towards him when she's within reach, but he sidesteps her with a raised hand in protest.

"I'll be fine, Ellie, I promise. Besides, I'm not the one who really needs it. Because of me… hundreds are dead," he tells her seriously.

A strained expression appears on her visage at noticing his wish to not be touched, or rather comforted. She reaches forward anyway, to softly cup his injured cheek. "Did you..?" her soft question is incomplete, but he needn't hear the whole thing. _Did he lose control?_ Looking into her caring, compassionate eyes, he sees no traces of fear of disgust at the idea of him doing such a thing. Just a swelling of empathy.

And he loves her all the more for it.

Meliodas raises his own rough hand to cover her soft warm one, then shakes his head in answer. "No, but my attempt at sparing lives pretty much led to it, thanks to my brothers."

"Oh Meliodas..." Not needing to hear more, the silverette draws him into her arms as she nuzzles her face next to his and allows her power to wash over him. She knows he had the best intentions that evening, but something evidently went wrong and lives were lost.

Breathing contently in the embrace of his goddess, he grants his arms permission to pull her closer to his form while he basks in her tantalizing scent, feeling the pain of his injuries wash away. His hands ever so eager leap at the opportunity to travel along her backside and finally grasp the soft swell there.

An embarrassed "Eep!" echoes in the small clearing, drawing a sly smile to the demon's lips. Nothing on beneath her pants either? His naughty Ellie will be the death of him.

"Me-Meliodas!" she exclaims in embarrassment while her hands come to rest on his newly healed chest as if to brace herself. Cheeks blossoming to the rosy hue he loves to see on her face so much, he watches as her eyes flicker to anywhere else but him, and her soft pink lips morph into an all-too-adorable pout.

Eyes zeroing in on her supple lips, he wonders for a moment if it would be okay to kiss her pout away…

His hands squeeze their catch a bit more hungrily, drinking in the way her eyes squeeze shut, and her legs rub together slowly. "Meliodas I-I…" The uncertainty in her voice is what brings him out of his desire filled trance. Breathing out heavily, he manages to dispel the heat that began to build inside him while moving his hands to grasp her thin waist instead.

"Elizabeth?" the blond demon calls softly, wanting to see her eyes as he offers a warm smile of reassurance before continuing, "You still haven't told me why you came tonight."

Face still carrying the remains of her blush, Elizabeth's countenance grows grave. "The goddesses have… Meliodas, the goddess think they've finally discovered a way to seal the demons away for good."

His smile dims a bit, but he nods in understanding. "It was going to happen sometime, Elizabeth, and like I told you before it's for the best."

"Don't say such things! You being sealed away for eternity is not okay, Meliodas!" Her outburst surprises him, but when he gazes into the stricken blue eyes brimmed with tears for his sake, his surprise melds into a soft knowing look as he gives the faintest of smiles.

"I'm a demon Ellie, and there's no looking past that in everyone's eyes. The realm will be much better off without demons around to cause havoc and destruction. Now," he moves to take one of her trembling hands gently into his own as he begins to lead her along the side of the softly flowing river, "tell me more about this plan you guys have come up with."

A quiet sniff follows before her pleasant voice offers him details. "Well, they've only just discovered the magic required to do such a feat today…"

He tilts his head to the side in thought while commenting, "So that's why there weren't any goddesses in battle…" It's a good thing, too. If Elizabeth had been one of the few to fall at his brothers' hands.…

The world would have been introduced to what true hell looked like.

"Yes. I've also been tasked to help with the seal." Hearing her somber tone, Meliodas turns his vibrant emerald eyes to her downtrodden face and raises a hand to her chin.

"And you will do so. No more frowning, okay?" The heat of his thumb as it caresses her cheek causes her to flush and look into his eyes with widened orbs. Her head nods in agreement, and she nearly swoons at the cheerful grin that spreads across his face. Even knowing of his possible fate, he still manages to smile in happiness.

He truly is amazing.

Their walking comes to a halt in front of a tall aged oak tree perched in soft green springy grass. Pulling her down to sit beside him in the cool greenery, the demon leans back on his hands to look at the sky and stares intently at the stars as if deciphering some hidden message only he can.

Feeling content to let her eyes stray along the lithe male beside her with a soft smile, she's not startled when he eventually voices whatever thoughts that swirl through his mysterious mind. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"You know you're really important to me, right?" It's stated so easily like the next passing breeze that she finds herself wondering if she actually heard those words uttered.

"W-what?" Now seeking his eyes for answers—his eyes always seem to tell her his deepest thoughts—she's flustered to find that he's still gazing at the sky with a look of what seems like peace etched into his visage.

"I'm really happy to have met you that day, Elizabeth. If you hadn't come into my life, I don't know where I would be right now," he continues softly, and she feels her heart twinge at the realization of what he's doing.

Keeping her word, she manages to mask her distraught as she grasps his hand beside her tightly as if that alone will help her hide away from reality. "I'm happy to have met you as well Meliodas. You mean a great deal to me."

He turns to her then with a caring smile, and she can see in his eyes what he tries to hide. A deep sadness mixed with heart wrenching longing all held together by an exhaustion someone his age shouldn't ever have to bear.

Moving her hands to his bare shoulders in order to guide his head to her lap, she proceeds to soothingly run her fingers through his mess of hair in hopes of helping him get some rest.

"Ellie, what're you…?"

"Shh… just sleep, Meliodas." She doesn't hear a protest, and after a time, she looks down to see him breathing deeply in slumber, completely serene. Gazing at the man in her lap as she continues to soothe him as best she can, she finally allows a few tears to escape, a few landing on the cheek of her noble demon, as the gloomy night journeys on.


	2. The Paths We Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thanks everyone who's given this story a chance so far! It means a lot!**

* * *

 **~2~**

 **-The Paths We Walk-**

Blinding white appears all around in harmonious magnificence. Clouds in an array of different forms line the floor and sky as far as the eye can see. One might say they were hand crafted, one by one, for each curling wisp was unique to each own. Marble pillars trimmed in gold line the entrances of the grand buildings that seem to dot the angelic realm. The sight of elegant fountains paired with the soothing tones of peaceful harps add to the tranquility.

Women all dressed in varying hues of silver and white drift along purposefully, their minds on the most recent attack to their serene realm. The entrance gate that once stood in shining brilliance now lay in shambles with a good few dozen buildings lying in ruins as well. The white limestones litter the soft wispy ground like clutter. They had been taken by surprise by a member of the red demon race. The flabby red monstrosity had taken pleasure in every scream of terror it brazenly drew out with each spray of fire, every crushing of centuries old architecture.

It had taken the efforts of nearly all of the goddess present to overpower the intruder, but no lives were lost which was a victory in and of itself.

The silver haired goddess who perches lightly on the rim of a lone fountain was absent during this attack, having been in the presence of her demon. Her fingers run slowly on the smooth golden edge she sits on as her eyes stare at her reflection in contemplative thought. "Such a terrible thing to have happened and I wasn't even here to help…" Gentle ripples obscure her image as her expression gradually grows downcast. "Although, what really could I have done? My only skill is of the healing nature… I feel so useless sometimes. It makes me wonder why they want my help with creating the seal."

At the reminder her lips curve down softly and she stares more intently at the crystal clear water before her. Taking a brief moment to look around to make sure no one is watching her, she returns her attention to the cool liquid and lightly waves her hand across it as a tiny bit of magic seeps from her reserves. "Show me, Meliodas."

The ripples that once cascaded across the surface smooth out until it garners the appearance of smooth glass. Now instead of her imploring eyes staring back at her, the image of one demon shows in stark clarity. Observing him with keen blue eyes, a warm adoring smile begins to grace her face as she watches him talk with two others.

She can't help but feel her face warm at the thought of what she's doing. It's a simply technique; every goddess can do with pure water, but… "What would he think if he knew I watched him every so often?" she muses out loud, feeling her cheeks flare more brightly. Her eyes linger on him, the way he stares coolly at his two acquaintances—two people of which she's never seen before. His posture is sure giving off a natural confidence, even as his arms cross nonchalantly across his sturdy chest. Just from the raising of his eyebrows she can tell he's speaking with a blasé attitude, despite the hardening of his green eyes.

Finally willing herself to look at his associates, she gets a better idea of who they might be simply by resemblance alone. The obvious demon that stands directly before Meliodas could be his twin for not the different hair color. Their height is identical and their facial features quite similar. The demon relaxing off to the side has the same messy hair as her blond demon and with a little imagination could be taken as a more mature version of him in appearance compared to the more youthful look Meliodas exhibits.

She figures these two must be Meliodas' brothers. Lifting a slim finger to her velvety smooth lips the young goddess mumbles a quiet, "Interesting…" In the next instance she sees Meliodas give a curt nod before he vanishes from the scene, although the enchanted water keeps a focus on him and she realizes he's simply traveling by foot at blinding speeds.

Growing tense as she watches his excursion, she finds herself leaning forward and biting the tip of her finger. The way he moves with such ease, his wild locks battling against the will of the wind, and his eyes, oh his eyes, so alight with glee… the image just takes her breathe away. ' _Simply exquisite…'_ Feeling strands of hair fall loose with how intent her captivation is, she doesn't bother with fixing it, just allows the silky tresses to tickle the exposed skin of her shoulders. Never once blinking and hardly breathing as the blond demon makes quick work of the distance he travels.

"Elizabeth!"

"Wha- _ah!"_ Being so enraptured by the sight before her she hadn't sensed the oncoming presence and so with limbs flailing begins to fall headfirst towards the enchanted waters.

A smooth hand captures her arm in the nick of time for when her startled blue eyes reopen from their closed fear, she sees the water only an inch from her nose. With a relieved sigh she realizes she made it out untouched, but upon further inspection… maybe not.

The person who addressed her pulls her into a standing position and with a heavy pout, Elizabeth gathers her wet hair, which sadly did not escape her spectacle and begins to wring it out as best she can.

A laugh of mirth begins to emit from the person next to her and still with the pout upon her lips, Elizabeth finally realizes who interrupted her.

"It's not funny, Veri." The one laughing gives her a cheeky smile while placing her hands upon her hips. Out of all the goddess, Veri is definitely the most battle oriented of them. Violet shoulder length hair with a fringe of bangs, her honey brown eyes usually strikes fear in even the toughest of souls. But as she gazes at Elizabeth right now, all that can be found is amusement and a fondness for her friend. The two have been close since childhood and that bond has held strong over the past 200 or so years.

Reaching into her silver leather pants, Veri pulls out a white ribbon and hands it to the silverette with a knowing smile. "So? What had you so occupied that you didn't hear me calling you for a good five minutes?"

Taking the offered ribbon gratefully as she ties her wet hair up into a high pony tail in order to let the moist ends dry. The questioned goddess looks into her friend's eyes with a growing sense of embarrassment upon her face. "Oh, I-I, uh…"

With a mischievous smirk, Veri peeks into the fountain which still displays Meliodas, although now he's standing nimbly on the edge of a rocky cliff, his arms crossed accentuating the muscles along the limbs, with a pensive look about him. Peeking astutely at the now stammering girl beside her, Veri answers her own question with a hint of teasing leaking into the words. "Ohh, so this is what's been on your mind lately. Is he who you've been sneaking off to see?"

At this point articulate words are now lost to the flustered girl as her face continues to redden beyond belief and her arms attempt to craft explanations.

With her back to the fountain now, Veri crosses her arms with a smirk. "Found yourself a mortal, huh? It's about time you got into courting, Elizabeth! You know Marge actually has a Holy Knight as her significant?" she leans closer as if about to tell the world's most carefully hidden secret behind the cover of her hand. "Rumor has it, the two were actually a thing before we even decided to join up with the other clans against the demons. Talk about a forbidden love, huh?" The mischief that dances in her brown orbs would usually bring a conspiratorial giggle out of the silver haired goddess, but…

Taking a quick glance at the enchanted liquid, she subtly swipes her hand over it to return it to its former state. _'If Veri actually knew who he was, she would not think Marge's relationship to be the forbidden one…'_

Leaning back with an interested smile her lively friend seeks answers. "So what's his name? Where'd you meet? I didn't know you went for the short ones…"

Attempting to calm her erratic heart, Elizabeth decides to direct the conversation away from her forbidden love. "Um well, we met a while ago, in the heat of battle…. And he's actually rather attractive for his height, I mean I d-don't even really mind…" Sensing her thoughts beginning to cloud as Meliodas starts to overrun her mind, she forcefully shakes her head much to the enjoyment of her friend. "Oh never mind! We shouldn't really be talking about this. There was something you wanted when you first arrived right?" she questions desperately in order to avoid any further teasing.

The violet haired girl nods in appeasement as her expression shifts to that of the goddess' lead battle strategist. "Elizabeth we need to begin crafting the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, which means we're going to need an individual enchanted piece of limestone from each of the remaining three clans, okay?"

Feeling the blood drain from her face surely giving her a pallor appearance, the appointed goddess can only nod.

"We need you to visit the giant clan first and speak with Dianna, who is apparently very talented with her connection to the earth. Give her this," she pulls out a carefully folded piece of parchment and places it into the hesitant hand of her friend, "and explain that it needs to be done to these exact measurements and before the seventh moonrise. We need to get the Coffin finished by the next full moon. From what Marge could see, that will be the day when shooting stars fall across the sky in the form of crosses and our power will be at its ample."

Elizabeth accepts the details with a grimace, realizing the gravity of the situation and just how little time there is left. "Okay Veri. I'll head off right away." Not waiting for a response she materializes her extravagant wings and sets off for the exit of the realm, becoming invisible only to the naked eye as she begins her voyage across the lands.

Bits of confusion begin to trickle through her mind as Veri's words cycle through he mind once more. ' _That's odd… I've never heard of there needing to be a specific day for a goddess' powers to be ample. If that was a lie… what could she be hiding from me?'_ Her friend has never withheld anything from her before, so she has no idea of how to go about the situation. _'Maybe I can speak to Marge about this later…?'_

Deciding upon that as her best course of action, she finally lets her focus wander as her blue eyes stare unseeingly across the battle scarred lands. The image of humans, giants, and goddesses alike struggling against the demons and their effort for eternal damnation becomes imprinted in her mind. She feels her heart squeeze so painfully as if in punishment for her hesitance at wanting to get rid of them. All this pain, suffering, lose, and for _what?_ Control over Britannia?

But at the same time… every demon can't be judged based on the hell going on down below. Her sweet Meliodas is proof enough for that. Despite herself a dusting of pink adorns her cheeks at the idea of claiming him as hers. Sure Veri suggested they were in the process of courtship, but really they're just close friends… right? "I shouldn't even be having these thoughts. Not during such trying times like these, but there's really so little time left after all. There won't be any other moment…" The airborne silverette admits glumly.

Midday sunlight eventually bleeds to that of the warmer afternoon. The roaming lands below transforms from drab, beaten lands to more rocky structures worn from age and battle.

Figuring it's as good a place as any, the goddess drifts closer to the sandy colored ground while gaining visibility. Even from her elevation she can see the many giants that go about the land. No matter how many times she sees them she never fails to be astonished by their size. Feeling like nothing more than an insignificant ant in comparison, she hesitantly approaches one of the nearest beings and clears her throat politely.

The shaggy haired brunette carrying a tall stack of logs stops, puzzled for a moment, as he looks around in confusion. Seeing that he isn't going to look _down_ for the possible noise, Elizabeth decides to speak up. "Um, excuse me?"

Blinking slowly, the male peers down and scrutinizes her with suspicion. "…yes?"

"Um I was um hoping you could tell me where Dianna was, if that's alright…" The weight of his stare makes her feel even tinier than she already is in comparison. So her voice takes a more submissive approach, getting quieter and quieter until it ultimately trails off all together.

He stares at her for a long moment before a huge smile overtakes his face. "Oh Dianna! Well she's down by the cove. Straight down that way little goddess," he says in a complete 180 from his previous mood, his head nodding towards the direction mentioned.

Face brightening in surprise, Elizabeth nods thankfully as she begins to skirt around him and vocally offer her gratefulness. "Thank you very much!"

Walking through the land of the giants is an amazing experience! The homes are all handcrafted from wood or stone and at least five times the size of an average building. The people all seem very nice as they watch the goddess stroll to her destination. Not a single malicious stare or move, just kind and friendly smile and nods. If every other clan could accept her and each other like this, then there would be no reason for war. In fact they kind of already are beginning to, it's just the demons.

With a troubled hum, the conflicted goddess comes across the quaint cove, although cove wouldn't be the right word for it seeing as it's much larger in size. Perhaps it's a cove in size for giants? Walking into the large circular entrance made entirely of weathered rock, her blue eyes drink in the serene image of soft sand rimmed with the bluest water one could ever see. Vibrant algae can be seen underneath the surface, even from her distance, with the occasional underwater critter swishing about.

Taking her eyes off of the wonders of nature as a cool breeze washes off of the surface of the waters, she finally notices the single giant in the area. A female brunette with short cropped hair gazes at the water with a contented smile on her face as she watches the fish swim and dance around each other in play, the deep purple of her eyes shining in merriment.

Taking a moment to view the joy of something so simple, Elizabeth can't help but wonder why life couldn't be as easy as this.

~.~.~

Surrounded by the isolation of trees the single male breathes calmly with his eyes closed in concentration. Several trees are marked in a particular place by the red stains of berries for this specific training session. His goal: hit your target dead on, any means necessary. It's a training session in precision and something to take his mind off of things for the time being. Bonus: he increases his skill in battle.

A breeze passes by rustling the leaves for a moment, loosening one and causing it to drift ever so slowly to the ground. At the silent contact with the grass enveloped earth, his eyes snap open and he all but vanishes, reappearing before his first target with his fist drawn. The impact is swift and leaves the tree in splinters, but he's already moving to the next with his foot extended, the rotation of his body assuring that the heel of his boot hits dead center with the X across the tree. Two down, five to go.

Alighting his hands in black flames as his demon crest appears above his right brow, he throws each hand out twice, only moving his arms while remaining mobile and manages to get a bullseye on his four targets.

The last remaining tree is behind him and he reaches for his sword, swiftly spinning so that on the release it lands right beside his brother's head who happened to appear next to the target.

Sure, it was a coincidence.

Looking completely innocent as his demonic markings disappear to be replaced by his wide green eyes, Meliodas casually intones, "What's up?"

Appearing irritated, Zeldris walks further into the "training arena" with Estarossa not to far behind him. "You know very well. You've been avoiding us."

Meliodas doesn't deny it as he continues to look at his brother in front of him unbothered. He wanted some time alone after that day, but Zeldris being _Zeldris_ would of course track him down. Alone time over. "So what if I wanted a little time to myself?"

"You don't seem to understand what a "war" actually is brother, but I have no trouble explaining it all for you if you wish?" it's stated quite seriously as the youngest brother's demeanor becomes more sever.

Meliodas simply raises his brows and crosses his arms, not in the least bit worried. "By all means, have at it."

"In this war you will fight for your clan. You will do everything in your power to help the Demon King take over this land without question. The sooner you get over this childish rebellion the better."

Expression still the picture of sunny indifference, the blond demon decides to give his brother a bit of insight. "Funny. That didn't sound like an explanation of a "war" to me, but I think I have an idea of it myself, little brother. You see a war is something full of fighting and bloodshed, the loss of hundreds of thousands of lives usually over something so incredibly _petty_. People suffer for far longer than should ever be necessary. Homes are destroyed, loved ones are lost, and you want to know what else I've learned?"

Seeing the incredibly incensed expression growing on Zeldris' face and the bored one that adorns Estarossa's who's said absolutely nothing—the ever so quiet one—since he arrived in the background, Meliodas takes that as his answer to continue.

"I've learned that war is something only demons take pleasure in." Letting that register in the minds of those present, Meliodas awaits whatever comeback Zeldris has, completely unperturbed.

Black eyes the only indication of his inner fury, his younger brother decides to cut his losses and change the subject. "We need you to scout the giants and give us any intel and what their next move might be, while we _real_ demons continue to fight for our race. I thought who better to do this job then the great _Meliodas_."

Ignoring the digs, the demon with blond wayward locks gives a curt nod and farewell to his brothers before snagging his weapon and exiting the woods in a flourish of demonic speed.

Fists trembling at his sides Zeldris pauses in his internal struggle to remain calm when his brother's easygoing intone addresses him. "Meliodas certainly has a true grasp on commandment don't you think? If only he'd use it for the right purposes…"

Spinning around the youngest pins Estarossa with a stare of incredulity. "And what do you mean by that?"

"The anger below his skin was practically writhing during your encounter or was that near graze with his blade not answer enough? But under a mask of aloofness he only managed to make you—the leader of the Ten Commandments—lose his composure. He can strike fear in the hearts of many, you remember this too little brother?" the casual way in which he inquires does not fail to stop the memory of that day long ago from rising in Zeldris' mind.

 _Entering the home with force the taller than average teen immediately spies his parents who were nearly to the exit of the building themselves. "I think you'd want to see this," adolescent states calmly. There's no need for further convincing for the power they all sense pressing down on them like an oppressive weight is enough to get them moving._

 _Outside the demon's household lies a toppled over Alquerque_ _board with twelve white pieces and one black piece scattered about. Further down the wooden steps leading up to their door is the lying form of their dog, or more specific, Meliodas' dog Averel who's form trembles from either the clear sprain in his paw or the drastic change in his owner._

 _The strikingly tall blond father places his hands carelessly upon his hips as he stares at the sight of Meliodas practically being swallowed by the claws of his demonic essence, his face devoid of emotion other than the overly sever straight line of his mouth. The tall blonde hardly ever see's anything other than a light demeanor around his son, so unusual for a demon that it took him quite some time to get used to, and finally being able to see him show a bit of darkness makes him feel proud… and a bit worried. Seeing it now, he wonders if it's actually a good thing for this unique demon to ever turn out like the rest of them if this is what it amounts to._

 _Speaking up finally he asks quickly once he figures out what Meliodas has his sights on: Zeldris. The boy is a spitting image of Meliodas only they couldn't be any more different. "What drew this out of him, Estarossa?"_

 _The addressed barely shifts even as the gales of Meliodas' power washes over them with fiercer intent. "He and Zeldris were playing Catch the Hare and Zeldris lost. He got a little upset and Averel got caught in the cross fire." No more is needed to be said. The demonic dog that Estarossa created for Meliodas when he was barely tall enough to reach his father's knee is of great importance to him._

 _The ebony haired women standing silently off to the side with a contemplative expression decides now is the time to do something if the hints of fear growing in Zeldris' eyes is anything to go by. Clearing the steps in the blink of an eye, she stands behind the young blond, her hair wiping around like crazy and her face showing hints of a struggle at being so close to such power, but she is not deterred. "Meliodas! Averel will be fine with time and rest, I promise sweetie, but you must calm down! Fight the anger and come back to yourself!"_

 _Her voice seems to disappear with the wind and nothing appears to happen as Meliodas stares coldly at his younger brother. Seeing this, she tries to stretch her hand forward when suddenly the power disperses and it's like feeling weightless after being pressed down relentlessly for so long. The menacing darkness vanished from its place around Meliodas and when he turns to look at his mother, his smile is bright and carefree as if nothing just transpired._

Hissing in great vexation at being reminded of such a thing, the raven haired demon pulls his arms across his chest and demands curtly, "So what? Why point this out Estarossa?"

With calm eyes that survey the birds as they sail obliviously through the sky, the tall demon mummers smoothly, "And he chooses to squander it all away. A disappointment really."

"That's one thing we can agree on," the shorter of the two nods before noting the position of the sun. "Estarossa, I must be going. The Demon Lord wished to speak with me about a particularly sensitive mission he needs to have upheld. If the other Commandments ask, just tell them I'm on an assignment," and with that he too leaves the forest area in a show of speed.

The lone demon shows barely any signs of acknowledgment, only the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. Extending his hand as an unsuspecting bird lands on the waiting appendage, he flares out his demonic essence, warping it grotesquely into a hellish figure. "Little Meliodas, there's only one destination to the path you lead… are you truly ready to bear it?"

Allowing the monstrosity of a bird to fly off on its own as it begins to hunt down its own kind, the grey haired demon turns to leave from his perch, his long coat billowing behind him in the silent wind.


	3. Slips Past Your Finger Tips

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Your help here was great lickitysplit ;)**

* * *

 **~3~**

 **-Slips Past Your Finger Tips-**

As he races past devastated pastures and rock landscapes, Meliodas decides to simply enjoy the warmth of the sun as it graces his skin. He allows the simmering anger he managed to keep under wraps from his encounter with his brother to ease. Besides, it's not like he ever takes to orders, unless of course given to him by a certain goddess. For her, he'd do just about anything…

If his brothers could see him now, head over heels for a goddess of all things, and completely wrapped around her finger, unbeknownst to her. Their obvious disapproval is the least of his concerns, more like what they'd do if they ever discovered it… Halting quite suddenly on the very edge of a cliff, his face turns skyward as their reactions run through his mind. He doesn't even have to give it much thought. He just knows that it would lead to devastation as he'd be given no choice but to fight to defend her.

He never used to be so at odds with his brothers. In fact, they actually used to be kind of close. When this war started however, things began changing. It became clear he wasn't one for fighting unnecessarily, and Zeldris grew very irritated with him rather quickly for it. Estarossa, too, enjoyed conquering in battle, but as for his thoughts towards him it remains to be clear. Although, his continued allegiance to the Ten Commandments and the Demon King should be answer enough.

It's days like these, as the sun bears down on him and the wind blows free, that he wishes they could go back to days of peace when he and Zeldris would play fight in fields with Estarossa as their judge… When their mother and father were still alive.

Releasing a heavy sigh as his eyes stare at the rocky valley before him, Meliodas decides to put those weighted thoughts behind him. "No use in looking back. There's only ever tomorrow to look forward to. Now," bringing his left fist to his right palm with a smirk, "time for a bit more training. I need to get this new technique down. No way am I going to let what happened before repeat itself."

His left hand slides smoothly over the hilt of his sword as he draws it from its sheath upon his hip. Taking a deep breath, his feet propel him from the cliff's edge into the air where he rotates slowly while dredging up a decent amount of his demonic power. " _Enchant Hellblaze_!" Black flames crawl up the shaft of his blade and Meliodas wastes no time in swinging his sword in the direction he once stood, sending the flames careening towards the cliff. He vanishes from thin air, reappearing in the flames trajectory with his hand poised and ready.

Sensing the demonic flames drawing nearer, the green eyed male tries to draw in the approaching magic and dispel it at the same time. He finds it difficult to locate the balance to do so. With a growl of frustration, he yells out the command, " _Counter Vanish!_ "

As expected, sinister flames strike him full force instead of nullifying as he wanted. The force has him landing roughly on his back several feet behind him. He groans in annoyance towards the roaming clouds above who appear to be taking enjoyment at his obvious failure—at least to his mind. "Why is this so difficult? It's just a variant of my magical ability _Full Counter_." Meliodas exhales briefly before launching nimbly back onto his feet. The dirt and dust is brushed from his clothing and light armor along his arms and chest as a slow grin begins to stretch his face. "Well, I've got all day to practice this. It's not like a little setback is going to get me down."

Jumping back into his practice with fiery gusto, the demon becomes determined to get it down by the end of the day.

~.~.~

He has it this time. For sure. He _has_ to. He can almost sense the balance inside him just within reach. As his continuous failures made themselves known over through the hours that'd blown by thoughts he tried to push back began to creep into his mind. His clan and their fate for instance. "What does it matter really? The demons were never really meant to be here in Britannia. There's been nothing but devastation since the demon lord declared war." Meliodas reasons as his eyes study the dancing flames that ensnare his sword's blade.

"If our king got his wish, this world and its people would become nothing but enslaved property. Treated no better than the dirt under ones shoe." His fist tightens on the hilt of his sword. "I won't let that happen. The demon king, he'd spread his reach as far as the goddess realm, too. She wouldn't be safe and _I_ _won't let that happen._ "

With his resolve strengthened, he decides to give his technique another shot. He's in the air with his flames hurtling towards the cliff. They rocket towards him next and he places his palm up once again. The balance he needs is so close. He can just see what needs to be done and tries to execute it. The flames are before him and the power inside him is within reach. He opens his mouth to call out the command, when he senses it—or rather _her_. Vibrant green eyes snap open just as the power slips through his fingers. His flames smack fiercely into him, sending him into the rocky ground for the hundredth time thus far. "Damn it," he moans tiredly with a shake of his head. Progress was made by the feel of things though, if that last attempt is anything to go by though.

Regaining his footing, mischief begins to line his eyes in dark greens under the disguise of innocent light greenish hues. "I guess I can cut my day of practice short in favor of a hunting excursion…" The tantalizing tendrils of loving empathy and vivacious life take hold of his sense in an unyielding grip. He allows himself to follow the essence that practically calls out to him towards the land of the giants, oddly enough. "Huh. I guess I really was meant to go there…"

Infiltrating the giants' territory would be difficult with how closely tied they are to the land. Simply moving about would be challenging, not to mention the demonic substance practically wafting from him would surely be an ostentatious beacon. As he circles around, giving the area a wide berth, his mind rushes through ways of trying to sneak in undetected to reach his target. "Maybe the easier method would be to figure out where she is first rather than how to get in…"

Being the home of the giants there are many clustered about from playing children to adults rebuilding homes wrecked from destruction. He tries not to focus too much on that as he gets a fairly accurate idea of his prize's location towards the edge of the country. Taking off in that direction, the blond is pleased to discover a small forest he can use as cover to get closer. Deciding to hop amongst the trees to avoid as much contact with the ground, he gets ever so closer to that warm, fuzzy essence that sets his heart racing, until finally through the fringe of glossy leaves he spots her talking avidly with an amethyst eyed giantess.

Even though it's been less than seven days since he last saw her, seeing her now is like laying his eyes upon her for the first time all over again. Her beauty never fails to tangle him so tightly he can't seem to find his next breath if he tried. He runs his eyes along her like the burning, passionate caress of a lover, and is delighted to see her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, exposing the smooth skin of her neck his lips are just dying to touch and mark…

"What was that?"

The sudden question jolts him out of his thoughts turned heated and forces him to focus on the giantess who seems to be scrutinizing in his direction. Meliodas realizes why she might have noticed him as he'd accidentally let out a low groan at the idea of tasting his goddess… Under such scrutiny, he's forced to immediately become absolutely still and silent in hopes that she'll dismiss the whole thing.

Elizabeth is gazing right in his direction though, with hints of suspicion written all across her adorable face. It's tense for only a few moments before she turns back to the female beside her and offers a sheepish smile. "I'm sure it was nothing, Dianna. Just the natural wildlife." Her voice is much harder to catch than the naturally boisterous one of her associate, but he manages with his sharp sense.

'Dianna' continues to look warily at the forest he continues to hide in before finally turning away with, "I don't know…"

Placing a hand on the giantess' exposed knee with a kind smile, Elizabeth brings their attention back to a white parchment before them. "Come on, this isn't going to get built on its own."

"Right!" face bright as her short cropped hair bounces around in her excitement to nod, Dianna picks up the parchment to study with a cutely scrunched up face. The spying demon tilts his head in curiosity at what reason his goddess could possibly have to be here. ' _It clearly has to do with that parchment…'_

After watching the giantess study the slip of paper for a while, Meliodas and Elizabeth find themselves practically falling from their positions when Dianna finally states, "So what's this exactly?"

Elizabeth regaining herself quickly points a slim finger towards the sheet as she explains. "They're the measurements, Dianna. You're supposed to create a limestone to those dimension, remember…?"

Sitting the paper down slowly as she begins to twiddle her fingers in the epitome of adorable innocence, Dianna asks the goddess beside her with wide imploring eyes, "I'm not very good with measurements, Elizabeth. Would you help me please?"

Meliodas sees right through her charade. He smirks at the thought of the gullible guy she'd end up having wrapped around her finger. Elizabeth, on the other hand, just smiles sweetly and nods as she begins to explain in simple terms what's needed before looking around as if for something…

Standing, she wanders towards the forest edge—where he's located—and stops short of a medium sized boulder. So close, he could dart out and snatch her away before the giantess realized what was happening. He still hasn't figured out what they're building, so he's willing to wait… for now. "Dianna, I think this will do." His goddess bends over in order to place her hands around the rock, unintentionally giving him a nice view down her flowing blouse… The tree he resides in receives an interesting set of finger shaped holes gouged into it as a result.

Clearly not having the strength to lift such a weight, by her huff of exertion and no results, Dianna giggles before saying, "Need some help?"

"That would be nice…"

The brunette taps her finger gently upon the sandy ground and the rock Elizabeth attempted to move sprouts a pair of legs. It then walks to stand beside the large girl, before resuming its original appearance. Awe struck by the show, Elizabeth rushes back to her new acquaintance's side with a beaming smile that warms the silent demon's heart. "That was amazing, Dianna!"

As the two begin to work, it starts to become clear what exactly they're creating when words of "enchantment" and "return to the goddess" come up. They're making a piece to the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. Feeling his mood begin to sour dimly, the eavesdropping demon decides to absorb himself in Elizabeth who appears to be becoming a bit uneasy for some reason.

"Say Dianna?"

Taking her eyes off of cutting through the stone held within in her palm for a moment, she acknowledges the goddess with a nod, "Yeah?"

"Um… what…" he sees her eyes dart sharply before she clearly changes her question at the last moment, "was your family like?"

"Oh." The air around the bubbly giant shifts dramatically giving away that this is a touchy subject. "Um, well, what about you Elizabeth? What's your family like?"

Looking unperturbed, the silverette shakes her head with a smile. "Oh, it's nothing exciting. I'm sure you have a lot more to tell compared to me—that is if you want to." Meliodas' brows furrow at this deflection. He's asked her on occasion about her family as well and she… never speaks of it. _'Why is that?'_

"Well, okay Elizabeth," cutting the stone in her hands almost mechanically Dianna begins her tale slowly, "My parents died when I was really little, so I barely remember them. I don't have any siblings, but I grew up here in this village surrounded by such wonderful people. They raised me really." The strikes against the stone are the only sound as the air turns thick with misery and Meliodas finds himself glimpsing into his own past as memories surface of a raven haired woman and a blond haired male…

"There was this one woman who took me in, though. She was really kind, and she insisted I look to her for anything if I ever needed it. She took care of me, was like my second mother and I loved her dearly. Then… she was murdered in cold blood protecting me."

A horrified gasp sounds as Elizabeth covers her mouth in sympathy, her hair beginning to fly a bit rampantly as her inner power seeks something to heal that which can't be. "I'm so… sorry Dianna."

Dianna's face is a mask of obscurity as she answers drearily. "It's fine. That's actually the reason why I fight. So that I can become stronger and protect those who I care about."

"Right." Slowly, the atmosphere seems to lighten as the giantess returns to her work with a little more vigor, and Elizabeth looks more inclined to speak again. "Dianna, you're amazing."

"What!?"

"You're fighting for the people you love. I wish I had the power to do the same…" the glowing goddess murmurs the last part, causing the demon to raise an eyebrow in wonder.

"But, Elizabeth, don't you goddess have like amazing powers and stuff?"

Trailing a finger slowly through the soft sand, Elizabeth shakes her head slowly. "I don't. My only gift is of the healing kind. Do you know what it's like wanting to protect someone who constantly places others before himself?"

The lurking demon almost feels bashful for hearing her speak of him in such a way.

"Oh, you have a self-sacrificing one on your hands, huh?" Dianna states knowingly.

"Yes! Almost too much so. I wish he would think of himself sometimes. It frightens me terribly when I think of him out there fighting. What if he never made it back…?" the goddess explains almost helplessly. It takes only the thought of the giants attacking viciously if he were to show himself to keep him from scooping the pure hearted women into his arms and soothing the worry away.

"Well, you won't have to worry for long, Elizabeth. With this Coffin, the war will be over and you two can start a nice life together!"

Expression now unreadable after Dianna's declaration, the goddess barely manages to move her lips as she mutters completely dejected, "No, Dianna. It's not that simple. Once the Coffin is made, it'll all be over."

The giantess having now finished shaping the rock into its peculiar formation places it on the ground before her with confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

Meliodas feels the poisons of dread begin to force its way through his veins as he realizes what Elizabeth is about to say. The hidden demon braces himself for quick action.

~.~.~

She's choking under the drowning sense of despair, slowly… painfully. In her hopeless state. Elizabeth considers telling her. ' _Surely Dianna would understand? We've gotten to know each other a little over the afternoon we've spent working on the piece to the Coffin, so surely she would understand my plight with my beloved demon_ ,' her mind tries to convince her. Tendrils of doubt creep forward a moment later as she glances hesitantly at the giantess she just met that day. _'But what if she doesn't? I just… I really could use someone to talk to about this, and she just seems like a nice person.'_

Just as her lips open to let her secret spill, a flare of demonic energy fills the area briefly. A familiar one. One she thought she sensed earlier, but brushed away as her imagination. _Meliodas!_

The two quickly stand to their feet in his direction just as the energy begins to lead away deeper into the forest. ' _What is he doing?'_ The thought comes franticly.

"Elizabeth! There's a demon here! I can't let him get away!" She understands Dianna's reasoning, her want to protect her people, but her need to protect that demon may just be stronger.

"I-I'll come with you! I'll fly ahead and see if I can spot him from above!" the silver haired goddess offers as she already dons her wings in hopes of getting a head start.

"Okay! I'll try to sense him through the land. Be careful, Elizabeth!"

"You too!" Darting forward in a show of fluid dexterity, she begins to weave quickly through the tops of the trees, hoping to catch a hint of his overbearing power. "Oh, Meliodas… what are you doing here? Why did you draw such obvious attention to yourself?"

She feels horribly frustrated at not being able to find the answers on her own nor the demon in question as the wind and branches whip wildly past her. With exasperation clouding her thoughts, she becomes subject to an unexpected attack. The goddess emits a piercing shriek when an arm wraps around her and the other soon follows to cover her mouth. Loss of control and gravity's relentless pull has her voice shrilling behind the perpetrator's hand all the more.

Thinking this might be the end as the forest floor becomes within reach, she's startled by the subtle impact as the person holding her lands neatly on their feet. Heart races quite painfully in her chest, and she finds herself talking gulps of heaving air through the soft hold the person has over her mouth.

Rather disoriented, the unexpected feeling of warm breath caressing her ear causes chills to voyage down her spine, despite the warm climate. " _Got you_."

Breath leaving her in realization, his name tumbles past her lips only to be muffled under his still positioned hand. He doesn't seem at all bothered by her inability to speak clearly at the moment. He actually takes the opportunity to send his hand wound around her waist slightly up and under her flowing blouse, leaving burning trails in its wake. _'What is… what is he doing?'_

"Now, Elizabeth, what have you been up to today?" She can hear the underlying depth of his tone hidden under his light, aloof one. She can't fault herself for the shiver that wracks through her in response, having never heard such a tone from him before. Completely at the mercy of a demon. She should be afraid, but all she can feel is a rising heat budding inside her.

The hand over her mouth moves to allow her to speak, relocating so it wraps around her lower hips. The hand under her shirt moves sluggishly higher with each second she delays her answer. "Mel-Meliodas I… _oh!"_ a stunned yelp resounds as the hand around her hips suddenly pulls her tightly to the heat of the being behind her. The hand within her shirt crawls teasingly along her ribs, forcing her to bite her lip to hold in another sound. _'He's never d-done this before. What are these wonderful f-feelings…?'_

"You were helping that giantess with the Coffin, were you not, Elizabeth?" Again he doesn't seem at all affected by their compromising position as he slowly drives the helpless goddess to trembling breaths under his wandering hands.

"You w-were… you were listening?" She demands crossly as she tries in vain to turn in his grasp in order to give him a stern talking to for his behavior.

"Mm hmm." The agreement is full of no regrets by the sound of its airiness. Feeling infuriated and flustered all the same, she's about to demand he let her go so she can not only insist upon his intentions but also to leave the area—surely Dianna would come looking for her soon.

The tips of his warm fingers just barely graze the bottom of her breast. With a breathy exhale her knees go weak and it becomes apparent that the only thing keeping her up is Meliodas' arm around her hips. Her mind grows hazy and thoughts come unbidden. _'Oh my… should this feel so good?'_

When he finally speaks, the light indifference is no longer detected as the deeper intonations of the demon begin to fill her ears. "I know how much you care for me, Elizabeth. It makes me feel unbelievably happy to know that I have you to look forward to, to fight for, to _live_ for, but… I know what you were going to tell her today and that can't happen."

"But, Meliod- _ah,"_ the moan slips passed as his fingers climb a little higher, burning against her flesh in a way she never knew possible and she realizes what he's doing.

He's _punishing_ her.

"If you'd told her about us, she could have turned on you, Ellie, and that is something I don't want to happen. You deserve to have a life full of friends and happiness after… Don't go jeopardizing that over me."

Feeling maddened over his continued selfless nature, she manages to bite out through panting breaths, "What? And you don't!?" her next moan is drawn out as his hand squeezes her firmly, the heat of his palm just avoiding the hardness of her nipple.

"Elizabeth. _Don't_." The rough finality is clear in his tone as his hand finally withdraws from her blouse, leaving her boneless. Inwardly she feels embarrassed for wishing for his hand to stay a bit longer, but it helps her realize something important as well. She now knows that he feels the same as she and it causes flutters to overwhelm her stomach. His touch proved his wish to push past their friendship and into maybe something more.

Attempting to calm her hummingbird of a heart as the feeling in her knees gradually begins to return with the slow dousing of heat in her lower belly, she feels his lips just graze her neck with his next words, "You all right there?"

The hazy heat still clouds her mind, but Elizabeth manages to nod in answer.

"Good because I think your giantess friend is coming this way and I should really get going. I'll see you soon!" Quicker than she can process, his lips leave a warm caress against the skin of her neck before he vanishes from behind her and the area all together.

Left feeling completely thrown and suddenly empty without his presence to fill her up, Elizabeth is forced to compose herself at the thudding footsteps of Dianna's approach. Elizabeth suspects the giantess can see right through her as she smiles up sheepishly. The silverette attempts to offer an excuse for her rattled appearance regardless. "Um… I think he got away?"

Gazing down at the goddess through squinted purple eyes, Dianna places her hands upon her wide hips covered in forest green shorts. "'He'?"

Realizing her slip, nerves begin to fray at the edge of her system. They offer her little help in her response. "I, uh…" Why is it that she's always the one who ends up tied for words?

The giantess turns her back to her and begins to walk back in the direction of the cove as she speaks, "Come with me, Elizabeth. I think we need to talk."

' _Oh no… Does she know?_ ' Following behind obediently, her thoughts run around in a flurry before she settles on one. ' _Meliodas told me not to tell her about us, but he didn't say I couldn't try to convince her that not all demons are bad_.' With a new resolve, the blue eyed goddess strides forward with a decisive plan in mind.


	4. I'd Do Anything For You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~4~**

 **-I'd Do Anything For You-**

Choosing to remain standing as if that would really give her an edge against the giantess before her, Elizabeth looks on in worry at Dianna, who watches her still through squinted eyes.

"Why didn't you call me for help, Elizabeth? We could have stopped him," suspicion edges her tone sharper than a dagger. Elizabeth straightens her spine in response.

"I, uh…" Trying to come up with a reasonable explanation that doesn't place Meliodas in a bad light only ends up making her appear more deceitful. "I thought I c-could deal with him on my own, since you were so far away and he was near escaping…"

At this, a thin brown eye brow raises. "Yeah? But I thought you said your only magical ability was of the "healing kind" goddess?"

Jerking harshly in realization, the blue eyes covered in guilt can no longer be hidden. Her hands shakily go to her sides before balling into determined fists. _'Okay. No other choice. I must convince her that not all demons are bad, or… well there's really no other option.'_

Inhaling with the intention of starting her speech, although having no clue as to what she was to say, Dianna beats her to it.

"I saw you two."

The goddess is completely taken aback. Her blue eyes widen to the size of discs as they stare with rapt attention at the giantess who now twiddles absentmindedly with the hem of her sunset orange tunic. "Y-you what?"

"I'm very good with my connection to the earth, so I was able to blend in pretty well without drawing attention, but the demon still noticed me somehow. He looked right in my direction and I thought for sure he was going to harm you, thinking that I was going to interfere, but he ignored me… and I…"

Baffled and flustered at the realization, the smaller of the two finds her inquiry tumbling forth rather impolitely. " _What?_ "

"I was confused. Why would he just ignore me? I was about to intervene anyway, but then I noticed that you weren't struggling. In fact, you two seemed to be conversing and I got to thinking about what you last said. How it would all be over once the Coffin was made…" her large purple eyes finally turn to stare directly into Elizabeth's frazzled blue ones, "he's your self-sacrificing one, isn't he?"

Fully blown by the rapid turn of events, all Elizabeth can do is nod hesitantly. "He's… he's not like other demon's, Dianna! He's kind and caring and rather sweet a-and—"

"You love him," the brunette finishes for her.

The silverette nods in earnest as she feels her eyes begin to water despite her best efforts. She decides to answer anyway. "Yes. So much it hurts."

"Yeah, I could tell just by watching you guys. It's rare to see that kind of passion, that kind of bond. I can see the unique ties that flows through nature every day and when I saw you two it was clear to me, you both shared one that was one of a kind," Dianna shares softly.

Hearing such words swells and warms her heart intensely. Sniffing softly her pleasant voice asks just as softly, "Really?"

"Yeah…" The hem of the giantess' shirt is twisted and wrung into an unkempt mess as if in habit. The brunette eventually asks, "Can I be frank for a moment, Elizabeth?"

Agreeing quickly, she sees the giantess gaze turn wondering with her next statement. "For a moment there, I thought for sure you two were going to fall to the ground and go at it like wild animals."

Mortification takes her in a vice grip as her face steadily grows redder and redder until there's no difference between her and a ripe beet. The goddess Elizabeth can only cover her mouth in humiliation at having been seen in such a compromising position. Under the stress of the situation, she'd totally forgotten about the pleasurable punishment her demon subjected her to. And to think Dianna had seen. And more importantly…

He _knew_ she was there.

Why did he demand she not tell her if he knew she was there watching in the first place!? Oh that sneaky demon! Was he just trying to tease her? Or… was he trying to show his claim? That doesn't make sense, though… why would he need to do that? Oh, nothing Meliodas does makes sense!

"Elizabeth, calm down!" Dianna exclaims through fits of giggles. "Oh you should see your face! It's so _red!_ And your expression!" She falls into more laughing, her arms wrapped tightly around her belly as the joyous sound fill the cove.

Easing some by the noise, Elizabeth is able to manage a smile and eventually able to join in with her melodic tone. When their merriment dies down, Elizabeth finally takes a seat next to the giantess and decides to bring up the heavier questions. "So… you're okay with this, Dianna?"

The girl beside her picks up the stone meant for the Coffin and fiddles with it gently while she thinks. "…I don't know. I never thought I'd see the day when a demon wasn't really, well… _demonic._ I guess I can thank you for showing me that things aren't always what they seem."

Hope grows in her chest faster than a falling star. Elizabeth clasps her hands together in prayer with her next question. "So can you possibly find a way to omit him from the enchantment?"

Dianna's purple eyes seem to dim as a frown mars her face. "I don't think it's possible."

"What? But you said—"

"I do think he's different, but he's still a _demon_. There's no way to exclude him from an enchantment that's solely seeking the souls of demonic essence, Elizabeth. It just isn't possible… I'm sorry."

Even though Dianna is offering her true sympathy, Elizabeth can't help but feel cheated. "Yeah. Me too."

~.~.~

Standing alert with the forest's edge behind him, his dark eyes stare unblinkingly at the night sky in reflective thought. The night is clear, the stars are shining brilliantly with the moon as the center display and he wonders… Was there a time when he used to think such a sight was adequate, even beautiful? Arms crossing over his firm chest showing through the opening of his tight jacket, he scoffs at the thought. Sure, when he was nothing but a young sprite These days he doesn't have time for such petty things as "beauty".

Having grown tired of standing alone in silence, he calls out behind him to the person lurking amongst the shadows. "You can come out now. You are the one who called me here."

Never really hearing her, but knowing that she's there, he turns and finds his eyes unwittingly drawn to the fair haired woman before him. Standing with all the sophistication of a woman well beyond her years, she strides towards him while offering a rather emotionless greeting. "Zeldris."

Her steady stare and undeniable beauty—did he not just say he didn't have time for such things?—has his hands searching for purchase. He ends up keeping them at his sides within tight fists. "What was your reason for sending word to me, Gelda?"

Her aquamarine eyes study him closely and he can see it hidden rather deeply, the care she holds beneath her vampire demeanor. It always causes something long buried inside him to stir when he sees it, but they're both so used to being cold and unfeeling. It's never really spoken of. "I wanted to tell you about our Vampire King, Izraf. He has something big planned in the near future and I just wanted you to know if things go wrong… this will be our last meeting."

Unsure of how to feel about her revelation, or even how to respond, Zeldris gazes towards the grass covered ground. His expression is just as hard and unfeeling as ever. A brief flash of surprise goes through him though when a pale hand grasps the lapel of his jacket firmly, calling for his attention. Head rearing up in confusion, the cool lips that graze his, for once, completely leaves the demon astonished.

The two peer into each other's eyes for what feels like time without end as the contact remains. It's not passionate nor unpleasant, simply a joining of two kindred spirits.

Pulling back as she releases her hold on the flabbergasted male before her, Gelda offers one last parting through the subtle turning up of lips, "Farewell, Zeldris."

He finds his gaze still locked on the place the vampire once stood. The normally cold leader can only wonder how she seems to be able to reduce him to a prepubescent adolescent. Collecting himself with some effort, the raven haired demon finds himself seeking the moon for answers to his wondering thoughts. ' _What has that Vampire King gotten her into?'_

~.~.~

Treading water of the cool lake he discovered, Meliodas allows the cold shock of it to batten his heated nerves down after his encounter with his enticing goddess. Her soft curvaceous body, pressed so tightly against his, covered in nothing but thin garments as his hand tracked over the bare heated flesh of her torso to that perfectly shaped mound, dangles tantalizingly before the forefront of his mind, causing his skin to heat up despite the surrounding of icy water.

The groan he lets out as he willingly sinks below the surface as if to drown himself in punishment is a deep one. What was he _thinking_ , touching her in such a way? Yes, she needed to know that informing Dianna, or anyone, of their circumstance was something not to be done, but he could easily have told her in a different way. It was just an excuse.

The side of him that seems to thrive off every embarrassed noise, every pleasured sound she makes, hell just having her in a compromising position—that part of him is slipping past his carefully placed barriers. It never used to be a problem before, not until the two began to get closer, and now all he wants to do is place his hands on her and see her face turn that delicious rosy hue or hear her whine his name weakly in protest.

He truly is a demon.

He feels his lungs begin to protest from lack of oxygen after some time. Meliodas almost ignores them stubbornly before rolling his emerald orbs then kicking his legs in order to reach the surface. He notices the warm oranges and deep purples settling across the sky with a tilt to his head as air begins to return to his long deprived system... "Hmm. Well, I guess there's no use in staying in this water if it's really doing me no good. Elizabeth will find me soon and since I seem to be filled with such boundless energy… it's about time I show her a good dinner."

Climbing out while water descends along his agile form, he searches for his black discarded pants not in the least bothered with the water dampening them as he finds them haphazardly placed, then slips them on. Leaving the rest of his attire untouched, his bare feet move along the rough floor as mischief appears in the form of a smirk. "Time for a bit of hunting."

~.~.~

Crackling can be heard as gentle flames twist and dance along a pier of wood lighting the clearing in a soft orange glow. The steady pop and sizzle of meat as it leans dangerously close to the deadly flames seems to please the demon who holds the stick covered in food. A short distance beside him is a slain Komodo Wildebeest. Gargantuan in size, it lays upon its side, maw slack and gaping, displaying the formidable rows of razor sharp teeth, with a pelt bloodied and torn into despite being one of the toughest in the land.

Humming a tune only he knows the lyrics of into the night air, Meliodas sits in wait, figuring Elizabeth will find her way to him as she always somehow manages to. The tinge of cooked foreign cuisine fills his nose and looking at the meat cooked to well done perfection—or perfection in his standards—he begins to lift the stick towards his mouth for a quick puff of air to aid in cooling.

" _Got you,"_ the words are whispered right by his ear, causing tendrils of warmth to trickle down his spine. He'd be lying if he said he didn't notice her arrival despite how unnoticeable she tried to make herself seem. He doesn't think there'd ever be a moment when he didn't know it was her.

In trying to surprise him, she'd thrown her arms around his shoulders from behind, the soft smoothness of her palms resting gently upon his exposed chest. Her body pressed closely behind his, again with nothing but that thin blouse of hers to separate them…

His hand tightens upon the prickly stick in his palm. There's no other outward appearance of his internal struggle. "You got me, so what do you plan on doing?" voice disguised under his usual light indifference. He's pleased and disappointed by the sudden fault in her bravery.

"Umm…" Hands smoothly sliding off his chest, she retreats, taking the other side of the log he pulled into the clearing with his catch. "S-sorry," the goddess apologizes instead with flushed cheeks. Her blue eyes lock on the fire as an alternative to him.

Smiling kindly towards her, even though she won't see, he decides to remind her softly. "I told you before, Elizabeth, I like your touch." Allowing his words to settle in along with her growing blush, he reaches over and plucks a ripe plum from the pile of fruit he scavenged while out hunting.

Handing it to the flustered maiden, his smile turns sweet when she takes it into her petite hands. "I picked you a bunch of fruit since I know you goddesses like to eat them. It's a good thing, too, since you don't have to suffer through my cooking." Swiftly put, he lifts the stick holding his awaiting meal to his mouth and takes a bite, chewing liberally before swallowing. Only through years of experience is he able to do so without so much as batting an eye.

She watches him with wide curious blue eyes after taking a bite of the plump fruit and the question rolls off her tongue, invitingly sweet. "How does it taste?"

"Like shi—" catching himself before he can sully her ears with such words—his mother would be appalled—he finishes sounding completely forced, " _bad_. Really bad. But when it comes to food, beggars can't be choosers."

"Oh." Nodding as if his slight slip up never happened, Elizabeth's face begins to shine brighter than the sun as her eyes close, and a large, grateful smile adorns her face. "Well, thank you for this dinner, Meliodas. It's really sweet of you."

Meliodas finds himself swallowing hard. Another undesirable piece of meat is shoved into his mouth as a distraction. "It's no problem, Ellie."

Taking another bite of the tart fruit and allowing the juices to trickle down her tongue, the goddess begins to subtly move just a bit closer to the demon beside her, to where their thighs are touching. "So, Meliodas, who taught you how to cook? Or did you learn on your own which is why it's so _bad?_ " the clear mocking intent in her tone lets him know that she caught on to his earlier words. Maybe his Ellie is less innocent than she lets on…

Sighing through his nose as he sits his empty stick aside, he lets his mind travel back to his younger years with his mother and father… "My father taught me how to cook. He was so eager to show me how that my mother went ahead and let him, promising that she'd show me the proper way at another time."

 _Staring in awe at the massive beast his father had taken down for their dinner, a smaller Meliodas watches with rapt attention as his father begins to remove the pelt in preparation for cooking. Seeing his mother off to the side gathering precise herbs and spices, he runs up to her with hands behind his back and asks in a pleading tone, "Can I learn how to cook mother? Estarossa already knows, and it seems fun!"_

 _His mother turns to look down at him, her raven hair falling in front of her eyes for a moment before a loud crack fills the area capturing both their attentions. They turn to see his father sheepishly holding the broken leg of the beast, clearly torn off in his excitement to turn around by the wide grin on his face._

 _Tossing the leg down, the tall male rushes to the two towering over both as he eagerly pleads, "Oh can I teach him? I hardly get to share anything with him! This could be special bonding time!"_

 _Both wearing forced smiles of agreement at the blond messy haired demon's appeasement, his mother turns to him and whispers quietly in his ear. "I'll teach you how to really cook later, okay Meliodas?"_

 _Laughing quietly to themselves, the little blond follows his father over to the slain beast and listens with eager ears to everything he has to say, excited to share that moment with him._

"Later never came though."

"M-Meliodas…"

It comes out shaky, and he rushes to correct the situation. "I'm fine, Elizabeth. It's all behind me. Besides, I don't mind eating such horrible food all the time. It's like carrying a piece of my father with me," he reassures brightly while handing her a cluster of green grapes for her to eat next. "You know, my family, we were… pretty different."

She blinks cutely as she nibbles her food. "How so?"

"Well, you know demons are vicious, cold blooded monsters right?"

She wonders if he throws himself into that category by the easy way he phrased it. She doesn't agree fully with his statement either way. Him being here is enough for her to believe without a doubt that light can run through the blood of darkness.

Meliodas doesn't mind her silence as he pokes at his uneaten food resting over the fire with the stick in his hand. "I became the reason my family was sort of estranged from the rest of the clan. I was clearly different with my softer ways of going about things. You see… usually there isn't much caring shared in families. You find a mate who you think would bare you strong kids. Protect her and them and provide for them. That's about it." He shrugs casually while twirling the thin piece of wood idly in his palm.

Elizabeth breathes a shaky sigh as she tries to think of such a cold family life based on all she's heard of. "So your parents… they didn't care for each other?"

"Mmm... yeah, a little. It was more of a possessive thing than anything. I kind of changed their view on things though. I taught them how to care… It was by no means perfect, but we were relatively happy.

"And then our parents were murdered." He sighs while shaking the faraway glaze from his eyes quickly. Now's not the time.

He feels a soft hand on his shoulder which turns him to see shimmering sympathetic blue eyes. "I'm really sorry. Your family was taken from you in such a horrible way, but…" Her brows furrow as she processes his words and a hopeful thought occurs to her, "Maybe we can try to save your brothers, too! You said it yourself, your family is different, so—"

"No, Elizabeth." His eyes are as hard as unyielding stones and she just doesn't understand why.

"I did say that my family was different, but that was just because of me. When our parents died, my brothers had no reason to abide by anyone's wishes," his shoulders tighten as he turns to her, serious. "They aren't different. They are just as bloodthirsty as any other demon out there. In fact, Zeldris and Estarossa are the two heads of the Ten Commandments, Elizabeth. Zeldris is their leader." He watches her closely wanting to see that she realizes how dangerous the situation actually is. She can't have thoughts like that running through her head if she's going to survive this war. _'No,'_ he corrects himself as his lips tighten in a frown, _'She will survive. I'll make sure of it.'_

Air tries to enter her lungs but she can't seem to find the strength to breathe with the force of his words. Those two demons she saw him with before… _they_ are members of the Ten Commandments and one of them is the leader? This "Zeldris"? "I d-didn't—" The reality is jarring for her. She'd assumed that maybe because they were related, his brothers would be kind hearted as well. From what she's heard, the leader and his right hand are the absolute worse demons you could run into. If you tread the wrong way, you'd have a kinder meeting with death than with them. _Those two are his brothers?_

He watches as she trembles terribly and her creamy pallor begins to ashen. Immediately he takes her hands and brings her round frightened eyes to his. "Elizabeth, demons can't go against their nature no matter how much they wish to." He hopes that she'll see that demons aren't worth saving. That _he_ isn't worth saving.

"But you do, Meliodas." She deflects firmly in her view on this. His words seem to reel her back in and remind her of the single demon she'd always have faith in. Even if there aren't any others to save in his race, she won't stop until she at least saves him.

He diverts his eyes. Whatever emotion they display won't be found there nor in the quiet way in which he answers, "Yeah…"

She deflates steadily at this, but decides to leave him be for the moment. This is something they never see eye to eye on after all.

When he hears no words from her, he silently turns his gaze to her in order to observe her without notice. The way she eats—placing plump grapes into her mouth with a disheartened pout—causes him to frown in deliberation. Though watching her alerts him to an opportunity to possibly lighten her thoughts at the cost of a little teasing. He waits for just the right moment then asks all too innocently, "Now how did that talk with Dianna go?"

The question is asked precisely as the silverette is eating, so he gets to watch in silent glee as her cheeks puff out and her moist pink lips pucker. She turns sharp eyes towards him in accusation. Unfortunately with such a look, he finds it hard to feel threatened. He hides it well with large innocent eyes. When she can finally swallow, she huffs in a mopey tone. "You know very well you sneaky demon."

"Really? I don't recall being there…" he wonders deliberately while placing a finger to his chin.

Her cheeks flaring redder by the minute the goddess seems to force herself to say her next words. "D-Dianna was there in the forest. She saw you t-touch me…"

"Touch you?" Again he plays dumb, even if the memory alone causes his hands to burn.

" _Yes_." She whispers it like a forbidden secret, only meant to be heard by certain ears.

"I don't really remember… was it something like this," his left arm smoothly moves around her waist to hold her in place beside him.

Startled she drops her grapes to the ground and gapes widely at him. "M-Meliodas—"

"Or like this," he places his right hand under her knees and pulls her onto his lap, then moves to wrap both hands snuggly around her waist.

Hands fluttering about as she tries to adjust to the sudden relocation, she finally settles with one wrapped around his shoulder and the other upon his chest. His grin is cheeky as he stares up at her ruffled display, at last easing up on the teasing. "I was just kidding, Elizabeth. I know what you meant."

Lips tightening cutely, her little fist hits his chest softly in reprimand. "It's not funny, Meliodas."

He laughs anyway while laying his head on a wonderful set of cushions, relishing in the steady heartbeat he hears there.

"You know, she actually thought… she was quite frank when she said she thought we were going to, um…"

He waits for her to continue, but when she doesn't, he presses for answers. "Thought we were going to what?"

"She… she thought we were going to go at it like wild animals!" she exclaims it in a flurry, hoping to get past it quicker.

It only makes him laugh harder.

"Oh, have your laugh, demon. Dianna enjoyed herself, too…" Elizabeth resigns herself while pulling the chuckling demon closer to her chest.

It's only so funny to him because he could never in a million years see the two that way. No, his Elizabeth deserves more than that. She deserves to be worshipped.

When his mirth dies down, he can feel the gentle press and combing of fingers at the back of his hair. It makes him sigh softly. "Meliodas… were you…? Were we…? Will we…?"

"Elizabeth, you know I'd do anything for you," he tells her wholeheartedly.

It takes a while for her to respond as her fingers softly weave through his hair, the only sound being her heart thumping in his ear and the fire crackling softly in the background.

"I want you to stay with me."

It's whispered so brokenly he feels his entire world come crashing down in an instant. Suddenly, it's like a wall is erected between the two and no matter how hard he attacks it he can't get back to her warmth, back to her closeness.

And it kills him inside.

"Elizabeth, I… can't do that," he responds, voice devoid of emotion.

"But you promised me! You said you'd do anything for me!" she cries desperately while clinging to him as if that'll keep the two together despite the inevitable.

"I know... and I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough! I-it's not good enough, Meliodas!" His goddess dissolves into heartbreaking tears, and all he can do is hold her. He holds her close as she cries for their loss, their injustice. Weeps and pleas for more time, for a _future._

He keeps her near to his heart for as long as it takes, until she's fast asleep, and there's no more tears left to shed.


	5. I'd Be Lost Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thank you all for reading! It means a lot!**

* * *

 **~5~**

 **-I'd Be Lost Without You-**

Strong steady thumps awaken her first. It's such a soothing sound that she nearly finds herself drifting back off in the comfortable position, tangled with the warm demon under her. Her slumber is stopped by the warm flare coursing throughout her system. Knowing the sensation for being that of a rare summons from the goddesses, she reluctantly pulls herself up with great difficulty due to her wish to stay. The strong hands upon her waist and gripping the upper skin of her thigh, both refusing to budge despite her movements plays a role in her reluctance, too.

Over the course of the past several days while she periodically visited Dianna to see the progress of the piece of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, the two had spent a great deal of time together practically joined at the hip. Usually, she and Meliodas only saw each other for hours of a day with days spanning their next meeting, but with both being "assigned" to the giant territory for the time being, it's been absolute _bliss._ Hours spent talking, laughing, and discovering new things about the other, playful banter and teasing just to get a rise out of the usually calm natured goddess, and terse moments where they would find themselves at an impasse over their thoughts on the Coffin.

Elizabeth never thought she'd find herself so infuriated yet madly in love with another until she found Meliodas of the demon race.

Gazing down at the sleeping blond, his hair even more of a mess after a night's rest, she feels a smile warm her face in adoration at the peaceful expression she finds there. Elizabeth places her hands upon his tunic clothed chest, then bends forward and whispers lowly in the demon's ear, "Meliodas ~ Wake up… I must be going now."

He mumbles something heavy with sleep unintelligibly. Something along the lines of 'stay a little longer…' as he attempts to pull her closer and breathes contently at the feel of their legs so wonderfully twined and their torsos pressed together warmly.

She chuckles sweetly at his antics, but has to insist. "I was just summonsed by the goddesses, Meliodas. I can't ignore it, unfortunately. They probably want to know about the fragment of the Coffin. It's most likely ready by now, so I can just bring it to them…" Her blue eyes are dim in distraught, but she does not comment further.

He sighs deeply before rising into a sitting position with her squarely in his lap. Her legs rest on either side of his waist. Over the period of seven days, he's definitely minimized their personal space bubbles to non-existent. Eyes bright as if he wasn't just sleeping, he speaks fluently doing one of his complete turnarounds that always seem to throw her for a loop. "Well, I guess you have no choice then, huh?"

She blinks slowly before shaking her head in astonishment. She raises a hand to place softly upon his cheek. "Not really."

She watches as his eyes close under her touch and feels the love kindle between them like a gentle flame. "I guess I have to return to my brothers, too. Wouldn't want Zeldris to hunt me down again."

"Right…"

Neither move as he reopens his eyes, and their gazes hold. They've been in a world of their own for longer than anyone has ever permitted, and they've grown spoiled with each other's company. Separating is far harder than either imagined it would be. If this alone simply makes their chests ache in deep-seated yearning, what would an eternity be like?

Closing her eyes against the feeling, Elizabeth takes a chance and leans forward, placing her lips tenderly upon his cheek. Her whole world stills then and pivots around a single source: the kindhearted demon that holds her so dearly, the one she'd do _anything_ for. His skin is so warm under her smooth lips, and for an insane moment she wonders what it would feel like if her lips traveled a course to his… Her heart pounds erratically at the idea. But then she hears him inhale, bringing her focus back. Pulling back a hair's breadth, she whispers faintly against his skin, "I'll see you again, Meliodas. Please… be safe."

Hastily unraveling herself from his form, she tries to retreat as her nerves start to swarm—what was she thinking laying a kiss upon him?—but his hand captures hers before she can fling herself into the air. She's forced to shakily turn her gaze back to his.

He's staring quite lovingly up at her with eyes so warm like liquid honey. It's suddenly much harder to remain standing. "Thanks, Elizabeth. Take care of yourself." His voice is thick with emotion as his eyes hold hers for as long as possible, conveying his unspoken words before he finally releases her.

Hearing the speeding, fluttering thumps of her heart blare in her ears, she nods with a flushed face before vanishing from sight and the area altogether. She heads for the giant's land, then up to the goddess. Even with distance her attention is focused on nothing but the demon she just left behind as his meaning reverberates in her mind again and again like a welcoming embrace.

 _Don't go anywhere… I'd be lost without you._

~.~.~

" _Oooh!_ Someone looks a little love drunk. Did self-sacrificing make a move?" The playful voice of her friend snaps her out of her thoughts to see the giantess staring at her with a knowing look.

Her cheeks practically stained in red, Elizabeth huffs as she crosses her arms. "Dianna, I told you before it's not like that…"

"Mmhmm. Says the look on your face. So what'd he do? Kiss you? Feel you up again? Or, perhaps, was it a bit naughtier _?_ "

"Dianna!" Squealing in embarrassment as her hands rush to cover her face, the flustered goddess ends up being on the receiving end of more teasing. She thought that after so many days of Meliodas messing with her playfully she would have developed comebacks.

By the childish pout on her lips as Dianna continues to giggle, apparently not. "Oh, you need to lighten up, Elizabeth! I'm sure nothing I do will be as bad as the torture your demon can put you through. Pleasurable you said it was?" At this, she dissolves into more snickers while staring at Elizabeth with bright happy amethysts.

Dianna really has turned out to be a wonderful friend, but the goddess sometimes regrets telling her such intimate details…

Balling her fists up tightly at her sides, the woman with silver tresses whines pleadingly. "Dianna, this is serious! I need to collect the fragment and return it to the goddesses."

This sobers the brunette up immediately, and her eyes grow serious. "Oh. Right. The elders are pretty much done with the enchantments. I'll just… go get it okay?" Standing from her seated position in the sand, the usually bubbly girl walks resolutely out of the cove, leaving the small being to herself.

Sitting in silence, Elizabeth drags her finger through the golden grains of sand, watching as swirls and lines come to be. "A piece is complete and with it, even less time for me to figure out how to find a way for Meliodas to stay with me." The gentle splashing of water against the smooth rocks echoes for a moment before she recalls something important. "Veri said it had to be done on a certain day. The full moon… Why? It doesn't make sense. I can ask Marge about it and maybe it'll give me some ideas... I don't know," she sighs warily before her determination flares brightly in her cerulean eyes. "Well, I refuse to give up. Meliodas _will_ make it through this."

The heavy vibrations of the ground announce Dianna's return. In her open palms is the Coffin fragment, appearing no different but to one's magical senses feeling laden with ancient enchantment. Leaning down she gently places the stone in Elizabeth's awaiting arms, making sure she's stable first before rising to stand to her full height. "You sure you can handle it?" the brunette asks carefully, eyeing the slight strain the goddess displays.

"Y-yeah. I think I can manage."

Dianna's demeanor dampened since the mentioning of the Coffin She gazes down while nudging her sturdy brown boot in the sand a bit, when her thoughts finally come forth. "So this will be the last time we'll see each other for a while, huh?"

Smile turning soft, Elizabeth lets her gaze become sympathetic at the idea of their meetings coming to an end. In all her years, she's never ventured into the world of the giant clan and meeting Dianna has surely been an experience. She's gained a lifelong friend, and she most assuredly doesn't wish to lose her. "You're right. It will be a while before we meet again, but Dianna, you've become a dear friend of mine and that's something distance can't take away."

The girl of gargantuan size blinks wonderingly at the glowing goddess in front of her before her smile blossoms brighter than a sunflower. "Your right, Elizabeth! I'll always be there when you need it and that's a promise!"

Nodding in acceptance the goddess forms her extravagant wings and takes to the air with Dianna waving happily behind her until she's out of sight.

~.~.~

Entering the golden gates is a relief after carrying the heavy stone through the air after so long. The wings upon her back feel a bit strained, and it's nice to finally be on land where she can use her leg muscles to help aid in carrying her luggage.

Upon gazing around, not much has changed since her absence besides the steady repairs to the architecture. Everything is as pristine as usual, everyone adorning a varied form of the color white or silver, pearly white clouds swirling about in divine displays, fountains glistening in perfection… Everything is perfect.

Which is absolutely boring to her.

After spending seven days out in the wilderness with her demon, she's grown accustom to the rich colors and smells of nature, the feeling of dirt and grass under her skin as she basks in the glowing sun next to him after one of his playful moments, and waking up to Meliodas by her side.

A distant calling of her name drags her from her musings, allowing her to focus on the lavender haired goddess rushing towards her gracefully. The relieved look that blooms in her warm cinnamon eyes surprises Elizabeth when the female finally reaches her.

"Elizabeth! You made it! I was getting worried when it took you a while to arrive after the summons…"

Elizabeth watches the goddess before her brush away a few strands of lavender hair that frame her face delicately with a curious raise of her eyebrow. "Marge, I'm fine. Why would there be a reason to worry?"

Taking her chestnut eyes off of Elizabeth as she drags them down to the fragment in her arms, Marge shakes her head in response. "There are many reasons why I should worry, Elizabeth…"

Noting the cryptic words, the one with blue eyes recalls her burning questions for the wise goddess as Marge begins to lead her down the winding path of what the Elder of their clan named 'Acceptance and Forgiveness'. No one really knew her reasoning for her choice in naming, but when it comes to the Elder's wishes the goddesses simply learned to trust in her word. The winding white path lead to the building of 'Rebirth' where all that is sacred is kept. Everything of importance to the goddess clan is kept here and their leader allows all the goddesses access to it. A goddess may go in one way and come out changed depending on the knowledge she gained there.

"Marge, I've been meaning to ask… why must this be finished upon the full moon? I've never heard of goddesses needing a day for their power to be ample… and what does the stars meeting in crosses across the sky have to do with this?"

Pushing open the heavy gilded doors, the two cast the place in a blinding glow of white before everything is thrown into dim lighting once the doors shut behind them. The elder of the two never once focuses her eyes on Elizabeth. Marge attempts to explain. "Elizabeth… there are certain things that are _difficult_ to put into plain words. You must be the one to set this in motion. You are the only _one._ "

Now thoroughly perplexed, Elizabeth finds her voice coming out rather firmly, "But I didn't ask about that, Marge."

"Yes, but that is all I can tell you."

Ignoring the stammering woman for a moment, Marge strides towards the pedestal near the far end of the room with her ankle length dress flowing graceful about. Blue eyes find themselves staring at the place her friend just disappeared to detecting the odd sense of dread coming from it. The building of Rebirth is one that holds many things, from ancient texts nearly as old as time to highly forbidden spells. These are kept under heavy protection in the very depths of the building. With all of the stray magic floating around in the building the only thing giving her a sensation of great alarm is that pedestal.

Walking ever so slowly towards it, she takes in the top of its design. A perfect circle cut into odd shapes, like a puzzle. Looking at a specific spot she realizes the fragment in her arms would fit perfectly there.

"Place the fragment, Elizabeth," Marge tells her softly with a supporting smile.

Swallowing thickly the wavering maiden lifts her arms and slots the stone in place. Vibrant deep purples illuminate for a moment, before all grows still again. Nothing's changed. Not the room or the atmosphere, but she can't help but shrink away from the pedestal in front of her. _What have I just done?_ the thought swirls dizzyingly through her mind.

"It's alright. This is for the best… I know you're a bit nervous, but once the demons are gone, the world will be at peace once more," her friend reassures her comfortingly while placing her hands gently upon the silverette's shoulders as she begins to guide Elizabeth out of the area.

Feeling eternally grateful to be out and away from the Coffin, Elizabeth dismisses her friend's reassurances with a tired sigh. No things would not be alright. Not without him.

"So how did you fair with your stay on the lands of Britannia? Usually you're only down there as aid to help the wounded during war, or when you… sneak away to that betrothed of yours. You seem alright, although a little bedraggled," the light lilt in her tone causes heat to color Elizabeth's cheeks.

With a mortified groan, she whines childishly. " _Marge…._ We are not betrothed! What has Veri been filling your ears with?"

"Oh, just a little of this and that, never you mind." At this, she giggles lightly before hooking her arm through Elizabeth's and leading the poor girl towards the three's shared abode. It's a simple structure; rectangular in shape with marble steps leading up to the front door and a spacious interior with smooth curved entryways accentuating the lavish cushions dotting the area. They have their own separate bedchambers and one large bathing pool which Marge begins dragging the younger of the two towards as soon as they enter. "Now let's get you cleaned up. You don't have to leave to meet the human clan until sunrise tomorrow, so we have all the time we need and I wish to hear all about this short blond from you myself."

Internally groaning, Elizabeth wonders if it's too late to escape back to the comfort of Meliodas' arms.

~.~.~

It took a while for him to abandon the clearing where so many memories were created. It took even longer—what felt like forever and a day—to wipe the giddy lovestruck grin off his face after feeling her lips upon his cheek.

She kissed him.

She _kissed_ him.

Yes, it was innocent and just on his cheek, but he felt her love running desperately through the caress and that alone made it the best experience he's had thus far. Far less innocent than he appears, he's never gone any further than a grope with a girl. Never really wanted to. But in that one moment, he would have been happy to spend the rest of his life locked in an embrace with her, proving his love to her in ways words cannot express.

Humming happily as he roams the lands seeking out specific demonic auras, he lets himself wonder what she would taste like. Her scent is unbelievable sweet and pure like that of petals from a flower, so maybe those pink succulent lips of hers would taste more delectable than that of nectar…? An image comes unbidden to his mind of him pressing his body and lips atop hers in an effort to find out. He can almost hear the whining moan she releases as he abuses them; sucking, nipping, and kissing them swollen…

His green eyes darken in a wild way at the prospect. "I think it's about time I catch up to my brothers. I have _way_ too much energy on my hands…"

Hair whipping past his face in his frenzy, he comes to realize slowly where his brothers' auras are originating from when the sound of metal clashing sharply and the coppery tinge of blood reaches his senses. Right before him is an all too familiar sight.

And his brothers are enjoying themselves much too thoroughly.

Standing at the edge of the battlefield as the sun shines without any hint of judgement, Meliodas views the image being burned into his mind. The tall demon Estarossa parries with a Holy Knight so fast the poor human never stands a chance; with a single flick of his wrist his opponent is disarmed and his sword is plunged through the male's chest. Overwhelming injustice swarms Meliodas' heart as he observes the purple eyes of the male begin to dim and go out altogether, staring unseeingly up at his murderer who simply pulls his sword out and turns to the others, humans and fairies, all teamed up and ready. But the watching demon can smell it from his position. They're afraid. Practically paralyzed in terror. However, they refuse to give up, until their dying breath.

Meliodas squeezes his eyes closed as his fists tighten profusely. The righteous anger inside him climbs, the sensation of it coiling and writhing in fury and rage pulls at him sickeningly. "This is wrong. This is not right." His eyes far darker than before snap open to see Zeldris slice through an innocent fairy, their blood spraying over his already crimson coat like a hidden sin. There are no signs of remorse upon the demon's face. "Why are they doing this!?" Meliodas demands as he feels the storm inside him nearly come forth, his hair beginning to slowly waft out while his eyes steadily grow darker, colder as his demonic powers rise.

Just when he thinks no worse crime can possibly be committed, he feels it. A power so atrocious that it should _never_ be used. Held up by the throat by his younger brother is a female fairy. Her hair the brightest of gold and emerging unwillingly from her chest is… her soul.

" _Damn it, Zeldris, stop this!"_ The fuming cry tears from his throat as he finds his feet moving on their own. Killing innocents is one thing, removing one's soul is another thing altogether. With death, at least you have a chance at being reborn, but if your soul is ripped from you and _devoured_ , you are gone from existence.

Forever.

There's no need for them to feed off of souls. Their strength is in pristine condition, so why is it that his _pigheaded_ brother feels the need to pull such foolish stunts like these? If he isn't stopped, that girl is lost.

Hand already on the hilt of his sword as he moves through the disaster zone, he's ready for whatever his raven haired brother has in mind for stopping him in the act, only—

In an instant, a piercing chime sounds over the entire area as a wave of vibrant blue electric currents detonate high in the air. Arm still extended after performing _Full Counter,_ keen murky green eyes find the owner of the would-be sneak attack. A very conspicuous Holy Knight.

Besides his unusually pink colored hair kept low in a ponytail, Meliodas finds his eyes are just as noteworthy, being electric blue and stormy in their display. The male holds no qualms in standing against him, despite the drifting ire surrounding him in waves.

"Come to aid in this massacre, demon?" His very formal tone seems to hold confidence in his ability as there's not a hint of fear from his shiny armor clad being.

Eye ridges lowering, Meliodas answers lowly, "No. I'm trying to save that—" With a horrified gasp, his eyes widen as his head spins in his brother's last position. Suddenly, to his immense relief, he sees her a safe a distance away, seeing as another fairy came to her aid. A ginger haired male with eyes blazing in fury is putting up a semi decent fight against Zeldris. _'It won't last long. He needs to get out of there…'_

"If you have time to stand around in such a way, then you won't mind me killing you." The ominous statement is spoken in hindsight of his electric smothered sword slashing right where Meliodas once stood.

Having back flipped over the strike, the blond lands nimbly with a smirk. "Hmm… I don't think so."

A growl leaves the Knight before he goes into a flurry of offensive strikes forcing Meliodas to parrying speedily as the two leap, bound, and weave through the combat zone. Left arm increasing in speed with each strike as he steadily tests his opponent, the demon can't help the grin that grows upon his face as he notes the level of experience his challenger has. "You're pretty good, huh?"

Blue eyes rimmed in a deeply engraved loathing, the pinkette speaks, "Yes, but I am far superior to you."

A snicker leaves him as their clashing strikes become blinding. "Wanna bet?" Preparing to show this Holy Knight just how much his 300 or so odd years has over him, Meliodas finds his body moving in a spin around the Knight in order to deflect the short blade of his brother, Zeldris.

The two hold their stance with eyes locked, completely still. Sounds of agony continues to fill the background as Estarossa prolongs his torment, but neither refuses to shift, not even an inch. A silent challenge. Whoever moves first loses.

Staring into his brother's dark eyes only causes his anger to seethe though, and Meliodas can only hope that those two fairies made it out alive. Their challenge only lasts so long nonetheless. It's the shifting in Zeldris' expression, the simple curve of his lips and the igniting of power from behind him that announces the victor of this match.

"Should've let me kill him before, _brother_." It's said coldly just as the Holy Knight brings up his sword…

"I told you, I'm far superior to you!"

The blond feels his flesh burn like the flames of Hades as the blade slices through his right shoulder. He finds his eyes fluttering and sight clouding as he loses balance and his blade slips out of its brace against Zeldris'. The ground greets him like an angered enemy, unwelcoming in its embrace and he lets his blood seep along it as a bitter response.

Coughing weakly as black dots swim across his vision, he's not pleased when Zeldris kicks him onto his back and tells him indifferently, "I'd think you'd want to see this."

Staring with what consciousness he has, dread fills him like replaced blood as his brother turns his sights back on the awaiting Holy Knight.


	6. Find Something To Fight For

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~6~**

 **-Find Something To Fight For-**

The Holy Knight is the picture of shining determination. He does not let the fact that he managed to down a single demon with a fatal wound get to his head. He allows it to build him up, make him stronger, so that he can protect the innocents around him. His efforts are commendable, admirable even, but going up against a Commandment who wields no restraint alone is _foolish_.

Struggling to pull himself up into a sitting position, his fingers scrape at the dry dirt beneath him, Meliodas eyes widen in disbelief at the sight before him. Strays of blue lightning slide around the blood stained sword of the charging Knight who's met with a wall of opposition. Zeldris dons a smirk the entire time he toys with the pinkette. He effortlessly blocks the brisk strikes of his opponent who's determined to catch the demon off guard. The raven haired male parts his lips to bait his pawn with a poisonous tongue, "You know you humans are pathetically _weak_."

It doesn't affect the knight in the way one would think. Instead of reacting rashly, the male decides to prove just how wrong that statement is. Raising his personalized blade to the sky his inner power begins to emerge. The sweltering afternoon sky starts bleeds to a darken hue above them, forming storm clouds twined in a familiar blue lighting. His voice rings out a powerful tone, "Lighting Death's Strike!"

It happens faster than the average eye can see as Zeldris vanishes from sight and in his place a crater is torn into the ground. Deafening thunder follows the strike. Pulling himself further into a seated position as the feeling of warm liquid dampens his skin profusely, Meliodas studies through squinted eyes and clenched teeth his younger brother's demeanor. With each strike seeming to follow his every move, the demon vanishes and reappears at random. The surrounding beings learn to scramble for distance.

The powerful Holy Knight stands his ground though with his sword poised in the air. Believing he has the demon cornered, he speaks calmly, "Not so cocky now. You can't dodge forever."

' _But that's not what he's doing,'_ Meliodas realizes through bared teeth. Analyzing the path his brother is taking, he's going to…

Wordlessly shaking in silent rage, the blond is powerless to fight against the black tendrils of darkness that begin to snake and coil against his skin in a deadly caress. They leave only the sticky blood as a reminder as they stick his flesh and bones back in place. The blond with hellish black eyes drowning in the depths of his fury, his _rage_ at how far Zeldris is willing to take things, rises like the dead given new life.

Meliodas heads straight for the knight's position with barely any conscious thought He scarcely recognizes the sound of his voice when he calls out, "And I thought I told you, _Wanna bet?"_ slashing through the air with relentless force, not even realizing he'd snagged his sword from the ground next to him, the knight's blade is sent sailing. Meliodas then swivels through the air and kicks him harshly in the chest sending him a good distance.

If the blond's senses are correct, the Holy Knight won't be returning to the fight do to his lack of consciousness. Meliodas had made the seconds it'd took count because in the next instance, his brother appears in front of him. Right where the lighting was intending to strike.

The look of fury on the youngest' face cannot be hidden. "You're becoming a real nuisance."

Meliodas does not hold back when his arm swings and their swords clash in a show of sparks. He's far from being able to control his actions at this point. Their powers are devastating as they meet in frenzied attacks, every meeting of metal a guarantee of death if you're not careful.

By now the battlefield has turned into an all-out war zone and everyone who could has escaped. The power inside of him is a raging inferno and he's steadily being consumed and pushed from control. Through the haze of the furious, boiling heat of his blood, all that seems to filter through the older of the two's mind is demolish, destroy, _kill._ His fist tightens upon the hilt of his sword as he tries to fight it, to fight _back_ , but it only seems to get stronger with each parry, with each strike his blood gets _hotter_. Rip, tear, _mangle_.

Pockets of darkness begin to form along the ground randomly, twisting and coiling along with his anger. He can feel the darkness of his crest above his eyebrow beginning to spread like an infectious disease across his skin.

Zeldris blocks his next swing, then twists his arm expertly in his next strike.

Blood explodes from the slice on Meliodas' cheek, but his face only masked in struggling rage shows no acknowledgement to the pain. Their blades clash in a cross before Meliodas' boot shoves Zeldris backwards roughly, and within his next blink a slash spouting crimson is apparent across Zeldris' chest. Meliodas looks as if he never moved.

Shaking violently as the darkness grows stronger, Meliodas breathes heavily against his inner demon. He slowly slips under its grasp as the pockets of darkness that formed all around begin to form vortexes. Staring at his brother with a blank expression, the blond begins to deliberately walk towards him with deadly intent in mind. With wisps of inky black swirling down his right side, Meliodas screams for control on the inside.

Zeldris' hand plasters over his bleeding wound as he glares at his brother with a hint of trepidation. Never one to admit any wrong, he's willing to face Meliodas head on in this state if he has to, just to prove it isn't a problem. The swirling twisters are violently causing wind, dust, and deceased bodies to be thrown about without care, but his brother doesn't seem to notice. Nothing seems to affect him as the exuding blackness begins to form massive swords over his hands ominously.

Zeldris holds his sword at the ready as he stares at the demon before him. Everything stops abruptly the moment Estarossa appears behind Meliodas and cleanly knocks him out with a blow to the back of his head.

Eyes gazing blankly at the unmoving form of the formerly out of control demon, Zeldris' voice draws out thinly. "Why did you do that? I had things under control."

For once his laid back attitude is lost as he glares seriously at the younger demon. "In control? I haven't seen anything more out of hand than that."

His defenses rise as his hand covered in his own blood clenches into a fist. The one clearly under fire refuses to meet the cool gaze of the taller. "I would have knocked a bit of sense into him, Estarossa. You never gave me the chance. He could have been used to—"

"Did you not see the destruction that was starting to occur, the damn _twisters_? Nothing was getting through that head of his. Nothing ever does." Estarossa interrupted deadly calm.

"No, but he never tries to wield it and control it," Zeldris points out heatedly. "What have I told you about provoking him? _Don't_."

Raising a disbelieving eye ridge at this, the shorter retorts scathingly, "I thought you were all for hellish destruction."

Estarossa smirks cruelly in amusement at his little brother. He's more than happy to draw a picture out for him languidly. "Oh, I do enjoy seeing the death and suffering of those pathetic excuses of clans, but there has to be a level of control somewhere. Destroy everything and there's nothing left to play with. Senseless devastation makes you no better than those mindless red and grey demons," the last part comes out crisp cutting off any retorts Zeldris could have.

Bending down to pick up the unconscious blond so that he can swing him over his shoulder, Estarossa casually leaves the desolate area with his long coat flowing behind him and Zeldris trailing in his wake.

~.~.~

 _Breath coming out laboriously as he runs in search, his entire form is shaking after witnessing such a sight. It happened so fast they weren't even prepared and, thus, never stood a chance. Estarossa attempted to help, but their mother and father were insistent they run and hide, that they_ live _. They knew what their fates would be for staying behind._

 _Having gone back determinedly, slipping past his older brother's attempts at following orders and keeping them all out of danger, he'd discovered not too far from where their family was making their routine journey to their home down the rugged path through the forest, the prone form of his father._

 _Staggering weakly to the body missing a good portion of its upper left side, tears trek silently down the adolescent blond's cheeks. He can hardly bare to see the once strong, fearless demon so pale, so still and lifeless. Raising a shaking hand to blond locks similar to his own, stained in splotches of sticky blood, Meliodas gingerly runs a hand through the hair feeling himself crumble under silent sobs at the cold skin he makes contact with. "F-father, I'm so sorry… this n-never should have ha-happened," he croaks out through a throat too tight with overwhelming grief._

 _Closing his eyes in a silent farewell, he runs his hand through his father's hair one last time before rising to his feet and heading off in seek of his mother. She has to be alive, she just_ has _to. Wandering through the trees like a lost soul, feeling cold and empty, devoid of any feeling other than that of deep sorrow, his eyes manage to snag a snippet of the darkest black and runs to it like his life depends on it._

 _His hope is in vain when he spots her, blood pooling around her gaping chest and seeping sluggishly from her open mouth. He collapses at her side and is relieved and surprised to find her black eyes still open, albeit fading quickly. Her eyes that he'd never once seen as any other color than their dark pools were actually shifting to a familiar green and he realizes with a torn heart that he received his eye color from his mother. Feeling hot tears blur his vision, Meliodas smooths a hand along her pale cheek as he pleads desperately, "M-mother! Father's already gone!_ P _-_ please _stay with us!"_

 _Staring at him with fading eyes that she always used to try and calm him, she weakly raises her bloodied hand to his tearstained cheek before sharing with him her last bit of advice. "My s-sweet Meliodas… before I go you must re-remember t-to find something to fight for. R-remember that Meliodas…" With a final exhale her hand slips away, leaving the three boys without parents._

His consciousness returns to him at once and Meliodas silently recoils from the dream, or rather memory. It's rare for him to remember that day, having put it behind him long ago. Sometimes it creeps up and the grief for his lost parents attempts to swallow him whole. Things seemed to fall apart after that day.

With a tired sigh he finds his focus on the sky above and notes the early pinks within the atmosphere, telling the hour. ' _How had so much time passed?'_ he wonders trying to find what he last remembered. He recalled waking up to a beautiful goddess atop of him and parting ways with a wondrous kiss upon his cheek and then… His green eyes harden to resemble stony gems. The inky realization of why he might have had that dream invades his mind.

He'd lost control.

He'd turned into a mindless killing machine once more. He was no better than that grey demon that murdered his parents.

Dragging himself up with heavy shoulders and shadowed eyes, he's unsurprised to hear Estarossa's voice soon after. "Finally finished your doze?"

He doesn't make a move from his frozen position.

"Zeldris and I were just about to leave. Scout out the human clan and see if we can discover a messenger amongst them. That is unless you have any idea from your time with the giants…?" the easy going demon continues casually.

Finally turning to face them from his carelessly thrown spot upon the ground, his eyes catch first the dying flames of a fire with the remains of a Black Forest Lion—a large carnivorous creature known to stock the woods only in the dead of night, after that it's nearly impossible to find them—then Zeldris standing stoically off to the edge of his vision.

Estarossa comes into his view from his right holding out a stick loaded with meat from the kill with a mischievous smirk. He takes it with a reluctantly grasp and a low sound of gratitude musters from his throat before he takes a bite. Usually he would bask in the marvelous taste of food not made by his own hands, but at the moment it just seems like tasteless sludge slithering down his throat.

"So Meliodas, did you see any strange sightings in the land of giants. Any messengers perhaps?" the tallest asks calmly. It seems like Zeldris isn't on speaking terms with him at the moment from his closed off aura. With a tired sigh, Meliodas places the remaining food down and ruffles his hair roughly. He hates being on such bad terms with either of them despite their views being so different. They're still family, his _only_ family and he wants to keep at least a semi amicable nature about them.

The question Estarossa inquired about finally seems to filter through his mind though and like a ghost of a caress silvery strands seem to brush against his face as a reminder. ' _Elizabeth…'_ Face finally gaining a bit of life, Meliodas drags the corner of his lips up in a good natured smirk. "Hmm, nope."

"Too bad. Perhaps we'll have some luck over with the human clan. If we can find this messenger, we can… _pry_ information out of them about what they are up to," the oldest punctuates cleanly like sharpening the blade of a sword.

Green eyes darkening imperceptibly at this, Meliodas rises to his feet as he casually raises his arms and places them behind his head. "Sounds like a plan…" ' _Over the cold battered shreds of my body will I ever let that happen,'_ his inner darkness rises in warning at the idea of anyone laying a finger on what is _his_. His eyes paint his surprise clearly in their minute widening towards the dark possessive surge of emotion. He slowly inhales as the sensation eases and notes the eye ridge Estarossa raises at his behavior.

"Well, if that's the case we should be heading off then," decision made with a slow shrug, the gray haired demon begins to leisurely meander towards the thicket of the woods, vanishing out of sight. Zeldris doesn't hesitate before he too takes his leave. Already knowing he's going to follow, Meliodas' boots tread through the dirt before he pauses for a moment and turns back, snagging the stick he'd put down before. No use in going on an empty stomach.

~.~.~

Her time with Marge wasn't nearly as bad as she assumed it would be. She'd actually gained a wealth of information she never thought she'd be concerned with. Thinking of it still makes her flush in heaps of embarrassment. She never knew her friend knew so much on the relations between two beings before… But now is the time for her to journey down to Britannia once more, this time in seek of the human clan. Carrying with her the parchment for the next piece of the Coffin, Marge gave her a specific person to seek out. She told her he would be quite hard to miss and he went by the name 'Gilthor'.

The young goddess sails through the early morning light as gentle gusts tussle her hair about. She observes with wide open eyes the vast lands below, each part unique and telling a different story of its own. Like the clearing she and Meliodas spent an entire seven days together in or the meadow they considered theirs to sneak off to and meet, the land has something wonderful to say. Seeing it now so badly damaged makes her heart ache. If only should could heal it and protect it from further harm…

Exhaling deeply she finds herself drifting lower towards a large settlement of humans near a rather vast forest. Unsure if these are even the right group of people, she decides to ask around and maybe get the right direction if this Gilthor is not here.

Lightly landing upon her feet a short distance away under the cover of trees, she emerges as casually as she can in an attempt to blend in. Her eyes linger for a moment on the different faces and colors, everyone seeming to have a disheveled look about them do to being in constant battle. It's far different from the pristine appearances of the goddess she's used to.

Feeling a bit unsure about her ability to blend in, she walks hesitantly among them, taking in the males and females with brown, golden, and green hair dos with careful consideration. ' _Now which one could possibly be Gilthor?'_ she muses with a finger poised to her lips.

Harsh reality greets her when she walks straight into the sturdy armor of one tall male. Her arms flail for balance as she nearly falls backwards only to be stopped by his hands shooting out to catch her around the waist. She looks up in flushed shock.

Pink. That's the first thing that catches her eyes. The odd color of pink hair of the male that caught her. After staring for longer than necessary she finally manages to right herself and look down as embarrassment colors her cheeks brightly "S-sorry. I wasn't look where I was going."

"It's quite alright, so long as you're not harmed," he assures her in a noble tone.

Her blue eyes glance up at hearing such kindness. Her lips curve sweetly. "That's very kind of you!" Thinking that this would be the perfect time to ask, she stares at his surprisingly deep blue eyes with curiosity, "Do you mind me asking, do you know of a person named Gilthor?"

He chuckles good-naturedly before offering his hand and response, "Yes, I am Gilthor and you must be goddess Elizabeth, correct?"

She's unable to keep her jaw from lower slightly as surprise nags her senses relentlessly... After a few beats, she takes his hand in a friendly shake then inquires in wonder, "How do you know me?"

"Well, Marge informed me of your impending arrival and to be honest, it's kind of hard to miss the glowing women wandering around," he tells her with an amused smile.

Feeling her heat assault her cheeks, she looks down at her arms where sure enough a faint glow is emitting. "Oh, yeah. I sometimes forget about that. And I tried to dress so that I could blend in to," Her lips pucker.

He laughs heartily at this as he raises his hand to pat her head like an older sibling would. "You look fine, Elizabeth. Now come on we must get a head start on this."

Elizabeth makes a move to follow but something about his touch alerts her senses to something. Something she should have picked up on earlier. As she watches him walk away, she notices the ever so subtle limp in his walk, as if something about him is sore.

Rushing to catch up, she calls out concernedly, "Sir Gilthor!"

Turning to her in confusion he awaits her words. "Are you injured?"

At this his eyes darken to stormy blues and he answers curtly, "It's none of your concern. I'll be fine, I assure you."

She's unwilling to back down, especially since this is her friend's significant other. She presses sternly. "How did it happen?"

He doesn't bat an eye. "Demons."

Her throat struggles to swallow around the information. Elizabeth extends her hand slowly, "Let me heal you—"

"I'll be fine. Let's go," he cuts her off and turns towards a cluster of stone buildings with the expectation of her to follow. Her shoulders wilt faster than a dying flower at this. She apparently won't be able to convince him that not all demons are bad if he's this touchy over the situation. Following in his wake sluggishly, the goddess carries a suddenly heavy heart.

~.~.~

Having been sitting in uncomfortable silence for some time now, Elizabeth grows weary of the three dull walls of the building and the steady intricate way in which Gilthor cuts the stone he chose with his lightning enhanced sword. The moment she saw the luminescent blue streaks of electricity and the sheer power that emanated from him, she was rendered in awe. As time wore on, she began to contemplate herself and her own powers and how weak in comparison she was.

Staring down at her hands from her perch on a wooden log, she raises her palms to her face. Smooth and soft to the touch and giving of a soft glow. The hands of someone who's never been in true battle, never had to fight for her own life. She plans on finding a way to save Meliodas, but really what power does she have that can do so? Compared to the likes of most goddesses, a Holy Knight like Gilthor, and Meliodas himself, she truly is nothing but a damsel who needs protecting.

"Elizabeth," the call is soft and seems to signal the gradual silence of the room and the steady grinding of metal on rock. The young goddess pulls her eyes from her unchanging palms to look at the knight who addressed her. He seems rather apologetic as a corner of his lips turn up in a gentle smile. "I apologize for my behavior from earlier. I was just angry with myself for being unable to stop those demons from rampaging," he gives her as explanation.

Taking the proverbial olive branch, Elizabeth allows her lips to curve slightly as her eyes sadden gradually. "What… did they do?"

He places his sword slowly back into its sheath then leans against the stone walling adjacent to her, out looking the forest a field distance a ways. "Murder ruthlessly like usual. There wasn't a soul they encountered who was spared. There was this single demon, though, who attempted to toy with me. I'll admit he was odd though," for a moment a look of bewilderment spreads over his strong features before everything is washed away with stony resolve, "But the devastation he caused shortly after was simply catastrophic. I was lucky enough to make it out alive."

Her fists clench in shaky anxiety at her sides against the log beneath her. Sympathy lowers the goddess' head as silvery strands begin to slip forward and curtain her face. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need for you to apologize for their actions, Elizabeth. Besides we're doing what we can now to put an end to them," he tells her soothingly as the cold metal over his palm rests lightly upon her shoulder. "Time has journeyed farther than I assumed… I guess I should go gather us something to eat. I shall be back," he informs her while making way for the exit of the makeshift smithy.

Breathing slowly in her sudden isolation, Elizabeth decides staying cooped up in such a place won't help her rattled emotions. Her knee-high boots take her out to the more green lively area, and she takes in the beauty and smells of nature while basking in the soft winds and warm rays of the sun. All around her are an array of vibrant yellow daisies all trying to live and grow in this cold trying world. She admires them for their bravery and bending down to pluck one gently, she twins it gently within her silken hair before moving further forward to the more wooded area.

Letting her blue eyes take in the healthy thick brown trees, a single one seems to capture her notice. It's terribly grey and spindly in its sickly appearance. In fact, it looks kind of… "Dead," she murmurs softly aloud as she approaches it and places a hand upon the dry brittle wood.

Her heart pounds a painful rhythm as her pent up emotions finally get to her. She finds herself sliding to the ground before it, uncaring if the dirt stains her perfect white clothing. "So much life lost and I can do nothing to stop it," her melodious voice whispers dejectedly.

She finds her hand slowly brushing along the dull wood as steady tears leak from her eyes. Without even realizing it, a low soothing tune is flowing past her lips, in the ancient tongue of the goddesses.

" _ **Power light with time,  
flurry out and grow  
Take the vast darkness,  
come back in robes of white**_ _."_

"Elizabeth!"

Shocked out of her trance from the call, she immediately stands facing the voice to see Gilthor waving in her direction. Raising a hand to her head in wonder of how she allowed herself to fall into her own little world so easily, she begins to walk gracefully through the soft grass in his direction, wiping the moisture from her face. The revived tree never once peeks her notice.


	7. Fight To Protect

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~7~**

 **-Fight To Protect-**

Estarossa led a steady path through the woods which left Zeldris rather irritated from the sluggish pace, but gave Meliodas a chance to focus inward as his outward appearance remained unreadable.

His hands periodically clenching at his sides as the three walk, Meliodas contemplates his less than impressive hold over his power. For as long as he can remember it's been closely tied to his emotions. It seems to fluctuate at its own will most times. The sensation is like a sixth sense to him. In the past when he'd fallen into its hold, he'd swear the shadowy wisps were his persona dripped in the flames of hell's never ending inferno. The slightest thing said or the slightest emotion triggered and he's rendered to a back seat observer to his own hand's destruction. It seems to have gotten more particular in its showing as he's aged, but that's most likely do to the maturation of his emotions... It's never easy being so at a lost for control of your own actions. There are times when he truly comes to hate his actions, what he's done…

And then there are other times when he wields it like the most powerful of weapons and it feels like he can do anything, protect anyone… protect her… But staring at the rough skin of his palms right now, almost seeing the black energy crawling under his skin and out of his control, he wonders if that's really a possibility. He never truly grasped how to wield it to his needs. Whenever it happened it just occurred on instinct, so what chance does he really have if he can't even control his best weapon?

He lowers his hands back to his sides as the feel of Holy Knight energies begin to bleed into their awareness and stray thought drifts through his mind. _'What if Elizabeth is here?'_ It's not odd for him to consider it, seeing as she's supposed to be working on getting the Coffin finished by visiting each clan. She could very well be over in the Fairy King's Forest, or even a different settlement of humans. There are so many groupings of them, considering how their size in numbers gives them an advantage in battle over the other races, she could be anywhere.

But he shouldn't take any chances.

"Say guys?" hearing a sound other than snapping twigs and rustling grass is almost a shock after so much time in silence between the three, "You do realize there are loads of humans over Britannia? This "messenger" or even _messengers_ could be anywhere. Maybe we should split up and search," he offers casually while moving a hand to rest upon his left hip.

Zeldris considers this seriously with arms crossed over his chest. The slash that once marked the area no longer show any sign of being damaged. The wonders of demonic powers. This reminds Meliodas fleetingly of the cut upon his cheek as his fingers raise up to slightly graze it. It stings smartly and absentminded thoughts of cleaning it later so that it can heal up without scarring comes to mind. Again, the wonders of demonic power.

"You're right. This could present a problem," the youngest mutters before looking to Estarossa, "Send a message to the other Commandments. Tell them to split up and search among the humans discreetly. See if they can find anyone who doesn't belong amongst them."

' _Damn it!'_ The words blare in his mind as he raises his hand shakily up to nest roughly within his bangs. The stare his darkening green eyes has on the ground could very well set it on fire. ' _I just made things worse.'_

Estarossa merely nods once as answer before reaching up towards the nearest tree to him. A small blue bird flutters down towards his open palm as if in a trance, never once realizing its fate. Upon contact it begins to morph disturbingly into a hellish form, its once royal blue feathers now traded in for fleshy disfigured bloody hued replicas. The Commandments all have something different to them to be wary of and Estarossa's ability to lure things in without so much as batting an eye is just a small sampling of that.

Weaving in a bit of demonic enchantment upon the victimized bird so that the message will be relayed, he sends it on its way while turning back to the youngest once more.

"Okay to cover more ground the three of us will search this area separately. Estarossa you take the west, I'll take the east, and Meliodas you cover the north, south, and center. That sound easy enough?" Zeldris plans out while dragging his ebony eyes across his two siblings.

Meliodas lowers his hand as he exhales, containing his true feelings behind a look of playful mischief. "I've dealt with worse." He's about to take off to his designated area, wanting to get a head start. The tallest holds him up short by raising his hand.

"Hold on. I think you'd want to take this with you first…" he trails off smoothly while holding out three circular blue orbs, able to fit in the palm of one's hand. On each is the same white symbol deeming them spell beads.

Meliodas takes one with curiosity reading the spell to himself. ' _Power shield?'_ "What are these for?" he questions while holding up the little object as if staring at it closer would produce the answers he needs.

"I took a few from the humans we fought yesterday. Walking around as we are now would draw attention to ourselves rather quickly. These are to, in a way, cloak ourselves," Estarossa calmly explains before tossing his bead down and allowing a blue swirling mist to gradually travel around him, then vanish from sight. In an instant it's as if he's not even in their presence.

"Those humans have some pretty handy spells," the blond comments with a frown, not at all liking the concept nor the fact that they acquired it in such a way. As Zeldris activates his, he has no choice but to do the same.

"Alright, we'll meet back here at moon rise," the leader of the Commandments states before vanishing to his destination.

Estarossa gives Meliodas a pointed look as a smirk slips onto his face. "See you."

And just like that he's left to his own devices.

~.~.~

After arriving at his appointed location, he'd at first considered walking into the throng of people—he could blend in easily now—but he didn't want to risk being asked questions for his sudden appearance. Humans were a rather curious type and the stranger walking around was bound to draw questions. So he keeps his distance as he tries to find her and just hoping she's over with the fairies instead. He's praying to the goddesses that she's not with the humans where a Commandment can find her. But when are his prayers ever answered?

He knows it like his next breath as that certain aura brushes against his awareness like a delicate touch. _Elizabeth_. He knows immediately she is nestled somewhere to the south of the village. Could his brothers sense her? How could they not? Her essences seems to scream out like a siren's call to him, so _how could they not?_

The concealed demon moves through the cover of trees while hidden from the eyes and awareness of all the surrounding people. Meliodas finds himself in seek of the goddess, needing to find her to warn her, to get her to leave until the danger has passed. With his body on autopilot, moving almost silently through the throng of trees, it doesn't take him long to reach the general area in which she should be located.

Frantic eyes bore into the sea of moving bodies seeking to find that coveted needle amongst them. The greys, yellows, and brown shades of hair are all glanced over, all seeming bland in comparison to the one in which he purses. The people all seem the same in some way, some adorning armor, and some carrying bales of hay. None shimmering in breathtaking beauty.

"Where are you, goddess?" he mutters roughly under his breath as his worry for her grows. His brothers could pick up on her at any time now…

He begins to figure that maybe his senses got her location wrong, that maybe his mind is playing tricks on him. Then he sees her… with him.

His hand tightens roughly against the bark next to him, the sound of wood buckling and cracking falling on deaf ears as he takes in their closeness, their smiles, _her smile_ , and his hands… on her. "What is he _doing_ with her?" his voice is scarcely recognizable to himself, so low and dangerous in its resonance. It's suddenly much too hot under his skin, like the flames of hades are fighting to get out and claim its next victim. The two appear much too familiar for his taste as they share small talk in close proximity.

His eyes, darker than a bottomless void, squeeze close on their own accord as he fights not to break from his cover to reach that Holy Knight, the very same one he saved from being killed by his own attack. He imagines, just for a moment, breaking every single one of his bones, one by one, just to hear his tortured, agonized screams.

Breath turning ragged, he shakes his head vigorously in refusal. "No." Opening his eyes he sees the knight stroke her lustrous hair, causing _his_ goddess to pout adorably.

Teeth bared in fury, the boiling anger inside him calls for the male's blood to be drawn out through slow, steady slices along his skin, until the man is _begging_ for his own demise. He's positively shaking as the image plays tantalizingly before his eyes. Still, Meliodas manages to growl out his denial, " _No."_

She runs to him, _his_ Elizabeth, in clear concern before the two end up leaving. Together. Feeling consumed by waves of drowning rage, the flames boiling his blood so intensely, he can hardly make out a coherent thought over the melting of his senses. The want, the _need_ for this man's merciless death for taking what's _his_ , so strong it's impossible to even breathe under the pressure of the necessity.

He finds his boot outside of the cover of trees quicker than he can even blink, before he finds the strength to try and command his will. " _I am fighting for her!"_ His muscles are so taught as he struggles to find a hold on the gnawing rage. He thinks of his reason for being there, his reason for fighting. "I am fighting to protect her," he says again so drained, he might as well have just fought off the entire four clans single handedly.

Stepping back into the shadows as his anger recedes somewhat, he resolves himself to remember his reason to stay strong and to figure out just who that Holy Knight is and his relationship with Elizabeth—that is after he gets her to safety.

~.~.~

It takes a little longer for him to spot her location again, as he'd decided to try and let the rattled anger inside him settle down a bit as he walked the edge of the forest. It only did so much. He figured his brothers were still in their designated areas and hadn't caught on to the goddess amongst them, which is a good thing. He didn't need another thing to set his blood boiling again. Even with the time, he can still sense that his power was yet fully under his control, his eyes darker than usual and the overbearing energy just under his skin. He can't seem to push it down fully and for the moment he's grateful for the spell bead he used earlier. Surely the humans would have picked up on his wildly spiking powers from before, if not for it.

It's later in the afternoon when he finally sees her and the Holy Knight again, but this time with an oddly shaped piece of rock. _'So that's why they were so close… to talk about the Coffin of Eternal Darkness.'_ He lets himself believe that's all it could have been about because anything more at the moment is more than he can handle.

He's more than happy though, when the pink haired knight leaves her in solitude as it's his chance to whisk her away. The thought of having her in his arms again is almost too much to ask for as he makes a move forward to make his wish a reality. It's the rustling in the leaves beside him that stops him up short and forces him to draw his sword so fast it's a wonder if it wasn't in his hand before.

A demonic wolf nearly as tall as he, walks forward aggressively, its red hazy eyes set on… Elizabeth. Not even giving it a second thought Meliodas springs forward as the dog lunges, it sharp fangs and slobbering maw snapping and biting at his arm drawn forward. Swiping his left arm wielding the blade across the wolf's muzzle, he manages to draw forth a decent amount of blood as the animal backpedals for a moment. In seconds it charges once more, forcing the short demon onto his back.

Just as its jaws threaten to clamp on to his throat, Meliodas stabs his sword up, right into the animal's heart watching as the light slowly goes out of its eyes. He pushes the now deceased wolf off of him then he looks away disturbed, hating to be reminded of his own lost dog, Averel. "What was that thing doing here? Demonic dogs don't just roam around these areas unless…" Realizing exactly where it most likely came from and _who_ created it, Meliodas figures Estarossa thought it would be a good idea to have more things searching for the mystery person. He needs to get Elizabeth to safety, _now_.

Rushing through the trees back to where he last saw her, he finds her kneeling beside an old lifeless tree, her body language that of sorrow. Meliodas strides slowly towards her as he re-sheaths his sword. He opens his lips, planning on finding out what's wrong and informing her of the urgent need to leave, only a sound seems to stop him.

It's soothing, almost calming in its tone. It's nothing he's ever heard before. He finds himself staring at her lips as his eyelids lower under an unknown weight while his mind begins to fog and dim. The power that seemed to rise and fluctuate against his will now draining like a steady exhale.

Though as quickly as it started, it ends leaving him jumbled. Raising a hand to his blond messy locks as he tries to figure out just what happened in the last few minutes, he's surprised to find Elizabeth gone from her previous spot and moving towards the Holy Knight who just returned.

"Shit!" he hisses under his breath, "I missed my chance." Watching her walk gracefully back to the makeshift forge, he's startled to see the knight place himself in front of her like a shield while turning cold eyes in his hidden direction.

Meliodas knows his cover is blown before the knight can even speak a word, but he wonders, ' _How?'_

"You can come out now demon. Your efforts to remain hidden aren't fooling anyone," the Holy Knight calls out as he draws his sword. The fear that passes across Elizabeth's features is what urges him to come out and put her worries at ease.

Striding out without hesitance, his hands ending on his hips as his lips curve in a smirk. Meliodas is pleased to see the Holy Knight's appearance turn that much frostier.

" _Meliodas!"_ the frightened gasp that passes between Elizabeth's smooth lips before she can cover them is unavoidable. Her entire frame screams worry as her eyes track over every inch of his form.

He knows without having to glance in reflective waters that he must look less than… acceptable. With blood from a recent kill splattered over him and the wounds from the last battle, not to mention his demonic power giving him a more lethal presence. She has a right to be worried.

Looking past this, he can see the confusion and gears beginning to turn in the pinkette's mind, so without taking his eyes off the knight he speaks calmly and lowly. "Elizabeth. You need to leave. My brothers are here searching for you."

Dread flashes through her clear blue eyes, but the Holy Knight's reaction is what holds his attention. "Is this some kind of trick, demon? Trying to lure her into a trap? Well, I won't let that happen!"

Blue sparks fly as their swords clash and hold in a struggle for power. The taller Holy Knight attempts to use his height and weight to his advantage as he presses forward against Meliodas' block. Meliodas doesn't waver though in their melee. His eyes only flicker in Elizabeth's direction briefly when her high pitched call sounds in the area.

"Meliodas! Sir Gilthor, stop this!"

Growling as he spins rapidly, his leg extends to kick the male away from him. Meliodas spares her a burning glance as his words fill with a blaze hot enough to leave someone scorched. " _Get the hell out of here now!_ "

The Holy Knight lands nimbly and raising his sword swiftly in the air he calls out, "Lighting Bombshell!"

It appears so rapidly, a huge orb of lightning plummets towards him. Just like the one from the previous day's battle. Leaping towards it undaunted, Meliodas brings his blade forward and swings. " _Full Counter!"_ A chime sounds and the attack is reflected, but his darkened eyes widen at the feel of a hand covered in metal closing around his throat.

Surges of volatile electricity envelop the blond's entire form, burning and frying every nerve in his being. The agony is nearly consuming, but he refuses to let it show, only through the wide grimace across his face can you tell he is suffering. Meliodas manages to peer into his captor's malevolent eyes from his hold in the man's grip and he realizes that he fell into an obvious trick. The knight knew he would reflect the attack and acted accordingly when he did. Anger simmers below his skin, incensed.

" _Meliodas!"_ Elizabeth screams as she rushes to try and come to his aid.

Meliodas turns to face her as best as he can with his airways being so tightly constricted and his body flamed in torment. His eyes practically blaze in unbridled rage, scorching her far worse than any reprimand ever could. " _ **Damn it, get the hell out of here, Elizabeth!**_ _"_ Even though it sounds rough, his anger carries forward in a bellow, echoing far longer than they'd ever forget. He doesn't wait to see if she heeds his words. His knee pulls up in order for him to release a vicious kick to the Holy Knight's chest, practically caving in his armor as he's sent hurdling through the air. In the seconds it takes for the shock of his torment to abrade, Meliodas vanishes and reappears before the goddess frozen in sheer astonishment.

His hands seize her arms and her eyes widen drastically as she's forced to gaze into his furious eyes. They're so cold in their stare unlike what she's used to. That more than his unrelenting hold keeps her cemented in place. "I told you to _go. Get. Out. Of. Here."_ He growls low and menacing daring her to question his words this time.

Their eyes hold for long tense moments as time toils on, but when Elizabeth hears the creaking sound of Sir Gilthor rising once more, she comes to a decision. Her eyelids lower and with a curt nod she concedes. "As you wish, _demon._ " She vanishes from sight and the warm pleasant energy that ebbs from her disappears, too.

Her face masked in disinterest and derision are what cave through the boiling heat that controls his mind. Her words are what makes him realize. In that single instant, he truly grasps what he's done. He turned the force of his rage on her, something he never thought he'd do in a million years. He slipped up and let his anger poison his consciousness. And now she sees how truly demonic he is.

His eyes stare unblinkingly upon the spot where her heavenly body once stood. Feelings of remorse and regret far overshadow that of the physical pain this Holy Knight 'Sir Gilthor' is put him through. He set his anger upon her… and now she's gone. He took the person he cherished more than anything and treated her without care, without thought.

Meliodas finds his head lowering as the strongest waves of shame rise to claim him and take him under. He senses the Gilthor behind him, but he could care less about the Holy Knight at this point. Instead of attacking though, he only hears the knight's intuitive voice sound. "I'd heard from Marge that goddess Elizabeth was spoken for, but by no means did I ever believe it would be by the likes of _you_. There's no way a goddess such as she should know your name. Neither should you. And the concern she showed… It was as if she didn't wish for you to be hurt. Such strange behavior considering you're a _demon_. She may have a healing nature, but surely she wouldn't go out of her way to spare the likes of you…"

His footsteps draw closer to the unresponsive demon before he continues. "That is unless you two are together."

Meliodas doesn't respond, but something stirs insides him at the knight's audacious wit. "I have a feeling no one else knows this of course."

Those words are like a fresh gust of wind to get him up and into the air again. She may have realized and understood what truly lies under his skin and left… as she rightly should, but he'll still protect her no matter what. Until there's nothing left of him to do so.

The sword he wields becomes held in a tightening grip bordering on crushing. Slowly he turns to face the stern knight who attempts to penetrate him with his blue stare. The pinkette recoils though when he becomes exposed to the sheer anguish that swims within the hurricane of emotions that Meliodas possess. Meliodas is a complete mess to see, covered in the evidence of strife and struggle. He manages to hide it all behind the ghost of what one could describe as a smile.

"Elizabeth is innocent in all of this. So don't you dare go around telling people otherwise. I may not enjoy killing, but I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand if you even think about placing her in harm's way," Meliodas explains calmly. His posture is unthreatening, but his eyes displaying his torture and devastation remains the same.

Gilthor studies him for a long while. Too long in Meliodas' opinion. "I suggest you make your decision soon. No way my brothers didn't sense that energy you were putting out before, even with their distance. They wouldn't be a part of the Ten Commandments if they did."

This causes the Holy Knight's eyes to widen slightly. "The infamous order of the most ruthless demons handpicked by the demon king himself. Your brothers are a part of that group."

Meliodas casually watches the simple rotation of the blade in his hand as he responds simply, "Yeah." His voice turns serious as he stares at the knight once more, "Now make your choice. I really don't want to have to kill you, but Elizabeth is important to me. More than you can ever comprehend, and if her life is threatened—"

"I won't tell anyone… Meliodas."

Lowering his eyebrows minutely, the more than ruffled demon inquires, "Why?"

"I noticed your difference yesterday, but then I saw the devastation you caused as you fought with that other demon… your brother, perhaps. You're unusual and I don't believe Elizabeth naïve enough to become involved with someone out for evil," Gilthor explains while appraising him in contemplation.

Meliodas is somewhat hesitant, but finally nods in acceptance.

"But just so you know, if I discover you hold any ill will towards her or are actually just using her for information, I will not pause in slaying you with my sword."

Showing teeth in his next grin, Meliodas retorts, "Didn't we already have this conversation before?" His good-humor vanishes though when he senses two dark energies closing in from the both sides. The spell beads must have worn off… which is why the Holy Knight picked up on him in the first place.

Of course.

Turning serious eyes that mask his inner turmoil to the poised pinkette, Meliodas barks out a quick suggestion, "I suggest you get this village evacuated if you don't want any bloodshed to happen. They'll be here sooner than you think."

Gilthor doesn't have to be told twice as the sound of panic begins to spread through the village a short distance away. He can already see as Gilthor rushes to the scene other Holy Knights beginning to direct people away and some even starting to head in his direction.

Inhaling slowly he vanishes into the trees once more before he can be spotted, awaiting the arrival of his brothers deeper in the darkening woods.


	8. You're My Salvation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Shout out to lickitysplit as this is one of her favorite chapters ;P**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **~8~**

 **-You're My Salvation-**

They appear as if from thin air with Zeldris looking cold and irritated as usual while Estarossa seems to stare at him in scrutiny. The ebony haired one advances towards Meliodas with interrogation in his sights. "What went on back there, brother?"

The demand is frigid as if Meliodas purposely blew their cover for some inane reason. For once lacking his usual playful air of deflection, the blond simply speaks somberly. His expression is devoid of interest. "Someone forgot to tell me the spell beads would eventually wear off. Had to fight off a Holy Knight who sensed me."

"And my demonic wolf..?" Estarossa adds in with a slow raise to his thin grey eyebrow.

The blood on his attire is obvious. "Yeah. It came at me. I defended myself. Sorry Esta," Meliodas explains tiredly while giving a slow nod in his older brother's direction.

This actually causes Estarossa to stare at him incredulous for a moment. The younger hasn't used that nickname since before their parents died. Something must be affecting him…

Zeldris doesn't seem to notice or care as he marches towards the blond with a deep frown. "If the demonic wolf was in this area, then surely you must have seen something suspicious."

The angered waves from his little brother wash off of him like water. Meliodas doesn't even blink. "Look even if there was, I never had the time to fully investigate, seeing as I was being attacked by wolves and electrocuted by Holy Knights," he points out offhandedly before turning his back and slowly making a move to leave, "I've had enough of this. I need to get cleaned up and a new set of clothes seeing as these are pretty ruined. I'll see you guys around."

The youngest bares his teeth at the obvious brush off and moves to correct the situation, "You can't just decide when you wish to leave, Meliodas. We need to find—"

"I said _I'm leaving_." The frigid response interrupts as rapidly as falling temperatures tend to.

The younger is quite finished with his attitude as he draws his sword, ready to gain Meliodas' submission through force. Meliodas eases his sword into place as a glower dominates his expression.

"You both enjoy doing things the hard way, don't you?" Estarossa voices without really looking at them. He sighs calmly as the loud resonance of a metallic clang rings through the air, heralding the start of their match.

Their strikes come so fast only a blur of motion can be seen where they meet. A furious roar sounds from Meliodas' throat as he unexpectedly throws a punch at his brother's jaw in the millisecond gap of their swings. Zeldris skids backwards before charging forward, nailing the blond deeply in his stomach. Meliodas crumples inward as he's sent backwards through the air, but as blood drips down his lip he aligns his body to spring off the tree his body collides with.

The power he uses to send himself forward is even enough to take Zeldris by surprise as the two crash in an explosion of massive force. Pinned and thoroughly winded from the attack, the younger isn't able to block the blows Meliodas begins to rain on him until he's bleeding profusely from his nose and mouth.

Catching the oncoming fist in a crushing grip, Zeldris tosses Meliodas behind him with a roar of his own. He then springs to his feet with his sword prepared to strike his brother down if need be. The blond's insolence has pissed him off beyond reason at this point.

Zeldris doesn't expect the mind shattering impact to his skull as Meliodas kicks him sharply towards the relaxing Estarossa. Blood pumping rapidly in his veins as his hands clench with tension not quiet released, Meliodas spits the gathered blood from his mouth bluntly. " _I'm leaving."_ He eyes Estarossa to see if he has any issues before striding away from his points of aggravation.

Zeldris is on his feet and about to go after him until the eldest halts him with his voice alone. "Zeldris, just leave him. He's useless to us in this state."

The ravenette curses under his breath at the turn of events. His anger fuels the speed he takes when disappearing into the dark woods. Estarossa lingers a moment, contemplating Meliodas' off behavior. _'His power was more unstable than usual… something unsettled him. Whoever crosses his path next might end up on the wrong side of death's door.'_ With a wicked smirk the grey haired demon follows after his irritable little brother fading from sight.

~.~.~

His breath leaves in a heavy puff as he finishes rinsing the cool water languidly across his face. Meliodas is left to stare at his reflection from his leaning position over the calm flowing water. He'd traveled back to the makeshift home he and his brothers own although it's more of a storage than anything, seeing as no one ever really stays in it. The wooden building held no memories, only spare clothing and cold blades.

The sparkling creek is not too far from the building located in a less settled area of Britannia. He'd used it to take a refreshing bathing in hopes of cleansing more than the grime of war from his body. But the heavy weight of his encounter with Elizabeth still remains as he stares at his face, displeasing to himself, in nothing but a pair of dark trousers.

"Maybe it's for the best. We were going to have to separate any way. I just didn't think it would be so…" _'soon,'_ he finishes inwardly with a downward turn to his lips. No matter how he justifies it to himself, he can't deny the agonized tearing of his heart.

He shakes his head with a wry smile as his hand runs through his damp locks. Bitterness taints his admitting of the truth. "You can lie to yourself all you want, but there's no way you'll be able to fool your own heart." He shakes his head one last time while collecting his off-white short sleeved tunic from the grassy floor. It's pulled swiftly over his toned torso followed by a new pair of black boots. He makes sure to strap on his sheathed sword to his hip before abandoning the area once more.

Traversing under the moon's silver beams, Meliodas has no destination in mind as he lets his feet guide him. "I may not have Elizabeth anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting. I'm going to make sure my brothers or any other demon doesn't find out what she's up to. She will have a future… without me." He accepts with finality. He turns his eyes to his hands for a moment as he senses the unsettled way in which his power stirs beneath his skin. "I should have this under control by now, damn it. Why is it so agitated?"

Not finding an answer within himself, the demon treks over Britannia, letting his heart be his guidance for a moment. He sees the grass covered lands marked and dotted with trees, plants, and bushes, feels the refreshing wind as it moves and presses against him in opposition, and hears the rushing of the wind and beating of his heart. But at the same time it's as if he's in total isolation, surrounded by nothing but cold darkness. The bright warmth he once had to look forward to is now vanquished in an uncaring wave of the hand. The smoke from the flame that once burned bright is the only reminder that it once was there.

He slows down as the harsh reality of the situation drags down on him like dead weights strapped to his ankles. Meliodas finds himself walking towards a familiar set of hedges. His eyes lift up slowly with the weight of his mind to stare at the deep green shrubbery he realizes there's something behind. No, someone… Someone who he'd give anything to see right then. Dragging his hands up towards the prickly leaves, he grabs ahold then pulls them apart.

~.~.~

She had come to the meadow in hopes of having a familiar place to think things through. Sitting there now, she recalls the image of her demon and how she'd scarcely seen Meliodas like that. Only when he was struggling to control himself on the battlefield, but this time he appeared more frantic. The steady slipping of control was there, but there was also a sense of… something she couldn't quite place that laced his untamed energy. The way his power curled for him in billowing waves was more than enough to draw out her concern. His appearance only added gas to the flames. What could possibly be affecting him in such a way that he was rendered to such a state? And also, he'd never gotten angry with her before. Although she suspects that he was angrier at the situation than anything else.

As she lays down in the comfort of the plump grass to stare up at the twinkling bright stars back dropped by the dark night sky, she allows her worry to be voiced in a hushed murmur, "What troubles you my precious demon?" Elizabeth allows her eyes to close for just a moment…

...And opens them to the sound of people screaming, people fighting, people bleeding… everywhere. Eyes widening in horror she tries to rush about in her invisible state to the nearest person she sees. "I have to help. I must!" But then she recalls her task is to help the goddesses... But just flying past suffering people is not apart of her nature, she deeply understands as she tries fleetingly to heal as many as she can...

Being invisible during this battle doesn't necessarily keep her out of harm's way. Most if not all the beings here can sense magical energy. Thankfully they are more focused on each other or trying to hold the demons off, which gives her stuttering heart a chance a small sense of ease. She tries not to focus on the bloodshed around her. Her personal goal being to prevent as much of it as she can, but when nerve cutting screams begin breaking out, all sounding very similar, she frantically tries to seek out the cause of what's happening.

"R-retreat! _Retreat! He'll k-kill us all!_ " The shrieks announce hysterical. Not long after, she can see goddesses, giants, fairies, and humans alike all begin to scatter and flee, but… something tries to halt them in a very gruesome way.

Her hands press over her mouth as she watches through eyes glazing over in tears. She sees people of different kinds torn into, ripped, thrown, and lacerated severely. Their blood spills across the area like a gory shower of rain. Their tortured screams scrape against her ears, begging, _pleading_ , to be spared.

But no such reprieve is given.

Shadows hunt their prey relentlessly until every last drop of blood is wrung dry from their victims. It would have been better if they were simply slain in battle, but this… this is the twisted torture of a demon seeking to relish in the agony of one's suffering.

"H-how could they?" She whispers so quietly the pained empathy is easily carried away by the oppressive air of battle.

When those who can, vanish from the area, it becomes clear the demons left this single being to do their dirty work. And it seems he has no problem with doing so… Or at least that's how it appears until she takes a hesitant, very cautious closer look at him.

From what she can tell, he looks like a young male, no older than 100 at the most, covered in black markings down his right side. However they seem to be trying to spread further across his body. Looking closer into his face, she can see him fighting, almost struggling with himself as the markings seem to shift. He stares angrily down at the hands that just dealt the ghastly fates of those innocent being before.

' _Why is he struggling? Don't demons enjoy this sick kind of torment?_ ' She thinks bitterly, but finds it hard to think that way about the odd male who seems to grip his blond hair in pure frustration as he mumbles something heatedly to himself.

Drifting ever so closer in her invisible state, trying to figure out what he's saying. She freezes completely in place as her heart stills in terror when his hand, palm face up, shoots forward in her exact position. His piercing black eyes land on her as if he can see her through her cloak of invisibility.

"I… I d-d-don't want to hurt you!" He bites out roughly as his hand shakes under his struggle for control, "So y-you need to get out of here!" He demands before his eyes squeeze closed and his teeth bare in a grimace.

She grows more intrigued even as her heart kickstarts again, palpating faster than fleeing prey. Elizabeth drifts closer anyway and decides to reveal herself, gossamer wings and all. Her glowing appearance causes his eyes to open and focus on her astonished. She sees, for a moment in his wavering power, vibrant green eyes that take her breath away. The consuming black is back in place an instant later. ' _His eyes are green? I don't think I've ever seen a demon's eye color before. I never thought it possible… I wonder if I can get that to happen again…_ ' She considers slowly as she eyes the demon with slight trepidation. He doesn't want to hurt her and he hasn't… Maybe she can try to help him? The idea is insane, but she's never been known for making popular decisions.

"If you don't wish to hurt me, then you won't." Her tone is far more confident and somewhat biting then she actually feels inside as she addresses the strange youthful demon.

His brows lower in exasperation. "I _s-slaughtered_ those people! Get the hell out of here before I kill you, too," His tone is raspy, coarse with a raw inner hatred. Even though he tells her this, he begins to lower his hand.

She notices while he doesn't the black markings that swirled down his right side are beginning to recede, leaving only the spiral marking above his right eye. She takes a chance and strides even closer studying the tensing of his body with apt attention. His clothes are in tatters, showing the cuts and bruises he must have attained in battle. The near lack of clothing also gives her a view of his oddly toned form for such a young male. "You may have killed them, but you didn't want to, did you?" She questions with interest lining her words. This odd demon is something she wants to figure out…

His head lowers allowing his bangs to cover his eyes from her. "No." The shame he feels for himself is obvious causing her heart to twinge in sympathetic pangs. To be the only demon who feels remorse and truly does not wish to take part in bloodshed… Forgetting herself, she finds her hands reaching out to clasp one of his as her innate power begins to seep into his unprepared system.

His head springs up in surprise revealing those gorgeous green eyes as he stares into her glowing orange eyes marked with the symbols known to the goddesses. "What are you doing?" He cries out as he feels the oddly warm energy fill him in a way he hadn't experience in a very long time. So caring and compassionate…

She smiles warmly as her soft laughter tinkles through the air. "I'm sorry. I can't help myself. When someone's hurting I have to try and help them."

He stares at her astonished before a tiny smile warms its way to his face. He closes his eyes in order to better bask in the way her soft, tiny hands feel around his and the caring warmth she provides. It's been so long… too long since he's felt something similar to this. Not since losing his mother.

Swallowing around nerves at seeing such a contented smile, she feels her face heat as her power returns to her. She does not let his hand go. The two stay like that for a while. Him trying to absorb what little happiness this small encounter managed to bring and her trying to understand this unique demon and the strange feelings he seems to invoke in her. It all changes however when he suddenly tenses and his eyes snap open, the greens of his eyes baring a deep seriousness that surprises her.

"You need to leave."

"What?" She's thrown by his change of mood. An odd sense of disappointment fills her when she sees no budging in his decision for her.

"Unless you want to run into two demons who are unhesitant in who their next victim is, I suggest you go," he explains further.

Understanding now, she feels a frown grace her face at the thought of leaving such an interesting being. She may have just met him, but… she feels like he'd become someone important to her… very important. She stays in place a little longer just staring into his captivating eyes in indecision. Him squeezing her hands clasping his gets her into motion. Turning away with great difficulty, she takes to the air, but not before asking, "What is your name?"

"...Meliodas."

~.~.~

Having only closed her eyes for a minute, she's surprised to find she actually fell asleep. Her lips twitch in a frown as she returns back to the waking world gradually. She can't seem to figure out why she's so warm, when she was sure the cool night air was enough to chill her skin before. But it feels quite nice, and there's this heavenly scent that she can't seem to get enough of… It's almost woodsy, fresh leaves perhaps? She can't put her finger on it, but it fills her every breath wonderfully. And there's something else as well. A sense of… something over her, like a twisting feel of foreboding; but it doesn't threaten her. It only seems to curl around her and brush against her skin so lightly it's near impossible to detect.

It causes delightful shivers to course down her spine.

She blinks groggily as her vision gradually clears. Elizabeth finds her next breath lodged in her throat when all that can be seen are eyes of green so dark they might as well be classified as black in the face of a familiar demon.

"M-Meliodas," she whispers after finding herself swallowing thickly. Now she knows where the warmth came from. His form over hers. Although not an inch of him is touching her, as if he's afraid to even make contact. But what about that teasing sense of touch that still seems to wrack her form… Her eyes wander over his face, before a thought occurs to her. _'His power…'_ The foreboding sense, it's his demonic essence reaching out, but why?

"Elizabeth… I know you probably don't want to see me right now, or ever again after earlier, but I wanted to apologize. It's the least I can do. What I really should do though is keep my distance, but I just…" he sighs tiredly as his eyes seem to dull, "wanted to see you. I keep telling you how much I want to protect you, but really I should be more concerned with the danger I present to you. I can't control myself, Ellie. I'm _dangerous_. You saw that first hand before. It could be a lot worse and you know this—"

"Shh..." she shushes softly, interrupting him while bringing her flower petal lips to kiss a corner of the wound upon his cheek briefly. Her healing power stretches forward to seal it a little. His flustered worry for her is downright endearing, but he's overreacting and that won't help the situation at all. "Now, were you thinking of hurting me then?"

" _Never_ ," he answers immediately with a rough edge to his tone she can't seem to place.

She kisses the wound again sealing it a little more as she moves down his face. "Exactly. You just wanted me out of the danger as soon as possible."

He exhales shakily for a moment before his voice filters through her ears. "But you were angry with me."

Her lips brush the wound again as she hums in agreement. "Yes… but that was because I just wanted to help. I wish I was strong enough to fight beside you. I don't want to be seen as a defenseless damsel."

Her nose is now beside his after her lips finish their journey across his damaged cheek. Seeking his eyes for his hidden emotions she finds them tightly closed, keeping everything to himself. "I could never see you like that, Elizabeth. You're the strongest person I know. You're able to deal with me, a reckless demon."

She giggles softly in adoration as her blue eyes stare beseechingly up at him, hoping to see his eyes. "You silly demon. You're anything, but reckless…"

His eyes finally open. Dark greens that are much clearer seem to speak to her, telling her how relieved he is to hear her say those words. His bangs tickle her face and his warm breath seems to fan over her lips, making her realize just how close they really are. She senses heat rush to her face rapidly while her eyes begin to flicker around his face as his hovering presence sinks into her further. She hopes to avoid looking into his eyes that seem to slowly study her every move, glazing over heavily with a deep, longing desire as they land on her quivering lips.

Her heart is flitting around in her chest so fast, she finds it impossible to stay still. Her hands tremble beside her in the grass, gripping and tearing at it as she takes in heated lungfuls of air through her parted lips. Elizabeth sees his eyes become hooded, seeming to darken them further as he moves closer if at all possible. He stops only when their lips are just barely brushing.

Her eyes flutter at the sensation. The warmth of his lips grazing hers sends rewarding shocks throughout her system and she finds her eyelids lowering as well. "Meliodas…" she whispers in a hushed breath enjoying every glancing of heat it causes her.

A low rumbling growl from his chest is all the warning she has before he dips his head down and captures her lips securely with his. A stuttering gasp turned whimper echoes in her throat as he gently works her lips into submission. His lips, slightly chapped from continued contact with fierce winds, seem to mesh and mold against her supple sensitive ones in a way that has her hands reaching for more… much more contact with the man above her.

Her hands sweep across his toned chest for only a second before her wrists are captured within his and pressed into the cool grass beside her head. His heavy weight finally settles on top of her with a pleasurable groan, leaving her breathless as a heady moan pours from her lips. He seems to take advantage of her momentary lapse of coherency by running the tip of his tongue over the smooth expanse of her bottom lip. The plump lip is then taken between his teeth and nipped gently.

Elizabeth gasps and squirms beneath him. Her hands wish to escape so that she can find some sort of outlet for the new, overwhelming sensations. Meliodas hums appreciatively at her motions, sucking on the captured flushed lip for a moment longer before dipping his tongue into her sweet, wet mouth.

Groaning in surprise, the rosy goddess feels her toes curl inward as his tongue seems to rub and caress every inch of her mouth painstakingly slow. The feeling is beyond incredible. Moaning as she attempts to mimic his gestures, the two end up in a passionate battle. Their panting breaths mix and mingle as the heat between them grows more intense.

It's when her legs tighten on either side of his in order to press him against her that he finds a deep lustful growl leaving him. Elizabeth freezes at the sound, having never heard such a dark, delicious want for her come from him before.

So she does it again.

The results are just as good as before, only she finds him pressing back roughly and this time she's the one giving such a sinful sound. Heat throbbing between her legs in a needy way, she tries to keep up the heavenly motions as he kisses her with a slow consuming hunger that has the blood in her veins _simmering_.

When his hands finally release hers and make contact with the hem of her shirt, just about ready to shred it to pieces, his senses seem to come back to him. He pulls back from her as if burned by the chastity that clings to her. Slight tremors wrack his form as the want to capture her in his hold again becomes a clear indicator of his wavering restraint.

The sudden loss of his presence on top of her is like being thrown into a vicious blizzard; it leaves her missing his touch to an almost overwhelming extent. The goddess sits up as her mussed hair comes to rest behind her back. She pulls her legs beneath her, squeezing her thighs against the bothersome throb that's settled between them.

Elizabeth raises a hand to push her hair behind her ear and stares at Meliodas' back with meek eyes, wanting to know what's troubled him. "Meliodas…?"

She sees him tense for a moment, before he exhales briefly. When he turns to her, his eyes are bright emeralds once more and a small loving smile is set in place. "What's up?"

Uncertainty dwells within her as her cheeks maintain their flustered hue since their lips first touch. She stares at him with perceptive eyes. "Are you sure you're alright? After everything? I still don't know what happened before you arrived at the village."

His expression hardly shifts only the twitch of his lips before he moves over to her side. The warmth of his arm wraps smoothly around her waist as his head rests on her shoulder causing her to redden even more. The rapid pounding of her heart the silverette experiences nearly breaks her rib cage. "I got into a little scuffle with that Gilthor fellow yesterday. I was actually trying to save him from my little brother, Zeldris in the end though."

This seems to bring a bit of insight to her confused thoughts on the matter as she brings her hand up to his on her waist, twining her fingers over his where it rests. "So that's what Sir Gilthor was talking about before… he said the demon he fought brought devastation shortly after," there's a pause in her speech as the near silence of the meadow settles in, pressing in around them from all sides.

"You lost control, didn't you." It's not a question.

"Yes." The confirmation is murmured low for her ears to hear.

Humming in sympathy, she nuzzles her head against his in comfort. She speaks softly against his mess of locks and inquires a theory she thinks might be correct. "Is that why you were so unsettled before, when you found me and Sir Gilthor? Your power seemed so volatile, even when you showed up here, but now it seems to have settled," she adds after an afterthought and realizing that it's in fact true. She can no longer sense it rolling off of him in agitated waves.

He seems to look at his remaining free hand that isn't clenched around her fingers weaved with his, only realizing the state of his powers as well. "I… don't think so. I think that was the reason at first, but when I first saw the two of you together… I didn't like what I watched."

The venom in his tone surprises her. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to snap his neck for having his hands on you," he tells her bluntly as his hand closes into a tight fist before relaxing and moving back to his side.

She wonders if he's just joking as she moves her head back to stare at him openly. "W-what?" then it dawns on her.

He was _jealous._

"Oh my— Meliodas were you _jealous_?" she questions with a teasing smile on her lips. For once she gets to be the one teasing. Giggling playfully, she actually feels like she has the upper hand, "You do know that he's already in a relationship with a goddess friend of mine named Marge?"

He lifts his head up to stare her in the eyes with one of his raised eyebrows innocent eyed looks that makes her feel like she hasn't accomplished anything. "Can't say that I did," he answers with a shrug. "Now why would I be jealous… when I have you right here all to myself," he points out simply before she feels his free hand reach up and grasp a generous handful of her chest.

Then squeeze firmly again and again.

Unable to cover her surprise quick enough, an embarrassed "Eep!" sounds before she whines his name with a pout. He can be so unfair.

Facial expression still the same, Meliodas simply tilts his head before giving one more squeeze after which he releases the poor flustered girl. Elizabeth waits with baited breath for his next advance as heat spreads across her reminiscent to a raging wildfire... Moving so that his lips are next to her heated ear, the demon's voice comes out low and sultry, "Elizabeth… you're my salvation. You help me gain control over my inner demon when nothing else ever could." His lips then close around a spot behind her ear where he sucks gently and teases the skin with his teeth.

" _Ahh,"_ Elizabeth emits a breathy moan as she tilts her head sideways giving him more access involuntarily. She shudders almost boneless as his free hand travels to the hem of her shirt, not even hesitating before making its way under. Oh goddesses, she doesn't think she can handle this much attention from him… "Meliodas… I t-think you've g-got it wrong," she rushes out through stuttering breaths.

"Really?" he asks as his lips travel down her neck sucking firmly, leaving licks and sharps nips in his wake.

"Y-yes!" she calls out as she feels his hand knead the skin along her smooth belly causing her to whimper softly. "Y-you're stronger than you b-believe. I h-have nothing to do with it," she confides, breathless.

He actually pulls back at this and stares into her glowing visage. Meliodas raises his hand from beneath her shirt to gently smooth the stray strands of hair from her face before cupping her tinted cheek. She's absolutely breathtaking. "Hmm. Now you're wrong. The thing is… my control relies on one simple thing," He chuckles in delight at her astonished visage. The question that arises in her eyes is one he's more than willing to answer. "My love for you, Ellie."

Her eyes widen as her breathing all but stops.

His eyes soften unbelievably to the point where all she can see in his liquid, molten green depths is love, adoration, and such deep, longing devotion. "You mean _everything_ to me, Elizabeth. Making you happy and keeping you safe are what I live for. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I love you too much, Elizabeth… I love you so much," he confesses in an honest tone, pouring his heart out to her with a soft curve to his lips. His hold on her is just as strong as it always was, but the meaning behind it finally being spoken aloud.

The goddess blinks slowly as hot tears travel the expanse of her cheeks. Her lips tremble as she smiles so widely you would think it impossible such an elated expression could exist.

He said he loved her.

 _He loves her!_

"And I love you, too, Meliodas. So much. So, so much," she declares passionately around a throat tightened with wild emotion. Her arms reach forward in order to grasp him and pull the giddy demon to her, where her lips seek the warm guidance of his.

~.~.~

He stares into the stone basin filled to the brim with the purest of waters, located away from the prying eyes of snooping wanderers. She'd told him to only use this method of contact only in emergencies, but from the rosy smile on her face he knew she didn't really mean it seriously. As he leans over to gaze into the clear water, his vibrant blue eyes reflect back at him.

"My dearest Marge, I need to speak with you," he calls out clearly. He's unsure of how the whole thing works, but knows to have faith that she'll hear him somehow. Stepping away from the stones edge, the knight intends to wait for her.

One minute goes by, then two, the ten, but he stays with a boundless sense of patience, simply waiting within a secluded wall of trees only he seems to know about. The moon's rays weave through the leaves of the branches above him. They seem to fight to reach the forest floor and cast the area in a dull, soft blue. His senses strain for any sign of her arrival, but as always she finds a way to glide across the ground without even making a sound.

"Gilthor…" she greets softly calling his attention to her.

He rotates to see her smiling face framed in soft lavender tresses. Her warm mocha eyes are bright with happiness at seeing him again. He doesn't hesitate in sweeping her into a loving hold, his lips more than happy to meet hers. She returns the affection with enthusiasm before giggling sweetly and pulling back to stare into his impassioned blue eyes. "It's good to see you, Gilthor."

"And you, Marge," he tells her with tenderness leaking into the words. His brows furrow afterwards before continuing, "But our reason for meeting tonight is not a good one."

She blinks confusedly at this. "What has happened?"

He doesn't pause when going into details, "You remember telling me of the person goddess Elizabeth is spoken for, correct?"

At this, vibrant brown eyes seem to glow in delight. "Oh, yes! She and I were just speaking together of her relationship with him the other night. Oh, by the sound of things the two are very much in love," she laughs softly behind her hand before saying, "She was actually a little curious about the intimacies of a relationship and I was all too happy to share with her in great detail all the wonders there are." From the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Gilthor can tell the poor goddess was teased to no end. His Marge may appear to be innocent from first glance, but on the contrary she can be quite the bold woman.

His lips curl up fondly at this. Gilthor hates the thought of destroying her good mood, but she must be told of his discovery. "I met her significant other, Marge. He's not who we thought he was."

The solemn mood around her Holy Knight finally seems to register with her. "Who is he…?"

"He's a demon."

Her hands fly from their position on his biceps to cover her startled gasp. "A d-demon?"

"I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone of their connection, but I knew that you should be warned. He could be trying to find out information on the Coffin or have ulterior motives for Elizabeth—"

"No. I don't think so," she interrupts calmly.

"What do you mean?" a thin pink eyebrow raises in disbelief.

"The two have been together for quite some time, Gilthor. If he wanted to do her harm, it would have been done by now. I really do believe they're in love," she decides quietly.

"Are you sure, Marge? Was there anything about him in that vision you had about the ending of this war?"

"No. I hardly know anything from the vague images I received. All I know is that Elizabeth is directly involved and that whatever is to happen, must happen that night," she explains seriously.

"If you are sure. Then I will keep an eye on her as best I can. He may be different, but demons are not to be trusted," Gilthor states with finality.

Marge nods in understanding before leaning up and capturing his lips in a single lingering kiss. She pulls back after with a wistful smile. "I must be getting back now, Gilthor. Be safe."

"Take care of yourself," he tells her softly as she begins to stride away in graceful steps, disappearing from sight.

Once she knows she's far enough away from her knight, Marge lets the reality of the situation hit her. The part of her vision she kept hidden flashes clearly through her mind. "The blond haired demon from my vision was him? I should have known. The two's destinies are twined in a way I cannot understand, but whatever happens will affect them greatly in the end." Her thin brows furrow as she tries to further figure out what her premonition told her. She eventually gives up with a weary sigh. "Elizabeth... I just hope you're safe in the end." The goddess conjures her luminescent wings and takes to the air in the direction of the goddess realm, leaving the grave evening night behind her.


	9. A Wish For Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~9~**

 **-A Wish For Knowledge-**

"Wakey, wakey my beautiful goddess." The words are whispered in a soothing hushed tone as hands that can tear through mountains, weave and comb through her hair so tenderly, the snoozing deity nearly believes herself in heaven.

The silverette Inhales sluggishly while trying to ignore the wakeup call. Her mouth opens widely while she yawns cutely. Her hand stretches forward slightly, encountering something warm, hard, and full of sharp dips. Not giving it a second thought, she lets her palm smooth across it as her fingers trace randomly along the slopes. "Don't want to…" Her sleepy voice drawls out.

She hears a satisfied hum as her hand mindlessly roams. The fingers within her hair never cease in their motions. In fact, they become even fonder and filled with a deep care. "I don't think you want to do that, Ellie." The low voice points out.

"Why not?" she demands as the dregs of sleep truly begin to wear off with the pout that rises to her lips.

A warm hand grasps her wandering one and pulls it from beneath the shirt it managed to sneak under, then brings it towards an inviting pair of lips. "You might end up with something more than you bargained for." He tells her lightly. His lips press briefly along each of the digits on her left hand with loving care.

Her cheeks redden as her blue eyes finally open to see the content green hues of Meliodas. His hand cups her cheek, stroking the warmed area with his thumb before he leans forward for a sweet kiss. The soft pressure as his lips pry hers open and allow the heat of his breath to coil down her throat, is more than enough to get her mind off sleeping. He can tell this from the way her hand begins to grasp and pull at the firm texture of his shirt. So drawing back slightly, he leaves a gentle peck on her pouty lips before sitting back all together. "Good morning, Elizabeth."

She smiles brightly, even though their joining was cut short. Elizabeth shifts fluidly her lying position in his lap to coil against his side. "Good morning, Meliodas. Did you sleep well?" The inquiry is light as she revels in how close they've become in such a short time—she had no clue a first kiss could make her heart swell and ache for him even more than it already did—but the delay in his response brings her pause.

When she leans around to study his expression, she notes the subtle furrow to his brows and light down turning of his lips. Before she can ask however, his voice filters out completely serious. "I had some time to think while you were sleeping and I've come to a decision…"

She stares in confusion. _'What does he mean? What could he possibly be speaking of?'_ she wonders as her mind begins to go into a frenzy. Her grip on the hand beside her tightens in worry and, sensing this, he squeezes in return in assurance. "I think you should go back to the goddess realm, Elizabeth. At least until I can figure out what The Ten Commandments' next move is."

Recoiling as if burned, the goddess' expression is one of aghast. " _What?_ I don't plan on just running and hiding away, Meliodas. How could you ever suggest—"

"Elizabeth. This is serious," and just by the look in his eyes concealing darker emotions, she knows his words are true. She can even feel it in his power as it tries to spiral outward, dark and powerful, and shield her from all; although he tries to hide it.

But she does not back down. Shoulders squared she looks him straight in the eyes. "So what you said about me being the strongest person you know, that was all a lie?"

She sees that soft smile grow on his face that she loves so much, but she won't be swayed. He has a _lot_ of explaining to do. "Someone doesn't have to be physically strong to have the strength that lies in _here,_ " he emphasizes by placing a hand above her beating heart. The heat of his palm burns through the thin fabric of her shirt to her skin. Her heart races all the more faster in response. Turning her face away to try and hide the growing blush on her cheeks, she finds his answer so _him_. It doesn't mean she's okay with being hidden away, though.

She turns back to see a cocky smile replace the one he wore before. The sudden feeling as his hand begins to slide down the cloth on her chest elicits a silent gasp from her. She knows where this is going and knows if she doesn't speak now, she'll be lost to his persuasive hands. "F-fine! Then teach me how to fight, so that I can properly defend myself," she rushes out through a flushed face and eyes wide in pleading.

As he looks at her now, he wants nothing more than her to be begging for something else. But as things are now… His expression turns flat as he pulls his hand back and stands all together, retreating from her heavenly form. "Even with training, you wouldn't be able to stand up against them," he tells her quietly.

She wishes to know his expression, but his back is to her. Elizabeth rises as well and retorts with her arms crossed, "And you can?"

She can see his hands tighten, the strength of his grip tremendous. "I can hold my own, if needed, but they have hidden abilities that if you trespass against, you'll find yourself defeated before you can even figure out _why_. They aren't known as the Ten Commandments for no reason, Elizabeth."

"I think I understand, Meliodas."The way she sees it is that if she can defeat Meliodas, she should at least stand a chance against these Commandments. Her heart rate increases as her plan forms, and her muscles tense in preparation. The goddess springs forward on light feet in her plan to attack, but not harm him. Just something to get him to take her seriously.

To her surprise, one second she sees his mobile form completely unguarded to her oncoming strike and the next, her arms are within his tight hold as he stands behind her, holding them crossed against her waist. "It's not going to happen, Elizabeth." He tells her calmly, his lips right next to her ear.

Her head hangs low as silvery strands fall and cover her expression. "Why won't you give me a chance…?"

Meliodas releases her from his light hold then maneuvers around to her front where he lifts his hands to cradle her face gently in his grasp. Staring imploringly into her deep blue gaze, he explains simply with all the love and care in his being, "Because I need you safe and _alive_. Okay?"

The silverette feels more than rejected in her efforts. Her sore heart twinges, but she gratefully falls into Meliodas' kiss, hoping it would soothe the ache. With her next breath he's pulling her from the meadow and the foliage that surrounds it. "Where are we going?"

His hand grips hers tightly as he leads her out in the open of the morning light. "You'll see," is the mysterious response she gets before she's swept into his arms and the world become a rapid blur.

A squeal tears past her lips as she quickly moves to wrap her arms around him and hide her face within the confines of his strong chest, to take cover against the fierce wind that flaps her hair about wildly. She keeps her eyes open, wanting to see the amazing view. Staring with the wonder of a child seeing the world anew as Meliodas leaps, bounds, and flat out _runs_ with a speed that shouldn't at all be possible. She witnesses the vibrant colors of nature mix and bleed together as they all but flash by. Everything and anything around them becomes its own unique work of art for one to interpret. "This is incredible," she breathes in awe, feeling his hold on her tighten.

"Eh, you get used to it," he brushes off nonchalantly, but she can hear the smile in his voice. He's pleased.

All too soon however, thanks to his speed, they come to the edge of a forest where he begins to navigate with ease. Her senses pick up the magical energies of giants a distance away and soon their destination becomes clear when he stands her on her feet in familiar soft sand. "Why did you bring me here, Meliodas?"

"It was either here or the goddess realm," he tells her plainly as if it were obvious.

Her cheeks puff out in preparation of a retort until she feels his hand gently pat her head comfortingly. "I'll be right back. I shouldn't stick in this area too much in case someone senses me, but I can't let my beautiful goddess go hungry can I?" With a cheeky smirk, he vanishes. She's left in the clearing alone with the giants of the land off to the distance.

With a sigh she sits in the golden sand not too far from the sparkling water's edge. The sticky grains take the chance to cling to her leather pants and boots. Her eyes take in the sight of a deep vibrant blue fish swimming playfully around a vivid orange smaller one. Seeing them brings a small smile to her face, until her eyes catch the sight of a tiny orange fish sunk way to the bottom of the water's floor. Even with the slight distance she can tell it's ill, sick… dying.

"Oh, no…" the hushed response is heartfelt as she moves her hand towards it, but only allows the tip of her finger to penetrate the water's surface. "The poor little thing," she murmurs shakily as she sees the obvious suffering it goes through from the way it laboriously breaths through its gills. It breathes shakily once more, then stills. Without her notice, a few tears slip down her face and drop against the surface, causing ripples to spread out from their entrance.

Sudden trembles course through the ground and alert her to someone drawing nearer. So she stands quickly as she wipes her eyes on the back of her hands and moves away from the water and closer to where she can see her friend coming. The three fish behind her playing and swimming no longer draw her notice.

"Elizabeth? I thought I sensed something here. What're you doing back so soon?" the short haired brunette questions with wide amethysts.

Shrugging off her earlier dismay, Elizabeth tries to explain with a smile, "Well, you see I was supposed to be with the human clan at the moment—"

"—but things didn't go as planned," An easy tone interrupts as the figure who spoke emerges from the woods. His arms carry an array of fruits.

Dianna stiffens in surprise more than anything else, as she watches the demon stroll casually towards Elizabeth and place the armful of fruit within her arms. "This should be enough of a breakfast for you, right?" All the silverette can do is stutter over the tall pile she tries to balance.

"The Ten Commandments are looking for her, so I need you to keep her here and safe, Dianna," Meliodas turns his gaze away from his love in order to stare at the giantess. He weaves a tone that allows for no compromises.

Dianna's back straightens at this. "The Ten Commandment? Y-yes of course!" Just hearing who he speaks of has her agreeing hastily. How in the world did Elizabeth draw notice of those guys?

Elizabeth's eye brows draw together in frustration as she once again tries to protest, but a firm finger is placed on her smooth lips. "No arguments. Now I'm gonna go see if I can figure out their next move," he pulls his hand back and turns to leave. Her frantic call has him halting in his tracks.

"Wait!"

He turns with a raised eyebrow. His wide eyes study how her face flushes at his attention and the way she looks down towards her fidgeting feet. "A-aren't you at least going to have breakfast?"

It's an excuse, he can see it, but he walks back to stand before her, enjoying the steady way in which her face continues to redden. Reaching forward he plucks a small red fruit from her pile while raising his left hand to cup her cheek fondly. "That's very sweet of you. I'll get something on my way…" his tone grows quiet as he pulls her the short distance down in order to kiss her sweetly again and again… and once more. He steadies her hold on the fruit as it starts to waver from his touch. Meliodas pulls back from her flushed face with a contented smile and the message she always seems to see deep within his eyes when he stares at her very much present then.

 _I'd be lost without you._

While turning to leave, he waves behind him, calling out goodbyes to both Elizabeth and Dianna.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are too adorable together! I hope I find somebody who loves me that much and that I feel the same way about!" the bubbly giantess suddenly gushes as she sits in excitement.

The goddess nods in agreement while strolling to a mostly flat rock where she places the fruit picked with care upon the surface. She keeps a cluster of grapes for the moment. "Yes, he's absolutely amazing, which is why I want so badly to be able to fight by his side."

Dianna's quiet for a moment as she considers her friend's words. "You're not staying here, are you?"

"No. I can't. I have to do _something._ I can't just let him do this on his own."

"Them I'm coming with you of course." This draws a look of surprise from the blue eyed goddess. "What? That's what friends are for." And truly that's all the explanation that's needed.

"Thank you, Dianna," Elizabeth tells her over her grateful smile.

"No need, but you might want to wait to leave. If that demon of yours sensed me while I was blending in with nature, then he'll probably catch on to our whereabouts really quickly. Besides it'll give you a chance to eat the food he so lovingly brought for you." ' _And so the teasing begins'_ , the goddess realizes with an internal groan. "And to tell me how you got those very _interesting_ bruises on your neck."

Back straightening in surprise, Elizabeth gives a startled "What!" Before her hand flies to her neck, the slender tips of her fingers traveling behind her ear where she feels a slight tingly soreness that suddenly reminds her of a warm mouth and heated breath traveling down her neck as her fingers do now. Her face is now beet red while she tries to avoid the topic of how they got there and talk more about how they aren't gone. "That's weird. Usually my body tries to heal itself naturally when I'm wounded."

"Hmm, yeah. But those aren't exactly a wounds," Dianna points out in a sing-song voice. She's downright enjoying seeing her friend flustered over the markings she received.

"Yeah. Maybe it's because they're different," Elizabeth hesitantly agrees as her hand slides away from the area of interest.

"Or maybe _he's_ just different." The giantess says instead with a playful smile.

" _Dianna!"_ Elizabeth moans in dismay over the giggles of her friend.

~.~.~

He couldn't possibly feel lighter than he does now, even while heading towards the possible whereabouts of his demonic siblings, nothing can take away the time he just shared with Elizabeth. She is so unbelievably strong and at times he finds himself gazing at her in pure reverence. He could barely control himself the previous day and he feared he wouldn't be able to handle himself around her, but she showed not an ounce of fear. Only the love and care she so graciously wields as she tamed his demon into submission with merely her emotions, her touch, her _presence…_

…her kiss…

Her taste was nothing he could ever hope to even dream of. So sweet, so pure in its form it'd be a miracle if he could ever live without it again. And she is _his_. His to have and to hold and to protect from the moment she accepted his love… and returned it with just as much passion as he.

Green eyes light and edged with the sharp tinges of determination, Meliodas has no set plan in mind as he draws closer to his siblings—who're much closer than he imagined they would be—except one. "I won't let anything happen to you, Elizabeth… I promise."

~.~.~

"So you're sure he's a good enough distance away, right?" Elizabeth asks hesitantly as the two make their voyage slowly across rocky lands.

"I think so… I can't really sense any demons around right now," Dianna answers with a hand raised above her eyes to shield from the sun that peeks through the clouds in the sky.

Hoisted on her right shoulder is a unique weapon Elizabeth had never witnessed before. When asked about it, Dianna had just said it was an ornate double-ended hammer. The woman who took her in saw how well she seemed to twirl around sticks gracefully, almost like a deadly dance when play fighting with others while growing up, that she decided to craft the weapon for her. She felt it would suit her when she grew into a fine young woman. So the giantess wields it in her honor every time she fights, feeling it gives her the power to protect those she cares for.

"So what do you have planned, Elizabeth?"

"I want to show Meliodas that I can protect myself. We're going back to a village. A friend of mine Sir Gilthor is tasked with helping create the next piece of the Coffin there," she declares with certainty.

Dianna seems to fiddle with the ends of her wayward strands in nervousness at this. "Uh, I don't know. Humans still aren't very keen about giants, Elizabeth."

The goddess turns her gaze up to her friend standing a good height above her with a comforting smile upon her face. "Don't worry, Dianna. I'm sure once they get to know you, they'll change their minds about what they think of giants. And if they still are wary, I'll have to give them a stern talking to about fearing what's on the outside instead of looking into what shines bright within."

"Oh, Elizabeth! You're such a good friend. Thank you," the kind giantess expresses with deep sincerity as her purple eyes seem to shine in happiness.

"Friends? Is that what you two are?" A sudden voice questions with light curiousness despite the neutrality that seems to drip in each syllable.

The two girls scream in shock until Dianna regains herself and places her double-ended hammer in front of her in a defensive stance. "Who are you?" All lightheartedness is gone as she gazes at the newcomer with brows deeply drawn down and a snarl on her face.

The male doesn't seem at all disturbed by her aggressiveness as he seems to adjust a pair of spectacles beneath the hood he wears over his face. The rest of his appearance is concealed in its shadows. "You two are friends correct? I didn't think it was possible for a goddess and a giant to become friends. This is interesting indeed…" He goes on as if no one had spoken at all after his earlier questions.

"Trying to be a wise guy, huh? Well I'm not gonna give you the time to go for any funny business!" Dianna shouts as she twirls her hammer once, ending the deadly spin above her head in a position to slam directly on the hooded man's form. And yet he doesn't move or show any signs of fear.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, rushes to stand in front of the figure with arms outstretched. "Dianna! You can't harm this man! He could be an innocent wanderer!"

Slowly lowering her weapon, since the goddess is too close to her target, the giantess begrudgingly responds, "Oh, yeah? But what if he isn't?"

To solve this, Elizabeth turns around with a sheepish smile and asks candidly, "You're not trying to harm us right?"

"Yes." The two fall over from shock at him actually admitting to such a thing, but then he continues, "I am a wanderer." This earns him dirty looks from the two woman lying upon the ground. "What I want from you two should not harm you, I am sure."

As the two stand up, trying to wipe the dust and dirt from their pants or shorts, Elizabeth asks curious, "And what is it that you want?"

"Knowledge." The answers is simple enough, but the vibe he gives off is a little unnerving. She tries to peer past his glasses to maybe see his eyes, but all she can see is the glint of light from the sun reflecting off of them.

"Um… okay?" Dianna starts off hesitantly as the three continue to make their way in the direction they were headed before being interrupted by the newcomer, "What kind of "knowledge" do you want?"

"I wish to understand this friendship you two have. How exactly is it possible?" He inquires in his curious yet neutral tone the two are beginning to associate with his nature.

"What do you mean? Do you not have friends? It would makes sense, with how weird you seem," Dianna mutters the last part under her breath. With how naturally loud her voice is, the other two have no trouble hearing.

" _Dianna!"_ Elizabeth hisses in reprimand to her friend before trying to cover up for it with a guilty expression, "What she means to say is, have you never had anyone you cared about? Do you have any people to go to and confide with. Any family, perhaps? Do you have a loved one?"

He seems to consider for a while adjusting his glasses with seemingly nimble fingers. "Well I do have comrades. Can these be friends?"

"They can be!" Dianna chimes in with a bright smile. "If you've known them for a long time and been in many battles together, you most likely developed a bond of sorts with them. I'm pretty sure you've had to save each other's skins at some point. There's no way you can't be close after stuff like that," she goes on to explain with a smile. Surely this would be the answer he's looking for...

"Save each other's… skins?" He repeats in a peculiar tone, causing Dianna's mouth to gape open in disbelief. After that entire explanation that's _all_ he has to say.

Sensing the rising tension coming from the giantess beside her, Elizabeth tries to kindly clarify. "It means to put one's life before another's, therefore saving someone else's life."

"Oh, I see. We have known each other for quite some time, but I do not think we share this "bond"." He says in the end.

This draws exasperated sighs from the woman as they try to think of some way to help this odd soul. Elizabeth remembers something though, and decides to bring it up again, seeing as the three have been traveling together for the better part of the morning, "Sir? You never did tell us your name."

"That is true. How rude of me." He moves his hands to grasp the sides of his hood then pulls it back to reveal inky back hair that falls around his face softly. His eyes bore into each in their startling shade of amber. A sense of invasion permits them with his unwavering stare. His expression is blank, giving them no clue as to what he's feeling. "My name is Gowther and I do believe I have a better solution to my conundrum." The statement ends ominously as he raises a hand out towards them with his index finger extended like the most innocent of weapons.


	10. When Put To The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **I want to give a huge thank you to lickitysplit for all the help with this chapter! So much work was put into it and I have to thank you for every piece of advice you gave me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **~10~**

 **-When Put To The Test-**

All the blood seems to drain from her face as she stares down the tip of his finger like it's the deadly edge of a blade. Elizabeth may not be versed in the ways of battle, but she knows from feeling alone that what Gowther has planned will not end well. ' _Is my mission to prove my worth coming to an end already,'_ she thinks dolefully.

"Elizabeth! Get back!" Dianna suddenly hollers as she tries to attack. The goddess frozen in place before her target makes it impossible for her to do anything.

Just as his finger begins to glow a brilliant white something slams into him with the force of a sledgehammer. He's sent careening into a rocky mass, sending debris and dust everywhere. Standing poised with his specialized blade at the ready, the blue eyed Holy Knight positions himself before the two as a living shield. "Now may I ask why it is you two were in the presence of this demon?"

" _Demon!?"_ Twin exclamations of horror sound as the two stare at the pile of rocks where Gowther now rests.

"But… but how?" Elizabeth demands as she tries to figure out how she missed such a menacing power. Although as she tries to find it now she still can't seem to sense it.

"How did you know that? And who are you? We were tricked by one person today, I'm not going to let that happen twice!" Dianna exclaims outraged as she turns her weapon towards him.

"I'm Gilthor, a friend of Elizabeth's. And he isn't quite a demon, but his power is something dark and sinister like theirs. The power is carefully hidden, but still quite obvious to detect. Are you both saying you can't sense it at all?" He answers calmly as he begins to feel the male moving from beneath his rocky prison. It won't be long now…

"No," Dianna admits as she too can tell Gowther is about to make his next move, "But since you're a friend of Elizabeth's, I guess you're okay with me."

"Enough of that right now. I need you to get Elizabeth away from here, _now._ "

"Hey! I can be of some—" The silverette tries to object before a large hand scoops her up and begins to carry her a distance away.

"Not now, Elizabeth! We don't know what this guy is capable of!" Dianna attempts to explain only she finds herself unmoving at the sight of Gowther standing before them all. It's as if he wasn't just kicked harshly into a mound of boulders.

"You all might prove useful in demonstrating saving each other's skins to me," Gowther comments with no interest in his tone. "But first," He's much faster than any of them can react with the sweeping of his hand. A white light penetrates the skull of the Holy Knight who recoils in shock.

The one with amber eyes seems to register something as his head tilts, considering. "Oh. I see. This will make things even more interesting, I suppose," He notes monotonously. His three specters watch him with more caution than helpless prey..

"What did you do to him?" Dianna demands as her fist constricts upon her hammer.

"Sir Gilthor, are you alright?" Elizabeth shouts down to the knight in question from her elevated altitude.

The knight raises a hand to his head for a brief moment before he regains his stance firmly. "I am fine goddess Elizabeth, but I will not let this man continue with his plans," Like the calm deadly precision of a storm, Gilthor shoots forward to strike. His innate lightning coils around his blade far more deadly than a slithering snake. Nothing will stop him from eliminating the threat, except the words that come from the mouth of the emotionless one.

"I would imagine you would feel concerned for your loved one."

He spins around even while knowing he could be leaving himself wide open to an attack in doing so. The pinkette finds himself for once completely stripped of his defenses. He feels like nothing more than a helpless child as he watches Marge struggle within the hold of a creature one can hardly stand to gaze at, its features so slimy and grotesque. Towering behind her, its dripping black form not holding any specific shape as it clings to her. Her struggling arms are kept within its hold as it apparently tries to absorb her into its mass.

Marge, usually the picture of elegance and perfection, now appears dirty and tattered as the inky slime slowly drips and smears across her in various places. Is musses her hair and frazzling her overall glowing image. The eyes of deep mocha warmth he loves to gaze into are stricken in grave fear. Her face streaked in tears and completely in loss of its color. One would say she's a ghost of her former self. "Gilthor! P-please… help me!" The words tremble past her shaken lips as the monster behind her makes a rumbling growl, pulling more of her into its sticky form.

"Marge!" Composure lost he begins to sprint towards her, hell bent on getting her free. He will _not_ lose her.

" _Aaahh! Let go! Please! HELP!"_ The shrieks nearly pierce his eardrums forcing him to take his eyes off his helpless love for the briefest of moments to find the cause. He nearly drops his sword at the sight.

The imposing giantess can easily be seen struggling not to get clawed into by some mutant beast. The face is wolf-like as it extends forward and snaps dangerously close to Dianna's frightened face. Her hands hold its sinewy wrists at bay; trying to grapple its hands would surely render her hands into bloody, shredded ribbons as its fingers are practically razor sharp blades. Even with her impressive strength, she's losing against its power. Its slobbering maw drawing ever so closer to its target and its claws only so close to piercing her chest. It's hard to watch let alone listen to the frightened whimpers leave the usually effervescent woman.

Elizabeth is unfortunately much worse off due to her lack of combat skills. Fighting a beast much similar to the one Dianna is failing to hold off, but on a smaller scale, this creature has no trouble using its claws to grasp the goddess' thin waist. It tears easily through the material of her blouse and into her petal soft skin, instantly tainting her cloths a brilliant red. Gilthor is sure her agonized screams will haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.

"You have a choice to make. Either you save your lover and let the other two perish, or you help your new friends, letting your lover become consumed. I'm interested to see what kind of choice one would make in this situation." Gowther comments with a blank stare as he announces the possible outcomes of the three woman.

Standing there as shouts and pleads for help echo in his mind, Gilthor has never felt as powerless as he does now.

~.~.~

"What's wrong with him!? What did you do?" Dianna demands as she watches the Holy Knight writhe in apparent agony upon the ground, clutching and clawing at his head as disturbed pleas for help leave his lips. She feels a cold sweat break out on her skin at the sight. If Gowther was able to do that with a simple beam of light to the head, she can't let that happen to her or Elizabeth.

"Dianna! Please, let me down! Maybe I can help him," Elizabeth begs desperately as she struggles to break free of the giantess' hold.

"But, Elizabeth, what if Gowther—"

"I can't sit here and watch him suffer if there's something I can possibly do to help!" She bites out harshly through clenched teeth as tears of empathy begin to sting her eyes at the whimpers she hears from Gilthor.

Dianna studies Gowther with cautious purple eyes who watches them with his version of interest. She eventually lowers the goddess who rushes to Gilthor's side. "Okay… I'll keep my eyes on Gowther," she informs as she tightens her hold on her hammer considering a move of attack. He seems to move so quickly and his magical ability is like nothing she's ever seen. For once she has to think out a plan. Otherwise, she or Elizabeth could be seriously injured.

"What's your game, Gowther? You said you wanted knowledge, but this doesn't seem like anything but causing people pain and suffering!" the brunette yells hoping to learn something of this blank slate of a person.

"I wish to know more about friendship and emotions and the only way to do so is to study the reactions and choices one makes. I wonder, will he make the right one?" He responds with a finger to his chin although his expression does not change.

"What does that even mean?"

"Dianna," a distraught voice calls bringing her attention to the goddess whose hair is flowing softly out in swaying waves as tears slowly fall from her eyes illuminated in the symbol of the goddesses, "I can't do anything. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong!" she exclaims as her face crumbles under her failure. Her face is the picture of angelic sorrow as she weeps for the suffering man.

~.~.~

" _G-Gilthor…" he hears the ragged call which brings his eyes away from the tormenting sight of Elizabeth's suffering. Marge is now only halfway seen through the dripping black monstrosity that holds her captive. Its mouth wide and gaping, sluggishly begins to move above her head._

 _Panic as his driving force, Gilthor rushes to stop her demise, seemingly making his decision. Her voice is the only thing that causes him pause, sounding tired and weary but still managing to ring true and noble. "Save Elizabeth… and her f-friend."_

 _His power is drained from him once more, leaving him with the sense of being as feeble as a lost child. He tries desperately to understand why she would give up so easily, give up on_ them. _His despair only comes out in the form of a weak plea, "Marge…?"_

 _Tears that sparkle like shattered glass trail down her grime covered cheeks, but nothing can ever take away her beauty to him. "She must live for the sake of Britannia, Gilthor."_

" _I-I—" He hesitates, but a reverberating shriek draws his eyes to Dianna who lost in her struggle against the mutant beast. Its claws now racking painfully down her chest as it forces her to the ground with a tumultuous crash. Blood begins to spill against the rocks beneath her as she tries desperately to kick the creature off her through a tear stained face._

 _Elizabeth… barely struggles as the creature above her thoroughly cuts through her precious skin with a haste that knows no bounds. The light within her eyes slowly fades with the life that seems to drain from her like flowing water._

" _Gilthor! Please! I k-know this is hard, but you have to save her. There's only so much time left before it's too late…" Marge tells him urgently as the sludge monsters mouth lowers even more over her being, making it difficult to see what's happening. Feeling the painful shards of fear within her blood, she tells him while she can, "Gilthor, I love you…"_

 _He's stands frozen like a petrified statue. The once fearless Holy Knight is rendered to nothing more than a specter to three woman's torment as he agonizes over who he should let live and who he will allow to perish._

~.~.~

"Whatever it is you're doing to him, stop it right now or I'll _make_ you," Dianna states deadly calm very much done with hearing the pitiful sounds the Holy Knight makes and the cries of grief Elizabeth makes at his side.

Gowther is unaffected by the threat as he lifts his glasses, adjusting them ever so slightly. The wanderer offers his less than impressive response, "But I have not seen the outcome yet."

" _Grr!_ That is it!" Before she can even move to strike this seemingly unfeeling man down, something rockets into him with such force, it's near impossible to spot the billow of dust his impact makes, the expanse is so great.

Elizabeth doesn't even hesitate once her eyes land on the figure. Her legs are moving before she can even fully register it. "Meliodas!" She falls to her knees before him and allows her face to nuzzle into his chest. The trembles of her course through her form into his with their force. "It's so awful! Sir Gilthor is—" Too distraught to continue, she gratefully embraces the arms that encircle her shoulders as they rub soothingly up and down her back in slow motions.

A heavy sigh leaves the demon as he looks at the struggling knight. His eyes harden slightly as they travel and land on the giantess who he entrusted his love's safety with next. "I told you what would happen if you faced off against a Commandment didn't I, Elizabeth?" His tone is calm, quiet like the wind, filled with a sense of disappointment. Whether at her or himself is hard to tell.

Choking on her own breath, she meekly looks up towards his face which now seems to stare at a particular spot in the distance. His words resonate within her more soundly than any shout ever could. "W-what?"

"You would find yourself defeated before you could figure out the reason why. He has to make a choice and he has to choose right or he's going to suffer the consequences unfortunately," Meliodas explains it clean cut, feeling no need to sugar coat it.

"Look we don't have much time for this," Meliodas suddenly admits with his eyes glaring daggers at something only he can see. His mood finally becomes apparent with his next words, "Dianna I need you to take Elizabeth and Gilthor and get as far away from here as fast as you can. I mean it this time. My brothers are practically _on top of us. Go!"_

The giantess doesn't speak further as she scoops up the moaning pinkette and the teary eyed goddess hastily. Her feet propel her and she begins to _run_ trying to create the distance needed to hopefully draw less attention to their retreat. Looking around as the distance between her and Meliodas becomes more and more, she tries to spot Gowther. No signs of him appear and she realizes the inky haired miscreant all but vanished. For a scary moment she can't help but wonder if he was some kind of weird illusion. He did appear from thin air and seem to have the ability to manipulate their minds if Gilthor within the palm of her hand is anything to go by.

"And where do you all think you're going?" A calm menacing voice asks with such clear power. Dianna finds herself faltering in her sprint with her feet coming to a stop almost against her will before two very imposing demons that she was very sure weren't in her path before.

Her purple eyes swivel between the two as she finds it hard to spit out words. Her breathing is labored in nervousness as their power begins to dangerously swell out towards her, threatening to crush her. Even as her hand tightens around the ornate hammer in her grasp, she feels she won't be able to hold these two off.

One begins to stroll towards her, the shorter of the two that looks oddly like Meliodas, and Elizabeth begins to shiver in her hand. Gilthor, unfortunately, still seems lost to the monsters in his mind. Before he gets more than a few steps, Meliodas appears before him in a casual stance, his hair wild and dangerous with eyes as black and theirs and a spiral marking above his right eye.

The one that could be his twin gives him a curt frown. "I see you were about to let these three get away." He notes with hints of suspicion piercing his tone as his arms move to cross over his bared chest.

Dianna takes her eyes away from him for a moment to look at the other, taller demon to see him watching her with a playful smirk that stops her heart cold. She quickly turns her eyes back to the two near identical demons in response. Dianna draws the two she holds closer to her chest as if that'll make her feel better about the situation.

"I didn't see them as useful information," Meliodas retorts with a shrug.

"And how do you figure? No, what makes you think you can make that call?" The ravenette presses as his stare practically lacerates his brother in his growing agitation.

Meliodas raises an eyebrow at this. Slowly, deliberately he turns to look at the three with an oddly chilling smirk and a confidence that swells with the subtle rise of his oppressive power. It's unbefitting of him and it takes Dianna back. ' _Is that really him?'_ She wonders as the image of his smiling and caring side he shares with Elizabeth flashes into her mind. It couldn't have possibly have been all an act could it? ' _An act…? That's it! This is an act!'_ She realizes internally.

"No one really. I just used a bit of common sense." Zeldris growls at Meliodas choice of words, but the blond continues with a careless shrug, "Well, anyway, that Holy Knight clearly ran into one of your Commandments and didn't come out on the winning side. It's a shame. He would have made an awesome sparring partner," He comments indifferently.

"One of my Commandments?" Zeldris notes with vicious glee. "Gowther got his hands on him I see…" The worthless Holy Knight dissolves from his mind as his sights settle more entirely on the quivering girl on the curvy giant. "That still doesn't rule out the giantess and the goddess."

Silence seems to stifle the air with its crushing intensity, simply daring someone to break it as the two brothers bore into each other intensely. Elizabeth gasps quietly as she watches the two. The feeling of their power steadily rising causes her to huddle down further in the palm of Dianna's hand. She hates herself for how relieved she feels when the giantess does her best to hide her away whilst her amethyst eyes glare as fiercely as they can at the three demons. She wanted to be strong enough to fight by Meliodas' side. Seeing the two and feeling their energy now, she truly embraces what a fool she is for ever thinking such a thing. Such a weak fool…

Elizabeth watches Meliodas roll his eyes towards the sky as his arms come to rest behind his head in a nonchalant manner. This only appears to irritate the raven haired one all the more and this does nothing to improve her nerves as they run rampant through her system. It's a miracle she can even breathe properly as her heart tries to fight its way through her chest. The tallest though, still seems to study the situation with an insightfulness that weighs on her shoulders dauntingly. "I did scout the giants' land for a week remember? There was no information we could use."

"And the goddess? I'm sure you have some explanation for her as well, don't you, _brother,"_ The leader of the Commandments spits out bitterly and she feels her eyes tear up in fright. " _There's no way we'll be able to get out of this alive. No way…"_ The grey haired demon seems interested to hear this explanation as well. ' _What could he possibly say about me?'_ She frets worriedly as trembles hit the goddess like a storm. "Oh her…" The blond turns in the goddess' direction with a… _leer_ of all things.

' _What!?'_ The thought explodes in Dianna's mind before she tries to remind herself to go with his plan. "Well, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know anything seeing as I've gotten to know her pretty _intimately_ over the past few weeks…"

That smirk is so devious, befitting a demon, which she hopes he's going for. If this really is just a ploy to save them and not some trick all along then she has to play along. She just prays this demon really is different and that her gut instincts aren't betraying her this time

The look on Zeldris' face is priceless. It isn't overly shocked, but it's far more reaction than she thought possible judging on the cold, fearsome expression that's branded on his face. "…What?"

Estarossa is the one who laughs for her. "Do you not get it little brother? He was using that goddess in more ways than one."

' _Now it's my turn.'_ Glaring down at the goddess in her hand with faux disgust, she growls at the silverette, repulsed, "You were involved with that demon!?"

Elizabeth startled, turns to her with a hurt, fearful expression. Dianna can't be sure if it's real or not. She just hopes Meliodas knows what he's doing and that he might end up with a hurt goddess in the end either way. "What? No! Dianna! He was different! He told me he was f-falling for me and I—"

"I can't believe you ever got involved with our _enemy!_ As far as I'm concerned, they can do with you what they will," the giantess declares as she drops the goddess to her fate. She turns her back without a care just as Zeldris shoots Estarossa a pointed look that goes unnoticed by the rest. Dianna inwardly hopes the demons will let her and Gilthor go and Meliodas can keep Elizabeth safe. ' _It's up to you now, self-sacrificing. I'm leaving her safety up to you.'_

After a minute turns to two and two to ten of walking without any resistance, she finally takes breaths with less stress. She does not dare to look back for fear of breaking the act. A voice suddenly sounds and she jumps, horrified, thinking it's one of the demons. In actuality, it's just the man she holds within her palm.

"S-she's gone. Marge, she's _gone,"_ Gilthor whispers brokenly through a raspy throat, the giantess finds herself hard pressed not to stop at the utter destruction she feels from him.

"G-Gilthor? Are you okay? What's wrong? Whatever you went through, it wasn't _real,_ okay? It wasn't _real_ ," she tries to stress as she feels sympathetic tears rise in her eyes. She holds the broken man closer to her face in order to convey her seriousness.

"N-not real… You're fine, Dianna… Elizabeth… It wasn't r-real you say?" He asks hesitantly as he attempts to regain his bearings.

"No. It wasn't. Gowther is apart of the Ten Commandments and he can mess with your mind. Meliodas said something about you having to make the right choice, otherwise you would suffer the consequences. I guess you chose right…?" She explains hesitant as the Holy Knight struggles to sit up, but fights under the weight of something she won't ever be able to grasp.

"I was… _forced_ to watch as you, Elizabeth, and my lover, Marge, w-were mercilessly sentenced to your deaths, and I was given a choice of who to save. You both… or h-her," he admits quietly as his hands come up to rub exhaustedly over his face. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get the sound of goddess Elizabeth's screams out of my head… for the rest of my life," his shoulders begin to tremble, whether from tears of just trauma, she doesn't know as his face is shielded from her.

' _Goddesses, Gowther did that? And made him choose…? From what it sounded like he had to choose to let his lover die as well,'_ she realizes as a tear slips down her cheek at the thought. _'If I ever run into Gowther again, I'll be sure to make him pay.'_ She makes up her mind with certainty.

Now within the forest closer to the giant's land, Gilthor raises his head and looks around, seeming to realize something. "Where is goddess Elizabeth?"

"She's… we ran into some trouble after Meliodas sent Gowther flying. His two brother's showed up and started questioning suspiciously why Meliodas would let the three of us go. I had to leave Elizabeth back there, but I'm sure Meliodas will get her out safely," she sums up as best she can.

"You left her with them?" He demands as a semblance of his old self returns. His mission to watch out for Elizabeth is still at the forefront of his mind. "You can't trust demons, Dianna!"

At this she raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Have you ever watched him and Elizabeth together, Gilthor? I don't think you have because it's like… night and day, fire and ice, two opposites that can't exist without the other. He _will_ get her back safely. That I do believe." She tells him with finality, effectively ending the conversation as she begins to look for items to set up camp. When the two return, they'll have their friends ready and waiting for them.

A twig snaps smashing the silence around. Dianna halts in her steps as nerves prickle down her neck like a light chilling caress. She strains her ears for the owner of the noise, but hears nothing. In doing so it becomes dreadfully clear that everything is ominously quiet. No birds, no critters, no animals. Just plain silence that presses in all around.

"G-Glithor, do you sense anything weird?" Her paranoia soars well above the tree tops as she struggles to feel anything different. There's no way absolute silence would occur unless a threat was around. _But she can't sense it!_

Sir Gilthor hops from hand onto his feet as he too feels heavily on edge. So soon after regaining consciousness he's nowhere near up to shape for a battle, but he knows something they can't sense is there.

Sweat slicks their palms as they grip their weapons with a tightness fear makes one capable of. Both peer into the dark shadows of the clustered trees, unable to see past its unnaturally thick obscurity. Their eyes close for one heartbeat and in their next breath a beast shaped by one's deepest nightmare appears as tall as the giantess' chest.

Dianna shrieks as it darts forward with its claws extended several feet.

~.~.~

Her body twists violently with the wind as she plummets a number of feet to her apparent doom. She can't help but scream in terror. From falling, from the Commandment, from her overall lack of failure. She simply screams her loss. Her kiss with death is postponed when arms catch her easily bringing her back to the situation at hand. His plan. She must act to the best of her abilities or they'd most likely be put to the most gruesome of deaths imaginable. So she fights, kicking and shrieking like a wild feline attempting to be tamed like an everyday pet.

"Let go of me! Let go of me you filthy demon! You lied to me! Everything you said was a _lie!"_ She shrieks in betrayal, trying desperately to get away from him as if he's the scum of all of Britannia.

His grip tightens on her exactly like the way her heart does as she catches sight of those malicious black eyes of his brothers. She can no longer fight his hold and is subjected to a bitter cold that doesn't fit the warmth she's used to when turning her eyes to Meliodas'. "What? You actually believed all those words, those promises I made?"

For a second, a crazy wild second she believes him. She believes his words because he could find someone much better, much stronger than her. She recalls his telling of demon culture and surely she doesn't fit those qualifications… Her face crumbles even as she tries to remember these are lies and her voice becomes the perfect replica of a shattered heart. "But… b-but I thought you loved me?"

She doesn't realize she'd lost the ability to control her limbs so when he lets her go, she collapses to the ground in a devastated mess. Suddenly overwhelmed, the strength to even keep herself up is lost to her. Her emotions are real as sobs build and break in her chest. She sags forward in the dirt before her as she quakes with the mix of fear and insecurity that twist in her gut like vicious monsters. A hand that usually offer her comfort now pats her head patronizingly. "You actually accepted that as true? I think I would have said anything to get you to keep coming back… I've never quite encountered a body as heavenly as yours," he purrs shameless.

Elizabeth cries rather believingly and Meliodas senses a niggling of doubt creep through his mind in hearing it. _'She has to know this isn't true right…?'_ He turns his wide smirk towards his two brothers. Zeldris offers a reluctant mixture of approval and disbelief, and Estarossa displays an all too humorous expression over his usual calm. Zeldris looks down at Elizabeth's pitiful tears with a sneer of disgust. "I still can't believe you would actually do something like this. It seems… unlike you."

"What? You actually thought I managed to keep my sunny disposition all by myself? No, I needed a way to relieve my stress, somehow… Too bad I only encountered a lower level goddess. She hasn't been able to tell me any of their plans," Meliodas says with wide eyed innocence. Meanwhile, his stomach churns with twisting worry and he wonders, _'Does she think I'm telling the truth..? She's much too sensitive for this… If I hurt her, I don't know how I'll be able to make it up to her._ '

"So, not only were you u-using me for my body, you were also using me for information…? How could you, Meliodas?" The goddess speaks up brokenly.

"You had the little thing wrapped around your finger. I'm a little impressed, Meliodas," Estarossa comments as he observes the crumbled goddess huddled into herself upon the dirty ground. She retreats under his gaze. Something in his energy just makes her feel drawn to him, which repulses her. "Yeah, but I'm a little upset with you guys. You ruined the good thing I had going here. How am I supposed to release my tension now? She did _wonders_ for me last night," he hints while tugging on her hair to raise her head, exposing her tearstained face and the bruises he left along her neck in stark clarity.

Zeldris rolls his eyes and turns away as he tightens his arms across his chest, while Estarossa chuckles at the apparent show. "I don't exactly wish to have an image of your exploits brother, besides now that we know that she's not useful, you can just dispose of her." Zeldris informs indifferently.

Her lungs refuse to work at his words. The discomfort of being put on display in such a way is the least of her worries. Her hair is released but she no longer cares. Zeldris wants her _dead._ He'll probably torture her for days on end, breaking her bones over and over, slicing her skin, and hacking at her limbs with a blunt sword of all things! She inhales a quiet whimper as she tries not to disintegrate into tiny vulnerable pieces. She's so weak in comparison to his overbearing strength. A vicious thought echoes, ' _Zeldris wants me dead.'_

"I don't think that's necessary. Her reputation's ruined. As soon as the word begins to spread that she had relations with a demon on multiple occasions willingly, they'll turn on her and, who knows? Maybe she'll come crawling back to me…" Meliodas adds with a smirk showing all teeth.

"I w-won't go back to y-you," Elizabeth whispers softly with tears clogging her throat.

He moves to stand before her, and she feels his hand quickly weave within the back of her hair in order to pull her head back sharply, yet as gently as he can manage it. She's not given a chance to react before he's kissing her with a rough passion she can't help but moan at. Their separating of lips is audible and Elizabeth is left with no option but to stare intently at his coal like eyes as his brothers' gazes tear into her from her sides. "As long as you think you have a chance with me, you'll _always_ come back," he informs her matter of factly.

She blinks and tears pour like rivers down her cheeks. The emotions she feels from his words stated without a hint of doubt rips into her more thoroughly than any threat those Commandants could impose. He gives her a frown of empathy tinged with falseness while rubbing her head one last time. The movement of Estarossa catches his eye. Removing his hand from Elizabeth's hair, Meliodas crosses his arms and cocks his head to the side questioningly.

"Little Meliodas… Did you ever, by chance, stray off to other women while still seeking relief from this goddess?" Estarossa questions with a mischievous smile. When he tilts his head in her direction. She cowers before his power as dread goes from a rapid torrent through her veins to a sheer tsunami.

Meliodas' facade crumbles about the edges for just a moment, but just enough for a smirk to rise to his older brother's face. "I thought so. You're attached to her." Estarossa states knowingly.

She can read it in Meliodas' changed demeanor that things aren't going according to plan. Her lower lip wobbles as she tries not to sob out a plea. Even out under the heat of the sun she feels her fingertips go numb from chill of fear she tries so hard to shake. Meliodas is brave. Why can't she be? "Now why would I ever be attached to a goddess of all things?" The blond demands with a scoff.

All his teeth seem to show in Estarossa's next smile. "If that's the case then, _kill her._ "

Meliodas moves to stand as a barrier between his brothers and her. She can barely even hear any more over the sound of her own breathing and thudding heartbeat. They've been found out, surely. And now they are going to die. "I don't remember condoning to the murder of innocent people." The tallest makes a move to try to get around the blond which draws forth his power sharply. The choking weight of it snaps out like vicious stabs and she whimpers while trying not to cling to Meliodas. "I won't allow it _,"_ Meliodas ends in a low tone roughened by his rising anger.

He can hear Elizabeth's genuinely frightened tears now and it sets his teeth on edge. _'Damn! Now what do I do?'_ The thought comes in pure vexation.

"Well, if that's the case, would you mind if I spent a little time with her? I think I can see what attracts you to her. An innocent face with a rather alluring body," The taller baits. Elizabeth bites her lip so hard she can taste the copper wash over her tongue before it heals swiftly. She cranes her neck up shakily to peer at Estarossa through a vision blurred with watery fear. For a split second in her terror induced haze she swears she sees him staring right back and offering his hand, beckoning her to him. And she almost feels the wish to do so.

" _Over my dead body,"_ Meliodas hisses deadlier than the most venomous snake as he falls into the trap. The realizations is instant. He feels himself losing control of his senses again. "Does it matter if I want her all to myself? I've ruined her. She's _mine_." He ends with a seriousness that he hopes will get Estarossa to back off. No matter what show he's failing to put on, he will not let anyone lay a finger on what's his.

Zeldris steps forward now and sneers down at her cowering form, making her feel tinier than the smallest grain of dust. She no longer cares about her part in their play as she hides behind Meliodas as best as she can. "Those clans aren't as united as they like to believe, so I think you're right. She's as good as exiled if they don't try to execute her themselves," This earns a noticeable whimper from the silverette which causes Zeldris to grimace and turn his gaze towards Meliodas, "Fine. I'm willing to allow you to have your _toy_ , as long as you cooperate more."

Her entire body sags against Meliodas with a relief that nearly takes her up to the heavens. She doesn't fully allow herself to relax. By no means is the danger gone with them still present. She won't ever underestimate these Commandments or her lack of strength again.

"Now who's the little brother here?" Meliodas snickers at the irritated look that grows on Zeldris' face before he continues, "Okay, Zeldris, but you know I'm not really a killer."

"Yes and it's such a disgrace, too, but I'm thinking more along the lines of not interfering." Zeldris points out while looking seriously into his older brother's eyes as dark as his own.

Meliodas stiffens in his relaxed stance before nodding in agreement. Although he knows he's less likely to go along with it.

"So did you guys ever find the messenger?" he asks afterwards hoping to bring the topic to a lighter situation-well lighter than the fate of his goddess that is.

His two brothers finally seem to shrug off the goddesses' existence with little care as they begin to move away from the area with Meliodas following behind. He can't look back to try and keep up a pretense that he doesn't care, but he hopes she's looking at him as the three walk further away and he makes a subtle hand gesture as a sign for her to leave. They managed to make it through without any loss.

"No, but I've decided on a different course of action. We're up against the goddesses, humans, giants, and fairies. The goddesses have magical power that rivals our own, the humans are strongest in numbers, the giants have incredible powers that ties with the land, and the fairies are as strong their King is," Zeldris explains tactfully in a way any leader should and Meliodas would honestly be proud, if the situation were different. "I say our next move is to take out the weakest link," he finishes with a devious smirk that suits him perfectly.

His hands rest across his chest in a manner of nonchalance as he wonders aloud, "And which is that?"

"There's no need for you to worry about it, Meliodas. We actually don't need your assistance for this one," the youngest says in a conspiratorial way while turning to Estarossa who seems to share the look.

His brows lower, but Meliodas nods slowly. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you guys then."

He leaves without waiting, trying not to make it obvious he's heading in the direction he left Elizabeth. He knows he's not to interfere, but they're up to something big that could put a dent in the four clans' numbers. "And which group is the weakest link?" He contemplates with a frown as he works his way back to his awaiting goddess.


	11. Our Future Is Fleeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~11~**

 **-Our Future Is Fleeting-**

At least to the naked eye, the area where he last left her is deserted due to her ability to cloak herself in invisibility. His senses know she's right where he last left her though. Huddled on the ground and waiting. He shifts to his knees before her and pulls her invisible form to his chest. Her shivering body materializes and absorb the comfort of his hold. He lets the air leave his lungs in a silent gust. Meliodas allows one of his hands run along her soft, silky strands before he speaks. "So how did you like Zeldris and Estarossa? Not exactly the family meeting I was hoping for, but… it could've been worse," He jokes lightly. He hopes to bring a light chuckle from her. Maybe even to see her face so he can judge just how frightened she is. Or worse, how hurt she is by the situation.

She doesn't laugh. She does end up glancing up, which is better than her terrified quivering. Crystalline tears rim her beautiful cerulean eyes and thick lashes, reflecting like diamonds in the late sunny light. Her face is flushed from emotion, giving her a helpless appearance that's far too appealing to his senses. He finds himself gritting his teeth to keep from kissing her pouty lips swollen. _'Now is not the time,'_ he urges himself as he eyes rake over her face again and again, ' _But goddesses, she's the most gorgeous being to have walked these lands,'_ He allows himself while pulling her ever so closer. The way her soft curves mold against his firm, unyielding body is enjoyed with a guilty sort of pleasure.

"They were horrid, frightening beings, Meliodas. Their power was nothing at all like yours," she begins in a voice worn from tears. "Their power was just plain dark and bottomless, like it would have no trouble taking hold of me and enacting a torment I would never cease to feel for the rest of eternity," she explains darkly with a far off look Meliodas never wants to see in her eyes ever again. Her trance seems to break when she focuses on him once more and she raises a hand slowly above his right eye. The delicate tips of her soft fingers begin caresses something, his spiral he realizes when he starts to feel odd tingles snake through his veins.

"But your power is different. It's dark and deadly, but I'm never threatened by it. I can sense the danger as clear as day, but," he feels her finger trace the intricate marking upon his forehead. He sharply inhales when it causes his power to swell then ebb as if soothed in the most pleasurable ways he never thought possible. "It always seems to want to wrap around me like a shield." She finishes with a tiny smile.

' _Yeah, like me, it seems to be putty in your hands.'_ The thought comes as he tries to stop his dark essence from reaching forward and running along her figure in a fleeting manner. It seems to have a mind of its own like usual, or maybe it's just thinking along the same lines as he after that teasing touch to his mark.

He exhales as he banishes his demonic brandings from the surface with his hair falling back in its wayward place and tickling his forehead as a result. He lets his hand wrap around hers while his eyes search hers. "Well, it could be my emotions that makes us different," he mentions with an indifferent shrug as he carefully brushes strands of silvery tresses from her face.

"No, it's simply you, Meliodas. You're different." She leans into his caress as her hand reaches up to begin swiping away her remaining tears.

His hand automatically reaches up to finish the job for her, carefully brushing along her cheeks with his thumb before cupping her chin. His green eyes stare intently into the innocent blue hues of hers. "And it could be that, too… I'm sorry you had to go through so much today. I'm not as good at protecting you as I thought I was," His failure is palpable in the air around them as his eyes slip from her gaze.

Not liking his dwindling mood, she brings her hands up to the sides of his face stroking his chiseled jaw hidden under his youthful appearance. Most people take in his cherubic eyes and demeanor and cast him away without a second thought, but she takes in everything of his being with curious ease. "You did everything you could to keep me and the others safe, just as always. Nothing that happened here today is your fault, Meliodas," she attests strongly. But a thought remains in her mind, _'You're not the one at fault here, Meliodas. I am.'_

"M-Meliodas…?" she whimpers quietly, catching his attention sharply. She feels her guilt rising fast and it clogs her throat with its overbearing presence. He must know. She's the reason everything happened. _Her_ not him.

"I… I never meant for such a-awful things to happen today. Everything was my f-fault," she admits quietly as tears begin to gather quickly in her eyes. Her vision become unclear as her hands quiver in their hold on his face.

His eyes widen in shock as he watches the rapid way in which she seems to fall apart. "What?" ' _How could she even think that?'_ His hands catch hers as he brings his face closer, trying to shush her gently.

"I just w-wanted to prove that I could fight by your side. I want to be s-strong enough to defend you, Meliodas, but leaving the cove was a mistake! It lead to Gilthor being attacked by a C-Commandment and then your b-brothers discovered us and we almost could have been k-killed then! I'm so very selfish, Meliodas!" She's determined to speak even as her voice cracks and wavers over her blubbering tears. She was so frightened and they just barely made out _alive—!_

Meliodas scoops her up in his arms without a thought, hoping that a change in scenery will help calm down her hysteria. They just barely made it over the hurdle, but their troubles aren't over. He needs to calm her down. "Nothing that happened was your fault, Ellie. _Never_ think that. It was all chance that you ran into one of the Commandments and my brothers in the same day. It's not a selfish thing to want to be able to protect me, but that's not your job. Your job is to keep yourself alive. I'll be fine," he explains to her as he heads to the forest Dianna and Gilthor escaped to. He feels her hands squeeze so tight on the material of his shirt, he's sure she'll hurt herself. His shifts her so that he holds her in one arm as one of his hands grasp hers in order to pry them free and smooth them out. His lips move to her brow as he makes soothing hums in his throat to try and ease her.

"Why can't I protect you?" the goddess questions with a snivel as she rears her head up to glare at him pleading with frantic blue eyes. " _Why am I not allowed to keep you safe? Why not!?"_

He can feel her heart beating much too fast and her breathing coming to her in uneven heaves. Her body's shaking as if she's in a hellish blizzard and if he doesn't find a way to calm her down now, she might just faint. So he does the only thing he can think of.

He pushes his lips against hers. Her entire form stills in his arms as he holds her closer and tilts his head some for better access. Meliodas had initially started the kiss to shock her into silence, but feeling her lips tentatively press back as her hands slide up to rest upon his shoulders causes a steady heating of fire in his veins. He finds himself drawn in by her floral scent. His wish to push closer and taste her sweet mouth has him wrapping an arm around her waist as he situates her legs on either side of his hips.

Her mind once weighed down by the frantic flurries of their near embrace with death now begin to fog over with the heady relief that they're _alive_ and Meliodas is right here with her… Where he always should be. She feels his hand weave within her hair and the other crush her further against his strong torso. The teasing heat of his hand slips beneath her shirt and she gasps sensually within his mouth. Meliodas seems to devour her in a passionate frenzy. Every nip and suck to her flushed, swollen lips brings a breathy moan from her.

With her hands free, Elizabeth slides her fingers into his wild tresses where she pulls and tugs gently, earning feral growls of approval from his throat. One of her palms sweeps under his loose shirt and, instantly, the maiden marvels at the toned muscles of his abdomen as her nails lightly scrape along his skin. She delights in the shiver he produces and gasps when he stumbles forward and presses her firmly against the bark of a tree, groaning deeply into her mouth all the while...

Meliodas wills his tongue to delve into the forbidden depths of her mouth with a lustful groan at the sheer sweetness of her. He makes sure to leave no surface untouched as he strokes and prods the sweet opening while making sure to swallow all her sinful calls. The demon feels the rapid pounding of blood in his ears and building of heat between them with each and every pleasure wrought sound she emits.

He pulls back from her and allows the rough ragged panting of their breaths to mingle tantalizingly for only a moment. He next begins to trail his lips scorchingly along the line of her jaw to the lobe of her ear which he takes into his mouth and gently teases between his teeth. He's deliriously happy when she begins to rub herself against the persistent throb building between his legs, moaning in a way that causes his blood to _boil_. "Goddesses, you're so _sensitive,"_ he growls roughly with his hands already making their way under her shirt and up along the sides of her ribs as his mouth works to make new marks along her neck…

"M-Meliodas, I…" She tries to respond before dissolving into a delectable set of mewls when his hands nearly reach their goal.

Two energies spark his attention like a douse of icy water being splashed over his entire form. Meliodas eyes snap open to see something other than the goddess breathing unevenly before him. _Dianna and Gilthor._

' _Shit!'_ The curse comes soundly through his mind. How did he lose himself so quickly? Elizabeth is still securely pressed against the tree with her head thrown back in bliss. He nearly shoves the thought of those two out of his mind and continues where they left off just at the sight of her flushed state. Her hands grip his shoulders and her legs are seemingly locked around his waist as they periodically squeeze.

" _Meliodas…_ " She pleads quietly and he understands what she's hinting at.

He wound her up so tightly and now she doesn't know what to do. It's much too soon despite he and Elizabeth more than wanting to move forward. But more importantly … He'd made a promise to himself that he wouldn't do this to her… There's no way he'd do something like that to her only to up and disappear shortly afterwards. She deserved to find someone she could actually be with after he's sealed away. It's the least he can do. And look at what good he's doing for her now. Working her up for something he can't allow himself to give her.

He removes his hands from her blouse and instead pulls her away from the tree and rubs them in soothing circles along her back. He then moves his head to rest comfortingly beside hers. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have done that…"

Her muscles seem to unwind with his light touches and soon she's able to breathe easier. As she's calming her thoughts begin to clear and she recalls her last question. One he was cleverly able to avoid by his distraction. But she still wants an answer. "Why am I not allowed to keep you safe, Meliodas?"

He sighs long and hard. "Because the life of a demon is dangerous," She practically hears his unspoken words. He doesn't believe she could handle it let alone protect him from it. Her heart clenches nearly unbearably at the realization. "But there is another way you can protect me."

"H-how?"

" _Staying alive,_ " he emphasizes as he squeezes her close.

"What—"

"Ellie, you don't seem to understand how important you are to me. If I ever lost you…" He lets his power slip from under his complete control for just a split second as he thinks of her, bloody and battered. Lifeless. _Dead_. It's enough to sample the utter darkness, the murderous intent that's deeply imbedded within it as it wishes to reach out and tear through whoever dares crosses its path. She shivers violently as a horror she never thought she'd experience while in his presence comes forth. His power. It's worse… Far worse than the terror she experienced from his brothers'. And for the first time, she fears it; she truly understands what can become of him if he lost it to the point of no return.

"Okay, Meliodas… I'll stay safe," She agrees as he feels a gentle warm pressing of lips against his neck. The thought echoes in her head though. _'Will I really be able to keep it? What if I don't…? What will happen to him and everyone else?'_ She doesn't want to imagine it. She _refuses to_. She will survive this war and so will he.

Sighing softly he feels whatever tension that built within him release with her words. "Thank you."

~.~.~

The two reach Dianna and Gilthor's energies by the time the sky begins to shift from orange and purple with hues of darker blue beginning to overtake the shades. Instead of rushing to reach their friends, the two had decided on a slower journey. Both simply enjoying the silent, comfortable nature of each other's presence as they walked hand in hand. But now as they begin to weave through the forest, Elizabeth can detect a slight waver in Meliodas' form every so often to the point where it needs to be brought up.

"Meliodas, what's wrong?"

He turns to her with a raised eyebrow in question. "Nothing." She feels the subtle falter in his steps for a split second as his hand tightens around hers before he amends, "Well, I guess I am a little tired." The cheeky grin he gives does not ease her worries.

Seeking the truth, her powers delve into his system searching for some sort of injury she might have missed. This causes him to frown at her obvious invasion. "Ellie…"

She ignores him and searches all around, but finds nothing to her chagrin. Only noting that he's oddly weak… As her powers return to her, she begins to narrow her eyes at him as a realization begins to form within her mind. "You didn't eat any breakfast this morning did you?"

He shrugs as he begins to lead her forward once more. "I didn't get around to it, no."

She bites her lower lip fretfully at this. He didn't get around to it because he was too busy saving her and her friends and they decided to head back slowly so there was no time to stop for lunch… He's exerted himself with hardly any nourishment. He has such a good heart and cares so little for himself over the sake of others despite being a demon. Their lives were spared because of him.

Her emotions twist in such dizzying knots as she gazes at this demon who makes her want to do nothing more than make him the happiest man alive. She finds her fingers weaving between his as she squeezes the hand she holds in affection. He returns the squeeze as he looks at her with a raised eyebrow but smiles nonetheless.

A small cleared area of trees comes forth and within it are the two figures of Gilthor and Dianna, both of which look more than a little rough to the new arrivals. Sir Gilthor is beginning to make a fire to cook the slaughtered rather large beast that also takes up the area. His expression and overall demeanor are dull and withdrawn, which surprises Elizabeth. Then she recalls what happened with Gowther before and her visage dampens in sympathy. The giantess and Holy Knight's eyes shoot in their direction as soon as they enter. Elizabeth squeaks as she and Meliodas are immediately lifted into the palms of Dianna for a close hug. The wide relieved smile that overtakes the brunette's face is nearly contagious.

"Oh, you guys I was so worried! Especially when it started getting late! I had to keep this stick in the mud from going after you guys about a million times," Dianna says the last part teasingly as she gives Gilthor a good-natured smile. She notices his lackluster mood as well, especially after the strange beast arrived. It's been a fruitless effort to try and lift it.

"Are you alright goddess Elizabeth?" Gilthor questions politely after returning their smiles somewhat blandly.

The two take a seat before the fire in between the giantess and Holy Knight after the giantess places them down. Elizabeth answers. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, thanks to Meliodas," she clarifies with a small blush as she leans her head against his softly. The feeling his strong arm wrapping rightfully around her waist only heats her face more intensely. "What about you guys?" She adds after eying the strange beast and their rattled appearances.

Gilthor seems further unsettled by their obvious show of affection. He's unwilling to believe that a demon can truly change its ways. Not after all the hell they've put the people of Britannia through. "We… ran into this creature here in the woods."

"But together we took it down. No sweat!" Dianna declares with a fist raised in the air and a cheery smile turning up her lips.

Elizabeth beams at this while Meliodas eyes the creature with an unreadable expression.

Sir Gilthor turns his study to the goddess once more and can't help the concern for her that arises within him. "Are you sure you're alright, goddess Elizabeth?"

Meliodas' green eyes snap to him sharper than a diamond's edge, but his voice is as pleasant as ever. "Did you think I would let anything happen to her?"

"I wouldn't know. Most demons are known for their trickery and violent ways," Gilthor responds intentionally.

" _Gilthor,"_ Dianna chides lowly under her breath as she stares him down from her seated position. "I've told you before. He's _different."_

"No, it's alright," Meliodas cuts in with a soft shrug as he turns his eyes away. He pulls Elizabeth, who appears to be lost somewhere in thought as her fingers play idly with the hair at the nape of his neck, closer to his body, "Not everyone is willing to believe everything they see. It sometimes takes a bit of blind faith to finally understand."

"And what if I don't have that?"

Meliodas smirks. "Then I guess you'll just have to follow us around waiting to see something that'll never happen, huh?"

The conversation subsides as the meat of the slain beast is roasted over the fire and when it's just about done a thought occurs to the resting blond. "Hmm. I should go get you some fruit, huh?" He asks the silverette beside him rhetorically as he moves to stand.

"That won't be necessary, Meliodas," she interjects as she feels his movements, "I'd be willing to, um, try that," she points hesitantly to the roasted creature over the popping and crackling fire.

He looks to her while shaking his head in fondness. His hand comes up to stroke her cheek soothingly. "I don't think so. From what I can figure you've eaten fruit— _only fruit_ —for over 200 years. Who knows what eating that could do to your system, so I'll just go—"

"Okay! I can't take it anymore! You guys are too cute! Gilthor already has fruit picked out—I told him to get it while I got our dinner—so there's no need for you to go, Meliodas," Dianna squeals excitedly while watching the two.

Meliodas turns a raised eyebrow at the Holy Knight who gestures to a pile of fruit neatly to his side. "She's correct."

Elizabeth smiles gratefully as she pulls Meliodas back to his previous position. "Thank you, Sir Gilthor."

"It was no problem at all," He promises while passing over a round red fruit.

This seems to be the cue for everyone to begin digging into their meal with Dianna taking a portion suitable for her and the other two men skewering a decent amount upon each of their sticks. Elizabeth watches, as she takes liberal bites into her sweet fruit, how Meliodas seems to relax a bit more with each piece he consumes. The muscles along his back lose the tension that was faintly there before, which brings a great relief to her chest.

As soon as she's finished with the fruit, she disposes of the core and nudges the demon beside her gaining his attention. "Come here."

Confusion lines his countenance which causes her to smile humorously. " _Come here,"_ She grabs his shoulders and pulls his unresisting form to her so that his head can rest neatly in her lap. She moves her hands to his wild locks intending on helping him relax. It's the least she can do after today… The goddesses shushes him with a gentle poke to the nose. "Hush. You deserve a bit of rest after today. Now let me do this for you."

Her gentle fingers begin to press against his scalp in a way that soothes his thoughts to a calming hum. He finds it much harder to protest as he studies her eyes. "Elizabeth, you don't have to…"

"Goddess Elizabeth, is this really necessary?" The Holy Knight also voices his thoughts at such an intimate display being shown.

"Don't mind me. I'll just be over here, you know, enjoying the show," Dianna gushes quietly as she brings up the large skewered meat to her mouth to hide her wide smile.

Elizabeth doesn't relent as her eyes remain locked with Meliodas as he tries to figure out her motives. "I know I don't have to. I want to." Their staring contest consists for a while longer before Meliodas relaxes fully into her, giving in.

Sir Gilthor huffs quietly before rising. "I'll just go check around. Clear my head…" He mutters the last part as she strides off towards the woods with a bitter scowl.

Elizabeth frowns, but turns back to Meliodas whose expression remains unchanged. She runs her fingers through the length of his hair, making sure to massage his scalp in just the right way. His eased hums are the only upside for making her friend upset.

"Gilthor is just…" Dianna tries to explain after staring at her meal with a dwindling appetite. She truly can't explain though, but she understands that he most likely has his reasons for his distrust. It's pretty obvious why he would, but she just wishes that he would see that she and Elizabeth aren't ignorant. They all made it out of that encounter unscathed because of Meliodas and that more than enough proves where he stands in her book.

"No. There's no need to explain his reasons," Meliodas shrugs after Elizabeth moves her hands from his hair and slips them to his shoulders where a bit of tenseness settles. She works to ease that as best as she can. "I wouldn't expect everyone to just up and trust me without finding their own reason to. He'll just have to find a way to deal with my presence or…" The blond exhales heavily as his eyes turn up towards Elizabeth's troubled visage. "I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there."

The goddess hates the thought of her friends being on edge, especially after they just survived such a deadly encounter. She bites her lip to stem the tears of sorrow that rise to her eyes and is happy to see Meliodas' eyes closed due to her touch. Their strife has been caused by her once again.

~.~.~

It's much later after the raging Holy Knight calmed and settled down for sleep followed by Elizabeth and Dianna. Gilthor is sleeping somewhat restlessly from his uneven breathing, but Dianna and Elizabeth are still awake. The demon notes this as his hands run slowly along the back of the comforting weight of the goddess atop of him. Wondering what's keeping her up, but not willing to question it, Meliodas simply holds her close and enjoys the time they have together.

It's quiet. The fire having long since gone out, with the only sounds being the critters of nature and the wind rustling the trees. He enjoys the peace between them, _savors_ it. Wishes with all his might that it could last a lifetime, but knows reality is harsh and crushes things like fickle hopes and dreams. So he lives in the now, in knowing they love each other dearly, but also knowing it'll never last.

"Meliodas?"

"Hmm?" _'It seems I didn't need to ask her what was bothering her after all,'_ he muses with a slight curve to his lips.

Recollections of the day she tried to push down kept resurfacing and dangling before her like a cruel taunt. Meliodas doesn't blame her for the day's occurrences and although she still doesn't completely forgiven herself for the events, something else about the happenings keep flashing within her thoughts. Everything he said before, he was so different. He was the epitome of a demon then. And yet she doesn't understand how he can hold her gently now and still be the person he was when he said such awful things earlier. There's always a grain of truth in every lie, so… maybe somewhere deep down he really believes in those things he said.

Meliodas's green eyes widen drastically when he feels a wetness moisten his neck. His throat constricts at the sound of tears and heartbreak from the glowing goddess above him. "Elizabeth, what…?"

"Meliodas, what you told your brothers before," She keeps herself hidden despite his efforts to move her in order to see her face. When she's sure her tears won't cause her words to sound jumbled Elizabeth voices her words carefully, "Was any of it true?"

The air rushes from his lungs as if he'd been punched in the gut.

"Elizabeth… No. _Never_. You know I love you. You know you're my world. I would never think of you so lowly. Ever. I just said all of that to get my brothers to let you go," He leans his head close to hers and wraps his arms tightly around her waist. He's afraid to see her expression and terrified she'll see his. "You're my angel, my life, my love. Goddesses, I love you Elizabeth. More than you'll ever know," he pours out to her with his voice muffled some in her silken tresses.

The tensing of his muscles is obvious from her place resting above him. Elizabeth blinks in shock at his drastic take on her words. She hadn't expected him to react so strongly, but then… why wouldn't he? She wraps her arms around his back as a watery smile graces her face. He means his words. He has to. She just overreacted to the situation because she's always been so sensitive. He trembles and she wonders if he's shedding tears of remorse. The very thought makes a few slip down her own cheeks as she nuzzles closer to murmur a few words quietly, lovingly. "I overreacted, Melioadas. I'm sorry… Please don't be upset. There's really nothing to forgive, but if you really want me too, I accept your apology. I'll always believe in you. I'm sorry if I had any doubts before…"

Meliodas quickly extracts the hiding goddess in order to capture her lips with a passion that has her mind spinning. It's brief as he melds his lips to hers but steadily he begins to drive her senses wild with the inclusion of his sinuous tongue. When he pulls back to speak, his words are just as passionate as the kiss he just bestowed. "Don't say that. You have more than enough reason to doubt me."

Her breath is hot against his lips as she attempts to recover from his swiftness. His words get a rise from her, however and she finds herself responding just as strongly as he. "I gave you my love, and my heart, and I stick by that decision, demon."

She can see his eyes darken considerably as his pupils dilate just a fraction. The raw hunger that flashes through his hues is enough to twist something in her belly and she finds her legs tightening around him. He smirks deviously for a moment, before his lips curve into a warm grin. He wraps her neatly back with his arms and pulls her rightfully against his chest. He inhales deeply in content and she feels her own heart warm from the strong sound of his against her ear. Nothing further needs to be said as he urges her to try and rest. So she settles more over him and attempts to follow his wishes.

Time seems to go by as he tries to find sleep. It seems to evade him this evening as he stares blankly at the silvery stars, listening to Elizabeth's breathing against his neck as her chest steadily rises and falls. It doesn't take long for him to hear the quiet pleasant voice speak up once more in question though. "Meliodas? Can you… answer a few questions for me without getting upset?"

"Well…" He hesitates.

"I just...I need to know… before it's too l-late. _Please."_

He can tell something's been weighing heavily on her mind this evening, so he concedes. "Okay."

She seems utterly relieved at his agreement as she huddles even closer to the warmth he provides. Her voice after a while tentatively filters out so quietly it's a miracle even his sharp senses pick up her words. "Meliodas… would you ever want to get married one day?"

His eyes widen, but he sees nothing all the same, as shock courses through his system stronger than any surprise attack. He suddenly finds it hard to move his tongue. "I…" He promised he would answer her question, so he squeezes his eyes closed and tries to imagine a world where their future is bright and open to them. Where their fate is undecided. "I would love to marry you. I want nothing more than to have you as my wife, Elizabeth." He can almost see it. She's dressed in a beautiful shimmering white dress, trimmed in gossamer frills that accentuates her curves just the way he likes. Her hair is softly curled as it falls down her back and caresses her shoulders. She is happy. They are both happy. And he spends the rest of his life making it a goal to keep it that way.

A few tears trail slowly down his neck as she cries silently. "I would be happy to be your wife, Meliodas and I would love you as my wonderful husband." She trembles as her emotions take over for a moment. He hates that she got herself so upset over this, but he understands that she wants to envision it. What should have been…

When she manages to gain a bit of control, he feels her lips form words against his neck without voicing them. She pauses and seems to collect herself when he squeezes her comfortingly. Finally, he hears her next question. "W-would you ever want kids?"

He exhales slowly as the life seems to drain from him in unrelenting heartache. " _Yes._ Are you sure though? There's no guarantee they'd come out as goddesses..." He points out as the stinging pain of anguish rips and tears at his grieving heart.

"Of course. I don't care if they're goddess or demon, Meliodas. They would be yours… They would be different, like you," She adds not hiding the overbearing despair that grapples to her like a cloak of torment.

"You would make an amazing mother," he breathes out. He's no longer being able to fight the hands that pull him under the darkness of loss so great, he doesn't ever think he'll be able to see the light of day.

"And you would make a wonderful father," she finishes as she dissolves into gut wrenching sobs that shake her whole form. Her hot, salty tears burn along his neck like a reminder of their future; soon to dry up and be lost and forgotten. The rest of the night is spent plagued by the echoes of mourning for a future cruelly extinguished before it ever grew to fruition.


	12. The Blood That Runs Clear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thank you lickitysplit for steering this chapter clear of the town full of hormonal men. ;D**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

 **~12~**

 **-The Blood That Runs Clear-**

The morning is subdued after a night of little rest. Despite the soft rays of light, the sun is persistent in shining. The air is thinly warmed, with only a small breeze shifting the atmosphere every once in awhile. Meliodas watches as Elizabeth ghosts about the clearing, a more muted version of her former self. The dull blue of her eyes is like staring into the face of a lost soul and it kills him. Why did he let this happen to her? He could have tried to talk her away from the subject, but…

He'd do just about anything for her.

He just wishes that anything didn't include allowing her spirits to be crushed so completely. From his leant position against the rough trunk of a tree, he has the advantage of seeing everyone's activities. Dianna is oddly quiet from her crossed legged position on the ground with her eyes glued to her muddy brown boots. The air around her is far from tranquil and he figures it's because she heard their conversation and feels deeply for them. He may not know her as well as Elizabeth does, but he can spot a good heart when he sees one. He feels very fortunate to know that she'll be there for Elizabeth when he can no longer be.

Gilthor, on the other hand, has been giving him a murderous glare the entire morning. He knows it has nothing to do with his and Ellie's shows of affection the night before. The knight has been studying the goddess' mood just as he and figures it has something to do with the demon.

His guess would be correct.

Meliodas hasn't been able to figure the Holy Knight out, with how closed off he is to them all. It's obvious he has a hatred and mistrust towards demons, which is reasonable, but what stems his animosity? Until he can figure that out, Meliodas and the pinkette will always be at odds.

As a particularly sharp breeze blows through the trees only the environment shifts slightly while the tense atmosphere of the one's present remains unchanged, The Holy Knight chooses it as his time to stand. Repositioning his sword back in its sheath from its resting position beside him, Gilthor stares coldly at the green eyed demon, assessing him for a moment. "I believe we should head back to the village now. I would like to check on some things there and make sure nothing has happened in my absence."

' _Good to know that mental attack didn't render him completely scarred,'_ Meliodas deems with a smirk while shifting his position to a standing one as well. His left fist flies into the splayed palm of his right hand as he grins. "Right! Elizabeth, you wanted to go there with Dianna, too, huh?"

She barely seems to acknowledge him. The faraway look in her eyes is apparent as she slightly nods.

This causes the light from his visage to wash away in the blink of an eye. It's replaced by a blank emptiness as his hands fall like dead weights to his sides.

Gilthor stares at the goddess before turning on the demon with eyes ablaze. "You did something to her. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

His expression doesn't change as he begins to tread to the silverette. All the Holy Knight receives is a dull response. "Now is not the time. We should be leaving anyway."

In blue lightning, the Holy Knight appears within his path wielding his sword. "Well, I have to beg to differ."

Head bowed as his hair covers his expression, Meliodas answers calmly. "Are you sure about that?" His eyes flit to Elizabeth, but her dull expression still holds.

"Guys! Cut this out! Get the testosterone out of your heads and _think_ for once," Dianna yells heatedly as she brandishes her double-headed hammer beside her in her agitation.

"I promised myself I would watch out for goddess Elizabeth and I will not back down from my word!" The knight proclaims as he moves to take a swing against the unguarded demon.

" _Meliodas!"_ The shriek is terrified as Elizabeth finally breaks free from her grief ridden trance to see her demon about to be struck down by Sir Gilthor.

Her eyes widen drastically as she watches Meliodas stand there motionless, seemingly giving up. _'What is he doing?'_ Elizabeth feels her adrenaline bunch her muscles in preparation to sprint, but even she knows it'll be too late before she can even reach him. Her eyes widen considerably as she watches the sword hits its mark with a climactic surge of power.

" _NO!"_ The silverette cries as she feels the power wash over the area, kicking up dirt and forcing her to raise her arms in order to shield herself. Her heart lodges so deeply within her throat she can barely breathe let alone swallow back her sobs. She attempts to run forward to get to him. She hopes can maybe save him if he's not already dead. Her feet freeze in their tracks at the unbelievable sight before her.

Meliodas stands completely unharmed as power radiates from him in tidal waves. Wind seems to swirl around him to his will, thrusting his clothes and hair about in a chaotic frenzy that makes him look the part of an all-powerful, majestic being. His expression is deadly serious as his darkened eyes stare unblinkingly at the knight before him. The black marking that spirals above his right eye and seems to bleed down from its bottom, gives him an intimidating impression, which chills her spine in a way she can't seem to fathom. In his left palm, that bears twisted, coiled black markings all around it, he holds the Holy Knight's sword in place with little to no effort despite the obvious pressure Gilthor places upon it.

"Funny. I could have sworn I made the same promise to her. No, I promised more. I promised to protect her, to keep her happy, to love her. I would give my life for her and yet you keep questioning my sincerity. I grow tired of you challenging me around every corner," His words are calm, yet sharp. He's done humoring the Holy Knight. Meliodas doesn't remove his penetrating stare. Even when Gilthor attempts to push more power through his sword in agitation, it remains in place. "So I have to wonder, what will get you to realize how foolish you're being about this whole situation?"

"Meliodas! Sir Gilthor! Please stop this!" Elizabeth shouts with her next breath as she begins to run to the two to make them halt in their foolish behavior.

Dianna's voice cuts in. "Elizabeth, don't! It's too dangerous for you to get that close! Just please come stand by my side," the giantess urges as she rises to her feet, ready to take action if she sees it necessary.

The goddess looks back at her friend, then back towards the standoff where Gilthor looks truly ready to do anything to take on Meliodas. She can almost hear the storm clouds forming. Her mind, swirling in a blaze of worry, slowly comes to a decision. "No! They'll kill each other if someone doesn't do something," she decides as she dashes forward.

"Elizabeth!"

The goddess runs straight forward, intending on doing something to knock some sense into the two. She's thrown for a loop when she finds herself flying backwards at a controlled pace with a warm body pressed tightly to hers.

"And what did I tell you about keeping yourself alive?" The low voice questions as the distance between her and the center of action becomes apparent. Looking at where she was before, she sees Gilthor just regaining his bearings after the demon his sword was braced against vanished from before his eyes.

' _He moved that fast?'_ She doesn't know why she's questioning it. She's experienced it first hand, but it still comes as a surprise that such speed can exist. Getting over her shock as her heart begins to settle down, she raises her hands and cups them on the sides of his face. He gets the idea that she's demanding his eyes meet hers. "Yes. I know. I just didn't want to see you or Sir Gilthor hurt over me," she tells him sternly with a frown to show her displeasure at their actions. He only smirks slightly before his hold on her tightens. Dianna, who stands beside them, stares at the Holy Knight with keen eyes, wondering if he'll make another move. Prepared if he actually does.

"I'm more concerned about you though. Are you alright after last night?" He murmurs lowly so that only she can hear.

Her breathing stutters for a moment as she all but sags against him under the reminder. "…I'll be fine. I just…"

He nods in understanding as he pulls her close and she knows the he feels the same way as she. Torn to pieces on the inside over everything, but he wants her to heal, to move on without him and…

She won't ever be able to.

She knows that if he's sealed away, she'll never recover. She would die a slow painful death, grief-stricken, never to experience the warmth of happiness and love again. Gutted from the inside out of all her emotions… what kind of life would that be? Which is why she must find a way to save him from his fate, no matter what he believes.

"How can you all so blindly trust him? They are nothing but cold hearted murderers. I've learned this from a very early age. They mercilessly slaughtered my family before my eyes. They thought it would be funny to let me live with the knowledge that I let it happen," Gilthor demands furious with a frosty countenance that drops the warm atmosphere to a freezing temperament.

Elizabeth shivers as she huddles closer to Meliodas who stares directly into Gilthor's eyes without flinching.

"From then on I made it my life's mission to make sure innocent people never had to share the same fate and here you all are, blatantly walking into his trap. He'll turn on you. All demons are the same," he continues bitterly as he grips the hilt of his sword rigidly.

Elizabeth feels Meliodas breathe deeply and the consuming power that was all around her before abates. The comforting vibrations of his soothing voice flow through her as she tries to disappear into his arms, allowing him to take control of the situation as she knows he can. "I'm sorry that happened to you Gilthor, but I understand how you feel."

The knight shakes his head forcefully. "No, you're not. You're just saying that to try and gain my trust. It won't happen."

She feels Meliodas completely at ease, which gives her confidence that he can solve this situation. "My parents were murdered too. By a demon. A grey one. Have you ever encountered one? If you've ever seen the red demons in action, they're nothing compared to those," he starts off in a kind tone.

Gilthor eyebrows rise just the slightest, but the obvious tension in his stance lessons as Meliodas continues.

"Our parents told us to run, choosing to stay behind themselves knowing they were going to die for doing so. I went back though when I couldn't take the fear of knowing they could most likely be d _ead,"_ he pauses here as he squeezes Elizabeth a little tighter. To his side Dianna covers her mouth with a shaky hand as her eyes display unshed tears.

Gilthor brows knit softly as the tension leaves his body. The frown upon his lips deepens as his sword lowers completely.

"My father was gone before I got there, a bloody mess that shredded my heart to even see. And my mother… was nearly gone when I made it to her side. She had some last words for me that I try to live by to this day," He makes sure he stares directly into the Holy Knight's eyes as he repeats, "Make sure you find something to fight for."

This actually causes the stormy blue eyes of Gilthor to widen and clear some as he appears to take in the demon before him for a second time… maybe in a different light.

Meliodas breaks the eye contact to gaze down at the silverette within his arms as he finishes at last, "And I choose to fight for her."

~.~.~

The sun is unmistakable in its high position within the sky, beating down on the foursome relentlessly as they reach a suitable distance from the bustling village full of vibrant people. They're just out of range of being seen or felt, but he knows he'll have to depart from Elizabeth soon regardless. He sighs wistfully then gazes down at the breathtaking beauty in his arms. Her evident exquisiteness cannot be denied, and he lets his mind wander a bit to the night before… When she asked if he wanted to get married one day.

Surely every male in existence would be jealous of him simply because she'd chosen _him_. She'd be his wonderfully amazing wife that he'd happily dote on. Anything she'd want he'd happily give her. Those gorgeous blue gems of hers would only ever have sights for him. And he knows himself to only ever feel his eyes roam across her form with a thoroughness only lovers share.

Meliodas feels a bright smile warm his face as he imagines their happiness. A day wouldn't go by without him seeing a bashful smile on her glowing visage. And he would always be the cause of it.

He thinks for a moment about the things he loves about her. The way she blushes at the slightest things, or the bright vividness of her eyes that tells him exactly what she's feeling and thinking at the moment. He loves the way her hands touch him so softly and carefully when she's worried and simply how soft and small they are in comparison to his. Her scent that always pulls him in, the swell of her chest, the dip in her waist, and the curvature in her hips and rear all seem perfect in his eyes. The way her hair tumbles across her shoulders and even frames her wide eyes simply takes his breath away. But what he loves about her the most is her smile. No matter what, she'll always be able to ensnare him completely just by looking into his eyes and showing off one of those luminous smiles that warms his world in a radiant blaze.

The present grabs a hold of him when Elizabeth shifts slightly in his hold. The distance being so far from the village made carrying her necessary to get there quickly… Well he could have let her fly as she'd originally wanted to, but what would be the enjoyment in that when he can have her warm body in his arms the whole time? The village is much closer now and he simply doesn't desire to part ways with Elizabeth. _'Surely,_ ' as his eyes wander over the curvaceous goddess resting oblivious in his hold, _'there'll be someone who notices just how stunning she is… They might even want her for themselves…_ ' His nose draws closer to her silver locks as he pulls in her captivating floral scent with darker eyes. _'I know I certainly do._ '

Maybe he should just turn around now, while he still has the chance, and keep her all to himself…

"Meliodas," The address is polite and regal, drawing his mind away from his wonderful fantasy.

"Yeah, Gilthor?" He raises an eyebrow as his smile turns into a grin. Gilthor greatly calmed after his retelling of his parents' deaths and now the Holy Knight seems to truly be willing to give him a chance to prove himself. The blond is relieved to finally have the bad blood begin to run clean between them as having such tension constantly was beginning to stir his nerves.

The knight raises a hand to his left forearm where a hidden cover is located. Lifting the shielding, he pulls out a familiar blue spell bead and hands it over to Meliodas who stands Elizabeth on her feet in order to take it. "I could quite clearly see your uneasiness with leaving Elizabeth without your presence in the village, so I believe this will be of some use."

"What for? You don't trust us to watch over her?" Dianna pouts as she crosses her arms over her bust, ornate hammer in hand.

Gilthor chuckles as he makes to explain. He sees the noticeable mischievous smirk that grows on Meliodas' face as he activates the bead. The demon's energy vanishes from their sense all together. "Well, I'm sure Meliodas would feel more comfortable sticking beside Elizabeth during your explorations in the village. It'll be a chance for the two to have fun, wouldn't you agree?" The knight adds with quick thinking.

"Oh…" Dianna utters in understanding as a bright smile blossoms on her face.

Elizabeth, too, brightens in realization, especially when her playful demon swings an arm around her waist and pulls her flush against his side. "He's right. Now, everybody let's get going!"

Spirited on by his enthusiasm, the group treks forward, but Gilthor makes sure to give the demon one last word of advice before they enter the human's territory. "Now Meliodas, you must remember that the spell bead's power only lasts for about five hours at most, so be careful."

"Will do, Gilthor!"

As soon as the odd group set foot within the town, every pair of eyes sticks to them stronger than glue. Mostly the eyes comb over Dianna, who stares nervously at all the little people. And Elizabeth, the glowing goddess who glances around skittishly with a soft blush. They barely give the male whose arm is wrapped securely around her waist a second glance. The villagers deem him some average human who believes he has a chance with a godly figure such as her.

Meliodas hides a smirk. Their mistake.

One unwitting male begins to stride towards them confidently. Dark blond hair and purple eyes, the obvious Holy Knight shines a smile worthy of a knight in shining armor. Gilthor walks ahead a little to greet him. The two hug briefly before smiling widely at one another in a show of obvious friendship. "Hey Gilthor! What've you been up to lately? That's an interesting group of people you brought back." The knight offers enthusiastically as he shines a winning smile to Dianna, who giggles and smiles back. He flusters at the sight then turns away. His eyes land on Elizabeth next, where they linger.

The silverette gives a tiny smile back politely. Her body then shuffles a bit in her bashfulness under the interested stare she receives. She nestling closer to the shorter male next to her who is pointedly ignored. Not that he minds.

"Oh, these are a few friends that I've encountered, Sir Howard. Dianna, the giantess, goddess Elizabeth, and Meliodas…" His lips shut before he can give the demon his title, but Sir Howard doesn't seem to notice as he studies Elizabeth more closely.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" he exclaims jovially with a cheerful grin.

"It's nice to meet you to, Sir Howard! So, you're not weirded out by me or anything," Dianna questions nervously as she twiddles with her hair a bit and looks at him with large gleaming amethysts.

His entire face morphs into an embarrassed, flustered mess. He chuckles overly zealous in his state of tizzy. "Of-of course not! You seem too cute and sweet to weird anybody out!"

"R-really?" The giantess asks cutely effortlessly causing the knight's face to redden even more. The other three snicker at his obvious lack of skill around woman.

"T-totally!"

"Thank you," Dianna croons out sweetly.

The heavy hand that lands on the knight's shoulder seems to snap him out of his flustered trance and brings his attention back to his friend. "I'm going to need to take care of a few things, Sir Howard, so would it be alright if you showed my three friends around?"

Raising a hand to his dark blond hair with a friendly smile, the knight agrees. "Sure thing buddy!" The pinkette leaves the group with a farewell wave and Sir Howard takes his chance to move to the silverette's side. Smoothing back is windswept hair, Howard puts on a big grin and turns to the goddess, only to find her missing. Or more like repositioned to the other side of the pipsqueak blond, who stares up innocently with wide green eyes.

Blinking confusedly, he decides to stick to his position as the four begin to move deeper into the village. The people around begin to lose interest when the giantess displays no signs of being a threat and Sir Howard's show of making a move on the clearly available goddess. Turning his purple eyes down to the little tyke beside him who seems to have an odd interest in the goddess—Maybe she's his caretaker?—Sir Howard decides to be polite and get to know him better. Maybe he can get to the beautiful goddess through the kid if he plays his cards right? "Say there little guy, how old are you?"

Meliodas gives him a smirk, laughing internally. "I don't know, what do you think?"

He hears Dianna snicker to the side as she walks slowly through the buildings observing the hustle and bustle of the humans around. Elizabeth only smiles coyly.

"Um… 12?" Howard guesses with a raised eyebrow.

Meliodas just snickers.

"11 then. Come on, I've got to be close!" The knight pouts adorably like the age of a child he just guessed.

Meliodas looks at him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "If I told you how old I was, you wouldn't believe me. Let's just say, I'm old enough to know when a guy's trying to go after my girl."

Elizabeth feels warmth flood her cheeks at Meliodas' bold words. She wants to apologize for Meliodas' clear overreaction to the gentlemen's words, but the goddess can see quite clearly the massive shock of reality Sir Howard is already being forced to endure.

The knight's eyes bulge in disbelief. He looks at the two, so closely together, a second time and tries to allow those words to sink in. _'No way this kid's old enough for her! He doesn't even look—'_ His frantic thoughts come to a screeching halt when he looks over Meliodas once more. The ridiculously toned arms and the subtle outlining of muscle beneath his shirt now becoming noticeable. _'But, but he's just a kid!'_ Howard denies desperately before his eyes land on Elizabeth who's staring at him with a sympathetic smile. ' _No way!'_

"So you're trying to tell me you and her—" He cuts off, waiting for the response.

"Yep," One of the blond's hands snake up Elizabeth's abdomen to grab one of the heavenly mounds that rests there. He gives it a good squeeze.

"M-Meliodas!" She cries out self-conscious with that beautiful cherry hue that makes her all the more exquisite. Howard does not see her make a single move to stop him.

The knight's fists tightens beside him in defeat. _'Oh man… will I ever get a date?'_ Shrugging off the lackluster thought, he decides he's going to fight for a chance to win this maiden's heart. Howard spins around to face the group as he extends his finger dramatically towards Meliodas, who raises his eyebrows curiously. He declares overstatedly, "I challenge you for goddess Elizabeth's heart!"

The three stare at him with deadpan looks before Elizabeth speaks up too kindly. "That's unnecessary Sir Howard. I'm perfectly fine with—"

"I accept." Meliodas agrees clearly with a grin.

"Yeah, this could be fun to watch!" Dianna agrees while clapping her hands in delight.

"What?" Thin silver eyebrows draw together in confusion. Elizabeth stares into Meliodas' eyes in worry. "But…"

"Don't worry. I'll win," he assures with a wink. He then reaches up to give her a chaste kiss, which still renders her breathless and a bit weak kneed. He walks off to stand before the Holy Knight with disappointed chagrin written all over his face. "Okay, then. What do you have in mind?"


	13. Three Challenges For The Win!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Although this chapter took a lot of twists and turns (thank you for the wonderful guidance here lickitysplit), I still love the concept of it, and I hope you all enjoy it, too!**

Also, very important, someone made me **FAN ART!** I'm just so happy I'm still jumping for joy! You can check it out at **josicrush dot tumblr dot com/post/150044569937/so-i-fall-in-love-with-this-fiction**

 **Give Akuma a huge thank you!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

 **~13~**

 **-Three Challenges For The Win!-**

The first challenge had been set up in the center of the village where a wide courtyard resided, big enough for events such as these. A small crowd had even gathered. There were to be three challenges. The first: A test of strength.

Sir Howard didn't exactly feel comfortable beating up on a kid—he refused to believe he wasn't!—so instead they were to see who could carry the most wooden beams to the working men on the other side of the village at once. Most men just bring them one at a time and Holy Knights can deliver more than one at once, but seeing as this Meliodas is just a kid he'll surely beat him at this!

"Okay, Meliodas, you can use that wooden slab to lay as many beams as you think you can carry on there, then take it right through there," the Holy Knight points through the winding trail just beyond the courtyard, "It shouldn't be hard to miss the workers." _'A test of balance as well. Score!'_ Sir Howard realizes with a victorious smirk as he looks to the goddess he's trying to win. His smile dims when he sees her watching Meliodas though. His eyes to shift to the giantess beside her in response. She is, surprisingly, looking straight at him with an encouraging smile. Feeling his cheeks warm, he smiles hesitantly back before making sure his opponent understands the rules. "You understand everything? You sure you can handle it?"

Meliodas gives him an innocent expression as he smiles. "Yeah, I think I got it."

Howard nods as he moves to his side with a bright smile. "Okay, then let's do this!"

Each have 15 beams to decide how many they'll take. Howard, knowing this is purely for the use of strength and not magical ability, loads his slab with 10 beams evenly. Reaching down he feels the tensing in his muscles as he lifts the wood clear off the ground then over his head where he balances it perfectly. Letting out his breath slowly, he smirks at the crowd in pride, knowing he surely bested the kid.

' _Why aren't they gazing at me though? What are they staring at?'_ the dark haired blond wonders as he turns his head to the right and nearly loses his balance at the sight.

All 15. Every single last one, is balanced perfectly above his head as he grins cheekily with his eyes closed. _'How is this possible!?'_ the Holy Knight moans in internal dread as Meliodas begins to walk perfectly with ease towards the path mentioned prior. With his head hung low, Howard follows him. He feels humiliated at being beaten by a kid. His head perks up when a voice does call to him though.

"Sir Howard! I think you did pretty well!" He turns to see her and notices it's Dianna, the overly cute giantess that makes his face redden without effort. Grinning goofily, he nearly finds himself losing his balance once more before he calls out a stuttering thanks and hurries to catch up. _'Maybe it wasn't a complete loss,'_ He decides in the end.

~.~.~

After the first challenge the crowd has grown larger. They wonder who this mysterious "Meliodas" is who can best a Holy Knight. The undercover demon, not caring much about the attention, simply stares around at the curious eyes with a curious look of his own. He spots someone who causes a slow frown to worm its way upon his face. _'That can't be her can it?'_ He wonders as he studies the raven haired girl sitting amongst the crowd spread out along the outer edge of the courtyard. He doesn't know why he's questioning himself. He knows she's the very same Holy Knight who conjured up that fireball that took him by surprise so long ago. _'She's still alive? How?'_

He finds her thin stare piercing and decides to quickly look away. He hopes that maybe she forgot who he was. It was a dark and bloody night. What are the odds of her remembering him from so long ago?

"Alright little Meliodas, our next challenge shall be that of speed!" Howard announces, bringing him back to the lively competition. "We'll go around the entire village once and end up right back here, understand?"

With a slight curving of his lips, Meliodas has to ask, "But what if we go too fast? How is anyone supposed to tell who won?"

"Yeah, you're right," agrees Howard as he brings a hand to his chin in dismay.

"Hmm… I think I have an idea," Dianna's voice cuts in over the murmurs of the crowd. "Get into your start positions."

Meliodas shrugs and does as she says, followed by the knight. Dianna taps the ground once and the two feel her magic travel through them briefly before she explains. "Like this, with each step you take you'll leave a distinct footprint. That way we can track your steps around the village and be able to see which steps appear back here first."

Sure enough when Meliodas lifts his boot he sees a dark black foot print where his foot was just placed. Howard's is a bright purple.

"That's amazing, Dianna!" Elizabeth exclaims as the crowd too murmurs in agreement.

The giantess blushes as she twiddles her fingers. "Thanks… Now guys, I'll do the countdown," she informs as the two men get ready. "Three… two… one… go!" she hollers as Howard takes of like the wind, but Meliodas just stands there nonchalant.

Dianna feels herself bristle in surprise at his obvious lack of movement, while Elizabeth stares in disbelief. "What are you doing you brick head!? Go!" She yells all nerves as she pulls lightly at her short hair.

Elizabeth knits her hands worriedly before her chest as she stares at the blond in confusion. He turns to meet her gaze, winks, then seemingly disappears. Although his footsteps are as clear as Howard's.

"What did that idiot think he was doing just standing there? Did he want to lose? You know, maybe I should root for Howard instead. He is a pretty nice guy…" Dianna rants at the behavior of that crazy demon.

"Now is that a way to talk about a friend, Dianna?" Someone asks in a sing song voice purely aimed to tease.

Back straightening as she looks to her side, the giantess is surprised to see Meliodas standing there with a humorous grin. "No way…" She breathes as she sees that yes his footprints do indeed lead back into the courtyard. Standing to her full height she raises a hand above her eyes to try and spy his footprints and sees them faintly, going completely around the village then coming back to the center.

Elizabeth is a little less surprised. She was worried that he'd given the Holy Knight a head start, but now, as he looks smugly into her eyes, she understands that he's just toying with the knight. It's completely mean, she knows, but she can't help the coy smile she gives him for doing this all for her. He's showing off, trying to prove his worth, and she finds it oddly appealing.

Not a second later, Howard reenters the area lightly breathless, but grinning widely nonetheless. That is until his gaze lands on Meliodas who's hovering around the goddess. "Oh, come on!" He cries out flabbergasted. He was sure the shorter hadn't even left when he did, probably intimidated by his speed. But somehow, someway he managed to beat him?

"It's okay, Sir Howard. Maybe you'll win the last challenge!" the amethyst eyed giantess encourages with an energetic smile.

Giving a lazy smile as he stares at her natural beauty, he can't help but agree.

Meliodas, after managing to take his eyes off his love, decides to take another look around in search of that ravenette.

She's nowhere to be found.

~.~.~

"A drinking competition? I thought you considered me a kid?" Meliodas wonders aloud as he looks at the Holy Knight standing before him in all his inflated, regal glory.

"Yeah, well… m-maybe I was wrong," Howard deflates before springing up again. "Now this is a pretty obvious competition and the last one. Whoever can drink the most without passing out wins."

Meliodas agrees as the two head over to an empty wooden table that was pulled out when the challenges began. Both take a seat on one side while their bar keep occupies the other. They're drinking a common frothy ale that's sweet with a tinge of bitterness.

Elizabeth pulls on Meliodas' sleeve before he can sit, causing him to turn to her. "Are you sure about this? The last time wasn't so…" She hints about their last and first time drinking together and how quickly he became intoxicated.

He grins widely. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Nodding her head, because she would _always_ trust him, she moves back to take a seat next to Dianna. The crowd that had gathered all afternoon starts to wane a bit as evening preparations need to be made.

The grey haired male with a pronounced mustache pours the ale into two wooden mugs and places them before the two. Meliodas takes his and drinks slowly, feeling the warmth of it begin to fill him immediately. It's not nearly as strong as what Elizabeth shared with him, which is a relief to the demon. So he begins to drink more deeply, enjoying the rich flavor of it.

Sir Howard takes his drink without pause. He drinks it with gusto and feels hardly a reaction from it. He's unsurprised to see a light dusting across the blond's cheeks which causes him to smirk smugly against the rim of his mug. _'Haha! I knew he had to have a weakness! I'll win this one for sure!'_ He determines joyfully.

The two are mug for mug for a good five cups, but that's when Meliodas begins to slow down and Howard takes the lead by two. Staring into the brown liquid and seeing answers there, Meliodas voices his inquisitive thoughts without pause, "So Howard, what do you like about my Ellie?"

Choking for a second, the purple eyed knight stares at him weirdly. He sees the red flush across his cheeks and nose, but the honesty that lies within his green eyes helps him decide to answer. Before he can though, Meliodas speaks up after swallowing another mouthful of the wonderfully warm liquid. "Is it… is it something superficial like her tits or ass?"

Spitting out what's in his mouth in sheer shock, Howard splutters and squawks in response. Even the bar keep gives the blond a look down his nose, but Meliodas doesn't seem to notice the reactions as he looks to the goddess and gestures for her to come over. She seems hesitant, but walks gingerly to him. She gives a startled gasp when he pulls her down to his lap and keeps his arm securely around her waist. Meliodas chugs his refilled mug with a lopsided smile. "Because those are pretty nice features, I'll admit," he slurs much to the embarrassment of the Holy Knight watching.

Elizabeth stares down at him and knows immediately that he's drunk and from the bug eyed look Sir Howard is giving has said something rather blunt. "I apologize. He can be very … honest when he gets this way," she tries to smooth over with a smile as she feels his hand slowly rub against her thigh almost without thought.

Meliodas doesn't seem to take in her words though, too focused on the question he asked Howard. "Or is it something more… more meaningful… like the way the sun shines against her beautiful blue eyes, making them shimmer more stunningly than any gem you'd ever find!" the demon elaborates in a lively tone that makes the three spectators stare at him in wonder.

"Or the way her smile makes your whole world seem to stop, and all you want to do is to protect it. Make sure… make sure she never stops smiling or your whole world comes crashing down," He slurs conclusively before lifting his mug to finish his drink, as if he didn't just describe some of the most heartfelt things someone would be lucky to ever hear.

Elizabeth feels her eyes tear up. She begins to run her fingers lovingly through her demon's wayward blond hair and leans down for a moment to kiss his forehead sweetly. He sits his mug down with an unsteady hand. With a giddy smile and a warm blush, he aims his lips for hers and misses. He still manages to catch her cheek before gazing unsteadily at the Holy Knight. "There are a lot of things to like about her… to love about her. So what do you like?"

Sir Howard finds he can't answer. Not after those words Meliodas just effortlessly poured out for the woman he holds dearly in his lap. He can see it now as he watches Meliodas playfully grab at Elizabeth's chest or the way he sloppy kisses along her neck, causing her to giggle. Even if he does win this challenge, he's already lost. It was over before it even began really. And he's okay with that. All he really wanted was a date with the beautiful goddess. Maybe he'll find someone else who's actually interested in him one day…

Before he can forfeit formally, a horrified shriek fills the area causing him to frantically look for the cause.

" _Guys! Look out!"_ It's Dianna and she's gesturing to the massive fireball blazing right in their direction.

"Shit!" Howard knows who can conjure that, but why would she?

Before he can try to take action, he finds his arms full of a startled goddess as Meliodas seemingly placed her there without notice. "Get her out of here." The blond himself hasn't moved, even though the area is pretty much vacated. The villagers are well versed on attacks and knowing when to _move_. But Meliodas just sits there, empty mug still in hand.

"Man, what are you doing? We've got to move!" He urges as Elizabeth tries takes Meliodas' arm and pulls with effort in hopes of moving him herself.

"I said _get her out of here!"_ he yells as his words slur together.

Feeling the heat begin to singe his skin, the Holy Knight doesn't hesitate again. He wrenches Elizabeth from Meliodas and moves her away to safety. Howard can't seem to figure out why Meliodas suddenly has a death wish.

The roaring of fire fills his ears as the heat begins to suck all the oxygen from the area, making it harder to breathe. Meliodas pouts when he lifts his mug and finds it entirely empty. He releases his hold on his mug to turn gracefully towards the fireball within striking range, nearly burning his eyes with its sun-like brightness. He lifts his palm face up, thumb inward, and watches as the flames swirl and diminish with a torrent of wind. In a matter of seconds, the area is left deserted and in utter silence with the fireball completely nullified.

He hadn't uttered a single word.

Meliodas gazes at his palm in a fuzzy daze trying to figure out what just happened. He doesn't realize he just finally mastered the _Counter Vanish_ technique. That thought soon diminishes though as something steadily urges him to try and leave the area. So he follows the feeling with stumbling steps as he begins to head for the nearest path to the forest.

A soft shifting of metal echoes in the evidently isolated area upon the rooftop of one of the stone buildings. "You were able to dispel my attack? I find that odd seeing as you were nearly charred to bits with its last encounter," he hears a calculating voice announce pleasantly. The words sound funny in his ears though. _Dispeell_. The word rolls around in his head and he almost giggles, but stumbles in his walk instead. This causes him to remember though. He was walking. Right. His arms flail out at his sides as he concentrates on putting one foot in front of another. That cool voice speaks up again, making it that much harder to focus on the woozy path before him. "Where do you think you're going, demon?"

"I'm leaving," are the first words that slur from his lips. They too come to his mind quickly before fizzling out of sight.

"I can't let that happen, demon," the feminine voice tells him in a tone that tickles a sixth sense in his mind. He huffs adorably when he nearly trips over his own feet as a distinct metallic sound emanates behind him. The world tilts and he watches his arm go out in slow motion as he tries to correct his balance for the strange occurrence.

Meliodas blinks once then twice as his mind tries really hard to catch up to his body's movements. His senses urge him to move, _now_. Instantly he spins, and the sound of metal clashing with metal barely registers in his foggy mind. Looking down he becomes conscious of his left hand possessing his sword, now blocking the pointed blade that would have pierced him clean through. He attempts to reassess his situation. The frustrated Holy Knight's expression before him is something he observes in confusion. Slowly it dawns on him that he'd somehow managed to block the attack without really giving it much thought.

Much further away in the forest around their village, Elizabeth struggles against the unrelenting hold Sir Howard has upon her arm. "We must go back! We need to save Meliodas!" she demands through a tight expression wrought with worry. Her thoughts are a turbulent ocean raging with fear as she pictures him charred and bloody because he was too drunk to rationally be able to defend himself against that attack. In a single moment though an energy wave sweeps over the three, chilling their spines and eliminating the shocking feel of the fireball that was emanating from the village square.

"It's gone? B-but how? Meliodas, did he…?" Before she can ponder further Sir Howard interrupts.

"Y-yeah. I think we should head back. Something… strange is going on," is all he can muster through wide eyes and thin lips. It's such a sharp contrast to his more jovial appearance from the entire day but, she doesn't argue. She's more than relieved to begin running back in that direction.

After the trio reach the courtyard, Elizabeth's eyes search frantically for Meliodas' whereabouts. Her blue eyes freeze once they spot Meliodas is blocking the sharp pointed blade from a female Holy knight. Elizabeth struggles twice as hard to escape from Sir Howard now that she realizes his predicament."He's drunk! He can't possibly fight her in that condition!" The words burst from her lips.

" _Meliodas!"_ He hardly reacts to her call and she bites her lip fiercely to stop her nerves from overcoming her senses. She has to do _something._ She can already feel his demonic energy starting to unravel from the spell bead's cloaking ability and with two Holy Knights here, it'll only be a matter of time before they all try to gang up on her unwitting Meliodas.

Sir Howard frees her from his grip in order to push the blade of the female Holy Knight away from Meliodas in clear appall. "What are you doing, Gwen? He's an innocent!" the knight bites out tersely.

"Do you not feel it? His true energy beginning to surface?" Just as she predicted the female points out matter of factly causing Sir Howard to pay attention.

Elizabeth's eyes spy Meliodas' less than subtle attempt to make his way undeterred towards the forest. She has no idea what's going on in that mind of his, but she doesn't plan on just letting him walk away. She doesn't care what the Holy Knights will think about her. She just wants to make sure he's okay.

Studying the short blond with incredulous eyes, Howard can feel the energy clear as day what a spell tries to cloak. _'He's a demon!? B-but how?'_ It doesn't seem to connect. He's never seen a demon act the way this one has. It just doesn't seem real.

"Meliodas!"The goddess calls out desperately as she runs towards him. Her hair jostles with her frantic movements and the blue of her eyes gleam but shine with determination. Thoughts spiral in her mind like a whirlwind about that fireball from before and how the Holy Knight attempted to attack him. Meliodas managed to stop both of those effortlessly, despite being heavily intoxicated. Meliodas' power is truly incredible, but even with the feelings of awe swirling inside her a bit of fear tinges her emotions a bit. There's no way he could possibly have accomplished both those feats and not be completely unscathed. His mind isn't clear and she wants to know if he's really alright. Whatever he has planned, she doesn't intend to let him do it alone.

"Elizabeth… I don't think…" Dianna whispers quietly to her with a sense of unease, but Elizabeth refuses to listen. Nothing is going to stop her from getting to Meliodas.

" _Elizabeth."_ The address is calm and controlled, halting the goddess in her tracks. "…Remember your promise."

At this, she freezes completely in her tracks and her lips tremble. He won't let her help him. Why is she never allowed to help...? She sees him about to continue his wobbly path into the forest and decides to try, one more time to get him to stop. But her voice, it comes out thick with emotion when she wanted to sound firm in her stance on the matter. "M-Meliodas!"

She watches him through wistful eyes as he turns to her uncertainly. His eyes are cloudy and somewhat unfocused, but when they study her for a long moment, his green gems seem to shatter as a frown turns down his lips. His hand extends towards her shakily as her heart begins to twist painfully and she watches, in what seems like slow motion, as he utters her name in broken syllables. "E-Elizabeth…?" He's unconscious before his collapsing body can even hit the ground.

The silverette screams, but the giantess' hand snatches her up before she can run to his side. " _Shh!_ Gilthor's coming. He might be able to fix this. Besides we shouldn't let our knowledge of his heritage be known, Elizabeth," Dianna tries to whisper to the panicked goddess, but Elizabeth continues to fight. She has to get to him! What happened!? _What's wrong with him!?_

"Howard, this is our chance. The demon is unaware—" Gwen tries to reason as she steps back and begins to light a flame upon the tip of her sword. The energy causing her long bangs to blow all about.

Sir Howard moves within her path. "I don't think so." He's serious. That demon, Meliodas, won't be harmed if he can help it. As a Holy Knight, his job is to protect the innocents and those who need it.

"What?" The retort is as sharp as the point of her blade.

"Good job you two. You managed to subdue him," Gilthor announces his presence drawing their eyes to his form towering over the unconscious Meliodas. "I can't believe he managed to trick us for so long. His power is immense, but like this I'll surely be able to dispose of him with little problem," he goes on while staring down at the demon with an icy stare most people know him for.

Sir Howard keeps his eyes on the Gilthor as he tries to make out if he, too is in on the knowledge of this demon. He prays Gilthor knows, afraid he may have to stand up to his longtime friend as well. When blue eyes just fleeting glance in his direction, Howard feels his shoulders relax. It's just an act. He's known Gilthor for a long time and that look alone told him all he needed to know.

"But the power I'll need to use would surely take out a great portion of the village," the pinkette continues calmly as he reaches down to lift the demon up by the scruff of his off-white shirt causing Meliodas to hang limply from his position in the air. "So I'll take him from here and perform the act," With a diplomatic air, he begins to drag the demon off without waiting for a response.

Howard quickly turns to see if Gwen believed him. If not, things could grow dangerous real quickly. Her eyes don't give the retreating knight another glance. Instead she's staring at him with an air of repulsion. "You stopped me from attacking that demon. Why? He's a monster. Our enemy," she informs him coldly while putting distance between the two.

Hearing the giantess' footsteps begin to leave the area—most likely in the same direction as Gilthor—Sir Howard feels no need to hide his true thoughts on the matter. Those three obviously knew Meliodas was a demon and protected him for a reason, a reason he was starting to see. Meliodas may have embarrassed him in his own silly challenges, but the guy clearly has a heart. If he was going to go around killing the villagers, he would have. And those things he said about Elizabeth… those two have been in love for some time. He can tell. And a goddess wouldn't just willingly give her heart and soul to a fiend. But the true signifying factor in his belief that Meliodas is really not a bad guy is Gilthor. With his past, if he's able to see Meliodas a friend of his, then so can he.

"When I joined up with the Holy Knights, I swore to only use my powers when I felt it was truly necessary. This is not one of those times."

She bares her teeth. "How could you say that? He could have easily massacred this entire village! He obviously has plans for that goddess, whose mind he somehow poisoned, and he could have killed you at any time during your foolish challenges!" she points out with an air of superiority.

"You're right," she smiles at his agreement, "But, he didn't. If he really wanted to, he would have, but while I was around him all afternoon I got a feel of who he really is." She's not happy by his change of words.

"Oh really? And what might you have learned?"

"He's just a guy who wants to be viewed as himself, not his race. He's not a threat, Gwen. The guy's a friend and a lover with a compassionate soul," He admits with certainty.

"What makes you think that?" She demands with a cross of her arms, her rapier still drawn in agitation.

"You're the one who attacked him in the middle of the village and almost wiped out many people's homes, Gwen. But _he_ was the one who nullified the attack and attempted to leave peacefully. He's different," He explains as the baffling demon continues to blow his mind.

She actually has the grace to look ashamed for a moment. He brushes past her bitter appearance as the clanking of his armored boots announces his exit and end to the conversation.

An explosion of lighting packed with immense power a distance away casts the area in white for a moment, but he doesn't look back. It was all for show after all.

When he's nearly to his small home on the edge of the village, he notices a woman not too far away. Her beauty, not her size, is what ensnares his attention. She leans down towards him and he notices Elizabeth is nowhere in sight—most likely with her lover by now, he decides. The giantess' smile is attractive. "That was really sweet of you, Sir Howard." She informs him.

Eyes widening, he stares in confusion. "W-what—?"

"I know you know we knew Meliodas is a demon," she pauses to giggle for a moment. "That was a real funny sentence."

He gazes up at her in flustered happiness, feeling his heart race wildly as his face reddens. _'She is so gorgeous…'_ He thinks in a daze.

"You could have let Meliodas get hurt, or even attacked him yourself, but you didn't. You're a really nice guy, Sir Howard," she laughs sweetly as she gives him a close eyed smile.

Tripping over his tongue, he tries to respond while nervously rubbing the back of his windswept locks. "I-it was n-nothing really! He's a good guy! Anybody could see that!"

She shakes her head as she looks down at him. "Not everybody, but I'm happy you did." Her hand reaches down to pick him up and bring him towards her face where she nuzzles him sweetly, "So thank you, Sir Howard."

' _If I die now,'_ he thinks deliriously elated, ' _I'd die a happy man.'_

She places him back on the ground as she turns to leave. She raises her hand to wave cutely. "Good bye, Sir Howard," she croons in her too adorable voice.

He waves back. The smile on his face one that will be there for quite some time. "Goodbye, Dianna!" _'Oh man, did I just spend the entire afternoon fighting for a girl's heart that was already taken, when I could have been spending time with a girl as sweet and adorable as_ her? _'_ he moans internally in dismay at realizing he just might have missed his chance at something that could have lasted a lifetime.


	14. I'll Grow Stronger For You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thanks so much for reading and supporting this story!**

* * *

 **~14~**

 **-I'll Grow Stronger... For You-**

It had been hours since the whole fiasco at the village square, with the sun having long since set. A fire burns bright yellows and oranges in the forest the four beings of different races reside in, but it's the only thing that seems to possess any lively spirit in the area. The reason for this is the demon who lays as still as a sleeping corpse, having done so since the moment he passed out hours prior.

After taking Meliodas a great distance from the village, Sir Gilthor had checked on the demon's vitals and just assumed he was unconscious from his alcohol consumption—the strong scent was hard to miss on the demon's breath. His steady breathing and the healthy thumps of his heart had appeared quite normal otherwise. The Holy Knight knew, of course, it was only a matter of time before Elizabeth reached the area. When she finally saw him, she fretted over the blond with tender hands. Her power was immediately put to use and both assumed it would only be a matter of time before Meliodas opened his eyes.

Yet no signs appear of him awakening as the moon continues to make its journey across the star speckled sky.

With the demon's upper body held to her chest, Elizabeth gazes at nothing but the sweet sleeping face of Meliodas, refusing to move or even eat despite the knight and giantess' continued urging.

"Elizabeth," The tone is fatigued, having been utilized over and over to try and reach the stubborn goddess. The owner of the voice is relentless however, having promised himself to watch out for her as best he can. "He wouldn't want you to starve because of him."

She doesn't take her eyes off of Meliodas' nearly motionless form. "Well, he isn't conscious to tell me his wishes now is he," she bites out curtly, before feeling the sting of regret. She shouldn't get so cross with them, but she can't help the torrent of worry and fear that's nestled so tightly within her, that every word from her lips will end up as either a curse or a cry.

Elizabeth tears her eyes away from his precious face, nearly feeling the twinge of doing so. She looks first to Dianna. The giantess had first arrived, completely bubbly and full of joy over her last encounter with Sir Howard, saying that he was most definitely the cutest, sweetest human she'd ever met. The moment she took in their grave moods, all her sunny warmth had drained away, causing her atmosphere to become equivalent to theirs. She stares now at the goddess with helpless amethyst eyes that beg Elizabeth to just do what the knight says.

Blue eyes trail slowly away from the concerned expression to one of solid resolve. Seeing such a look on the pinkette's face, his unwavering will to see that she is perfectly fine, just reminds her of Meliodas. Which makes her next words come out hollow. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I know you both mean well. I'm just really not very hungry at the moment." Her blue eyes land back on their resting place, the smooth expression upon Meliodas' face.

"Elizabeth… what happened here is not your fault," Gilthor responds, hitting the mark dead on. "I may not have known Meliodas for very long, but I have a feeling he's been pushing himself to the limits for quite some time now. Today he performed a counter technique that most can only dream to accomplish. I felt the power spike all the way underground where a few of our village elders were enchanting the piece of the Coffin, Elizabeth." He explains to the young woman whose face begins to twist with emotion as her head sinks to rest gently atop of the demon's. "He's… powerful, but still young, Elizabeth. He just needs to rest and recuperate. Do you feel his energy?"

She does. It's tightly curled inside the blond, seeming to shift in time with his breaths as if resting along with him.

"It rests as he does. Just give him time."

Time. Time she feels is being squander just sitting around and waiting when she could be doing something to try and help. Her power is of the healing kind, so shouldn't she be able to rejuvenate him? If she can't even do that then what use is she? She ponders this as the others lay asleep and she rests curled against Meliodas' warm body. Her fingers run through his golden strands, pushing his bangs back every so often as her hands journey through his hair. "I need to become stronger… at what I know best. If I know more about my ability, then I can surely help you," She voices to him in hopes that he'll speak, even if it's just is to tell her she's being silly and that he'll be fine.

He stays stubbornly silent.

Sniffing slightly, she brings a hand to his chest above his heart where it thumps strongly. The sensation of it almost soothing to her inner chaos. "In order to do that… I need to go back to the goddess realm. There has to be something there that will help me in my quest." Her body quivers in upset at the thought of leaving him, even in necessity. When his arms don't automatically come up to hold her securely as she's used to, she dives down and wraps her own arms around him, squeezing as close as she possibly can to the man she loves so dearly it nearly kills her.

"I'll grow stronger… for you," She promises through tightly closed eyes that can't keep her tears from falling.

~.~.~

"Please, keep him _safe_ ," Elizabeth requests strongly. Her blue eyes appear like shattered gems as they scrutinize the still unconscious male held gently in Dianna's palms.

"I will—we both will," she amends shooting a quick glance to the somber knight watching the whole scene play out, "But you really don't have to leave."

"I must," She insists with steely tenacity even though her eyes never leave Meliodas and her heart aches in response. "I must." She repeats as she turns to Sir Gilthor and nods in farewell. The two watch as she fades from view just as her aura takes to the air and soon vanishes all together.

"She's letting her emotions rule her decisions. I'm positive Meliodas will be fine in a matter of time," Sir Gilthor voices after a moment of silence in the somewhat dim clearing. Clouds converge over the sky making it a downcast day. Fitting for their dreary mood.

"There's nothing wrong with improving your abilities, Gilthor," Dianna responds quietly as she observes the tiny form in her hands. ' _He's never looked smaller or as helpless as he does right now,'_ She realizes as she bites her lower lip, troubled. She doesn't know Meliodas that well, but to see him so small like a defenseless child makes her hold him closer to her chest like an overprotective mother hen.

She nearly laughs at herself at the thought. She never in a million years would have thought she'd be so bent out of shape over a _demon_ of all things, but this one's special. He's important to her friend Elizabeth and he may have strange, perverted ways—she's seen the way he handles Elizabeth!—but he's her friend also.

And she protects those she cares for with everything she has.

~.~.~

She treads slowly forward. The wispy ends of clouds dance around her boots. Only the sole thought of acquiring the knowledge needed to better herself drives her further. She barely takes in her fellow goddesses as they wave in greeting or ask what troubles her in concerned tones. She simply keeps moving, unaffected by all else except her personal mission.

A familiar smooth hand grasps her bicep, though, jolting her out of her single minded focus and onto the face of her longtime friend. Veri's cinnamon eyes shimmer in worry and protectiveness as soon as they do a once over along the silver haired goddess. "Elizabeth, what happened? You look like a ghost."

Under the weight of her friend's gaze everything begins to hit the young goddess. All her worries, her fears, the secrets, the lies, and the sheer hell this war continues to rain down relentlessly, _everything_. And so she's not ashamed to say she crumbles right then and there under the shocked stare of her friend and just _cries._

Reaching to gather her emotionally worn friend in a comforting hold, Veri immediately begins to guide her towards their abode, shooting warning glares at the nosy stares of those who watch. "It's alright… I've got you." The two make it to the shared home and quickly the battle strategist leads the sobbing girl to their bathing chamber, knowing that a soothing bath will help ease her.

She wonders for a moment as she sits the helpless girl near the smooth edge of the bath and moves to begin running the water, if perhaps a demon found her and tried to get information from her. Bearing a grimace, she allows the liquid to fill as well as the soothing scent of lavender lather to saturate the air, as she truly considers. What if they hurt her, or violated the poor girl? She knew it was a bad idea to have her so directly involved, but once the Elder discovered Marge's vision, she became very insistent…

Bath now filled, she quickly dips a finger in to heat the water with a bit of magic. She deems it warm enough then turns to the disheveled woman. Elizabeth's eyes are puffy and red from tears, her nose is flushed as well. Veri begins to gently urge her to undress and slip into the tub. Elizabeth now muted does so slowly and sinks into the warm bubbly waters until they reach her chin. Veri, seeing the dull hue of her eyes, sighs slowly and disrobes as well. She joins the goddess she's looked over as a little sister for as long as she can remember, in the comforting waters.

Knowing that she'll have to dredge up the problem out of her friend gradually, Veri starts off with small questions as she gently pours water from her cupped hands over silver strands. "Was it demons? Did they hurt you?"

"…no." The answer is quiet, withdrawn.

She feels somewhat relieved to hear the answer. The purple haired goddess next begins to lather silver tresses with floral cleanser. "Did the humans do something to you then?"

"…no." Again she provides hardly any emotion, which worries the older greatly.

Thinking of all the possibilities as she again rinses silver strands, a wisp of a thought surfaces. "…Was it your significant? Did he do something to you?" Her tone is piercing, echoing off the walls sharply.

" _Never."_

Veri's shocked by how resolute Elizabeth sounds. She's a far cry from her passive behavior from before. It's when tears begin to slowly leak from the younger's eyes that she realizes she's hit the source. "Something happened to him… didn't it?"

A confirmation isn't really needed when the silverette begins to take heaving breaths for her cries are too overwhelming. Quickly pulling the younger to her chest in alarm, she runs her hands over Elizabeth's back as a bit of her own power begins to seep out. Putting Elizabeth in a calming trance isn't too difficult, she just hates ever having to use magic upon her. But her hysteria is far too much to bear without taking action.

Limbs relaxed as her breathing evens, Elizabeth stares at the blue sudsy water with lazy eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with him… I can't help him. I keep failing, Veri. Why? I'm a healing goddess and I can't even do what I'm good at… I'm useless. Just like my mother." Leaning back with forcefully eased eyes, Elizabeth asks in a disturbingly peaceful tone, "Is that why she was executed? Because she was a failure, too?"

Veri gapes as she swallows tersely. She tears her eyes away from her friend's visage, unable to stomach the sight. She knows that Elizabeth is hardly aware of any details regarding her parents. Who they were, what they looked like, having all been kept from her from the moment the young goddess was prematurely brought into this world. But she'd heard a wealth of rumors in her two centuries and they'd most definitely warped her perception of them.

Her chocolate eyes glare at the waters surrounding them as her lips thin. Elizabeth's parents are never to be mentioned, the Elder of the goddesses forbade it, but it's times like these that she wishes she could at least tell Elizabeth a bit of who her parents were, no matter how taboo their love was.

"Elizabeth, you know I can't talk about it."

"Why? Why not? I wish to know where I received my powers from. Was it my mother? Is that why I'm so weak?" She asks softly as she settles against her friend almost tiredly.

Hearing the self-loathing under the pacified quality of the silverette's voice is enough to make the older of the two crack. "It was your father, okay? You got your powers from your father."

"Huh?" Truly stunned, blue eyes peer at Veri in absolute befuddlement.

So the battle strategist goes on. "He was a mage. The most powerful healer in all of Britannia, but he was also a curious man. He wanted to know more about the different powers of others. It wasn't out of greed, simply curiosity. So he did experiments, foolish experiments to learn more," She grates out with a rough tone.

"Then his curiosity led him to studying the demon's power."

"The... demons?" Elizabeth breaths slowly.

Noting the waters cooling temperature, Veri closes the subject altogether. "I've said enough. Let's clean up and dry off, okay."

Elizabeth wishes to ask more, but simply nods in acceptance. What she just heard is more than she's ever gleamed of her parents. Even if it's only a morsel of what she wishes to know, she'll be grateful for the offering.

~.~.~

Now cleansed and somewhat relieved of her emotional stress, the goddess now adorns a form fitting white gown. The material is soft and flimsy, easily catching in the wind. Her shoulders lay bare as the sleeves, disconnected from her dress, hug her arms, the flowing fabric clings to her chest then billows out elegantly from her waist and ends just above her knees giving a nice view of her milky white legs. And lastly the neck line curves sweetly in the shape of a heart, accentuating her bust attractively. She stands on the doorstep of her home with Veri beside her, whom she is eternally grateful to for helping her in her time of panicked emotion. But she still has a mission to carry out.

"I'm going to the building of Rebirth. There has to be something there that will help me, Veri," Elizabeth voices softly as her friend places a hand upon her shoulder.

Veri is quiet for a while, just staring at the darkening world around them. The beauty and vibrancy of the clouds and buildings seeming to shift with the change like the gentle flow of water. "Just be careful. There's a lot of magic within those walls, but as long as you steer clear of the forbidden texts you should be alright," The one with strands of purple supports as Elizabeth begins to stride forward.

With one last thought in mind she calls out, entirely teasing, "Oh and don't be afraid to show that man of yours a bit more skin. You might be surprised by the response you get!"

Elizabeth's face glows than a crimson rose. The goddess spins around, practically drowning in mortification as she whisper yells, " _Veri!"_

Veri only laughs though as she watches Elizabeth march off in her silver ankle boots towards her objective.

~.~.~

Books of old and new lining shelves from floor to ceiling in endless rows are what greet her first as she enters the sacred building. The air is stuffy from the old parchments having inhabited the place for ages and ages, but the swirling magic that flows through the place on its own current tickles her senses the most. The most noticeable signature being that of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness located to the very back of the room occupying its own space.

She treads lightly in the dimly lit room, moving to the side near the entrance to pick up a metallic candle holder. The wax of which has only just barely beginning to melt, which is a nice plus to her seeing as she'd be there for a while.

Not really knowing where to start in the building empty of people, she glides over to a brown shelf and raises the torch to get a better read of the spines of the books before her. " _Offensive and Abrasive Spells for Battle,"_ She reads with squinted eyes. Shaking her head, she moves along the row seeing similar battle spell books. Realizing she has the wrong section when she dons her wings and moves up the rows and sees things like _"How to Stun Your Opponent"_ and _"To Eradicate an Enemy"_ she hastily searches for a different shelf.

The next bookshelf is less violent, but still not helpful to her goal with titles like, _"Have Your Mortal Sleeping like Death,"_ or _"The Best Manipulation Spells Known to All"._ She wonders thinly how long this journey will actually take. Sorting through this entire library alone will be nearly impossible.

"What am I to do? None of these are fruitful. I mean," Her slim fingers point randomly to a book on another shelf, "What is this? " _Levitate Anything at Your Will",_ " _Read a Mortal's Mind Freely",_ " _Serenade Him With A Siren's Call"—"_

She pauses abruptly at the last title and rereads it again, wondering fleetingly if maybe she could actually perform such spells… maybe even use them on Meliodas and have him… Slapping her reddening cheeks lightly, she turns from the thought. " _Snap out of it, Elizabeth!_ That's not only incredibly selfish, but inappropriate of you," She berates herself as the words along the binding burn through her mind, reminding her of his touch that's far more heated and enthralling than anything else ever could be.

She huffs softly as she walks away from the temptation as reality slams on her like a book falling from the top shelf. "Even if I did want to attempt such a spell, he'd have to be conscious and well for that to ever happen."

The wick of her candle grows shorter as the wax pools thicker in the curve of the holder she carries, indicating the hours that pass in slow painstaking clarity. Her eyes begin to burn from staring at hundreds of useless books. Elizabeth finally concludes that she should have brought help. "I'm sure Veri wouldn't have minded helping, but I'm sure she's busy with planning tactics for the war. I couldn't dare bother her with this. It's my responsibility."

She yawns and feels her stomach groan from lack of nutrients. But she persists, nearing the end of a column of bookcases. With eyes that blink slowly and vision that grows bleary, she stares at the bindings wondering what could possibly be thrown at her this time. "Okay, let's see. " _The Origin of Healing", "How to Enhance a Soothing Effect", "How to Better Assess A Wounded Being"._ " She stares at the words blankly, not really gaining any understanding for a while as she yawns once more.

It's when she looks at the titles again to see if she can see what they're actually about that the realization comes like a steady rising of caffeine to one's system. "Healing… These are about healing." She snatches the three books as best she can under her arm not holding the candle. She then searches for a place to sit and read comfortably. Her weary blue eyes spy a table in the corner of the building and she strides towards it appreciatively.

Sitting the dying candle down first followed by the books, she eases into the chair and feels her muscles all moan in relief. Her hand makes contact with a book randomly. She sees it's the one about enhancing soothing effects. She pulls open the tan cover inked in curvy white letters. Her eyes widen despite the sleepiness that pollutes her veins at the sight of a luminescent see-through diagram of a human figure with certain parts highlighted in red and the rest in blue.

As curious as a kitten, she reaches a finger towards it and marvels at how it goes straight through it, clearly distorting around her solid digit. "What is this? Do all the books do this?" She wonders in a hushed tone as her eyes go down to the text on the pages, trying to figure out what the image is trying to say.

"Pressure… points?" She realizes with a yawn. Even with the fascinating image before her and a plethora of information presented to her, she finds herself asleep before she can even turn the page.


	15. So Close Yet So Painfully Far

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **The long awaited for 15, lickitysplit.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy this~**

* * *

 **~15~**

 **-So Close Yet So Painfully Far-**

A fire sits between them. The two apathetic beings are nearly as still as distinguished statues as they sit across from each other in the silent night seeming to wait for a sign. The shorter of the two looks to the heavens, the sight of the shimmering stars and pale moon an encrypted message he reads. Finding what he sees adequate, a slow devious smirk nests on his face, alerting his listless companion to the new developments.

"I think it's about time, don't you think?" the shorter questions rhetorically while rising to stand.

His smirk is returned as the one taller with grey hair makes to rise as well. "I suppose. We could have done this days ago you know." Estarossa asks almost boredly.

Zeldris adjusts the armor over his arms absentmindedly as he answers. "Yes, but these things have to be done with care…"

"I know. I know." Of course he knows. He just hates having to wait around for the action to start.

"Tonight he is to go into battle personally, which will be the perfect time for him to "fall victim" to the enemy. It'll only be a matter of time before his people are in chaos…" Zeldris states particularly pleased.

"And then we strike." Estarossa finishes with a deadly gleam within his dark eyes.

Without a word the two begin to weave through the trees as nimble as flowing water. Their steps sure, their presence silent. Only the thought of decimating a clan and further insuring their own clan's victory spurring them on with lethal precision.

In spite of this, the leader's senses detect a fluttering above him, breaking his concentration just as a demonic black raven dives in his path causing him to stop sharply. The only indicator that he was moving at phenomenal rates previously being the gust of wind that blows by him. The branches and leaves shiver violently from his gale. Staring with narrowed eyes, he raises his palm in order for the bird to land noiselessly. Estarossa finds his way back to his side just as Zeldris begins to unravel the parchment that was tied to the creature's clawed foot.

"A message. From who I wonder…" Estarossa inquires slowly.

Zeldris doesn't answer immediately as he begins to read the words inaudibly to himself.

 _To the leader of my Commandments,_

 _An attempt to overthrow my rein was made recently. Their beliefs that I and our clan would fall and be snuffed from grace was nothing but folly. Seeing as their pathetic leader, Izraf planned the whole ordeal, I would expect nothing less._

Something stirs deep inside the raven haired demon at that name, the mentioning of the Vampire King, but he presses on wishing to know what his king wants of him.

 _The entire lot was captured effortlessly and now resides within the castle's dungeon, awaiting execution by the hands of my most esteemed demon. Take care of it immediately._

Execution. The demon lord wishes for him to execute the entire vampire clan. Twisting the parchment back up, he allows a bit of black flames to gather in his palm, setting fire to the thin paper instantly.

"So what was the message?" his older brother voices after observing the younger stare into his flame's own doing. The ashes in the younger's palm catches wind and disperses gently, like a memory forgotten in the wind.

"Our king wishes for me to take care of something vital for him," His voice is cold but stern. Do not question it further.

But Estarossa is not the kind of demon to leave things alone. "You sure about that? Or are you just planning on meeting sweet little Gelda again."

Zeldris does not appreciate the tease and demonstrates this by glaring witheringly at his brother's amused smirk. "We'll have to put off our encounter with those pesky little beings, but he still falls tonight. Maybe even giving them a little time to stir without a leader will make them even easier targets," Zeldris muses as he turns to leave after his finely woven order.

"Fine, but make sure to tell me all about your little meeting afterwards. You're always so closed up about these things. I could even offer you a bit of advice. That _is_ what older brothers are for." Even though he knows Zeldris took off after his first sentence, Estarossa felt it necessary to voice his two cents.

Chuckling silently to himself as he strolls slowly off, he decides it's about time for him to put in a bit of down time.

~.~.~

His travel to the demon realm is swift, despite having been away for some time. There's hardly much of a difference in landscape and atmosphere between the human realm and this one as most would believe. But these lands are small and the demon king's vision is grand, so expanding to the human realm and conquering all that lies there was only a matter of time in his mind. Gaining his bearings after using the bit of magic needed to travel between worlds, Zeldris immediately heads north where the timeworn castle rests nestled in a cluster of trees.

Even from his distance the stones of black and looming spires appear in stark clarity against the dusky sky. His mind, as he draws nearer to his destination, is entirely focused on the mission. The words are crystal clear in the forefront of his mind, _Execute the vampire clan._ It's a simple message and the task is quite easy, but why does the image of a blue eyed, fair haired woman keep entering his mind to seemingly almost counter it?

Colossal wooden doors crossed with metallic bars appear before him much too soon. His hand covered in armor grasps the iron doorknob, twisting in order to gain entrance. Guards are hidden strategically out of sight in order to make the place appear as if unguarded, but his senses point them out distinctly. They don't make a move against him, knowing his status. So without hindrance he makes his way through the vast halls lined in rich red carpets, floor to ceiling windows that cast the bluish moonlight over his form, and statues every so often that depict their leader's likeness distinguishably.

His boots make metallic clacks upon the floor once he reaches the descent to the dungeon. His fists tighten as her face grows brighter in his mind. He can hear yells and cries of protest as he goes lower. The soft blue light that acted as a guidance shrinking and melding into an inky black darkness only pierced by a few candles of pale orange light.

" _You won't get away with this you filthy bastards!"_

" _Let us free! Let us go!"_

" _We'll kill you all! Just wait and see. You'll all be dead. You'll see… you'll see... haha!"_

Some vile, some desperate, and some clearly mad, but one voice is more noticeable among all the others.

" _You never deserved to be king! Your people will fall! You may be arrogant in believing your precious Commandments will lead you to victory, but… time will show you your faults."_

Not giving it much thought as he moves without looking to the cells lined on each side of him, he decides that the man is most likely the leader of the vampires, Izraf. _'The one who got her into this,'_ He determines with a frown.

The vampires begin to notice his presence, his power is very hard to miss, and their cries for vengeance and freedom become all the more louder, punctuated sharply with feral hisses. He only looks for one. A single being whom his mind refuses to allow him to shove away and hide in a dark secluded corner of his mind.

His eyes catch the fair strands he ponders fleetingly are really as soft as they appear, as he strides towards her cell at the very end of the dungeon. There's no sign of change within her expression as she makes to move closer to her bars, but her pale blue eyes seem almost saddened. "Zeldris…"

"Overthrow the demon lord. That's what he had you attempt?" The demon questions with a hardness in his tone he can't seem to place.

"It was my king's will. I could not go against it," Gelda explains as her hands reach for the bars, but pull back at the last second to cross over her chest.

He inspects the iron rods for only a second and concludes they're enchanted with enough power to critically wound a vampire. He is silent as he inspects her with his eyes from her soft outwardly delicate curves to her hard, shielded demeanor. He wants to say something, to express whatever nameless feelings or thoughts that plague him, but his lips remain shut.

"Zeldris, you're here to kill us, are you not? Please, just set us free… Set me free." She voices calmly with that barely noticeable accent he always found pleasing to hear.

Free her, she wishes. She wants him to free her. His eyes lower and stare at his covered palms seeing the phantom of blood he's spilt over the years. Would it be alright to add hers to the stains?

Clenching his fingers tightly into fists as he stares at her with a plan in mind, he knows he wouldn't be able to. Her blood is something he would never be able to live with on his hands, and he refuses to admit the reason to why that is.

She sees it in his eyes, his answer, and for once she shows glimmers of emotion across her visage. "Zeldris… _please._ "

His hands slide easily over the bars, their power negating him from their assault, as he rests his weight against them. His power swells and shifts to his will as he prepares an enchantment of a high caliber. His eyes gain an almost ethereal plum glow in their center as shadows begin to dance like flames along his skin.

" _ **Be gone from this world**_ _,"_ His voice is a low murmur, slow and echoing in its execution. She can't understand the tongue he speaks in, but just from the power he reeks, she knows it isn't what she wishes.

"Zeldris, what are you doing?" She demands firmly, steeling her eyes against his.

" _ **I seal you away.**_ _"_ He continues without pause as he moves his head closer to her though the space between the bars, never changing his tone or volume.

"Zeldris…" A last plea as she begins to feel a prickling against her skin, her very essence, and the heat of his breath against her cool lips. She remains still against the feeling. The heat of his presence warms her senses and she wishes to reach out for him. But the bars prevent her from doing so.

" _ **With this I banish thee**_ _,"_ His lips brush against hers with every word, but he does not stop. She feels her eyes flutter with his fleeting touch. It takes every ounce of will to not push forward to stop his words and prevent whatever plan he has going through his mind.

" _ **Vampire Clan**_ _."_ In the split second before she and her brethren are only but a memory, he applies pressure to her cool, smooth lips just as she begins to do the same. It's only a second before it's gone.

It's all gone.

He steps back wordlessly from her empty cell, hearing nothing but the solitude of the dark, dank dungeon. His job is taken care of as far as he's concerned, so there's no reason for him to stay in such a desolate place. He begins his journey from the bowels of the castle, informing one of the king's aids that his mission was fulfilled and the he would be returning to the human realm.

A great deal away from the castle and he still can't figure out… why his heart seems to hurt so much.

~.~.~

Hours of study elapsed into days beyond her notice. The only indicator of time was when Veri would appear with food urging her to take a break and rest. She'd refuse the sleep, but accept the nutrition gratefully. Exhaustion became apart of her, but she embraced it as necessity as the spells she picked up were highly effective and things she never knew could be applied whilst healing.

The book of seduction, as she'd dubbed it, had even tempted her a few times. It had only taken her one time to open the cover and see a luminescent image of a woman charming a man and for him to attack her like an animal in heat for her to cast it away for good.

Elizabeth lays forward on the wooden table she's deemed as her workspace with a spell book before her. Her eyes are rimmed in sleep deprivation, but she refuses to stop her study of the current spell she reads. " _Mental… Seeing,_ " she yawns cutely for a moment, "allows you to view what a victim is suffering… psychologically," she slurs the last word as she views the hovering image of a woman placing her hands gently upon the wounded's temples as she murmurs words.

Tiredly the goddess looks down at the page once more and sees the words she would need to recite with her innate ability.

" _ **I wish to know,  
I wish to see.  
Open your mind,  
and there I'll be**_ _."_

Sunlight suddenly blares into the room like an explosion, blinding her. She pulls her arms up to shield her from the torture and soon it's all over, with the room going back to its gloomy dim lighting. She breathes a sigh of relief, until she senses a dark energy that's similar to that of the Coffin further back in the room. Bringing her head up from her arms, it takes a moment for her eyes to readjust and see Marge standing with a firm expression. A fragment of the Coffin is held neatly in her arms.

"Still holed up in this place I see," Marge insinuates with a raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth only stares at the fragment with wide eyes however. "The fragment… you retrieved the fragment?"

"It wasn't going to retrieve itself. Gilthor contacted me and I picked it up. It had to be done today, Elizabeth, or did you forget?" Marge questions as she moves towards the Coffin in the back of the room.

The silverette rises to stand in order to follow. So many questions run through her mind. _'Has it really been that long? How is everyone doing? …Did Meliodas wake up?'_ She doesn't dare voice them though as she takes her place beside her friend who hands her the enchanted fragment, shaped and marked to represent the human clan.

"Place the piece, Elizabeth."

Inhaling deeply, the goddess spots its place and slots it in. She take in the alarming light show and feels the dreadful sense of foreboding grow a thousand times worse. _'So little time left…'_ The realization hits strong as her heart twists.

Marge places a hand upon her bare shoulder bringing her attention outwards once more. "You should head to the Fairy King's Forest now. Githor promised that he and your friends would meet you there. Here don't forget this… and please do get rest, Elizabeth. You deserve it," Marge tells her kindly as her brown eyes grow entirely too sympathetic.

Taking the parchment in hand as she realizes she doesn't have any pockets to carry it in. She resolves to go at once, wishing to know if Meliodas is awake by now. Surely after this much time he should be?

With the silverette out of the library, Marge goes to collect her forgotten books in order to put them back in place. The opened one catches her attention enough to pause entirely and peer closer. The words on the page are completely indistinguishable and she realizes why after a moment. They're the ancient language of their clan. "Why would she have books that are impossible to read without the aid of the Elder…?" Greatly puzzled by the conundrum, she gathers the books anyway and searches for their designated place in the building.

~.~.~

Knowing herself to be far too impatient to know of his wellbeing, Elizabeth hurriedly scurries to an unoccupied fountain with less traffic passing by and sits along the smooth rim anxiously. "Show me, Meliodas." As soon as the words leave her lips the water solidifies into smooth glass and his image appears. She expects to see his unyielding form joking around with Dianna or sparring with Sir Gilthor, or maybe even missing her. She's sorely unprepared for the truth her mind desperately tried to shield her from. His breathing is harsh, labored as he twists uneasily within the palm of Dianna. The giantess tries her best to sooth him, but from the distressed expression she adorns, she feels helpless in the matter.

Sir Gilthor appears edgy and restless as he paces near the seated giantess. Elizabeth notices a pile of various protein hardly touched amongst them and, scarcely breathing, the thought of Meliodas possibly not eating over the entire course of these past few days flashes within her mind. Dispelling the enchantment over the water, she doesn't waste any more time going down to Britannia. Knowing they're very near the Fairy King's Forest, she heads straight in that direction, never letting her own fatigue get in the way.

~.~.~

She knows she's near when she spots the enormous sakura tree in the center of a grand forest. The petals of the rich brown tree are bright pink and soft, giving the entire area an otherworldly feel. She knows that tree exists to protect the forest and its fairies, but she hardly knows much about the magical capabilities it holds or the mysteries of that area. Although it is fabled that there's a Fountain of Eternal Youth that exists in its canopy that acts as the very life of the forest. Whether that's true or not remains a mystery.

Flying just short of the forest where she can slightly sense three beings, one of which in particular she'll always somehow recognize, Elizabeth twists through the treetops and breathes softly in relief when she lays eyes on the trio.

"Elizabeth! You're back," Dianna breathes somewhat haggard as her attention seems focused on the pained form of Meliodas in her hold.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long. I learned a lot of new things, I just hope I know enough to help him." She professes as she moves nearer to the giantess. "I'm also very grateful you both took care of him while I was away."

"Elizabeth, it was of no consequence," Sir Gilthor insists as he watches Dianna lower her hands to Elizabeth's height. She studies him with the eyes of someone profoundly in love and devotion. "Meliodas' power has risen substantially with each passing day, but nothing we did brought him back to consciousness. We can't seem to figure out what's happening with him."

Elizabeth nods her head slowly then voices her next thoughts softly. "Could you lay him down flat, Dianna? I'm going to try something and see if I can get a better read on what's happening in his mind…" As soon as he's lying in place, she notices his breathing is not nearly as strained as before and the tensing in his muscles seem to ease some when her palms lay flat upon his chest. She allows herself a tiny wistful smile at being so close to his warmth again before she sends her power through him for a quick evaluation.

Her hair brushes against the portions of her exposed milky skin as it sways gently to and fro with the tender flow of her power. In moments, she feels his lack of strength and nutrition as if it's her own. Biting her lip sharply to stop any sounds of suffering from leaving her, she quickly scrolls through her mind for something that should relieve him. Breathing shallowly she opens her lips to begin the spell, hoping that she can weave her powers just as the book spoke of for prime results.

" _ **Allow me to ease,  
everything away.  
Just feel my touch,  
it'll be okay.**_ _"_

She lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when the muscles under her palms release from their tightened positions. She can sense for herself just how assuaged he feels. It nearly brings tears to her eyes. She was able to do something right for once and it fills her heart with joy, but she knows there's one last thing she has to do to try and discover exactly why he hasn't awakened yet.

Her arms travel up his body until her palms rest gently along his temples and she just stares for a little while at his sweet face that she cherishes so much. Closing her own eyes she senses her energy, warm and bright, begin to swell and swirl within her as the enchantment spills along her tongue.

" _ **I wish to know,  
I wish to see.  
Open your mind,  
and there I'll be**_ _."_

She doesn't feel anything for a while and fears that maybe she did something wrong. If she did, would it affect him greatly? Fearing the outcome as air escapes her throat, she opens her eyes to… nothing. Absolute darkness surrounds her where there was once color, light, and life. Now there is nothing at all.

"Where… am I? What's going on? _Hello?"_ She calls out as her nerves begin to frazzle and tear at the seams far too quickly for her to try and grasp to hold together.

There's nothing. No sound, no wind, no anything around her that can give her any sense of peace. She can't see her own hand she knows she has raised before her eyes and it downright terrifies her. The darkness around her is near crippling in its essence, pressing down on her from all sides like a suffocating vacuum. The complete cut off from her senses pushes her to twist and turn, searching for some sort of guidance. Utterly and completely alone in an endless void of darkness, her heart begins to sputter in fear within her chest as instinct drives her to move. Panic replaces her blood as it pushes her feet faster and increases her breathing further.

Nothing greets her after seconds, minutes, what seems like hours of running and tears begin to mingle in her vision. With ragged breathing she cries for help, _begging_ for someone to help her, but the darkness pilfers her every scream. Hyperventilating her feet slam against some smooth unknown, ground propelling her forward, but she can't see, she can't hear, she just doesn't _know_.

"Please! Anybody! Help!" She pants and whimpers helplessly when nothing comes to aid her. She doesn't understand how this happened. A simple spell casted her _here?_ Why? She just… wanted to help.

Crashing harshly to her knees as sobs tear at her throat while her hands grip and pound the floor until they're red and raw, she can't shake the hysteria that's taken over her. She's absolutely alone in complete darkness with no one to help her, to _save_ her. How will she ever get back? Is she stuck her for eternity in this endless darkness that chills her to the bone and seems sucks the life out of everything without a second thought? "Meliodas… _Meliodas! M-Meliodas, please."_ She weeps as she curls in on herself.

Her warm tears are the only thing she feels besides the cold, smooth floor beneath her and she takes solace in that as she tries to calm her rattled nerves and hush her weeping sobs. How will she ever get out of this place? She didn't consider learning the spell used to retreat from a person's mind, especially since she was interrupted so soon in her study.

Her breathing stops short. _'Spell to retreat from someone's mind? …This… this can't be his mind can it?'_ The thought is absolutely horrific to her. Is he trapped somewhere in this endless void wanting to get out, but not knowing how? Putting her hands shakily under her, she pushes herself up on unsteady feet as she considers this.

"Meliodas…? Are you here? Are you here somewhere?" Just as before there's no sound. Her voice doesn't even echo. It sounds almost as if it's muted, despite how large the place surely is or feels. "Meliodas, I need some kind of sign… Please, I can help you," she pleads quietly since shouting seems to get her nowhere.

Nothing attracts her attention after tense moments of silence causing her to bite her lower lip. Fresh tears burn sharply at her eyes. Just as they begin to fall in hopelessness, a prickling sensation at her back chills her nerves and alerts her to a disturbance. _'Someone's behind me…'_ She notes petrified.

There's a high possibility that it could be Meliodas, she tries to reassure herself, but something feels terribly off. Swallowing around her nerves, she turns around expecting to see nothing as usual.

Meliodas' appearance shatters her expectation.

She's half relieved and half alarmed as his presence which stands out from the darkness around them truly sinks in as well as his look. Elizabeth doesn't make a move. His eyes are as dark as the emptiness around her, giving him a cold and unfeeling aura. He's unblinking in his stare as he observes her like a masterful predator. Her eyes glance for the barest of moments at the spiral above his right eye but what truly staggers her is the blackness that appears all around seems to spread from his form in various places like smudges in a painting. If she had to guess… it was as if he was melded into the darkness.

Bringing her hands to her chest in a nervous clasp, she voices rather meekly, "Meliodas…?"

His eyes are bound to her form, and she can guess that he can see, even though she can't see anything apart from him. His silent ominous stare just spells bad news when he doesn't speak, or make a move. Inhaling shakily, she takes a step forward with a hesitantly raised hand, feeling uncertain.

It's the wrong move to make.

Vertigo is a million times worse when your senses are already as distorted as this place makes them, so having him suddenly pin her in a strong grip beneath him has her head reeling. "Meli…odas…" She whispers as she tries to simply not faint from her head spinning so much. She takes in as much air as possible through her heaving chest, feeling her heart beat completely out of rhythm in its too fast pace.

' _ **Elizabeth!**_ _'_ The foreign thought penetrates her mind cleanly, forcing her eyes up to the demon above her. His eyes are just as threatening, but his breathing is more haggard as he pushes closer to her. _'_ _ **What are you doing here?'**_

' _I can… hear his… thoughts?'_ She wonders confusedly as the world slowly stops spiraling.

His head dips down towards her neck and she can feel his nose skimming along the expanse of exposed skin there. Her heart stutters at the teasing feel just as his thoughts enter her mind once more. _**'Yes… and I can hear yours as well… but that doesn't answer my question!**_ _"_ He points out sharply as his teeth nibble a sensitive spot behind her ear, then soothes it with a stroke of his tongue.

Inhaling abruptly just to moan softly shortly afterwards, Elizabeth tries to get her thoughts together as she puzzles over his odd conflicting behavior. _'I… I went back to the goddess realm to learn spells. One of the spells lets me see what troubles a person psychologically_ _ **.**_ _"_

He doesn't answer for a while and she trembles just slightly as his grip on her wrists loosens then tightens. He inhales deeply. The heat of his lips as they burn the path along her jaw dazes her mind wonderfully. ' _ **…too dangerous. It's too dangerous for you to be here. My power's readjusting. I'm not in control. Leave!**_ _'_ Even as he tells her this, he slants his lips over hers with a hunger that heats her blood to drastic temperatures.

' _Not in… control?'_ She completely disregards his wish for her to go as his tongue begins to delve deeply within her warm accommodating mouth. Curling and twisting under her tongue to get it to play, he kisses her overwhelmingly with each breath he takes, swallowing her low moans like a man dying of thirst.

' _Meliodas…'_ She willingly allows him to kiss her senseless, still surprised by the rapid turn of events she's been thrust into.

He growls deeply in his throat as his hands leave her wrists and he feels her hands quickly slide to his shoulders where they clutch tightly. His hands slip down to her waist and he grips firmly. It only takes a moment for him to ease his body between her legs with a satisfied groan. _'_ _ **Elizabeth! I can't… My p-power's almost settled. I promise I'll wake up soon. It's not safe for you to be here! I'm controlled by my emotions!**_ _'_ He urges her in contradiction to his hold on her. He releases her lips as he groans intensely when his hips rub against the heat building between her spread legs.

She stutters a cry the moment he begins to rub against her. So good, it feels so good as it rapidly begins to heat her blood and please the throbbing of her core. She doesn't even realize her legs wrap around his waist in order to pull him closer. She only relishes in his surprised cry when she does so. ' _ **Ellie!**_ _'_

' _M-Meliodas… what do… you mean controlled by your e-emotions?'_ She asks as her breathing rasps and her mind fogs with the rising tempo of her heart. Her hips soon begin to join the sinuous rhythm he puts in place tentatively, wanting to see what will happen in doing so. Her breath hitches as her pleasure intensifies abruptly and suddenly she can't get close enough to the demon atop of her. Her dazed eyes take in the slight flush that grows upon his cheeks and, running a tongue slowly over her upper lip, she raises her head just enough to place her lips on his jaw so that she can kiss the chiseled area slowly. The darkness around her makes her bold and she begins to nip every once in awhile just to hear him pant and groan and feel him thrust against her more strongly. These feelings and emotions are so new to her, so consuming. She'd only fantasized about a moment like this once… and it was nowhere near as passionate as this.

' _ **I couldn't stop if I wanted to**_ _.'_ He informs her through coiled desire, ready to spring.

' _Do you wish to stop?'_ She baits as her hands slide along his firm pecs, travel up his neck where they end up in his hair, twisting and pulling the strands just the way he likes it. Being here now with him, she knows she doesn't want this to ever end.

' _ **No**_ _.'_

' _Then don't.'_ She punctuates with a lustful moan as her back arches with his next stroke. " _Meliodas~"_

His thoughts fade into unbridled desire at the sound of her hungered cry of his name. The only thing he craves is the taste, touch, and _feel_ of her bare skin as he pulls every passionate outcry he can from this beautiful goddess he managed to get his hands on. He wants this more than anything, even if he knows it'll only hurt more in the long run.

She feels his hands grip at the side of her dress before her ears catch the sound of ripping. A startled yelp leaves her flushed lips and in the blink of an eye she lays before him in only two thin pieces of fabric and the sleeves that lay separate from her now shredded dress. Face already warm from their fervent kiss and frenzied touch, she feels the flush spread from her head down to her chest.

Dark pools move across her skin, smoldering in their path before she hears a single thought that brings a bashful smile to her lips.

' _ **Perfect… you're so perfect, Elizabeth**_ _.'_

He kisses her slowly, sucking her lower lip gently before trying to bring her tongue into his mouth to explore on its own. Humming softly as she tastes his unique flavor that makes her insides twist in delight, she gasps in surprise at the feel of his hands trailing teasingly up her stomach and stopping over her covered breasts where they knead firmly. It becomes near impossible to form of a coherent thought after that. ' _Do you… like these? Veri said I… should show you… more skin…'_ It's so hard to think when he's massaging her so strongly and his thumbs keep ghosting over her nipples just to tease her…

' _ **I like them, but…**_ _'_ He releases his grip from her sensitive chest causing her to groan in protest within the confines of his mouth. She isn't disappointed for long when the feeling of the binding material is removing in an instant. Her chest is left open and bare to his eyes when he pulls back, eager to consume them in all their glory. _'_ _ **I like you better without them**_ _.'_

He drinks in everything about her with such want it physically pains him. He quickly grows tired of simply being an observer and instead dives down to partake in his just desserts. His lips suck and kiss the soft, plump mounds, nibbling and gnawing at each as she cries and whimpers increasingly higher the more frenzied he gets. She's just as sensitive as he knew she would be and her skin is simply _mouthwatering_. With a single-minded focus, he takes one of her rosy, pert nipples in his mouth and teases it gently between his teeth, grazing and suckling the delicate peak, as his other hand twists and rolls the other.

She goes absolutely wild, throwing her head back and arching into him. Eyes staring dazedly into the nothingness around them, she moans openly and loudly as her hips thrust roughly against the hardness pressing against his pants, causing growls to rumble in his throat and stroke her sensitive chest. _"Meliodas!"_ Her chest heaves against his assault as a thin sheen as sweat layers her skin. She wants him. She _needs_ him. _"Please…!"_

Flicking his tongue along her dusky nipple once more he releases it then trails open mouth kisses along the smooth expanse of her belly as he moves down her body with heavy breaths of his own. He can barely contain the tremors in his muscles as he fights to not simply take what he wants. He needs patience. Half the pleasure is in the journey…

Reaching her hips, he allows his hands to trail along her velvety trembling thighs, sliding along their outside before moving inward and towards her heated center. Her back curves from the ground with her pleasured whine. The sight is beautiful, especially when he begins to rub his fingers in a steady circle while his other hand kneads her thigh causing her to cry his name brokenly over and over.

She's so _wet_ and he's just dying to taste… Without another thought, the thin barrier is torn off and as an afterthought, her boots are discarded as well. Her exposed folds are flushed and gleaming, just asking to be devoured. Who is he to deny such a request? With a devious smirk as his control steadily bleeds away, his tongue strokes a path up her most hidden of places and his eyes nearly roll inward at her sweet, ripe taste and consuming scent.

Choking on her breath from the overwhelming sensations, Elizabeth's hands search for something, _anything_ to brace herself against as her hips try to thrust on their own accord towards the wonderful feelings Meliodas is giving her. But his hands keep her stubbornly in place as he chooses how and when she receives what she wants. She doesn't care really, just so long as he doesn't _stop._ She never thought such a form of pleasure could exist and the sheer thought of it brings a fierce blush to her cheeks.

Her voice tight with emotion begs and pleads over and over for something she doesn't quite understand to the point where her voice is nothing but a lustful siren's call. It isn't anything compared to the keen she gives when shadows begin to caress her skin just about _everywhere_. The sensation is maddening, especially when Meliodas doesn't halt in his steady strokes across her twitching center.

The black misty tendrils seem to focus on certain places of her lithe body, like her supple breasts, her sensitive neck, her smooth stomach, and even her hips. The persistent caressing causes her breathing to heighten and a burning coil to tighten in her lower belly as her toes curl and pleasured tears prick the corners of her eyes. _"Aaahh… M-Meliodas…!"_ The building becomes evident to her.

His eyes survey her from his favored place between her legs, watching as his power dances across her skin to his will and the innocent maiden becomes lost to her desperate need. The sight of his shadows working to please her further sends a thrill through his blood. And the throbbing between his legs aches for her painfully, but he wants to see her come undone first… Centering his lips on her sensitive nub, he brings a finger to her slick entrance slowly sliding it in. He scrutinizes her every move from how she freezes momentarily to how she begins to adjust to his gentle thrusting motions with a drawn out moan.

Inserting his second finger just as slowly and feeling her tighten deliciously around his digits, he can't help but imagine, with a need so strong it's nearly a necessity, how wonderful it'll be when her slick heat soon tightens around him… As he begins to pump his fingers firmly within her, her breathing turns staggered as well as her moans as they grow higher and louder. Her hands lay flat as they tremble against the floor while her head tilts back with the force of her cries. She's clenching around him so much as she chants his name like a sacred prayer, he knows it's only a matter of time. Curling his fingers just right as he grazes her most sensitive peak with his teeth, he drinks in the sight of her body gleaming in a layer of sweat as it twists and writhes against waves of pleasure that crash against her again and again. Her thighs tighten around him as a single, broken moan of his name signifies her climax. He's held in place as his fingers slowly draw out her pleasure. He wants to burn this image of her suspended in the apex of bliss forever in his mind.

Goddesses, he loves this woman…

With slow tears of relief trailing along her flushed cheeks, she finally comes down from her high. Lying flat on the cool ground, she breathes rapidly in hopes of calming her fluttering heart. When her legs relax, he moves back, pulling his slick fingers from her body in order to give them a taste. He groans deeply at her rich flavor and draws her dazed eyes to him with a spark of bashful desire beginning to burn dimly within them at the sight. He allows his thought to travel through her mind deliberately, _'_ _ **Simply divine…**_ _'_

She shivers. Her eyes never leave his form as he sits up and begins to slowly pull his shirt over his head, revealing bit by bit his finely toned torso. With a slow smirk he removes his boots, then moves his hands to the belt in his pants, triggering that throbbing between her legs again… Swallowing, she watches, without a word, as he undoes his trousers and pulls down. Her eyes widen as she swears her blush rapidly grows to cover her entire body. Turning her lustful blue eyes away, she can't deny that the sight made the pulsing ache yearn more intensely for him…

He slides along her silky form, resting nicely over her like all the warmth she'll ever need, and her legs widen for him automatically. Her breath hitches when she feels the hotness of him prodding her entrance. One of his hands slide along her thigh and pulls it over his waist as her buries his nose in the fevered skin of her neck. _'_ _ **Enjoy the show?**_ _'_ He teases lightly as his lips kiss lightly along the skin available to him.

Elizabeth can only stammer and gasps as her hands grip his shoulders nervously.

Growing serious, he feels it necessary to tell her, _'_ _ **I can't stop, Elizabeth. I need this… I need you**_ _.'_

She inhales slowly as her heart beats frenziedly in her chest, ' _I told you before. Don't stop.'_

Breath leaving in a shudder, he rests closer to her, enjoying the feel of her soft chest against his as he pushes himself forward slowly into her tight, moist heat.

He nearly loses it when he hears an unfamiliar voice echo throughout the endless void around them and the woman below him flickers completely out of existence in the very next instant.


	16. When Goddess' And Demons Mix

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~16~**

 **-When Goddess' And Demons Mix-**

"Do you think… something went wrong?" Dianna asks hesitantly after minutes passed following Elizabeth's odd spell. Her hands had grasped the sides of Meliodas' head during the spell. She lies beside him now, with her hands still in place and her eyes closed as if sleeping, just like him.

"I do not know. I'm a little worried. Did you by chance understand what language she was speaking in? I don't think I've ever heard it before," Gilthor responds as he moves closer to the softly glowing goddess. He places a finger to the side of her neck, searching for a pulse just to be sure. Her steady heartbeats and breathing are relieving.

Dianna tilts her head slightly as she brings a finger to her chin in thought. Elizabeth's voice had sounded strange as she'd chanted those spells. Almost like a song, but way more calming. "I don't think so. Do you think it could have to do with why she isn't awake by now though? Surely by now she should be able to see what's wrong…" The giantess' brows crease wonders concerned as her brows crease and she brings her knees up to her chin in order to wrap her arms tightly around them. First Meliodas, and now Elizabeth? What is going on with her friends?

Sir Gilthor considers for a moment as he sits by the side of the two "slumbering" beings what this oddity could mean. "I don't think so. The first spell she cast clearly had a positive effect on Meliodas. I think this has more to do with whatever's going on inside his mind right now."

"So we're reduced to another waiting game?" the brunette suddenly demands as her emotions flare. "I can't stand just sitting around and wondering if my friends are going to be alright, Gilthor! It hurts… it hurts not knowing and seeing them like this," She admits quietly as her head moves to rest glumly upon her knees wrapped in her arms.

Sir Gilthor looks down at the two beings so tightly connected in ways he can't seem to grasp as he answers. "I know."

Its minutes later with no signs of the two awakening when Sir Gilthor detects two unfamiliar energies approaching. Rising swiftly as he unsheathes his sword, alerting Dianna to the coming danger, he stands guard as his eyes grow cold.

It doesn't take long for the two to reveal themselves and he's surprised to see they're not demons as he assumed, but fairies. They both float at a distance, the male poised firmly in the air with his silver sword hovering at the ready before him while the female stays behind him as she peeks with a nervous frown upon her lips. Their prominent white wings are easy to notice, with the female's being rimmed in a thick, rich golden and her companion's lined in dusky, orange.

The male fairy and Gilthor glare heatedly into each other's gaze. Dianna nervously watches and can't help but wonder why they're here and what they could possibly want. Stifling a gasp behind her hand, she looks down to Meliodas with dread. _'His power! They can sense his demonic energy! It was a stupid idea to get this close to the Fairy King's Forest without trying to cloak it!'_ She realizes in a flash. Turing her eyes back to the newcomers, she's surprised to see the blond haired fairy staring at her with curious eyes before her golden gaze moves back to Sir Gilthor with a type of clarity the giantess finds chilling.

"What do you want?" Gilthor finally voices after assessing his opponent and being unable to determine whether or not he'd be a true threat or not.

The fairy with ginger hair leans his head slightly to the side. His cool, indifferent expression does not change. "That's a demon with you, right?" He points out as if it's the most obvious thing in the world in a smooth even tone.

Sir Gilthor grimaces. "Look, we didn't come here to cause any trouble. We're just friends of goddess Elizabeth who is working to gather the pieces of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness that was mentioned in our agreement to ally together in this war," Sir Gilthor tries to reason.

"And yet you have a demon here with you. I find it strange how you can mention the Coffin in the same breath as being friends with one of _their_ kind," The youthful male responds as he leans his head forward once more. His bangs fall in front of his eyes slightly, casting cold shadows over his face. His tone hasn't changed, nor his expression, but the look in his eyes spells an anger that simmers disturbingly hot.

Dianna decides to speak up as she notices his change, looking at him with pleading amethyst eyes. "Please! You don't understand! Meliodas, he's different! He's not at all like the other demons," she bites her lip as the fairy turns his gaze on her and their eyes meet. "Please just try to understand," She begs with shimmering eyes.

He actually blinks widely for a moment, losing his composure as his curved silver sword teeters in midair. Feeling his face flush, he turns away from her and looks down, feeling humiliated for having gotten lost in her wide beautiful eyes so quickly. He's both grateful and troubled to hear the soft melodic voice of his sister behind him.

"I think they're telling the truth, brother." She states hesitantly as she looks once more towards the Holy Knight then at the pleading gaze of the giantess, with almost knowing eyes.

He spins on her and stares in disbelief. "What do you mean? He's a _demon_! Do you not remember what one tried to do to you not too long ago?"

She chews her bottom lip as her golden eyes look away while her hands come up to grasp at her chest in remembrance. "Yes, but I looked into the Holy Knight's heart. He has genuine feelings of concern and trust towards that demon. Why would that be if he was only evil and putrid like the rest?" She reasons as her eyes turn back to her brother's in determination.

"But…" He cuts himself off with a grimace. Twisting midair, he stares at the connected duo when an odd fluctuation of power becomes noticeable, but only slightly. His brows furrow as he studies the two, a goddess and a demon of all things, locked in such a position. "What's wrong with them?" he finds himself asking without thinking as the powers of both begin to enter his mind.

Dianna sniffs slightly as she leans closer to the two lying prone. "We don't know. Meliodas has been like this for the past few days and Elizabeth was only trying to help, but now it seems like whatever's affecting him is now affecting her as well."

Drifting slowly closer to the two once he deems them to be truly unconscious, the intuitive fairy studies them in great detail. "Hmm. It seems his power is strengthening and adapting," he concludes after feeling the subtle fluctuations in the demon's power. "Has he done anything unusual magic wise lately?" The male asks as he floats over the two with a critical eye.

Dianna and Sir Gilthor stare at him with surprised eyes, before the knight speaks. "Yes… he performed a counter technique of high merit the day he fell unconscious."

The fairy with flowing blond hair floats closer with interest as she hovers around the human and giantess. She inspects them with wide interested eyes. Her brother on the other hand keeps his eyes on the demon with an analytical eye. "Well, that explains it. Performing such a technique without continued practice can do this to a being. If this technique is as powerful as you said, then it's only natural that his body would have to adjust the hard way." The fairy concludes logically with a casual crossing of his arms as he leans back in the air. His sword floats lazily nearby.

Sir Gilthor's eyes narrow in confusing at this. "How is it possible that you know all this?"

Rolling his eyes towards the sky, he answers boredly. "Whenever you developed a new technique didn't you practice it constantly before you got it right?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"And did you ever stop for a while before starting on it again?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Precisely. If you had, you probably would have experienced something similar to what he's going through depending on how strong of an attack you were perfecting," the ginger haired fairy concludes as he studies his nails without a care.

A giggle fills the air before the youthful blond floats to his side with a smile. "Don't mind, Harleigh. He's always like this. But he's really not that bad."

" _Elise!"_ Harleigh whines as he chases her playfully in a circle inwardly enjoying the peals of laughter she lets out from joy.

Sir Gilthor raises a hand to his head as he shakes it in disbelief.

Dianna ends up smiling at their antics, feeling completely relieved that nothing too serious is wrong with Meliodas. He was just being a reckless little demon. What were they going to do with him?

Laughing herself, the giantess asks to the two playing fairies, "So what brings you two away from the Fairy King's Forest? We're kind of close, but it's still a ways away."

The two stop mid-flight to stare at her with grim expressions, but before either of them can answer an abrupt power spike shocks them all. All eyes go to the two still lying unconscious upon the forest ground to see them both glowing in jagged auras. Elizabeth's a vibrant white and Meliodas' a deathly black.

"What the hell is going on?" Gilthor cries as he steps back from the two with alarm plastered all over his visage.

The fairies and Dianna move back as well, but Harleigh tries his best to analyze the situation. The two seem to be breathing harder as they shift slightly closer together. Their auras appear to be fighting to meld together, flaring to blinding degrees before dimming sporadically as raw magic streaks from the place of meeting. Where the magic lands either completely disintegrates an area or makes it grow at an alarming rate.

When the others see this, they move back even further as fear grows in their veins. Raising his hands anxiously to his ginger hair, Harleigh's mind is a blur. "I don't know what's going on! It looks like they're powers are trying to mix and the result if disastrous!"

"What do we do?" Dianna asks as she grabs the fairy from the air. She brings him closer to her face where he sees the terror laced thickly in her shimmering amethyst eyes.

Mouth gaping in surprise, he can only utter soft words of disappointment. "I'm not sure."

Just then, the auras expand, quadrupling their original size. Meliodas' hands grip Elizabeth's waist and their bodies lie flushed together side by side with her hands remaining upon his temples. The chaos this causes is near devastating, as savage gales plow through the area and life and death begin to spread like a harmonious disease over the environment. The two opposite auras now visibly appear to be bleeding into each other. Where the colors of white and black mix into a pasty grey. It slowly begins to spread along the ground where it touches and the group can only watch in petrified horror, as everything in its path is turned to stone.

" _We have to do something!"_ Dianna screams over the oppressive winds finding it almost impossible to find her voice over the torrents howling around them. Steeling her determination the giantess raises her hammer and slams it to the ground causing her own set of rocks to rapidly shift and grow around the demon and goddess. She tries to form a shield around them in hopes of at least halting the deathly torrent of magic.

Her rocks don't even last a second's breath, shattering and scattering all about forcing the air to leave Dianna's lungs in her disbelief. "No way…"

As slowly the members begin to lose their composure at the sight and feel of the absolute destruction, Elise bites her lip frightfully. "It's their connection that's doing this!"

No one really hears her over the fierce winds and their own panic.

Elise, balling her fists as her sides, chooses to brave the gales in order to fly closer. Realizing his sister's disappearance almost immediately, Harleigh screams her name desperately. " _Elise! Get away from there!"_ Her will to try and save these two, even if she doesn't know them is what her brother loves the most about her, but can't bear at the same time. He fears it'll get her killed one day.

She doesn't listen as she gets as close as she can, raising her hand as soon as she can towards the inseparable beings. Her long flowing hair flies out of control around her face, and the short pale dress and pants she adorns begin to rip and tear in thin slices, but she stays airborne with sheer tenacity.

"Elise!" He yells again from within Dianna's grip struggling to break free, but the giantess refuses to let go for fear it'll only lead to more loss.

Elise ignores him as her eyes glow an ethereal golden hue while her power seeks to find the mind that does not belong and possibly remove it. It proves difficult with all the opposing elements around her, but she has to try…

"Elsie, stop this right now!" Harleigh shouts once more as he grits his teeth in genuine fear for his sister.

"Listen to your brother! This is suicide!" Sir Gilthor calls out as he tries to shield his eyes from the dust and dirt spiraling through the area, hoping beyond hope that a stray streak of magic does not head their way.

Elise stays poised and focused as her eyes glow brighter. Her power searches and examines to the highest extent. She can't read a being's mind that isn't a human, but detecting the difference between these two shouldn't be so difficult. With a gasp she feels it just slightly, the very fine line amidst them. It's so faint, she's surprised at how difficult it is to detect.

Quickly forcing her power in between it, she weaves an impromptu spell. She hopes it'll be enough to separate them both and possibly save them from being killed if there's no other option left to stop totally destruction to Britannia.

"Something that doesn't belong,  
expel it from the fog.  
Become the two you are,  
and separate from one."

In an instant the winds halt, dropping dust and debris from the air like grimy rain. The blinding hectic colors that had began to bleed into a dull deadened grey dissipates, halting the path the killing grey was creating just before the line of trees, leaving a course of petrified grass and flora in its wake. Silence is absolute as everyone stares at the utter destruction around them with trembles. Hearts thumping intensely and adrenaline racing through them like hyperactive children, they all wonder for a moment if what they just witnessed truly did occur.

After the stony silence, Elizabeth is the first to break it when she rolls onto her back, chest quaking as her hands grip the ground at her sides. She breathes as if she'd just run for her life. Her blue eyes flutter open and stare dazedly at the sky above her, not quite taking in her surroundings as phantom sensations gradually leave her system.

"Elizabeth! You're awake!" Dianna exclaims while releasing the tiny fairy from her protective hold in order to get closer to her friend. Her footsteps results in vibrations through the ground.

Harleigh doesn't waste time in rushing to his sister's side who looks as if a bird used her hair as a nest after they picked at her clothes for useful supplies. "What were you thinking!? You could have been killed!"

Her arm finally lowers from its raised stiff position at the reality that the danger really did pass. Golden eyes swivel to her frightened brother and she tries to put on a soothing smile to ease his worries. "I had to try, brother. I couldn't just let them continue on as they were if I knew there was a possibility of saving them and Britannia."

His eyes water slightly at her altruistic answer and before she can see his tears fall, he pulls her into a crushing hug. "Y-yeah, well, don't do it again," He tells her through sniffs he tries to hide, causing her to smile wider and hug him back just as tightly.

"It's okay, Harleigh. I'm fine," She reassures with a gentle smile.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Dianna asks as she kneels beside the goddess who seems groggy from her reawakening.

The silverette sits up slowly as the fog in her eyes begin to clear. "What…?" Blue eyes finally take in the fact that she's no longer alone with Meliodas with a rising sense of panic. _'What's going on? What's happening!?'_ She shrills internally. She squeaks absolutely mortified while raising her arms to wrap around herself, thinking herself naked. Her eyes round significantly when she feels clothes upon her skin, causing her gaze to zero in upon the material and look around her body in a frantic flurry. _"What happened? What's going on? Was that… was that just a dream?'_ Her heart freezes in her chest at the idea and her breathing grows rapid.

"Elizabeth, calm down!" The giantess encourages when she sees just how panicked her friend is becoming. "What's wrong?"

Sir Gilthor notices the steady rising of fear and horror that grows upon the goddess face and walks closer. He halts in his inquiry when, like that of frightened prey, her blue eyes snap to Meliodas beside her who finally begins to stir after several days of continued sleep. "I'm gonna be real pissed off at whoever did that." The blond comments casually as he sits up with a weak smile while rubbing a hand through his blond locks.

The moment his eyes open they glue to her and stay. She looks just as beautiful as always and he allows his eyes to roam over her face again and again before staying on her stark blue eyes. They were just so close together, more than they've ever been before and being so separated now makes his hands burn with the want to touch her again. But her eyes pierce him like startled gems and he feels regret bleed heavily into his system.

The sight of Meliodas beginning to wake up is a joy and terror to her heart. His green eyes peel open and land on her immediately. Time seems to stand still as she holds her breath and just looks at him. His eyes invigorate at the sight of her which causes heart to lodge in her throat. She examines his expression from the way he studies her from head to toe, the feel of his gaze nearly reminding her of his hands on her body. She feels self-conscious until finally his eyes land on her and his emotions finally become clear. His vibrant green eyes never lie to her, so the surprise, reassignment, and regret she sees settled in his eyes as his mouth moves into a small frown are all true. She tries to hold his gaze for as long as she can, but after seeing those emotions after what just happened between them… She doesn't stay in place much longer.

She seems to tense, her whole body tightening up like coiled prey ready to run. It's not a second later before she is jumping to her feet quickly, and drawing the eyes of everyone who wasn't already watching the goddess, Elizabeth turns tail and flees into the trees. He's left baffled on the ground surrounded by people, but not the one he'd rather have held tightly in his arms as the two twist together in lover's passion.

"Elizabeth! What…!?" The brunette calls out confused as she goes after the seemingly hysteric woman. She travels slowly, not being able to see as well as she would like through the trees.

Elise, now out of the hold of her brother, makes a rash decision and flies into the trees after them, much to her brother's chagrin.

"Damn it, Elise!" He shakes his head in futile, but realizes it may be better for her to have gone, especially since the demon has finally awoken.

Elizabeth's absence pricks at his nerves and the flash of fear he witnessed in Elizabeth's eyes comes to mind. What was she frightened of? Was it him…? He throws on his mask of indifference to cover up his shaken emotions and decides to give her time. His green eyes look around for a moment then his expression smooths further as his eyebrows raise. "Whoa. What happened here?" It looked like the hands of heaven and hell had a role in crafting the surreal art of lushly grown flowers and bleak pockets of death.

"That would be you and goddess Elizabeth." Sir Gilthor answers and he moves to give Meliodas a hand up.

"Me and Elizabeth, huh?" His mind takes note of her somewhere in the forest with Dianna and some other energy. The third energy doesn't feel threatening. Of course, there is a more hostile being in the same area as he.

He's surprised to see that it's a fairy, but upon spreading his senses out further, he'd have to guess they were close to the Fairy King's Forest, so it would make sense. He must have been out for some time for them to already be here… Gazing upon the fairy closer though, brings an astonished smile to the demon's face, thoroughly confusing the floating male. "You're that fairy who fought my brother in one of the battles not too long ago. It was actually the same day I met Gilthor here," He reflects lightly.

Meliodas watches as Harleigh creases his brows while his fingers controlling his curved sword pull back a little. "You've… seen me before?"

Meliodas nods as he crosses his arms over his chest and he walks a little closer to the stone carved path in the ground. "Yep. You were defending this blond haired fairy after Zeldris attempted to remove her soul," his eyes darken in remembrance before he lightens up with his next words, "I was going to step in and knock some sense into him, but Gilthor here kind of interrupted me…" Smiling brightly at the startled fairy, the demon tells him sincerely, "I'm actually really happy to see you made it out of there alive. It's no easy feat to go into battle against a Commandment and make it out unscathed, let alone alive."

The fairy's voice reaches out to him hesitantly. "Yeah, Elise and I… Well, we only got away because something distracted him."

"Hmm. It was me he sensed, I guess. _But_ ," He pauses dramatically as he continues to chip away at the stone. He soon realizes it goes an unbelievingly deep distance into the ground. Turning bright emerald eyes up at them he continues through a curved grin, "that doesn't really get me any closer to figuring out how me and Elizabeth somehow managed to do _this._ "

Sir Gilthor is the one to answer him with his blue eyes turned up towards the sky. "Elizabeth had journeyed to the goddess realm in order to grow stronger in her powers of healing, thinking maybe she'd be able to find something that would help awaken you."

Meliodas stands and raises his arms to cross behind his head. "…Yeah, sorry about that guys. It was stupid of me to put off fully mastering _Counter Vanish_ for so long. The thing is, I would have had it down a couple weeks ago, but I kind of got distracted…" He smiles sheepishly at their disapproving expressions.

"And what, may I ask, got you distracted from something so important?" The knight inquires sternly.

All Meliodas can do is snicker amusedly.

Sir Gilthor raises a hand to his head as he shakes it slowly, seemingly knowing the only thing to ever consume the demon's mind. "Elizabeth, of course."

"Yep. I can't help it if she manages to capture my full attention whenever she's around."

Meliodas feels the air's movement as Harleigh swoops down closer in disbelief at hearing the demon's excuse. "So you're saying, you put off your training because of a girl?"

Meliodas looks at him through one eye and responds offhandedly. "She isn't just any girl. She's the most important thing in this world to me."

"Well, Elizabeth used some sort of spell to see into your mind, I suppose, but we weren't quite sure what was going on when it seemed she'd fallen into the same sleep as you." Sir Gilthor's words cause a tiny spark to form within his mind. But he ignores it. It's not something he should think about. Not here. Not now.

The blond hums in understanding as he walks slightly to a thick bush bursting in flowers of vibrant hues. "Okay, but what exactly caused all of this?"

Harleigh is the one to explain. "It was like nothing I'd ever felt before… The power of life and death itself." He finishes quietly as his floating turns solemn.

Meliodas remains idle. His hand reaches to pluck a yellow flower from its resting place.

He senses Sir Gilthor stride closer to him. "What exactly happened while you two were within your mind? Elizabeth appeared pretty embarrassed and mortified upon awakening…" He ponders aloud causing the blond's shoulders to tense. "It looked as if she thought she was…" The knight is too observant. He needs to veer him off this topic. _Fast._

"Nothing happened. My powers are dangerous. I needed to protect her. Keep her safe." His words sound stilted even in his own ears, but Meliodas only stares at the flower in his hand, much like the one he remembers woven into her silver strands what feels like forever ago. "Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" Gilthor insists and Meliodas can almost feel his eyes boring into his back.

The spark that forms in his mind now rages in a glowing fire. He recalls the velvety smooth touch of her skin, the needy sounds she made, her desired filled eyes, and her taste. By the goddesses, _her taste._ "Do you doubt my words?" He chews out bitterly as his hand clasping the flower drops to his side, slack, allowing the blossom to float off in the next breeze the passes by.

"No—" Gilthor eases out slowly, but he's interrupted.

"Then _drop it._ " Meliodas finally turns to face them and the narrowed glare of his eyes speaks volumes.

Harleigh feels it quite disturbingly what builds under the demon's skin, so similar to what they experienced before… "Stop it," the fairy hisses towards the Holy Knight before his eyes turn to Meliodas, whose eyes are a shade darker. "Meliodas, your power is—"

"Not under my complete control yet," the demon answers in a tone darker than before. He inhales after a moment and the power sinks to hidden depths inside him. It writhes and shifts, attempting to rebel against him. It wants _out_. It wishes to be unleashed, but he fights it. And with a final shove, he pushes it into a weak slumber where it nests restlessly beneath his skin, just waiting for its next chance to be free. "I can't let it control me, no matter what," he says almost to himself. "Drop it, Gilthor. I'll handle this the best way I see fit," he concludes as he spins and strides towards the line of trees. He appears to meld with the shadows before their very eyes in his disappearance.

"You really agitated him," the fairy comments as he floats slowly above the Holy Knight's head.

Sir Gilthor only crosses his arms. "He needs to learn that he can't protect her from everything, at least when it comes to this." His eyes turn back to the fairy hovering above him after his annoyance at Meliodas' unwise behavior dims a bit. "So those two being close caused all of this?"

Harleigh considers as he hovers next to the Holy Knight. "Well, it is unheard of for a demon and a goddess to be together… but I think it had more to do with them being magically connected at the time." the slightly flustered fairy tries to explain.

Taking Harleigh's words into consideration, Sir Gilthor decides to his answer is the best they'll get and moves on from the awkward topic. "Harleigh, you never did tell us why you and your sister are both away from the Fairy King's Forest."

The youthful male is quiet for a moment as his eyes look to the distant sakura tree that can be seen towering in all its beautiful glory in the distance. "Well, that's easy. We thought a demon was coming to the Forest to finish what they started. The Fairy King was killed last night in battle after all."

* * *

 **My dear Elise! I loved writing her so much! I hope you all get a kick out of her as well ;) Thanks for reading!**


	17. Coming To An Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

A/N: There was a tiny scare with the remaining files for the rest of this story. My computer gained a mind of its own and decided that the one folder that contained everything I've written for the Seven Deadly Sins was corrupt and deleted everything! But my Drive has all of my files for my newest things, including all of Enlighten My Darkness, my newest story. As for the rest of this story, my dear sweet, amazingly, wonderful friend lickitysplit has everything on her Drive! Isn't she amazing? So this story will continue on next week!

 **Thanks for reading and supporting this as always!**

* * *

 **~17~**

 **-Coming To An Understanding-**

 _Thump-Thump-Thump_

The sound of her heart persists in her hears as she streaks forward through clustered trees, her eyes wide and her hair wild from the wind. Her palms scrape against the rough bark of the trees she pushes off against to correct her balance, gaining cuts and gashes that spill blood against the creamy skin of her hands, but she doesn't care. It'll heal quickly, leaving only the sticky red residue as a reminder.

Her breathing is rushed and ragged as the thought of what happened—what _didn't_ happen—keeps flashing through her panicky mind. His passionate, irresistible lips against hers, the rough skin of his hands as they groped and massaged her with a crushing desire, his heated breaths, the enticing sound of his lustful growls and groans, and the sheer feel of his want for her. It was so consuming, having him over her in such a way. She never thought it would feel that amazing. It was absolutely blissful being with him in such a way. The few times before when they shared passionate touches—a fraction of the degree to what they just shared—was nothing like this.

 _Thump-Thu-Thump-Thu-Thump_

But this time wasn't real. She saw it in his eyes then. He'd never want to do that with her in reality. He regretted it even. She didn't notice it before, but looking back now, when they first kissed or whenever things grew heated, he'd put distance between them. She can see clear as day, the barrier he erected between them without her slightest bit of notice. Why would he do that if he loves her? Doesn't he want to be as close to her as she dreams to be with him? So why the regret…?

When she's sure she's far enough away she slows to a walk with her heart still thudding in her ears. She feels numb all over as her breathing turns harsh. She just needs distance to think. That's all she wants is to think. He was being controlled by his desire he'd told her. That's the only reason he acted in the first place, she comes to understand. She'd asked if he wanted to stop, but what she should have asked was, why he wished to stop in the first place.

People in love should eventually want to move forward in that direction right…? He'd told her he wanted to marry her, he even wanted to have kids… Did he regret that? Did he not enjoy it as much as much as she at first thought he did? Or is it more? Does he not view her as suitable in his eyes in the demon costumes? Does he not see her as a good mate?

"I know you love me… so, why don't you want me? Why do you push me… away," She whispers under her quivering breath as her heart tears painfully in her chest. She knew... Marge told her, that people in love, they tended to be together in more ways than one and making love can be one of the most beautiful ways their love can be expressed. The young goddess was completely embarrassed about the concept, but longed to share such a connection with her demon.

But wandering though the cold thicket of trees with various splotches of her own blood marking her skin, she realizes with a shaky exhale, Meliodas does not want to share that connection with her. She wants to be with him completely, to know what it feels like to know him entirely, even with the heavy weight of the seal in their future. She can't seem to fathom why he wouldn't wish to do the same. Why doesn't he want to experience the happiness they could have in the time they have left. Why…?

" _Elizabeth! Where are you?"_ she hears a loud voice call over the trees from distant area in the forest. The goddess doesn't answer as her blue eyes stare blankly ahead of her. She does not wish to be found right now. She just… wants to be alone.

" _Elizabeth!"_

She pushes limbs from bushes out of her path as she lets her breathing ease and her thoughts slowly still. Lips not quite moving, she allows her thoughts passage past her lips. "He loves me. That's all that… should really matter, right? I know he'd do just about anything for me, so this shouldn't… it shouldn't matter. I just wish… I just wish…" Her face contorts as a few tears manage to slip past her defenses. "I just wish I'd never gotten to experience what it could have been like, even if… if only a little."

Over the sound of her heart breaking in her chest, a mellow voice asks gently, "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth freezes. In realizing she is no longer alone she slowly begins to turn to face the newcomer. Her watery eyes land on the floating girl with white-gold rimmed wings and realizes it's one of the fairies from the Fairy King's Forest. She sobers quickly as she tries to subtly wipe her eyes of the evidence of her tears. The silverette attempts to adjust her voice to that of someone completely unaffected by their emotions. "I am fine. Thank you for asking."

The fairy tilts her head, causing her long blond strands to follow the motion along her shoulders and back. "Really? You don't really look like it," She points out kindly to the downed goddess.

Elizabeth tries not to let her expression show her own distress at the amount of blood stains and dirt that managed to stick to her skin. Her lips curve down though when she notices the nice dress Veri was so kind to pick out for her is dirtied and ruined. Her shoulders slump and she wilts like a flower that hasn't seen the sun in days.

Seeing this, the golden eyed fairy floats before her with her hands clasped behind her back with a sweet smile. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll make you a new dress, if you want? It'll be made of beautiful white petals and in a similar style too, if you like?"

Elizabeth allows the gratefulness to shimmer brightly within her blue eyes. "Thank you so much. You're being so kind to me and I don't even know your name."

The girl giggles behind her hand. She answers melodiously. "It's Elise. And it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

Gaping slightly, she's always surprised to find people who seem to know her without the two ever having met before. "How do you know me?"

Elise points back in the direction where Elizabeth first awoke with a dainty finger. "Well, I was back there with my brother and your friends before you ran off. Your friend, Dianna I believe, is also looking for you."

Elizabeth bites her lip and looks down at the reminder.

"Why is it that you ran away, if you mind me asking?" Elise asks kindheartedly as she allows her feet covered in white flats to touch the ground in order to stand.

"I…"

Stepping closer on light feet, the fairy tilts her head once more in consideration. "Did it have to do with that demon, Meliodas?"

Her head shoots up so quickly her hair flies in front of her face, forcing her to swipe it away. Elizabeth is surprised to see no sign of disgust or anger within the girl's visage. How long were they unconscious for her to find out so much? "I… yes…" She eventually agrees as she reins in her shock when it becomes apparent that Elise isn't bothered by the knowledge of Meliodas.

"You two have a tremendous bond, don't you? Was it tested by chance while you two were connected?" The blond asks as she stands next to Elizabeth who looks at her with a mild sense of confusion.

"Well, no... it was more like bolstered, or… it would have been." The goddess answers quietly.

Elise hums softly as she nods. "Okay, I guess that makes sense, seeing what happened to the area while you two were unconscious."

"What happened?"

Smiling to show her teeth the fairy gestures to herself. "Well for one, you can get an idea just from my appearance."

Elizabeth actually takes a real look at her and awareness seems to jar her fiercely. How could she not think anything of this fairy's torn clothing and tousled hair! She looked as if she'd just gone through a twister and somehow lived! How very inconsiderate of her to not have noticed! Face reddening in extreme shame, Elizabeth bows her head lowly. "I'm so sorry! I should have noticed and asked if you were okay! I was so concerned with myself I didn't even think—"

"Elizabeth."

Looking up weakly the young goddess answers. "Yes."

"Has anyone ever told you, you worry too much?" Elise reassure her with a smile.

Smiling shakily, the silver haired woman can only nod.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine. Now I think your friend is coming. She'll probably be able to tell you and show you what happened back there," Elise goes on as the ground slowly trembles in their area.

They both witness Dianna as she struggles to walk neatly through the clustered trees, attempting to not jostle them too much or accidentally knock them over entirely. When she finally spots them she lets out a relieved smile, before her face grows pale at the sight of Elizabeth's bloodied and dirtied form. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She demands immediately wishing she could kneel down closer to her friend but knowing it's impossible unless she damages the trees.

Elizabeth only smiles kindly and nods. "Yes. I was just clumsy, but I'm fine thanks to Elise here."

The giantess' purple eyes travel towards the fairy beside the goddess and smiles kindly. "Oh, so you two met. Well, I'm glad someone was able to get to you. You seemed really upset."

The silverette nods slowly as her smile dims. "Hey, Dianna? Could you show me what happened back at the clearing? Elise said something occurred and judging by her appearance it had to be pretty bad."

The brunette frowns, but lowers her hand to pick up her friend and points her hand in the direction they came from. It only takes a second to focus her blue eyes on the opening of trees before a horrified breath escapes her lips. It looked as if something detrimental hit the area causing plants to wildly grow and some areas to just turn to dry patches of ash. "Life and death…" She breathes out shallowly as her hands tremble. She can even see a path of stone going in a horizontal direction from what must have been a pretty wide circle coating the grass, flowers, and dirt. It was like they were turned into statues. "Elise said… she said this was caused by mine and Meliodas' bond, right? It happened while we were unconscious," Elizabeth asks shakily wanting so badly to be put back on the ground for the sight before her is just becoming _too much._

"Well, yeah… You guys both gained your own auras and they tried to mix and that caused crazy things to happen," Dianna tells her in the best way she can from what she saw.

"Dianna, I think you should put her back on the land. Elizabeth doesn't look to good," Elise suddenly voices softly from her position in the air not too far away.

"What?" Dianna looks more closely at her friend who appears as if she's been through hell and back. She can see the wear and tear clearly visible in her appearance and agrees that maybe being so high isn't the best right now. She gently lowers her and the fairy is there to help steady Elizabeth when she places her feet upon the ground appreciatively.

It's when she begins to walk on her own that the burden of everything drags her down with cruel hands kicking and screaming into her own black pit of unconsciousness.

~.~.~

His boots lead a roundabout path through the thick forest towards that warm beacon his heart always flutters for. His eyes barely keep focus as his thoughts take hold and nag him about what Gilthor brought up, or tried to. His hands clench restlessly as his sides. Meliodas wonders if maybe he's going about things the wrong way. Perhaps he should… talk to her instead of shutting her in his protective shadows as he so wishes to.

Dazed green eyes regain focus sharply in retrospect. "There's no way I can do that," he reinforces as his eyebrows lower. He's supposed to keep the hurt away, not introduce it to her in helpful heaps. They don't need to head in that direction in their relationship. Just being together is all they really need…

He smiles cynically as his pointer finger and thumb pluck a green leaf nimbly in passing. "If I really believed that, then why do I keep questioning myself? Why do I keep wanting something I shouldn't have?" Meliodas stares at the fragile leaf with thin membranes running through it, displaying its frail state. He can't help but compare it to his Elizabeth. So petite and delicate, looking all the more like a helpless lamb at first glance. But there's a lot more to simple looks. Like this small leaf he carries, there's a lot hidden inside that makes her who she is and gives her strength.

"But is it really worth it?" He stops for a moment as a cool breeze runs through, ruffling his hair and taking the leaf from his palm. "There's almost no time left at all… Would she handle being left alone after being with me so completely?" Staring blankly at the winding and twisting trees before him, his silent question goes unanswered.

He wills his feet to keep moving. He decides to give his own answer with a shrug. "Well, of course she will. I'm sure once I'm not around scaring off any possible suitors for her, she'll find someone more worthy of her presence. But… would I have the right to take something so precious from her? To claim her as I so desperately wish to as mine alone?" He's shaking his head before the words even come out. His head hangs low as his bangs fall to cover his eyes in dark shadows. "There's no way I have that right... Me, a lowly demon."

Twigs and sticks snap under his heavy steps. He keeps his trek steady towards her warm light, hoping to just see her and hold her close, if only for a moment. When the small tinge of blood reaches his nose, his own runs cold and his eyes snap forward and gradually shift several shades darker. He watches in slow motion as her pale face smudged in dirt and tears plummets forward with her body's movement. The long flowing silver strands of her hair flailing behind her in the wind.

She lands with a soft jolt within his arms and he can only wonder how much damage could have occurred from her brief time of absence. He'd seen her fleetingly before she'd fled. The frightened look within her eyes jabbing at his heart the most. But she'd appeared just fine, although horribly exhausted. Looking at her now as his hands tremble while trying to assess her injuries, he fears he made the mistake of not going after her at once.

"What the hell happened here?" The menacing vibes that line his tone can't be helped. He shouldn't blame them, he _won't_. Her safety is his job and he fails at it.

He feels a stirring in his arms and sees Elizabeth's eyes blink open sluggishly. "Mm w-what?"

His eyes glue to her face. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

Blue eyes focus on him and he feels pain jab his heart at the flash of hurt that settles there. Her voice is stiff. "I'm fine. Just… tired."

He lets her stand when she makes to move out of his arms, but he hovers around her just in case she falters. He notices out of the corner of his vision how Dianna and Elise watch the two with a bit of unease. They seem to drift as subtly as they can away from the two, also sensing the tense aura that surround Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth's voice pulls his eyes back to her. He's never heard her sound so terse.

Her unusual behavior has him at a near loss for words. "I saw that you were, um, upset. I wanted to give you space, but you fainted…" His words sound ridiculous in his ears and he can't stop his hands from clenching and unclenching in nervousness or just general _fidgeting_ under her hurt gaze. _'What's wrong, Elizabeth?'_ he ponders desperately.

She turns her back to him and he wants to reach out and stop her. "Meliodas… why don't you want me?"

"What?" He couldn't be any more confused than he is right now. He tries to step closer to her but she steps away. He stands there and he can only watch as she creates a barrier between them that, if he doesn't act quickly, will keep them apart. And they only have so little time left to be together as it is.

"I saw it in your eyes when you first awoke. The regret." She tells him softly and he watches her shoulders slump.

' _Regret?'_ And then he remembers and this all some horrible misunderstanding. He eases around her now that he understand why she's upset. Laughing in relief, he gentle places his hands on her arms and gazes up at her with comforting eyes. "Is that all this is about?"

She recoils out of his hold as her eyebrows lower with her frown. "Is that all this is about? No, it isn't! You've kept your distance Meliodas! Every time there's a chance of us taking a step in that direction in, you move away. You don't want me, Meliodas," Her eyes blaze in outrage, but he can see beneath her shield. She's genuinely hurt by his behavior.

His hands fall to his sides as he tries to explain. She _must_ know. She's got this all wrong. "Elizabeth, that's not true."

"It isn't!? Please, explain how it isn't true," She's truly begging for him to be speaking the truth. Her glistening eyes tell him so.

He swallows around his nerves and decides to tell her everything. His head hangs low as his voice takes on a vulnerable tone. "Elizabeth… I've told you I love you before, hell I'm _madly_ in love with you, but… what I haven't told you is that… I'm afraid."

He doesn't notice how her eyebrows raise as her expression softens or the way her hands clasp before her chest in nervousness.

"I want you more than I should. In ways that I know that I shouldn't. Entirely... _Completely._ " His eyes squeeze close as his fists clench beside him in shame.

Elizabeth gasps softly unnoticed to Meliodas who's wallowing in self-loathing as he spills what he's been keeping to himself for some time now.

"I have so little control at times, I just… don't want to hurt you."

"Meliodas," she breathes as she moves to stand before him. She raises her hands to cup his face and bring his gaze to hers. The self-dejection that lies there makes her feel so foolish. She got everything wrong. "I'm sorry. I overreacted." She pushes her forehead to lie against his and feels his hands hesitantly rest upon her waist. "You've been shouldering this for so long now… You don't have to worry about that anymore now. All that matters is that you're _happy._ "

He closes his eyes and pulls her closer to him as a wistful smile tugs at his lips. "What about what you want? What about your happiness?"

She giggles and it's such a wonderful sound, he swears if he were ever given the chance, he'd make sure she'd have a reason to smile and laugh every day. For the rest of her life. "Silly demon, as long as you're happy, I am, too."

His lips curve up further, endearing. He finds his head lifting as his lips capture hers in a kind of yearning only she'll ever be able to understand. His fingers sluggishly find their way beneath her dress and skim the thin material that barely covers her rear. He slowly takes what she gives, unwilling to rush such a tranquil moment, slow and smoldering in its build up. He pulls back and her warm breaths course a mind numbing path across his lips.

He grins slowly as he opens his eyes to stare deeply within hers and delves into the understanding that swims within the blue depths. "I guess we should be going. See what everyone else is up to and everything," He breaths quietly, his green eyes shining.

She nods against his forehead and their bangs ruffle against each other's skin. The two wonder closer to the fairy and giantess who stayed a respectable distance. Upon being noticed however both gain relieved expressions and Elise floats a bit closer with a warm smile.

"Did you by chance give Elise the parchment needed for the next piece of the Coffin? Maybe Harleigh can bring it to the Fairy King and you could help clean Elizabeth up, Elise?" Meliodas asks after running through a list of things that should be taken care of in his mind with a thoughtful frown.

Elizabeth's eyes widen and then grow frantic as she looks to her hands then her dress and finally up to Meliodas' gaze where her lips pout in dismay. "I-I must have lost it…"

Before Meliodas can respond Elise interrupts softly. Her expression is down heartened as she calmly explains. "Well, Harleigh wouldn't even be able to bring the parchment to our King because he's… well, he's dead."

He's completely still as his mind echoes her words like some sort of sick joke. Elizabeth can only look on in sympathy as her hands turn white from clasping together too tightly.

"He's what?" Dianna cries out surprised as she tries to peer down further into the trees at the saddened fairy.

"Yes. Fairy King Gloxinia was killed in battle last night. We—our people—don't know what to do," She confirms as her head bows lowly.

' _The weakest link. They knew the fairies depended heavily on their King's strength, so they eliminated him,'_ Meliodas seethes inwardly upon understanding. "You guys can't lose faith over this. If you all just give in, The Commandments will come to the Fairy King's Forest and destroy everything and everyone, do you understand?" He tells her with a stern expression.

Thin blond eyebrows crease in worry as her hands cross over her chest, but Elise nods slowly in agreement.

"Yeah, he's right. And if you're all so worried about not having a King, can't a new one be crowned or something?" the giantess suggests helpfully.

The fairy shakes her head. "It's not that simple. The Sacred Tree chooses our King. Until then we're on our own."

Nodding once, Meliodas reaches out to grasp Elizabeth's hand. He releases it from the strangling grip she has gently while the goddess gives Elise a weak smile. "Okay, then you all have to band together. Don't give up hope."

Smiling with shimmering eyes, the youthful girl smiles more warmly than a blossom in bloom. "Thank you, Meliodas."

"And if there's anything we can do, we'll do our best to assist, but…"

"The Commandments, or more specifically my two brothers are on to us. So whatever we do has to be discreet," Meliodas finishes for Dianna.

"Any help, even if just a little, would be much appreciated," Elise assures as she flies in a brief circle around Meliodas and Elizabeth before stopping in front of them neatly. "Now about getting Elizabeth cleaned up…"

~.~.~

"You are _not_ going alone with him!" Is Harleigh's immediate protest upon hearing his sister's ridiculous suggestion.

She only smiles at her brother sweetly. "But I'm not strong enough to carry her on my own and Dianna is too big to help with this unfortunately and Meliodas wouldn't really want Sir Gilthor to see his lover nude," she reasons causing the knight to stiffen and edge away from the conflict in embarrassment. He does not wish to have any part in this situation. Besides he can tell from the look in the golden eyes of that fairy that she's up to something.

"What are you talking about? You know very well you can just levi—"

He's abruptly cut off by her dainty hand shoving forcefully over his lips as her innocent persona remains intact. "It'll be fine, Harleigh. Or do you not trust my judgment?" He tries to speak behind her hand, but the look in her eyes insists that he agrees with her.

Shoulders sagging in futile, he gives in. "Fine, but at least take Dianna with you!"

"Aww, but I wanted to have a look at the Fairy King's Forest," She pouts dismayed greatly as she pleads with the ginger haired fairy to change his mind. Her bottom lip puckers and her eyes gain just the right amount of liquid sheen as her cheeks dust in pink.

The poor little fellow just about feels his heart jump out of his chest at the sight as Meliodas snickers to himself behind the cover of Elizabeth's silver tresses as she rests neatly in his lap half asleep from exhaustion. Sir Gilthor stares up at the sky in pity. _'That poor sap,'_ They think simultaneously.

"O-of course, Dianna! You can come along," his face is red beyond belief as he smiles warmly up in her direction amongst the trees.

"Really? Thank you, Harleigh!"

The fairy is lost in his own world consumed by the sweet smiling face of the most beautiful giantess he'd ever laid eyes upon. He's sad to see it shattered by the sound of his sister's voice. "Great! Now that that's taken care of, you can take Dianna to the forest, while Sir Gilthor makes contact with his goddess friend to get the parchment for the piece of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. The day is running out and tomorrow we have to pull the fairies of this forest together."

Agreeing solemnly Harleigh flies up to be at level with Dianna and, offering her a shy smile, begins to lead her to the forest, much to her delight. Sir Gilthor turns to Meliodas, who at this point had simply been running his fingers slowly through the silver tresses of the deity within his lap. At sensing the Holy Knight's stare his eyes turn up to meet blue. The knight's gaze is penetrating, but Meliodas is as closed off as an impenetrable barrier, allow no passage for Gilthor to figure out if he has any further things to say about their discussion earlier. With a heavy sigh, the armored knight walks off in search of pure water.

"Come along, Meliodas. I know where a great spring is located a fair distance from the Forest's edge," Elise tells him as she floats lightly. Her wings spread slightly to catch the surrounding wind.

He rises with his sleepy love in his hold. The chaos they caused and the exhaustion he already read across her face when he first woke up is really taking a toll on her. The demon notices the sun burning a path to the horizon, leaving the darkest of oranges, cool purples, and streaks of pinks amongst the sky and fluffy clouds. As he follows behind the fluttering fairy, the unruly haired blond wonders how exactly he's supposed to be of assistance with cleansing Elizabeth… Surely the bright fairy doesn't plan on having him be around while Elizabeth's naked. He's only there to carry the glowing woman to the destination, right?

His cheeks warm just slightly as his palms turn the slightest bit clammy. It's too soon after… He couldn't possibly handle himself!

So caught up in his fluster, he misses Elise fly briefly upon her back to watch him with the hint of a smirk behind her palm. Clear mischief shines within the depths of her golden hues.

By the time he manages to stop his eyes from attempting to burn through the clothing along Elizabeth's skin, Meliodas finds the sound of water running soothingly through his ears. Soft pale blue light reflects within his eyes as he stares in awe at the circular pool of water. The glowing light dances and ripples within the depths of the liquid, giving it a magical feel. The grass is soft and lush surrounding the edge of the spring seeming to be filled with flowers that haven't quite bloomed yet.

Meliodas takes careful steps towards the water and can't for the life of him discern where the glow could be coming from.

"Pretty, huh? It's a natural spring, but it's also special because it heals those who enter its depths as well," Elise points out as she hovers over the water with her feet slightly drawn up towards her.

The demon knows that even though Elizabeth has blood caked upon her skin, he can't seem to find a scratch upon her. Just to ease his worries, this pool should do the trick. "This is really great, Elise. Thanks for bringing me here and… ignoring what I am for the sake of Elizabeth."

She smiles as she flies closer. "It's not what you are, but who you are Meliodas. That's all that really matters to me."

His lips ease into a relieved grin at her easy acceptance of him. He hadn't really felt the slightest bit of hostility towards him since he encountered her in the woods, but he just wanted to be sure of the reasoning for that.

She place her closed fists upon her hips in a get down to business kind of feel, ready to put her plan into action. "Okay, Meliodas can you lay Elizabeth flat? I'll hold her head and shoulders up while you work on removing her dress," she tells him as her feet touch the plush ground.

His eyebrows rise in disbelief. Meliodas glances down at the girl in his arms and is dismayed at the sight of her out like a candle in the wind. She won't be able to undress on her own. Elise surely noticed this. Meliodas insists upon switching rolls regardless. "Why can't you take off her dress?"

Elise looks down slightly at her hands held before her. She responds glumly. "I'm not very strong unfortunately. Most fairies aren't…"

"But it shouldn't even be that—" He bites his tongue at the almost dreary look she gives him. Cursing under his breath as he lays Elizabeth flat, he berates himself on letting her innocent looks defeat his protest so easily.

Elise moves Elizabeth's head and shoulders into her lap and watches with a concealed look of amusement as Meliodas sluggishly moves his hands to the sides of the goddess' upper torso. His finger hook into the fabric gently in order to pull it down. His heart thuds rapidly within his chest, causing his hands to tremble and his breathing to falter. She has such an effect on him without even trying, he muses as more of her skin is reveal to his eyes glued to her form.

Green eyes darkened with interest, skim over her creamy skin covered in dirt and blood, but he still finds her every bit as beautiful as he always does. When he reaches her feet, he pauses, removing each silver boot with care as he briefly rubs the soles of her dainty feet tenderly. Once finished, he removes her dress completely, leaving her in clinging sleeves, a small white pair of panties, and a breast wrap that curves with her bust.

Heart pounding loudly in his ears, he simply stares at her as if in a trance. Her allure and beauty ensnares his very mind and body with little to no effort.

"You love her very much, don't you?"

"Yeah." He whispers as his hands comes up to mold along Elizabeth's cheek.

"You don't look at her with lust. You look at her as if she's the very center of your world. It's actually very sweet," He hears Elise note with a giggle before she gently lowers Elizabeth fully to the ground, then stands.

Meliodas observers her in slight confusion as she gathers Elizabeth's dress and begins to drift slowly off in the direction of the trees. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I promised Elizabeth I'd make her a new dress and luckily the leaves required don't need to be suntanned. There should be some fresh lather near the large rock you can sit on within the water that you can use. It shouldn't be hard to miss! I'll bring back something you can dry off with after!" She quickly explains then flies off before he can even put on word in.

His eyes are wide in disbelief. He can only gape as her master plan unveils itself within his mind. "Heh. She set me up. I should know better than to go for the innocent faces if Dianna is anything to go by," He sighs as he looks down at Elizabeth's sweet face. The exhaustion she went through seeming to ease with the more rest she receives. His eyes then go to her breast wrap and petite panties. "Damn it. Should I just… leave them on? …No, then she'll have nothing to wear after. I have no choice around this. Exactly Elise's plan."

Blowing out the air in his lungs forcefully, he resigns himself to a ferocious struggle of will. He keeps his eyes on her face. First he raises her arms up beside her and takes the time to slip the remaining sleeves she adorns from her arms. His hands then go to the material covering her breasts where he pauses. Slowly he pulls up, revealing her skin and heating his blood without him having to even see. He leaves the material to the side and takes a few calming breaths before he moves down her body some in order to reach her panties. Hooking his fingers in the thin material, he once again pulls down. Despite his valiant efforts, his eyes jerk down and he's overwhelmed by the sight of her all over again.

" _Damn it!"_ He curses his lack of restraint, finding his eyes unwilling to leave her voluptuous curves tinted in soft pink in just the right places as he completely removes her underwear.

Fire rapidly begins to course through his blood causing a certain area of his to throb painfully. The demon finds he has to pull back to gain his bearings. Staring for some time at the grass beneath his tight grip dotted with light drippings of clear water that twinkle dimly, he's able to focus once more and pull the thin strands of his raging desire into check. Gazing at the water that glows on its own accord, he comes to understand that he's not the only one that'll have to get undressed.

"I'm already being tested tonight. Why the hell not?" He'll either give in or remain in check. One or the other.

He lifts his shirt without a second thought. He puts it to the side, then removes his boots and sheathed sword. Finally, he gets rid of his pants with a resolute sigh. Meliodas turns to Elizabeth with affectionate green hues. He lifts her bare body with care and looks for the rock Elise spoke of. It's a short distance to the left and actually makes for a good place to sit and be just within the water.

The demon maneuvers easily to the smooth rock within the curved pool despite holding the body of someone taller than him. Meliodas rests her beside him and leans her warm, soft figure against his as his right arm wraps securely around her thin waist. Her breaths are even against the side of his neck and he can feel her heartbeat through her chest against his.

It's oddly silent in the area surrounding them with only the lapping of the water against the inside of the pool and the occasional chittering of critters around. It's just when the moon's rays begin to shine down in the area that his eyes take in a wondrous phenomenon. The flowers he once assumed weren't in bloom, were actually just waiting for the silvery rays of light to make their appearance. What seems like hundreds of glowing white flowers expose their pale petals, shimmering in a soft radiance that gives the area a blinding beauty he'd never witnessed before. Well, except for the girl within his arms that is. He finds the new occurrence rather tranquil and holds Elizabeth closer as he begins to wash the healing water along her skin.

"If you were awake, I'm sure you'd love to see this. Although it really has nothing on the gorgeousness you grace me with every time I see you," He whispers to her with a cheesy grin.

He slides his hands slowly along her skin, making sure to remove any impurities that he finds. He allows his mind to wander as her scent invades his senses. Just being so close to her, just having this privilege, makes him deliriously happy at times. She means so much… _everything_ to him, he wonders at times how he ever survived without her.

His lips brush the side of her head and linger before his forehead takes his lip's place as he gazes at her with eyes softened with soul jarring emotion. He finds himself going through the motions. He cleanses her skin with sure stokes and careful touches. Afterwards, he pays special attention to her hair, running his fingers through the silky tresses and absorbing her natural floral scent. Once fully cleaned, he climbs out and dries them both off with the fluffy towel Elise quietly returned to give them.

Redressed in his slacks and her in her undergarments, he takes a moment to simply gaze into her face. He raises a hand to her chin. Meliodas lifts her head slightly, kissing her forehead tenderly, then the button of her nose, and finally her petal soft lips chastely. "Come on, Ellie. It's time to turn in for the night," He murmurs quietly against her lips before seeking out a nice place to lie and curl up with his beautiful love.


	18. Getting Down To Business

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~18~**

 **-Getting Down To Business-**

Marge returns to the goddess realm after her meeting with Gilthor. She finds herself completely unwound and flustered, having not expected him to be so… _enthusiastic_ in her arrival. She's always overjoyed whenever she can see him and getting to be so intimate with him allows them to bear their souls to each other. An experience she would share with no other. Though, he seemed almost anxious in the way he held her afterwards, as if she'd vanish before his eyes…

As she glides between the members of her race, the dim lighting of the early sun's rising giving her an even more breathtaking glow, the knowledge of battle runs thoroughly amidst her mind. Something clearly happened to her Gilthor while out there and he just needed her reassurance. She brushes lavender colored hair behind her ear as she draws nearer to her destination. A tiny smile pulls up at her lips as she resolves, _'I'd be willing to support him in any way he needs.'_

Her warm and effervescent emotions dim however when she reaches the building of Rebirth. When she first informed the Grand Elder that Elizabeth was in need a new parchment, the look on the graceful elder's face hadn't been too pleased despite her kind air. Marge pushes open the doors and enters the quiet, still room, heading for the far right where a certain bookshelf lies. The Elder was very adamant that the younger spend time helping create the Key for the Coffin, the most difficult and time consuming part to craft.

Ever since receiving her vision and informing the Elder of it, things have just felt off with the leader of the goddesses. Marge simply wishes she knew exactly what the reason for the change was and if it was a good thing or would ultimately lead to disaster.

Her hand reaches forward to grasp a specific book neatly from its place amongst others similar to it. She flips it open and begins to say a phrase taught to her by their leader. The words are far from refined as she utters them, but speaking in the old tongue of their clan, she wouldn't expect anything less. The spell activates and takes her to the forbidden area of the building, only accessible through those words spoken. Hordes of unholy essences begins to course and spin around her instantly, as is the nature of the spells that dwells within the area here.

The sensation never ceases to chill her spine and twist her stomach, but upon looking into the sickeningly sweet expression that lines her Elder's visage, she soon finds that she'd rather swim within the ungodly magic then learn what lies within her leader's mind.

~.~.~

In waking, he feels he surely must still be dreaming, because Elizabeth certainly isn't sitting innocently upon his waist, half-naked with an embarrassed pink dusting across her cheeks. If he recalls correctly, before settling down for the night, Elise had silently returned with a fluffy towel as promised. He'd already adorned his black pants–lucky timing on her part—and was trying to think of a way to dry Elizabeth before redressing her in her tiny undergarments.

Of course the cunning fairy had already scouted a place for the two to sleep and was more than eager to usher them to it. Shrugging off the obvious fact that it was most likely also apart of whatever plan she had for him that evening, he'd gathered his remaining clothing and his beloved Elizabeth and followed the flying girl to… the largest snow-white flower he'd ever laid eyes upon. Quickly explaining to the bemused demon that she was using another of these flowers that grew near the Fairy King's Forest to make Elizabeth's dress—Large wildlife is a common thing around the Forest, were her exact words—he was then guided into the surprisingly comfortable blossom with his sleeping beauty beside him.

He should have known better that there would be something a bit _off_ to the situation.

The flower that was once wide open and more than accommodating to the two beings that rested upon it, now appears closed off and unwelcoming to all. Leaving very little space for one, let alone two people. Which is why Elizabeth sits in his lap, more than awake, with her hands fidgeting nervously as they move from resting on his bare chest to twisting fretfully before her own. "G-good morning, Meliodas… I, um…" The sweet tinkling of her voice is more than nervous to his ears as her eyes wander from his smile that seems to grow larger the longer he gazes up at her to the soft petals closed tightly around them.

"I'd be more than happy to wake up like this every day…" He comments with a joyful sigh as he shifts to sit up. He brings his hands up to palm her wonderfully ample bottom while his head leans on her cushiony chest. She jolts in surprise. The squeak she makes causes him to chuckle in delight. "Morning, Elizabeth," he returns her greeting as his eyes close softly.

Her face is completely hot from her fluster. Elizabeth feels her heart thump loudly against her chest, clearly thunderous enough for Meliodas to hear she's sure. Eventually she relaxes into his hold after the suddenness of it wears off. Raising her hands slowly, she allows one to go to its favorite place within his hair and the other to rest softly upon his shoulder. "How are you feeling… after last night?"

He's shocked to hear her ask and she feels it in the minute tensing of his muscles. With his next breath that warms across her chest, it's all gone. "I feel much better. Like some fog was lifted… and I have you to thank for it," He murmurs lowly and within moments she feels his lips press gently upon her collarbone, sending her heart soaring in a cloud of bliss. Such a sweet gesture filled with so much meaning… "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

He fills her fingers steadily twisting and combing through his hair, even kneading against his scalp in a manner that has him boneless "Yes, it was just a misunderstanding. I actually feel a little embarrassed for how I behaved…"

He pulls back to make sure their eyes are locked with his next words. "Don't feel ashamed for how you feel. You thought I was misleading you which is very understandable for what I am." She tries to interrupt but he continues firmly. "You have a right to stand up for yourself if you ever feel mistreated, Elizabeth."

Her lungs fill with air only to deflate in a heavy whoosh. He's right and she knows it, so all she does it nod. Her hands move to either side of his face and she holds him still as she kisses the crown of his head for a long moment. His soft sigh releases whatever tension that was left in the air and she winds up wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his arms tighten around her waist, inadvertently cushioning his head with her plush chest. Not that she minds too much.

"You know we really should get going. Start the day and all…" He murmurs while listening to the soothing sound of her heart against his ear.

"Yes, I suppose…" She sounds reluctant in her own ears. Her eyes wander to their surrounding for a moment and it comes to her notice that even if they wanted to leave, well, how exactly would they? "Um, Meliodas, how are we getting out of here?"

Before he can answer, the flower begins to spread its petals without any noticeable outside force until his eyes land on Elise, whose hand appears to be directing the petals' path. His eyebrows raise when she turns a sheepish smile in his direction and yet another part of her plan is revealed to him. He helps Elizabeth down from the steep height. Meliodas crosses his arms and faces the fairy who crafted such a masterful plot. "So levitation? I should have guessed it from what Harleigh was saying before…"

"Are you mad?" Golden eyes look innocently towards him as a pale dress crafted in the purest white petals floats beside her at her command.

"Nah. I could use someone as cunning as you on my side… besides, I get what you were trying to do in the end," He informs her as he looks for his clothes he laid outside of the flower in order to begin dressing.

She lets out a breath of air. "That's nice to hear. You two needed to talk and be alone and this seemed to be the only way. Good morning, by the way! I hope you like this dress, Elizabeth. I made it as close to your other one as possible," Elise chirps happily as she brings the dress closer to Elizabeth who'd been hiding bashfully behind Meliodas.

Her blue eyes grow wide in sheer joy and gratefulness as she rushes from behind her cover in order to carefully grasp the dress. The material is the softest she'd ever come across, reminiscent of that of flowers. The curves of each petal are visible and tasteful along the bends and arches in the dress. The sleeves are simply gorgeous as well with how wide and flowy they are at the wrists. Her favorite part, she'd have to say, is how the petals seem to flare out at the end of the dress, so if she ever spun around the gown would billow out gracefully.

Lower lip trembling as she holds the material close to herself, Elizabeth can't find the right words to express her gratitude. "Elise, this is absolutely wonderful. I can't thank you enough. I simply can't." She feels strong arms wrap around her and pull her head gently down to his shoulder as tears pour from her eyes without pause. She sometimes hates how emotional she can get, and so easily, too.

"You made her _really_ happy," She hears him explain to the stunned fairy hovering beside them.

"I… it's fine, Elizabeth! I had no trouble making it at all! You really don't have to cry." Elise explains in a kind tone.

"Yes, I k-know. I'm sorry."

The demon and fairy shake their head fondly at this. Elizabeth truly is one of a kind.

~.~.~

Meliodas walks nonchalantly between the two girls with his arms crossed behind his head. He wonders faintly how everyone else's evening went. "So did anything interesting happen last night?"

"Well, Harleigh did take Dianna to the Fairy King's Forest as promised, but the fairies were very wary of her…" Elise admits with a frown. "When noticing her discomfort he was very adamant in defending her though," She adds as a slim finger rests upon her chin in thought.

Elizabeth's worry for their friend eases and Meliodas grins in thought. "He's either really attracted to her looks or he really likes her."

The blond fairy dives into the air before him briefly as she gazes at him questioning. "What if it's both?"

Elizabeth and Elise both peer at him, waiting. They wonder what he could possibly come up with to this conundrum of a question.

"It could be that, too." He deadpans.

The fairy trips over air before regaining herself in a huff. "You're one unusual demon, you know that right?" She pouts as she flies back to his side while Elizabeth shakes her head in affection.

"Mm, yeah, so I've been told." He lowers his left hand to absentmindedly wrap around Elizabeth's waist in order to pull her against him as they walk. He keeps his expression aloof, seemingly astray within the labyrinth of his thoughts. "This could actually be a good time to try and rally the fairies together," he suggests evenly.

"You really think this is the best time?" Elizabeth's voice flows through his ears like a cool, soothing river.

His grip tightens just the slightest on her waist. "Yeah, why not? Dianna's already there and I think you and Elise should head there now. I'm sure Gilthor will be there shortly," He adds with a subtle tilting of his head, taking a mental note of the male's magical energy.

"You want us to leave you here?" That calm fluidity of her tone wavers slightly giving possible foresight of the rampant waves to come.

His eyes turn to hers then. He allows the calmness inside him to spread between the two, dampening her trembling currents. "Sure, I'll be fine on my own."

Blue eyes flicker to golden hovering off to the side for just a moment before the goddess hesitantly agrees. "Well, if you're sure…" It's only a moment's notice before he finds his face obscured in the confines of her chest as she hugs him tightly. His green eyes glaze over. His hands waste no time in grasping her backside under the flowing him of her dress.

She jerks into him, startled, causing him to sigh warmly against her bosom. Of course he's disappointed when she pulls back, face ablaze with her hands twiddling before her and words of fluster attempting to spill past her lips. But getting to watch her trip over herself in halfhearted explanations for _his_ actions is just as enticing.

"I think you both should be going, right, Elise?" He points out to the embarrassed fairy stifling a giggle behind her tiny hand.

Flying next to the still rambling goddess, she places her hands upon Elizabeth's shoulders and turns her in the direction of the Fairy King's Forest. "Come now, Elizabeth, I'm sure you'll love to see all the Forest has to offer!" she pipes brightly.

Elizabeth nods as her speech comes to an end. She twists her hands uncertainly for a moment. She turns her head back and finds Meliodas still standing there, watching her with a tiny smile. His eyes are plastered to her in an almost helpless daze as his burning love for her plays on full display. Her face heats intensely. She returns his smile bashfully before turning away with heart jittering in pure elation. She always finds it so hard to even _breathe_ when he stares at her so enraptured. She can't possibly understand, how he can love her so much…

His eyes stare dreamily after her, even when she's out of sight. He's unsurprised when Gilthor comes from out of a cluster of trees not too far from his right and begins to make his way to the demon's side. The soft clanking of the Holy Knight's armor stops when he reaches Meliodas and too looks in the direction Elizabeth and Elise went off in. "You two seem pretty at ease," The pinkette tosses out gingerly.

Finally reigning in his emotions, Meliodas plasters on a look of indifference with a smile to top it off as he turns to the knight. "And you look pretty unwound yourself. Had a nice time with your goddess Marge?"

The knight doesn't deny his implication.

Bright green eyes turn to him in mischief. "You didn't by chance forget to take the parchment while you were so busy partaking in the wonders of a woman's body now, did you?" His tone is completely smug and teasing as the smirk that grows on his lips knows no bounds.

Cheeks reddening so lightly you'd have to be looking closely enough to notice—Meliodas is inwardly snickering at his accomplishment—Sir Gilthor immediately takes the thin paper out of his armor as a way to prove himself. "I'm not that irresponsible, I'll have you know…"

His eyes close as giddiness fills his chest. Meliodas replies jauntily. "Yeah, I know. You just have such interesting reactions for such a stern Holy Knight. Now you should get going. The others need you to help with the fairies."

The knight's lips pursing in displeasure at being seen as a form of entertainment. Sir Gilthor agrees, however, then turns to the demon who gives off the impression of being on joyful air. "I'll keep an eye on Elizabeth, as will the others. Just… stay out of trouble will you?"

Meliodas knows this is his way of expressing his care for the unusual demon and so takes the words seriously. "Will do!"

Once left to his own devices, the blond's manner tones down a bit giving way to his true intentions. "Now that I'm alone I can try to do a bit of training and self-exploration to figure a few things out..." His voice washes over the area like a calm breeze as he finds a nice place under a tree and takes a seat, legs crossed. His problem with Elizabeth may be resolved, but that doesn't exactly answer what the hell went on with their powers. He needs this time to try and figure that out…

~.~.~

It doesn't take long before Elise flies ahead of the goddess' path and spreads her arm to the breathtaking land before them in introduction. "Well, Elizabeth, welcome to the Fairy King's Forest!"

Elizabeth walks slowly forward with eyes as wide as a child in pure wonder. Elizabeth is rendered speechless by the nature and beauty, by the pure _life_ that stands before her. Greens of varying hues drape trees and line the ground, decorated in every color of the rainbow from succulent fruits to lushes flowers. The trees are the tallest she'd ever laid eyes on, soaring to the heavens in their reach. And to her cheerful delight, flowers and mushrooms even share this same attribute.

The entire forest seems to be shrouded in a dreamy glow, with spores floating about in glowing yellows and oranges. The air is cool and the fragrance is sweet and earthy. Every breath is more revitalizing than the last. Her eyes, darting from place to place, absorb everything they can in pure awe. The most stunning thing that captures her attention is the gorgeous cherry blossom tree at the very center of the forest. It's impossible to miss, with its immense height and soft, elegant pink petals that shimmer in the wind. Elizabeth feels an ancient energy dwelling from within it, seeming to be the very life force of the entire forest. She'd never witnessed such a radiant tree before, filled to the brim never ending vitality.

"This is simply… _amazing_ Elise!" Elizabeth exclaims as her heart beats swiftly in enchantment.

Elise's face warms modestly. "I'm glad you think so. I just hope… we'll be able to protect it," The quiet sadness that breaks her voice harshly reminds Elizabeth of exactly why she's there.

"Everything will work out. We'll figure something out. I promise."

Accepting the goddess' words gratefully, Elise looks around and notices a few of her fellow fairies watching the two apprehensively from behind the cover of trees. She smiles as she places a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elise calls out encouragingly. "It's alright! This is just goddess Elizabeth! She's here about the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, but she also plans on helping us in our time of need in any way that she can."

One of them, a female with ruby hair, responds doubtfully. "Really, Elise? How are we going to do anything about the Coffin without our King? And help us? What is one goddess and _giantess_ going to be able to do against demons?"

Brows creasing slowly as the mistrustful words cut into her, Elise wishes her response is as confident as she portrays it to be. "I really don't know. But you have to at least _try._ "

The one with ruby locks shakes her head in askance causing a few of the fairies with her to be swayed at the motion. "You're just as naïve as your brother. This forest is lost. As soon as you come to the realization like many of us already have, the better off you'll be."

Her cheeks redden in anger. Elise balls her fists and stares down, allowing no one to see her expression. "So what? You expect me to just abandon this forest? Lie back and let the demons win?"

Ruby haired girl turns her back to the troubled fairy. Her blue rimmed wings spread in preparation to take off. "You don't have to. They already have." She flies away. The fairies who had already crumbled under the loss of their King and the impending doom heading for them, follow right behind her. One stays though, his bothersome green locks accentuating the perception of his stare.

Elizabeth is quick to rush to the side of her newest friend. She's unnerved by how difficult this task might truly turn out to be. "I'm sorry, Elise. I had no idea things were this bad."

The blond shrugs briefly before she turns a weak smile in the silverette's direction. "Yeah, it hasn't been easy."

Blue eyes steeling with determination, Elizabeth stares into the great forest unwavering in her decision to try and make things right. "Well, as I said before, we'll figure something out. First things first. We should find Harleigh and Dianna."

"Right." Raising a hand above her eyes, Elise stares off towards the off white gigantic mushrooms, where she knows her brother enjoys hanging out. "They might be over by the field of mushrooms… Are you up for a quick flight?"

The goddess' smile is of pure joy as her eyes gleam. "Sure!" After manifesting her glimmering wings, she joins Elise in the air. Then the two move in search of the giantess and fairy.

Unfortunately for the Holy Knight who arrives just after their departure, he's left to stand there in exasperation. "So much for unwinding…" He mutters to himself as their two figures become indiscernible dots amongst the blue sky before disappearing all together.

Deciding now would be a good enough time to join in on things, the calculating green haired fairy approaches the Holy Knight with a generous smile. "If you're trying to find out where those two went, I'll be happy to show you… as long as you enlighten me on what's really going on around here."


	19. The Calm Is Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~19~**

 **-The Calm Is Shattered-**

Flitting nervously about as he debates whether or not he should wake up the sleeping brunette or not, Harleigh can't help but take the time to admire her beauty for just a moment as he drifts down and sits atop a plush mushroom top. He doesn't think he's ever seen someone like her before. So joyful and jubilant almost as if she was meant to always carry around a bright smile like the sleepy one she has on right now. And she's so caring and gentle, too. Almost like the sweetest child you'd ever meet. Having been around fairies for his entire life, he's no stranger to the childish nature that's native to his clan, but Dianna is different. She's... something more.

He feels his face redden as his eyes timidly flit over her lavish curves, He doesn't understand why he feels so drawn to her. Last night when he brought her to the Forest and saw her gorgeous amethyst eyes light up brighter than a shooting star as she gushed over every little thing she could lay her hands on, he knew then, he wanted to get to know her more. If she'd just give him the chance. What really dampened the evening though, was when a few members of his race began to ask rather hostile questions towards her, demanding her to leave and go back to her kind. That there was no room for her here.

The look within her eyes practically gauged his heart out. He'd never felt so furious and defensive over another, except when it comes to his little sister. Those fairies were lucky Dianna stopped him from attacking at her defense. That's not what they need right now when it comes to trying to regain unity.

Shaking free of those thoughts, he decides that now would be the best time to awaken this mysterious girl who's surely worming her way into his heart. His wings twitching slightly as he floats a distance from her soft face. Harleigh musters up his courage. "D-Dianna?" Face palming at his own cowardice, he knows not even a mouse would hear that. He clears out his throat and tries once more. "Dianna? Um, i-it's time to wake up…" Definitely louder and he does see her stirring… Did he actually do it?

" _Whoa!"_ A giant arm suddenly holds him in place against a large cushiony pair of mounds covered in a soft orange blouse. Crimson shades his face harshly as his eyes ogle the breasts his entire body is smashed against. _'Oh my—!'_ Blood explodes from his nose at his feeble attempt at not imaging what they could look like bare… and possibly wet from exertion. He tries to stem the blood with his hand. Harleigh begins to struggle as fiercely as his heart does within his chest. "Dianna! Dianna, wake up! Please!"

She yawns tiredly at hearing the commotion, stretching somewhat and unintentionally bringing Harleigh even further into her cleavage. He's completely dazed and falls limp within her grasp at being thrust into such an unexpected yet amazing experience. The ginger haired fairy simply believes if this is the way he's going to die, he's entirely okay with that.

Blinking purple eyes open sluggishly, Dianna notices something strange going on with her chest and sees her new fairy friend pinned beneath her grasp. Her heart lurches in her throat as she pulls him free and stares worriedly at his bedraggled appearance. "Oh my goodness, Harleigh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

The fragile way in which her tone reaches his ears, close to breaking like glittering glass, brings a bit of focus back to his eyes. "Oh, yeah… I'm fine, Dianna."

Her eyes widen, full of pleasant joy. "Really? I was so worried, I mean you're even bleeding!" She fusses as she brings him to her chest gently. This time in a soft hug.

The captured fairy can only sigh dreamily in his head. _'She's going to kill me one day, but I don't think I would mind.'_

"Good morning you two!" The melodious voice of Elizabeth weaves through the air warmly. It draws Dianna's attention immediately.

"Oh, hey, Elizabeth! Elise! You look great Elizabeth! You, too, Elise!" Dianna's cheeks are warm in her delight as Harleigh hums happily from his position in her hold.

The golden eyed fairy spies her brother and fills excitedly with bubbling mischief. "Thank you, Dianna! Say, um, Harleigh seems pretty roused right now… You two have a nice morning," Her voice swims innocently through Dianna's ears not even causing a ripple. But her brother he knows exactly what she's implying. It causes him to finally find the strength to surge from the giantess' hold and to his sister's side with a beet red visage.

The brunette only sits up with a tilt to her head. Her goddess friend floats not too far away with a sheepish fluster at the sibling's antics. "Well, it was a bit unexpected… I could have accidentally suffocated the poor guy," She divulges with a heavy pout. Her bottom lip protrudes cutely and catches the eye of Harleigh after trying to yell a warning to Elise through his eyes alone for her to _be quiet_.

She does not listen. Elise slings an arm around her older brother's shoulders as she pretends to feel pity for him. She shakes her head dolefully. "Oh, that sounds terrible. Well, he looks to be more than okay now, though! Right, Harleigh?"

Training his eyes away from Dianna's adorable expression and the silent snickers of the hovering goddess, he grumbles sulkily to his sister. "Right, _Elise_."

Drifting down to stand upon the top of the uppermost mushroom, Elizabeth decides to put an end to the sibling squabble that Dianna doesn't seem to notice. "Alright, now that we're all here, we need to think of a way to bring the fairies together. I hear that they weren't very pleasant last evening and Elise and I had a nasty encounter before coming here as well…"

The giantess' head hangs low at hearing that there was even more trouble apparent with the fairies. "Things seem pretty bad."

"I know, but we're not going to let it stop us from what we're trying to accomplish. So, Elise and Harleigh, is there anything that you fairies ever do together that seems to bring out unity?" Blue eyes swivel between them hoping for a good answer.

The two siblings glance between each other as if exchanging silent thoughts. "Well, not really…" Elise starts off nearly dragging down the spirits of goddess and giantess before Harleigh picks up where she left off, "Except for when we're celebrating the rein of a new King."

This is good, but also bad, the two listening realize. "But one hasn't been chosen yet," Dianna points out.

"But, maybe instead of celebrating a new King, we could just do something to honor the passing of your old one!" Elizabeth declares figuring it a brilliant idea.

Elise and Harleigh are hesitant for a while. Golden and dark amber meeting steadily as they consider the idea thoughtfully. Slowly the two grow smiles of optimism, thinking that maybe this could work. "That just might help," Harleigh breaths as he flies closer to the Elizabeth and Dianna in his excitement.

"Yeah, Elizabeth! Way to go!" Dianna praises.

The goddess blushes modestly as she stares down at her silver boots. "It's nothing really, but we still have a major problem at hand, even if we do manage to get the fairies to work together once more."

The celebrating beings tone down at the reminder of the coming demons. "Right." Elise admits solemnly as she floats closer to the goddess.

"There's a great power that protects this forest right? It has to do with the Sacred Tree, I believe… Can any of you guys use it? And that reminds me, we still need to get to work on the piece of the Coffin," The silverette soon begins to fret as she works a hand through her hair anxiously. Just when they figure one thing out, other problems begin to present themselves.

"The magic of the Sacred Tree can only be fully drawn out by that of the King, but certain fairies can tap into just a fraction of its power, like Hareligh here," Elise explains with a soft up turning of her lips.

At blue and purple gazes, Harleigh straightens out a bit and waves his hand materializing his curved silver swords. "Yeah. Through this sword I can access a bit of power like _this_ ," With a snap of his fingers the blade is no longer a single entity but multiple little daggers with gleaming tips.

Elizabeth hand flies over her mouth momentarily at the sheer amount of blades, while Dianna stares at them in wonder. Harleigh yawns and stretches before casually snapping his fingers once more and the curved sword is single once more. "It's not much, but it can come in handy. My sword's also super durable."

"I'm sure it is…" Elise goads under her breath while jabbing her elbow playfully into her brother's stomach, effectively jerking him out of his relaxed position.

" _Elise!"_

Flying just out of range of his hands wishing to enact a bit of revenge, the golden haired fairy speaks sweetly, "And I can draw out a bit of its more natural power. See…" She lifts a hand towards Dianna. Rough vines of brown begin to grow around her in twisting arcs pulling sounds of awe from the giantess' lips. To top it off, Elise flicks her wrist and flowers burst from the thin strips of wood in various places all of a deep orange hue.

Clapping her hands as she squeals in excitement, Dianna turns eyes of splendor on the graceful fairy. "Oh, wow, Elise! This is beautiful! How did you know orange was my favorite color!?"

Giggling behind a soft hand as her golden eyes cut to her brother who's gazing in admiration at the elated giantess, Elise answers simply. "I just had a lucky guess."

"You both are truly amazing! Do you think you both have enough power to at least try and stop the demons?" Elizabeth knows the chances are slim even as she asks it.

The two fairies look down. "No. But if the fairies of this forest work together as a whole, we might stand a small chance and afterwards we may even be able to get a few fairies to work on that piece of Coffin for you." Hareligh determines.

"Alright then. Let's not waste any more time. We have festivities to set up!" The goddess exclaims with a fist raised in excitement.

~.~.~

"What makes you think there's something more going on here?" Is the immediate response of Sir Githor as his eyes study the light green haired fairy before him.

"Do you think I'm blind? First a giantess, then a goddess, now a Holy Knight? There's something strange going on for you three to be traveling together," the fairy points out as his pale orange eyes sharpen.

Sir Gilthor smirks as pink strands fall slightly in front of his eyes. "You seem to have forgotten we did make a treaty to work together to stop the demons. So it isn't unusual for us to be together."

"True," the floating male admits as he hovers causally upon his back with his arms crossed. "But no way is it normal for you three to be _traveling_ together. We may have made peace, but from what I've seen we still stick to our own kind."

The Holy Knight bristles at the intuitive comment, but shakes his head immediately afterwards as he decides not to answer. He doesn't need this fairy's help to locate Dianna and Elizabeth after all. He can just pin down their energy signals. As he spreads his senses outward however, he realizes just how vast this forest is and how many beings that seem to dwell in it. It might actually be harder than he assumed.

"My logic too tough for ya? You can go search on your own if you want… but this place is pretty big, I'm sure you've already realized, and by the time you get an idea of where they might be, they could already be somewhere else by the time you get there…"

Those smug orange eyes are really starting to grate on the Holy Knight's patience. "There isn't anything going on as I stated before. We three simply share a common ground and a mutual likeness for each other called "friendship". I'm sure you've heard of it?"

Orange eyes narrow as the fairy straightens out from his resting position midair. "Don't go getting all pretentious. Look, I'm actually looking to help in the situation here. I just know there's something strange going on here and I just don't want my friends getting mixed up in it, that's all. I'll take you to them," He reasons as he begins to fly higher through the trees expecting the Holy Knight to follow.

Tensing, Gilthor springs towards a tree, leaping and bounding up the branches until he's at the very top where the fairy waits. "I understand… That's a very noble reason you have and I will tell you that whatever we're involved with… Well, we do not wish to cause any harm to you or the fairies here. We're actually hoping to save everyone here if we can."

The two hold eye contact, judging each other's words for some time before, the one with green hair smiles. "Well, okay then! I guess I should introduce myself. Henry. And you are?"

"Sir Gilthor," the knight reaches out with perfect balance to shake the fairy's offered hand.

Showing gleaming white teeth as he appraises the Holy Knight, Henry turns towards the distance where vast mushrooms grow in fruition. "Okay then, Sir Gilthor, you did a good job in climbing up that tree. You think you can keep up with me?"

As the fairy takes off without awaiting an answer, his wings rimmed in blue spread wide in his eagerness, Sir Gilthor finds he just encountered yet another hyperactive individual to frazzle his nerves.

~.~.~

Hours seem to go by around him without his notice as he sits in silence. His posture is unusually still for an individual such as he. His mind is elsewhere as his hands rest beside him in the thick grass. His legs are crossed, and his eyes are closed in apparent ease. It takes quite a bit of skill to make the jump from the conscious plane to the shadows of his mind, but as his power grew over the years, he learned how to better fortify his mind, thoughts, and emotions in such a way. Although, being around a certain goddess makes his efforts almost pointless at times.

Staring around at what's hidden to any who'd dare enter his essence, Meliodas can clearly see the strings of thoughts, emotions, and memories that run through the area in what one would think was chaos, but what he knows is simply his own mind's organized mess. His body, incorporeal in this state, walks through the dimly glowing ropes, twisted with the precious make up that shape who he is. He feels a soft ripple of each as they pass through him.

His black boots echo soundlessly across the smooth black floor Elizabeth once ran frantically across in her panic of being so overwhelmed by his darkness. He hates that she had to experience what's so natural to him. Such a light creature as her would never survive in such a place and yet… She somehow did.

Taking the path he knows she took and stopping just where he "attacked", his eyes observe the place she once laid, sprawled out with her hair so beautifully splayed beneath her. Kneeling, then sitting altogether as his fingers lightly run across the smooth floor where his Elizabeth actually existed, where someone actually managed to penetrate his mind, he tries to figure out how their energies merged in such an explosive way.

Finding a comfortable position in the place where she was once was, Meliodas tries to focus on his power, the power that surrounds him, and hers as well. Dark, cold, and writhing as always, he senses the shadows that seeks to do his bidding and cause detrimental destruction if ever allowed to unleash. There's something more lining the edges now that he's so close and actually observing the dark essence. It seems to evaporate from the edges of his power in a never ending cycle, something even he can't name.

He breathes slowly as his eyes open and he gazes around at the darkness that's familiar to him. He feels a sliver of edginess work through his system at the new discovery. "Okay, so my power's evolving. No big deal." Even he knows his words aren't true which is displayed in the glowing thread that shows dishonesty. The red hue dims as if proving a point, much to his annoyance. His eyes roll when spotting the amber thread glowing next.

He forgot how exasperating being in his mind can be.

Huffing out unnecessary air, he closes his eyes once more and searches for her, knowing that he'll be able to find her even with all the energies she's surrounding by. Her vibrant, comforting essence that always opens up to him with unbiased arms is something he'll always be able to recognize. He observes what makes up her entire being, feeling his whole body relax from the confines of his mind.

Wisps of pure white curl and caress a core of pure golden life so absolutely opposite of his being. Reaching out with his energy, he hopes to get a better feel of her for both the purpose of finding out more of what could possibly be going on and maybe just to connect with her again. He presses against her lightly. Her very presence warms him so thoroughly he can barely breath, never realizing just how cold it actually is within the dark desolate place he shrouds his mind in. His prodding startles her, he can feel by the shudder the wispy goodness gives. It's not long before she reaches back tentatively and rubs against him in a firm caress that forces the breath out of him in a tremble.

"Ellie…"

Eagerly clinging to her as the core of their existence begins to blend sluggishly, he feels his power start to rise with his increase in heart rate. He opens his eyes as he pulls from his mind, but keeps his hold on Elizabeth. He tries to focus on his power and the changes he feels, but it's so difficult when he's connected to her in such a way…

His hands clench the grass beside him as it slowly begins to grow unnaturally with each beat of his heart, higher and higher it rises. His eyes illuminated in an unearthly green hue, stare forward looking, but unseeing. Only when he feels his power spike with something far more lethal than he's experienced before does he snap into focus with a sharp breath. His eyes glow brighter as he grits his teeth and tries to pull away from Elizabeth, who reluctantly releases him as he wishes.

As soon as their connection is broken his power ebbs, then sinks back to its resting place beneath his skin. His head hangs low as he attempts to catch his breath. His fingers clutch beside him for a moment causing his eyebrows to crease. Bringing his palms before his eyes he finds them covered in ash. Just like the areas of death he encountered before.

"What the hell?" Green eyes no longer lit in unnatural light, stare astonished at his palms before looking at his sides. Sure enough, the once luscious grass that rested there no longer exists. "I don't understand what the hell is going on here. First my power is changing and now this happens whenever she and I connect… I guess it does make sense that two vastly different powers should never blend in such a way, but to do this?"

Raising his head towards the late afternoon sky, the demon can only watch as the clouds roll by with wide eyes. _'I guess it'll have to be fodder for my brain for a bit. Right now I should grab some food… Elizabeth, seems fine and she's got her friends with her, so she should be alright.'_ Even without being within his mind he can almost see the string of dishonesty glowing again. Just because she's surrounded by friends who'd try and protect her doesn't mean his worry for her would ever diminish.

~.~.~

Humming softly, the silverette softly weaves flowers she picked from around the forest into the vines Elise tastefully twisted near the Sacred Tree. After the arrival of Sir Gilthor and the fairy, Henry, who's actually very good friend with Harleigh and Elsie, the entire group set to working on decorating around the Sacred Tree in preparation for the evening's festivities.

Henry wasn't too keen on the idea of decorating at first, but after his sensitive ear was tugged rather harshly by Elise, he was quick to change his tune.

The goddess is actually assigned to work with the newcomer on the higher decorations, while Elise and Sir Gilthor work on the ground. Dianna and Harleigh are to collect the food necessary for everyone. With a cute smile upon her face, Elizabeth's delicate fingers grasp a vibrant blue flower and settle it in place next to the neat path she's created before. Her ears catch the bored sound of Henry's voice.

"Hey goddess, can you hand me one of your flowers? I'm out."

She turns her blue eyes in his direction. She sees his portion haphazardly decorated as a clear statement of how interested he's into the whole ordeal. Smiling kindly, she reaches into the wooden basket cradling her picked flowers, then extends her hand towards him holding a yellow blossom.

"Here you—" Her hand wavers catching his pale orange eye's attention more than her voice cutting off mid-sentence.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He questions her peculiar behavior and feel his own eyes widen as he watches her entire body relax and her eyes dull as if in a daze. He waves a hand before her eyes and sees no sign of a reaction. This only causes unease to rise within him more steadily. "What the hell…?"

Elizabeth feels the entirety of him so suddenly it's near mind numbing. _'What is he doing…?'_ the thought is sluggish as she feels his darkness stimulate her senses with shivering caresses. _'Did he just want to check on me, or to be close for a moment?'_ She's more than happy to be close with him anytime he wishes and shows him by pressing back ardently, feeling a sigh escape her lungs sensually.

"Meliodas…"

She doesn't notice when her friends begin to gather around her. Or how they demand information from Henry when they begin to sense the power resting within her that stabs their nerves with painful pinpricks of ice.

"I don't know what happened! I just asked her for a flower and she just got this dazed look in her eyes and said some strange name," Henry spouts in exasperation as his arms cross in agitation.

Elise has her palms resting on Elizabeth's bare shoulders as she gazes into the goddess' blue eyes, while Dianna watches the two with the attention of a hawk.

"What name did she say?" Sir Gilthor demands from his place atop a tree.

"I don't know… Meliodath? No that's not it, I think it was Meliodas?" He informs them with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harleigh's expression grows pale. "That's impossible. He can't, no _shouldn't_ be able to reach her from all the way out here!"

"Wait you all know this person?" Henry asks now paying far more attention to the situation than before.

"Brother, I think they're connected again, but on a smaller scale," Elise tells the ginger haired fairy with a quiet voice.

"Damn it! What the hell is he doing?"

"If I know him, he's probably trying to figure out this strange power situation in his own way. But being able to make such a connection at this distance, is simply incredible," Gilthor responds with an astonished shake of his head.

"…It doesn't seem like it's escalating or anything like before, which is a good sign," Elise admits studying Elizabeth with keen attention and noting the calm and steady way in which her energy rests nestled inside her.

Dianna's expression eases at this significantly. "Oh, that's good to hear. I thought it was going to turn out like last time…"

Orange eyes pierce everyone with his gaze as they continuously talk around him without giving him answers. "Are any of you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Dark amber eyes grow sympathetic as their owner flies closer to one of his oldest friends. His lips open to relay an answer before he closes them and clenches a fist in frustration, unsure if he should reveal such a secret.

Henry sees their obvious close knit attitudes and realizes he was right all along. There is something going on here and not even his oldest friends are willing to divulge the information to him. He's about ready to pull some drastic stunts if that's what it takes to get his friends talking. He brims with agitation when the goddess snaps out of whatever trance she was in, drawing everyone's attention.

Elizabeth's hand raising to her forehead as she shakes her head lightly. She's a little confused as to why everyone stares at her concernedly. "…What? Why is everyone here? Aren't we supposed to be getting everything ready?" And sure enough as she gazes towards the late afternoon sky reaching towards evening, she knows this is true.

"Well, yes, but Elizabeth—"

A sound like the crunching of an apple is heard and blue eyes gape disbelieving as silence reigns for all of a second.

Then she lets out a blood curdling scream as she watches her dear friend, Elise, plummet to the ground after crudely slipping off the blood drenched blade of Meliodas' younger brother, Zeldris.


	20. Light Shines Through

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **I'm always grateful for everyone who decides to read this and give it a chance! Thank you!**

* * *

 **~20~**

 **-Light Shines Through-**

Zeldris' eyes gleam at the sight of the crimson liquid dripping from his short sword just before the glowing silverette pulls her wings in and nose dives after the fallen fairy. Harleigh's entire form shakes from unbridled rage as everyone absorbs the unexpected arrival of the demon and his taller companion, both standing atop trees. Penetrating each with his dark stare and drinking in their action ready stances and attentiveness, the leader of the Commandments runs a finger along the bloodied blade sluggishly while his voice comes out blistering. "I wasn't expecting to see you three here… not after our last encounter of course."

The ginger haired fairy clenches his fists so tightly he can feel his nails beginning to just pierce his skin. The stinging of tears pricks at his eyes as a harsh reminder of what just occurred. "That was my sister! And I'm going to make you _pay_." He flicks his hand out intricately in a deadly dance. His sword materializes and charges the short demon with lighting speed precision.

Dianna and Sir Gilthor share a glance as Zeldris begins to dodge the blinding attacks with ease. As one they move, both preparing their attacks with the aid of their weapons. Dianna twirls her double-headed hammer with a furious roar. She slams it into the ground, well away from Elizabeth and Elise, and unleashes a violent wave of magic. "Piercing Storm!"

Sir Gilthor leaps into the evening sky calling to his tumultuous thunder as he raises his twisted blade up high. Thin sphere like rocks shoot from the earth, following the path Zeldris takes as the demon parries Harleigh's attacks as well as Henry's when he joins his best friend. Blue lightning hails from the sky in barrages, meeting the tips of Dianna's rocks. "Combined Attack: Storm Breaker!" The Holy Knight calls out, twisting his and the giantess' powers together in order to make it that much more difficult for the raven haired demon to find ways to counter their force.

Trees begin to buckle and collapse under the battle's ferocious assault, forcing pillars of dust and debris in the air with each thunderous crash to the earth. Of course with less trees there should be less footholds for Zeldris to leap and bound from, most would assume, but he sees the new occurrence as a challenge of sorts. The convenient spheres bursting from the earth grant him enough purchase to rebound from, even as swords and daggers swarm around him like vicious bees attempting to enclose around him.

They're putting up a bold effort, he'll give them that, but no amount of effort will keep him from his goal. He watches the pain and fear grow like forest fires within their eyes. It helps him forget the pitiful heartache he experiences whenever the fair haired form of Gelda flashes within his mind. Anger steadily rises whenever he recalls sealing the vampires away, but seeing these fools suffering now feeds the callous side of him in a way that renders him calm. Unaffected by weak emotions that brings about nothing but foolish decisions and dreary endings.

A boisterous laugh echoes over the forest above the sounds of angered cries and clashing metal, not drawing the warrior's eyes, but definitely their ears. "You all are pretty determined, but I wouldn't make Zeldris here angrier than he already is…" Estarossa comments as he watches the event from his perch. He's idly deciding whether or not he'll join in soon or let his brother expel his frustrations. There are some other fairies lurking about that he could spend some time with for his own entertainment if he chooses…

"Who asked you anyway!?" Henry shouts as he and Harleigh swish and dive through the air. They maneuver like graceful warriors on the hunt for an elusive prey. Zeldris' eyes never leave theirs nor does that ever present cold smile of his.

On second thought maybe there's a fairy here he could play with instead, the gray haired demon reconsiders. His eyes examine the subtle shift in his brother's next leap and watch as things fall in motion.

"So tell me you two, what are you doing with that traitor of a goddess, hmm?" Zeldris' eyes grow unbearably cold as he doesn't wait for an answer. He weaves through the lightning and demon seeking rocks, a single target on his mind. Before anyone can truly see it happen, he's staring face to face with Sir Gilthor.

He tilts his head slightly while eying the blood that spouts from the knight's pale lips as his body begins convulse. The shorter only chuckles. "No answer, huh?" Zeldris pulls his sword back sharply from where it ruptured Gilthor's armor and tore through fragile skin and organs. The subsequent sound of another body crashing against the earth is soothing music to his ears.

"Gilthor!" Dianna shrieks as she raises her hammer and rushes blindly towards the immobile demon. She swears to make him suffer if it's the last thing she does.

Harleigh flies quickly towards her as the wind frazzles his hair wildly. He can't possibly take watching someone else he cares for fall to the hands of these demons. "Dianna _don't!"_

Her hammer comes down as tears line her vision. Zeldris makes eye contact with her. His expression is frigid and devoid of any emotion other than that of vicious hate. Legs propelling him from the limb of a tree, he glides right beside her ornate hammer and swivels, slamming his armored foot into the back of the falling head, sending her weapon flying from her grasp. She stumbles and catches her footing gracelessly, only to hear his voice sever her nerves with finality from behind her. "Start talking and I _might_ let you live."

 _'_ _What am I going to do?'_ the voice is tiny and timid within her mind as his overbearing presence resides behind her back. He doesn't let her see or know what his next move might possibly be from sight alone.

 _"_ _Dianna!"_

"Come near her and she's dead," Zeldris promises Harleigh without even looking up. This effectively halts the male in his tracks and causes his hand controlling his weapon to retract shakily. "Now speak, giantess, or do you wish to die like your friends…?"

"I-I... She was e-exiled from her race and c-came to me. I hadn't really told anyone what she'd done," the brunette starts off shakily as her heart thuds painfully, jumbling her words with each breath. "She was only in love… I couldn't blame her too much in the end. She's all alone and needs a f-few friends at least," She concludes with a shuddering exhale as her hands tremble and her eyes squeeze close. _'Please believe me… Please…'_

It's too silent after her words end, tensing the air to a congealing thickness. Henry's beyond unnerved by their abysmal loss to a single demon. His hand tightens in an unrelenting fist. He's not even sure what Dianna's referring to and why it's so important to the demon, but he has a feeling it has something to do with the bigger picture he knew his friends were involved with.

And now they're paying for it with their lives.

"Okay, giantess, what's say I believe you. Would you tell me if that goddess is still involved with my brother by chance…?" She can't see it, but she gets the feel that he's smirking deviously at something she doesn't know.

Mustering up all the repulsion she can she lets it all out in a typical exclamation. "Of course not! I made sure she understood how sick and vile you demons are after that mishap before!"

Harleigh can see with his worried ambers the wicked glee that grows within Zeldris' expression at her words. Before he can even scream a warning, the demon is acting.

"Heh heh, wrong answer." Taking an inner pleasure at the feel of her cranium meeting quite soundly with the heel of his steel boot, Zeldris observes her fall and crash to the ground like that of an axed tree.

"You there," the raventte suddenly addresses as he tugs his eyes away from his handy work. Her body is still and unmoving. "I fought you before and you got away… Do you think this time will be the same?" He continues as Harleigh pins him down with a stare brimming with fractured and crushed emotions. His will is tested, but his spirit is strong. Their power differences will not stop him from fighting on. The fairies of this forest may have given up, but he will not let his sister and new friends fall in vain.

"No, I don't. This time I'll either defeat you, or die trying," the brave fairy tells him as his expression smooths and the very air around him fortifies.

The light green haired fairy sidles up alongside him with a soft smirk. His eyes glare death at their opponent. "You're not going at this alone buddy."

"Actually, I was hoping you and I could have a bit of fun together," the tall demon points out as he springs to a closer tree, jostling the leaves in his movement as he stares down the orange eyed fairy in contemplation. "I wonder, should I just toy around with you or finish this quickly."

Feeling the bitter rising of ire's taste upon his tongue, Henry flicks his hand and moves his green hilted sword into position. "I won't be that easy to take out, you piece of filth!"

Estarossa has the audacity to chuckle. "You do realize who you're up against?"

"He's right, Henry. These aren't average demons. They're members of the Ten Commandments," Harleigh informs his friend as he and Zeldris have a staring contest. Each simply waiting for the right moment…

"Ten Commandments…" the orange eyed fairy breathes as his hand guiding his sword cringes just slightly. That's when the grey haired demon moves. Henry just barely sees it and only has a split second to twist his torso, feeling the blade slice his abdomen deeply despite his desperate shift. He clenches his fist and his sword swivels and dives, skimming the demon's cheek by an inch. But it's not quick enough in its revolution to return the favor payed to its owner for Estarossa has already returned back to his position amongst the trees as if he never moved.

Watching casually as steady drips of red fall down to the earth like lazy rain from the tip of his sword, Estarossa considers the haggard appearance of the green haired fairy after just a simply attack from him. There's no way he'll be able to drag this out at this rate… "Yes, the Ten Commandments. My little brother over there is our leader, if you hadn't realized."

"But you two won't live to tell the tale, unfortunately," the youngest admits as he grows tired of the waiting game and more interested in the intriguing energy he senses down below.

The brothers advance at once, taking the two awaiting fairies by surprise when instead of attacking directly they spring over their targets and take each other's opponent. Harleigh, understanding their goal to confuse them, quickly sends his sword towards Estarossa. He grits his teeth when every swish of his blade is met with opposition. Dreadfully coming to terms with his looming defeat as time wears on and Estarossa shows no signs of wavering, his smile turns bitter as his eye gradually lose hope and grow cold, empty. "Henry, I j-just want to say I'm s-sorry. Y-you should h-have just left… would've b-been a better p-plan in the first place." He struggles to speak. The demon can see it in his movements his weakening will, his ultimate demise and he thrives from it, sickening the fairy who only wished to fight for his sister and his friends.

"What… d-do you mean? I wouldn't h-have left this… up to y-you all on your o-own," Henry rasps out as the wound upon his stomach causes dark spots to sporadically cloud his vision. His attacks begin to falter more and more with time. Zeldris closes in like a zealous shark.

"Best friends u-until the end?" Harleigh questions as his sword is disarmed and Estarossa surges forward. His sword is pointed and ready.

"Until the end…" Henry confirms as he feels Zeldris' blade pierce his chest roughly, sending blood gushing out of his new opening.

The two both fall from the sky, gravely wounded..

~.~.~

"Elise! Elise, it'll b-be alright. I promise," Elizabeth vows as she carefully gathers the golden haired girl's head into her lap. She feels her eyes water over with tears as she watches the massive amount of blood ooze from her friend's abdomen and stain the pretty white blouse she wears. Taking her little hand, Elizabeth's surprised to feel a soft twitch from the girl she feared was dead.

Elizabeth reaches into her reserves. The goddess pours her healing magic into Elise, too frightened to even think of any spells to possibly enhance her magic. All that wallows within her mind is, _Keep her alive. Please let her live._ The fairy whose skin was nothing but an ashen white as her blood began to pump out of her with each heartbeat, now begins to slowly regain a bit of her hue with each shallow breath she takes.

Turning eyes adorned with bright orange runes shining within them gratefully to her friends face, Elizabeth feels the tears she sheds carry the weight of her relief. "See, Elise, I told you, you'd be—"

The ground vibrates with an aggression belonging to that of swelling magic and right before her eyes, fatal pillars, thin and pointed with intents of skewering, rush towards the sky in rapid succession. A terrified shriek escapes her, pulling her from her concentration as dirt and dust swarm and cloud the area.

Choking and coughing on the dirty particles within the air, Elizabeth begins to pull Elise as far back towards the Sacred Tree as she can. It's near impossible to see let alone breathe, so she stumbles a number of times and cries softly in fear.

She finally collapses when the air is a bit clearer. Her ears absorb the sound of yelling and clashes, causing her heart to pound harshly as her nerves rattle frantically beneath her skin. She glances down at Elise as her face contorts with frantic worry. She realizes she only half healed her, the raging battle going on above having stopped her from completing her task. She picks up her friend's hand and intends to finish what she started.

Unfortunately, she hears it before she senses it. The sound of dead weight smashing into the ground with devastating force so severe it shocks her out of her healing mode. Scared blue eyes turn to see something she wishes was only a part of a nightmare, but Sir Gilthor's broken body is very much real.

"What is happening? _Why is this happening!?"_ She cries panicked, fearing that soon her friends will all begin to drop from the sky like dead flies.

And she'll be the only one left.

She shakes her head frantically as she sniffs and moves the semi-healed fairy from her lap in order to reach Gilthor. She refuses to think like that. "I won't let them die. That's what I'm here for. I'll keep them alive. I swear it." Elizabeth places her hands gently on his person. She feels he's worse off than Elise was, more broken if the shattered bones she senses with her magic is anything to go by. She guesses when his armor was cracked so brutally, it rendered it nearly useless in protecting from things like this.

Turning her eyes back in Elise's direction with a worried nibble to her lip, Elizabeth thinks quickly needing the time necessary to save both of them, but unsure of how as her doubts and fears begin to crowd and cluster her mind. She knows there's only one thing she can do though, and that's try.

She standing on unsure feet. The goddess extends her hands outward towards the two injured beings and focuses on mending their wounds. Elizabeth can feel the odd sensation of being connected to them deep inside her. The wish to heal rustling and waiting for her to allow the floodgates to open. Pushing her power through Gilthor and Elise the energy dwelling within her begins to react eagerly, surging and coating the area in a lively yellow glow. The silverette can feel it without having to touch either of her friends their damages slowly knitting together and it makes her smile.

With her eyes closed, she doesn't notice her large, glowing gossamer wings materialize and spread behind her, fluttering gently as she rises above the ground. As her power increases so does her natural glow, while her silken silvery strands extend and twist about to slow and steady currents unseen.

"I will help you all. You'll be fine," she whispers behind soft lips.

A deafening crash reverberates through the forest from a place just a distance from Sir Gilthor. Her heart drops, but she does not stop in her task of healing as she did before. Slowly her eyelids open and her glowing orbs stare disheartened in Dianna's direction. She extends her energy towards the giantess. Elizabeth makes sure she's shrouded in her glowing layer of treatment, not wanting her friend to hurt longer than she already has.

Inhaling sharply, Elizabeth feels the fractured skull and concussion Dianna received in battle. She feeling her cheeks flush with the exertion of energy she's putting out. The goddess delves deep inside herself, having never done a mass healing technique before. It's utterly surprising when a burst of power thrusts outwards giving her a glimpse of her rather vast reserves she never truly knew she had. Her wings, big and flowing behind her grow thicker, downier as shimmering white feathers emerge. Her entire form is near blinding in its glow, giving her a divine appearance as she fully heals each being under her care, leaving them blissfully unconscious afterwards.

With a few feathers fluttering gently off with the wind, her wings flap slowly as she stares at her palms in bone jarring shock. "I don't understand… What's going on…? Why is my power so… s-so strong?" Tears of fright prick at her eyes. She feels completely ridiculous for crying over such a thing. _She_ wanted to get stronger, but feeling this power course so intensely under her veins with barely any restrictions just makes her want to run away and hide in a soothing pair of arms. Having it so suddenly, or apparently having it all along, is enough to send her reeling. She never knew power like this existed inside of her. It's like nothing she's ever experienced as it bends to her will without hardly any effort. The suddenness of its existence is what surprises her the most. Her heart races quickly as her power swirls around her in a tender greeting. How could she have been this powerful and never even known?

Was her father this powerful? What about her mother? How does she even control this?

Elizabeth jumps out of her skin at the sound of two bodies hitting the ground covered in a bed of blossoms. She hadn't realized they'd grown with her power. Elizabeth decides to figure out her odd flooding of power after she heals Hareligh and Henry.

Her hand extends towards them just as she hears the sound of the wind whistle so quickly, it can only mean the fast movement of someone arriving. Stilling her shaking hand by bringing it towards her chest, she turns to face Zeldris approaching with a slow gate from the darkening woods only illuminated by her otherworldly glow. His eyes are burning with cold fury just waiting to snap at her with crushing blows.

"Low class… I think not," he drawls harshly staring up at her, uncaring of her higher altitude in his simmering anger. "Either you're one hell of a deceiver or my brother truly is a dumb ass."

Her brows furrow at his choice of words. Elizabeth's wings display her seething resentment. "I don't know what you're talking about and don't talk so low of your brother." She lashes out lowly.

She chokes when he grasps her throat in his iron grip and drags her down to her knees, boring hellish black eyes into her glowing orange ones. "I can speak of my brother any way that I wish and you should choose your words lightly unless you wish to have your neck snapped…? I'm sure Meliodas wouldn't want to find out his little lover was killed in an unfortunate accident, now would he."

Tears well in her eyes. She breathes raggedly within his grasp and shakes her head in answer. Her mind flails for security and instantly darts to Meliodas. He reached out to her before, so why hasn't he shown up yet? Surely he's felt the chaos that's happened in this forest recently? She wants to see if she can do the same, but Zeldirs forces her attention outward.

His lips curve up cruelly. "Good. Now start talking."

He loosens his grip just enough for her to speak, but she has no idea what he could possibly wish to know. "W-what do you want?" She can only think to ask.

Zeldris chuckles softly as he studies her face. He begins to berate his brother's ignorance inwardly as he decides to give a hint to the little goddess. "You really don't have a clue of what you are and what you mean to us demons do you?" At the frightened look within her eyes her runs his thumb over her jaw chillingly slow before pressing it lightly to her windpipe as a silent warning. "Those goddesses probably don't realize it either if you're as oblivious as you are… Well, let's just say getting rid of you now would be more than beneficial to our race then letting you slip by and possibly figure things out, _Theoos De'fang."_

~.~.~

Finding food had been much more challenging than usual as he prey had been quite the elusive one. Not that he minded too much as it gave him time to think things over a bit and use his strength some. He really need to find the time to ask Gilthor to spar with him. His energy has been so restless lately. Maybe he should try and learn to suppress it somehow? Now that would be a task that'd become time consuming.

The fire glows bright as the evening marches on and his famous cooking wafts through the air as a warning to all. Of course he is probably one of the only few who can eat it and survive to tell the tale, but who's he to complain?

Naturally with only the popping fire as his company eventually his thoughts begin to wander to his glowing goddess. He still hadn't really figured out why his power seemed to be changing, and why such chaotic events happened when their energies merged, but it's things he'll keep in mind.

He finishes up his portion of a badly prepared meal. Meliodas looks towards the slowly darkening blue sky deciding he should check on Elizabeth and see how she doing. "Maybe I can find a way to see her, it's been a while after all…" He mutters lowly then shakes his head. He's grown far too greedy of her presence, being barely able to go a few hours without seeing her smiling face. He tracks her down easily and notes her warm energy with a smile.

His expression grows terse seconds later when he realizes something gravely wrong with the entire picture though. Based on energy signatures alone everything seems perfectly fine, but that's the issue as he stands to his feet and stares at the forest with hard green eyes. The energies are in the exact same positions as they were the last time he checked which is highly unlikely for such a large amount of people. Someone placed an obscuring spell over the forest and they had to be damn good to sneak by him to do it.

"Damn it, Zeldris!" It had to be his brother. The younger would do something like this just to piss him off. He was told not to interfere, but to hell with that. If one finger is laid on Elizabeth, rivers of blood would spill.

He leaps from the ledge that marks the entrance to the Fairy King's Forest. Meliodas instantly feels the difference the moment his boots make contact with the grassy ground. The spell only encircled the forest after all. They're here alright. His friends have all been hurt, two of them nearly dead, and Elizabeth, she…

His eyes widen at the sheer strength of her power. He nearly collapses to his knees as amazement and shock wash through his system forcefully. As he takes in her overflowing energy completely enthralled, he wonders dimly if this is how she feels when his energy exudes in powerful surges...

His expression smooths and becomes unreadable as the answer comes to him. No. His power only brings fear. Hers is meant to be admired and revered with high regards.

He dashes forward with his next blink. The resolve to figure out exactly what's going on, especially since his demonic brothers are surrounding what's most precious to him burns brightly within him. The wind is cool and harsh against his face as he traverses through the trees, passing fairies who seem to want to do something about the intruders but are far too frightened to make a move. This is exactly what his brothers planned for and his friends didn't have a chance to fix things. It was too risky to get involved. He should have realized, but it's much too late for that now.

The breadcrumbs leading up to his destination is marked by the devastation the battle had on the plant life and the brilliant glow coming near the largest tree in the entire forest. He slows his run. Meliodas walks briskly towards their gathering, noting Estarossa off to the side as a specter as always and Zeldris, nearly strangling Elizabeth, truly a goddess in form.

Not even stopping his rise in power, he allows his threat to loom out like a coil around his brother's throat. "I suggest you let her go. Things will get pretty ugly if she gets hurt."

Elizabeth's glowing eyes turn towards him as she trembles. Even without proper pupils he can read the worry and fear that lies there as easy as sword play. Zeldris however, just chuckles as his thumb teases the skin along her throat dangerously. "Oh, brother… you can be so predictable." He releases her with his next breath then slams his hand to the back of her head knocking her out cold and relinquishing her of her up surging of power.

With a shout Meliodas catches her falling frame and quickly checks her vitals. He places shaking fingers along her neck for a pulse and listens intently for her breathing. When he finds those okay, he exhales slowly then moves his hand to the back of her head to make sure it isn't cracked or bleeding as his eyes turn up to scorch Zeldris with a look promising retribution.

Estarossa chuckles as he steps into the moonlit night. "Little brother, I think you're in for it. Harming his precious baggage?"

Zeldris only smirks as if the two are sharing some kind of inside joke. "What? I didn't harm her. I simply knocked her out. I didn't think Meliodas would want her to hear us talking about her, now would he?"

Meliodas runs a hand gently through her silver strands when he finds nothing seriously wrong with her. He lowers her tentatively to the ground bedded with beautiful flowers and rises slowly to his feet. Twisting to face his brother with a stone cold expression, his words are anything but friendly. "I thought I told you to leave her alone."

His younger brother is completely up to rising to his brother's challenge. "And I thought she was supposed to be _ruined_. You know completely exiled? She has friends, Meliodas. I'm starting to think something is going on here…" He hints with a knowing gleam to his eyes.

The blond clenches his fists forcefully as he crosses his arms over his chest. The shadows inside him writhe viciously attempting to poison his mind with thoughts of attacking. He wants to. Oh he wants to, be he has to be patient. He needs the answers his brothers can give. "She was banished from her race, but you know how hard it is to be with someone who's miserable all the time? It was a good thing she was given a second chance. Although Elizabeth's lying to them about seeing me still, things are much better as a result." He shrugs nonchalantly, not giving the murderous intent that lies just beneath his skin with his expression.

"Let's say… I believe that. What were you doing back there then if they don't know you and she are a thing?"

His mind is quick as he grows a smirk. "Well, I tail her of course. I can't be too far away from my addiction…" Meliodas insists as his eyelids lower just so, receiving a scoff from the Commandments' leader as a result.

Estarossa interrupts the raventte before he can respond with a question of his own. "So little Meliodas, have you noticed anything strange about our goddess here?"

Meliodas turns cool black eyes of his own to study his older brother. He wonders how to go about answering as tricking Estarossa was always a bit more difficult as the oldest seemed nearly as hard to read as himself. "Not really." He snaps out, then berates himself. He needs to remain calm. "So and obscuring spell over the forest?"

"Yeah, it was little Zeldris here. He was pretty insistent that you didn't arrive until the last possible moment…"

Cutting his eyes at the youngest, Meliodas gives a scornful frown. "I can see why…" Knowing that the time limit for their presence is running thin in order for him to save the two energies in the area fading rather quickly, he decides a different course of questions is needed. "So this was the weakest link, huh? Did you accomplish what you came here for?"

Estarossa looks to Zeldris seeing as he's the one who decides what their next move will be. The ravenette stares around the area contemplatively for a while before he shrugs without a care. "Yeah. Their King is removed and there was hardly a resistance. I've got other plans in mind now that this is dealt with."

"Right then shouldn't you get going?" Meliodas insists as his eyes pierce the two with a bitter contempt.

The youngest turns without a word, heading for the exit of the forest. Meliodas looks at him with narrowed eyes as he calls out. "Hey, Zeldris!"

He turns around with an irritated expression only to grunt roughly as Meliodas smashes his fist into his jaw causing blood to spout from the younger's nose and mouth. Lowering his hand as Zeldris looks about ready to explode in rage, Melidoas only gives him a warning, below glacial in his manner. "That's for going against my word. If you come after her again, I will not hesitate to end you."

Fist trembling at his side, the leader of the Ten Commandments simply turns and vanishes. His laughing older brother following along after him.

Once out of sight of the blond demon, Zeldris rubs the blood from his face roughly on his sleeve as malice lines his vision. The blood below his skin is positively boiling. Meliodas takes him for a fool and it's quickly begging to grate his nerves. Not again. He doesn't plan on letting the obvious lies the blond spews go unpunished. It's about time he makes his move.

"He really got you good, little brother," Estarossa comments full of mirth.

"He's too drawn to her. Does he really think we don't see his claim on her? The fool. Choosing a mate that'll be the death of him," He hisses bitterly as his only response. He brings his hand up to stare at something he managed to retrieve during their encounter. A single strand of silver hair. "Hey Estarossa, you can still make a Hunter right?"

"Of course," the older drawls as his hands work their way behind his head.

"Good. We'll be needing it in the future."

~.~.~

He gazes after them a few ticks longer. Meliodas can feel it with each meeting between them the fragile balance he tries to keep steadily fracturing. His attempts at trying to be their brother, a disgrace of a demon in their eyes, and fighting for Elizabeth simultaneously are coming to an end. Soon he'll have to make a choice between the two and really it isn't a choice at all given the circumstances.

The blond exhales heavily as his demonic essence recedes. He then rushes to Elizabeth's side, gently attempting to rouse her. "Hey, Ellie… Come on, wake up… There are people here who need you right now."

A shuffling beside him and his eyes snap over to see Elise at the side of her brother and a green haired fairy with tearful eyes. "Big b-brother? Henry? Please… _don't die._ " His heart twinges at the pain tearing at her tone and the tears that well within her golden eyes. She seems wide awake and he wonders how long she actually was aware before moving.

The warm body in his arms finally stirs and he watches as her face twitches. Her little nose scrunches as her eyes slowly open to stare blearily up at him. Breathing out a sigh, he brushes a hand over her cheek as he smiles lightly down at her. "It's good to see you awake, Ellie. I think Harleigh and Henry really need your help right now though," he gently alerts her as her eyes begin to clear.

"Oh my goodness!" She sits up as quickly as she can, with the help of Meliodas. Even with the ache in her skull, she still extends her palms out towards the nearly lifeless beings and rapidly urges her warmth to spread to them. Her power is nowhere near as great and extravagant as before, but she's simply relieved it's enough to do what's necessary to save them.

The blond demon sits back and watches her, offering her support as she concentrates on her task that runs so deep within her it's practically second nature. He should know. It's how they first met after all. That power she exhibited before though was completely raw and untapped. Has she been holding back? Where exactly did it come from? And what did Estarossa mean by had he felt anything different from her before…?

"Too many damn mysteries," His voice is low as the questions keep piling up in his head.

No one hears him though as his Elizabeth finishes mending life threatening wounds and Elise grabs up both of the resting fairies in watery hugs. The relief is apparent in the air and he's more than happy to bear Elizabeth's weight when she sags tiredly against him from the exhaustion of it all.

Meliodas's nerves twist in remembrance of her lying still on the ground. He holds her closer and exhales a relieved sigh at her reassuring warmth and the thudding of her heart. He lays a soft kiss upon her forehead as he rubs her back in comforting circles. The fear of losing her will never leave him, no matter how much he relishes in her welcoming warmth. He allows a few words to slip past his lips eventually. The feeling of guilt for his late arrival twists his tone in the sorrows of failure. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Zeldris was pretty intricate in his moves this time, so I only found out what was going on at this last minute."

"It's okay, Meliodas. You can't always protect me. And even though things grew horrible… I was able to keep everyone alive. I was strong. I didn't give up," she says mostly to herself as she snuggles closer across his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck. She's just so relieved that he came. She didn't care that he was late. Somehow he'll always save her she thinks blissfully as his woodsy scent fills her nose and calms the edgy fear that threatened to swallow her for some time now. Just having his arms around her now as she wanted earlier makes her heart soothe in warm beats. She's just so happy they made it through the encounter and can share another day together.

"And I'm proud of you. I told you before, Elizabeth, you're the strongest person I know."

She feels her face warm as happiness blossoms intensely inside her. She hadn't doubted his admission before, but now she can actually see a little of what he actually meant. Just hearing it spoken once more means more to her then he'll ever understand. Making a split second decision she allows her lips to show her gratitude, not that he minds as he sighs serenely into their sweet kiss.


	21. Nightmare Teller

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **This story just hit 100K words! Wohoo!**

 **Thanks for reading as always!**

* * *

 **~21~**

 **-Nightmare Teller-**

Things seem a bit foggy around the edges and the goddess can't figure out why, but she pushes the thought aside as she tiptoes closer to the growing commotion. The adults are having a really loud conversation and it sounded pretty angry. She wasn't supposed to be here but with her friends Marge and Veri out by the cloud valley practicing flying. Unfortunately, she was always known for being far too curious for her own good.

"Why is she still alive, Elder!? She is an abomination! A blemish to our race!" One goddess demands furiously to the leader of their clan.

"Her father and disgrace of a mother paid duly for their crimes! She was not meant to remain!" Someone further in the back calls out in the large circular room.

Huddling down further in her hidden alcove she managed to climb in from above, the little goddess feels a sick twisting in her stomach at the hatred and disgust that fills the entire room. _Why are they so angry? Who are they even arguing about?_

The Elder, calm in her presence, runs a hand swiftly through her flowing white hair, before staring around the room with a picturesque smile. The perfect image of elegance and grace she displays. If only her eyes didn't portray something else more sinister, the little girl hiding would feel more comforted by her leader. "Now, now, there's no need to get so upset, my dears. There's a reason she lives. I wouldn't have let such a… _stain_ remain present in our grace otherwise," she casually admits while straightening a crease in her pristine white dress.

"But this is madness! She's not pure! She'll ruin us all! _She's t—!"_

Her vision wavers nauseatingly as black begins to swim and cloud her vision. It becomes harder to breath and she loses all sense of balance and begins to fall. Fearing she'll die if she meets the marbled stone of the ground, she's surprised when everything rights itself rather abruptly. It becomes as if she'd just risen from above the furious waters of a river.

She gazes around at her new surroundings. She's shocked to see Meliodas resting his head warmly upon her lap. His eyes are tired, but he looks to her with a pleading in his luminous green pools. She knows what he needs and takes his rough palm within her soft one and opens her lips to let out a soothing song. She can't hear her own words nor see much but his face, but when his eyes grow dim then close altogether an odd sense of happiness rises within her.

His hand within hers goes slack as well, and that's when she begins to question whether the sense of happiness she feels is real. Something catches her eyes, something blotted on his hand. She looks closer and the fuzziness that clouded her mind clears out with the frosty gusts of terror.

Blood.

She can see everything now. The thick red substance as it oozes from his chest completely unhindered, sapping the life from him in gorging pulls. His hand she feels is horribly frigid. She can't understand _why this happened._

 _Why didn't I heal him? What did I do?_ She wraps her arms around him so tightly his airways would surely be constricted if he was still breathing, if he was _still alive._ She yells and screams until her throat becomes raw, until her tears run dry, until she simply can't bare it anymore.

" ** _MELIODAS!_** _"_

" _Elizabeth!_ "

The terrified shout stirs her from her nightmare, snapping her eyes open to stare at the blond male above her. Her heart pounds so fast in her ears, and her hands tremble like leaves in gusting winds. Elizabeth feels the sobs building in her throat as she stares dubiously into the alarmed green eyes of the demon she knows she wouldn't survive without. _'He's alive. He's alive…'_ Over and over the words repeat as weeps flow from her, absolutely thankful.

He pulls her to his chest immediately. His arms around her are so strong. She feels every worry in her slip away, one by one. _'It's okay. He's right here. He'll never leave me...'_

"What's wrong, Ellie? _What's wrong?_ " He's never felt so at a lost before in his life. She was sleeping next to him perfectly fine as usual, but then she just started screaming bloody murder. Twisting and turning, saying things he couldn't quite understand. He had to try and hold her down, fearing she might hurt herself and she just _wouldn't wake up_. Then she just stopped altogether and he thought the worse was over. But afterwards she decided to rip his heart right out of his chest with a simple utterance of his name.

He'd thought he'd known what death meant before, but her voice in that moment showed him more clearly what it meant for someone to die without ever losing their life. She'd lost him in her dream, he knew. She was calling for him to come back to her. He means just as much to her as she does to him.

He was a fool to ever think she'd be okay after this war ended.

He buries his face in her hair as he holds her snug. He almost tries to meld them together as she cries helplessly into his chest. Their friends surround them from a distance with weighty pressures of concern enclosing all around them. As the sun merely peeks past the trees of the Fairy King's Forest, he notes internally, _'This is one hell of a way to start the day.'_

~.~.~

"So… you're all friends with a demon, huh?" Henry questions smoothly from his crossed leg position in the air. Sir Gilthor cuts intricately through a grey toned rock he felt would be suitable for the Coffin piece necessary from the fairy clan. The assembled beings had split into groups with different goals in mind after their early morning rising. They decided certain things would be better taken care of on their own. It also gave the goddess and demon a bit of time to themselves after that rather violent awakening.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that by now. Is there anything in particular you have in mind?" The knight stripped of his top armor, now only wearing a thin shirt with a nasty hole through the center of it, cuts his eyes pointedly to the fairy.

Henry flies low to the ground only to end up hovering above it in a reclining position. The fairy considers deliberately. "Well, let's see... after being stabbed by a demon and knowing for sure I was going to die, I wake up to a goddess screaming as if she's being chopped limb for limb with the feeling of a demon nearby," he completely misses the shudder Gilthor gives at being reminded of Elizabeth's screams. Henry continues to spell out their morning with an ease he doesn't feel, "It's to be assumed the reason for that was the blond haired shorty who looked remarkably like the guy who put a knife through my chest the last time I was awake. But the way you all responded proved otherwise, _because…_ "

His tilted head towards Gilthor just begs for an answer he already knows, which pulls an exasperated sigh from the pinkette's lips. "You're pretty perceptive Henry so why must we play these games?"

He laughs at the Holy Knight beside him while twisting in the air to snag a shiny red apple dangling from a nearby tree. The green haired fairy shrugs after taking a bite. "You're right. It's because they're in love! What a couple of saps."

His eyes narrow somewhat as he stops in his whittling of stone. Sir Gilthor drags a suggestion out towards the unpredictable fairy. "You know you could be doing this, instead of me."

Another bite. "Yeah, but you do it so much better, Holy Knight!"

 _Of course._

"So that's what ties you all together. That blondie."

The blue eyed male doesn't hear any ill will in that statement, but decides to ask anyway. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Henry twists the partially eaten fruit within his grasp for a moment. "I've known Harleigh and Elise for as long as I can remember and as far as I'm concerned they're the only family I have, which means… I trust them. But that also means I'd do anything for them as well. If they think shorty back there is okay then I've got no reason to question them. Besides," he takes another bite, the crunch echoing around them similar to that of when Elise was first pierced through without a second's thought. "I'm pretty sure there's a reason he has such a large amount of people following him despite the fact that he's a demon of all things."

Finishing off the stones unique design, Sir Gilthor gives his fairy companion an appreciative smile. "You three fairies really are something. I just wonder why the rest are so…"

"Spineless?" Henry finishes for him with a sharp smirk. "It's not their fault really. They just have to find a reason to fight. I'm sure there are a few spread out here and there, but our King is really what brings us together. With us being so physically weak, going against _demons_ really takes a lot of guts," He shrugs carelessly as he tosses the core of his fruit behind him. He stares around the forest with knowing orange eyes, "Even with the odds against us, I still think we should at least give a good fight. Go down with honor instead of as the childish beings people look down at us as."

The Holy Knight is unsure of how to respond in the silence that arises, but the green haired male is more than happy to do it for him. "Now come on. I think I might know an old timer who should be able to put the enchantments or whatever on that stone of yours."

Hefting the rock into a comfortable position in his arms as he follows the fast pace the fairy takes towards the east end of the forest, Gilthor is intrigued. "Really?"

"Yeah. He likes to keep to himself in those mountains that touch the forest right at the very edge over there," He's far too content to point out the journey ahead of them.

Mentally dreading the outcome of this endeavor-surely so much time spent with the energetic fairy will result in the steady loss of his pink hair—his weary blue eyes meets the amused orange gaze of and confirms that the fairy know this too.

~.~.~

"Oh _come on_ , Holy Knight! That was totally amusing! You have to admit it!"

The two stand before a mountain weathered from time and exposure. A distinct gaping in its base hints to a possible cavern of some sort. Gilthor pitches his eyes in Henry's direction as he recalls how the fairy led him purposely through the most confounding areas in the forest just to watch as the knight skillfully maneuvered his way through in a split second's notice. It was exhilarating he'll admit. Like having to go through an impromptu obstacle course and proving himself capable of the challenge. But…

He'd never admit it out loud.

"This is where the older fairy lives correct?' He asks instead, pointedly ignoring the knowing gaze of Henry.

"Yep!" With that he marches into the cave with his hands behind his head. Sir Gilthor finds that as his cue to follow in after the headstrong fairy. Before his eyes can even adjust to his surroundings, a boisterous yell echoes haughtily around the cavern. "Hey old man! I got something for you to do!"

Items jitter and clatter as they topple over in the occupants haste to see to his abode's disturbance. "H-Henry! What is it? W-what do you want?" A fairy adorned in baggy trousers and a white overcoat covering his green shirt gazes nervously at the newcomers.

Henry picks his ear casually while staring around the cavern clustered with books, bottles, and herbs of many sorts. His tone floats uninterested in to the old timer's ears. "I need you to enchant this rock here for the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. I know you have all these spells and what not, so you should be able to do it right?"

Sir Gilthor watches with a raised eyebrow as the orange haired fairy appears to crumble into himself at the prospect. "H-Henry! You know I'm no good at magic!"

"And yet you have all this magic related stuff here…?"

The ruffled orange haired being backpedals as his hands clutching a bottle of some unknown substance tightens in extreme anxiety. "I _know_ all about it, b-b-but that doesn't mean I'm good at it!"

Henry rolls his eyes before striding towards the jumpy fairy and slaps a hand encouragingly upon his shoulder. Of course his lack of tact results in the fairy nearly dropping his glass bottle, but it's the gesture that counts. "Look, I believe in you. You've been studying this stuff for years. If anyone can do it you can."

He stares for a while at the bubbling purple liquid held captive within his container. His blue eyes shakily gain confidence. "O-okay, Henry. I'll do it!"

"Good!" Slapping his back in appreciation and causing the glass bottle to nearly crash to the ground once more, Henry walks towards the observing knight and gestures to the stone he carries. "This is the rock you'll need. Get it done as soon as you can. Oh and don't forget the fate of Britannia rests in your hands. No pressure." He hurriedly ushers the knight out of the cave after he'd deposited the rock. Henry is more than pleased with how that encounter turned out.

Sir Gilthor however is not. "Weren't you laying it on a little thick there at the end?"

"What? The whole "no pressure" thing. I was just messing with him! Edward's a good guy. Far too feeble for his own good, but a good guy nonetheless."

Realizing the green haired fairy isn't going to understand his meaning of putting too much strain on someone with anxieties such as his, Sir Gilthor decides to just put the thought aside in favor of focusing on their return trip.

~.~.~

His mood is noticeably somber, despite having Dianna by his side as the two slowly amble their way through the trees of the forest. His clothes torn and bloodied were replaced with a new set, but a swapping of clothes won't take his mind off their abysmal outlook. The goddess and demon's that is. "They have things pretty rough, don't they…?"

She sighs heavily as her expression contorts into a saddened display. Dianna hugs her hammer to her chest as a makeshift pillow. "Yeah… sometimes it's easy to forget how things are going to turn out in the end."

His eyes glare heatedly at the trees beneath him, his hands clenched uselessly beside him, and the fairies hidden cowardly all around. Only he sees nothing but the pain and suffering wrought from this war… The agony of two unlikely beings who wish for nothing more than to simply _be together._ "Damn it! How... How can you all just sit there and let this all happen!? Come out! _Stop hiding like cowards!"_

Purple eyes alight with shock at his roaring fury. Dianna watches as Henry bares his teeth in ire towards the woods around him as if he was personally wronged.

"I said come out damn it!"

Winged beings, one by one, hesitantly arise from the trees, staring uncertainly at the fairy glaring daggers of retribution towards their fragile forms. One fairy, however, has the gall to stare him directly in his angered ambers with her chin jutting forward unflinchingly. "What is it, Harleigh? You wish to preach about how unjust we're being when you, your sister, and misfit friend are harboring a demon in our forest?"

"You don't know a damn thing about what's going on here. You're all too busy hiding to get a clue." He tells her coolly, dropping the temperature around them to a crisp subzero with his look alone. A noticeable shiver passes through the various fairies about. Even the giantess stares worriedly at Harleigh, but she doesn't interfere his tirade.

Another fairy hesitantly voices their concern, avidly avoiding the frigid amber stare before him. "B-but you let him invade the sanctuary of the Fountain of Youth. Surely our forest will cease to exist with its removal!"

"And there you go again. Making assumptions you don't have the evidence to back up. Just to "appease" your sorry excuse for nerves, Elise is up there with them." He shakes his head at his race that surrounds him, disappointed in what they've become. "I have no doubt in my mind that he was the one who stopped the demons from decimating this forest on the spot and yet you accuse him of wanting to steal eternal youth? Do you think our King would be proud of what you all are doing right now? I don't think so. There are battles going on right now and you all are just sitting here while our fate is being decided! There are other people who… who don't even have a chance to fight for their fate and you all just _sit here!"_

Dianna's eyes begin to water at the hurt that tears and shreds at her friend's words. "Harleigh…"

His own eyes are squeezed tight in revulsion, unable to look at the ashamed fairies that float aimlessly before him as tears of sorrow begin to gather in his own eyes. "I can't even look at you all anymore. Dianna, come on. Let's go." He mutters quietly to her as he flies slowly in the opposite direction of the disgraced beings. He wants to be alone with a person who actually _cares_.

The fairy who actually thought her actions were just before, now stares after the retreating Harleigh with guilty plum eyes. "He's right… what have we done?"

After walking silently beside the troubled fairy for some time, the brunette finally decides to voice her concern. "Harleigh, are you alright? That speech from before was really…" She can't even find the right words for it as the feelings and emotions it brings up tugs painfully at her chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry you had to hear that," He answers quietly while a tiny smile works its way onto his lips as he gazes in her direction.

"No! It needed to be said, and I'm glad you were able to shed some light on them. You know… you'd make a great King one day," Dianna admits with a bashful smile.

He stumbles in flight. His eyes mimic those of a startled bunny's making him all the more cuter in her eyes. "W-what? I could never!"

Giggling sweetly as she fiddles with her short locks, she shoos his disbeliefs away. "You'll see! Maybe it won't happen now, but one day… you will be an amazing King."

He blushes hotly as he gapes in overwhelmed awe. His heart soars at her wholehearted confidence in him. "Thanks, Dianna!"

"No problem, Harleigh~" She sweetly responds not noticing the effect her words have on the fairy next to her as her eyes spot a distant body of water. She snatches him gently to her chest as a wonderful idea comes to her mind. Dianna begins to head towards it in glee. "Oh, Harleigh, look! It's a giant lake! I've been wanting to take a dip for ages now! You and I can take turns, it'll be fun!"

If her excited gush and warm hold on him wasn't enough, she had to put the image of herself naked into his mind. Blood pours heedlessly from his nose as he loses himself to his daydreams of a beautiful giantess soaked and giving him a teasing smile from the heavenly water that clings to her skin…

"Oh my gosh! Harleigh! You're bleeding again!"

 _'_ _Oh, Dianna…'_

~.~.~

The morning felt like nothing more than a slippery slope as she tried to gain her bearings and not be as much of a burden to Meliodas, if she could possibly manage it. But it was so _hard_ after that terrible nightmare. Imagining him slipping away from her grasp became far too easy and she ended up sticking to his side as if tied by an invisible force. When the others left leaving only Elise with the two, Meliodas thought it best to get the goddess some breakfast before the three headed up to the canopy of the Sacred Tree.

"It won't take me long. Why don't you two head up and I'll be there in a sec, kay?" His lopsided grin is bright and encouraging as his gorgeous greens stay mostly on Elizabeth.

The plunge her heart takes nearly has her scrambling for something to catch herself from falling. "I'll stay with you!" Her suggestion comes out much too quick, rushed. "I promise I can help…" The silverette adds quietly with a forced smile that doesn't mask the slight panic that begins to arise in her blue orbs.

Elise hovers unsurely next to the youthful woman as her golden eyes take in Meliodas' raised eyebrow and unreadable visage. "Um... I'll just head on up. See you two then!" She interjects through the silence that follows.

"Of course," is all the demon gives before he takes Elizabeth's hand in his and starts a smooth path into the forest.

Her stuttering heart thuds in relief. She's being silly, certainly. He isn't going to just vanish and leave her alone… She follows him obediently as her eyes lower and her face contorts slightly in remembrance. ' _But that is the case, isn't it? The seal is going to take him away from me and it'll be no better than my nightmare.'_ She thinks forlornly as her hands begin to tremble. _'I have to do something. Find a way for him to stay. There just has to be a way. There has to...'_

His strong hand tightens over hers, but he doesn't look back as he voices softly, "Elizabeth… do you want to talk about it? You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I…" She almost does tell him how afraid she is of the future. How the moment he's gone, she'll cease to exist, but she promised herself she wouldn't be an inconvenience and decides to voice a different topic. Something she should have told him long ago. "Meliodas, I've never told you about my parents before."

"Uh, yeah… I just figured you'd tell me when you were up to it. I guess now is the time?" He looks over his shoulder at her. His eyes are comforting and his smile light, uplifting.

They stop walking and she notices they're next to a bush full of ripe strawberries. Her eyes land on his face to see him looking up and so she does the same, noting the tree full of juicy plums. When her eyes turn back to him, he's grinning broadly in her direction. She can't stop the heat that rises to her cheeks at the simple sight nor the way her eyes avert from his as her heart begins to thud unsteadily. She still finds it amazing how even now she can become so flustered over little things despite all that they've experienced together, real or not.

"And that's one of the things I love about you," Meliodas tells her sweetly forcing her startled eyes to meet his. _'Did I say that aloud?'_ He's suddenly a lot closer than he was before as he leans up to kiss her chastely, not at all trying to take her breath away. Then he pulls back chuckling slightly. "You pick as many strawberries as you want while I grab you some plums. You can start talking whenever you want to," he informs her as his hand move from hers to gently brush over her head. Then he's up in the trees, making sure to always be in her sight.

She blinks quickly to try and clear her fuzzy thoughts. Elizabeth wanders closer to the bush and begins to take her pick of the red fruit. The sound of rustling leaves from up above is comforting to her ears. "I never told you about my parents, because… I never knew them myself." The rustling stops before staring back up, letting her continue. "I grew up hearing all sorts of rumors about them, my mother mostly. She was a disgrace, they said, and was executed for her illicit acts."

A small pile of strawberries grows within her arms and she hears no response from Meliodas, but she knows he listens to every word she says with the keen perception she knows him for. "I didn't know who I received my looks from or my powers and after many years of hearing how pitiful and how weak my mother was to follow along blindly with my father, I just… I just thought that…"

She stops picking fruit as her eyes stare dully at the bush before her. Swallowing she forces her words out intentionally soft hoping maybe he won't hear, "I thought that maybe I was like her. That I was weak."

It's too quiet in the next instance and her senses pick up the warmth of him behind her before he can even speak. "You're not weak, Elizabeth. I won't hear you saying things like that about yourself." His eyes are serious as they gaze into hers waiting for her to agree. She nods, accepting, and lets him nudge her away from the bush and back towards the direction of the Sacred Tree, both their arms full of fruit. "It's wrong of them to say such terrible things about your parents. I doubt what they got mixed up in is worse than what's going on right now."

She wouldn't know of course, so she doesn't comment. "I did learn a little about my father recently… The Elder forbids anyone from really giving details on them, but my friend, Veri, told me just a little about him," she informs him feeling somewhat light at remembering gaining the sliver of knowledge about one of her parents.

"Wait… it's forbidden?" This catches him off guard entirely. Why would her parents be a topic banned from speaking of?

"Well, yeah… I don't know why. It's just what our leader decreed. Veri told me though that my father was the greatest healer of all of Britannia. That's where I got my powers from. She also mentioned something about him being curious about the magic of other races and performed experiments of some sort to learn more, I think… He even did something with demonic magic, but Veri wouldn't tell me more."

The goddess misses the unnerved look that flashes through green eyes as thoughts begin to stampede through his mind.

"It doesn't matter really. I'm just happy I learned at least a little." She smiles softly as she holds her fruit closer to her.

Expression now clear, the demon gives her a fond gaze. "Yeah, you're right. You feeling better now?" They're before the enormous Sacred Tree and ready to make their venture up.

She nods spritely, jostling her hair some. "Yes, thank you, Meliodas, for…" _'Everything,'_ the word resounds deeply within her mind. She could never thank him enough.

"You don't have to thank me, Ellie! Now head on up, I'll be right behind you," he reassures her as his eyes turn to the rich brown bark. He's already making plans on how to scale the gargantuan tree.

"O-okay." Her wings appear between her shoulder blades and she gently takes to the air. Her feet are slightly drawn in as her wings flap slowly with the wind.

He watches her spellbound. He feels his mind go blank and his hands start to tingle with the wish to hold her. "Pull yourself together…" The words are rough and low, only for him to hear. Things only get worse for the mesmerized demon when she gets just high enough from him to see right up her wonderfully short dress. "Okay, on second thought, who am I to turn down a gift such as this?" He reconsiders as he dashes to the tree and begins to climb it one handed—an interesting feat—making sure to keep himself just below her for the view.

Some people may view his peeping as wrong and perverted, but he sees it as completely fine. Admiring the glorious assets of his beautiful love is more than natural to him. He's sure if the opportunity had arisen he would have simply gone under her dress himself and appreciated the view up close… He sighs wistfully for a moment. If only she was nude as she normally is under her clothes. That Veri must have known it would have been too tempting for him with such a marvelously short dress.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I could easily remove those obstacles if I really wanted to…" He voices frivolous catching the attention of the ascending goddess.

"What was that, Meliodas?"

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the lovely sight presented to me," He points out as they make it midway up the tree.

"The sight…?" She peeps down at him to see him staring right up at her. It takes only a second for the realization to dawn and her face to blossom into a delicious rosy tint.

His laugh is merry. "I love you so much, Ellie."

"I-I love you, too!" Her eyes squeeze shut in her embarrassed fluster.

Shaking his head as he watches her, he knows he'd be nothing without the easily flustered, strong, caring light that warms his life.


	22. Death's Thin Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~22~**

 **-Death's Thin Smile-**

The day had grown and flourished with the traveling sun. Quiet chatter and close contact filled the passing time and soothed the fragile nerves exposed from a treacherous nightmare. As the day gradually turned to night, bringing with it the return of the members of their group, his goddess grew weary with sleep. The demon's mind turns over restless thoughts of possibilities.

Meliodas leans further back against the rich bark behind him as Elizabeth rests her torso contently within his lap. He absentmindedly runs a hand over her back as his green eyes observe Elise. The fairy having spent the afternoon with the three was oddly quiet, but didn't seem uncomfortable. Merely satisfied with just fluttering about the large canopy and pointing out the unique qualities from time to time. The most noticeable being of course the fabled Fountain of Youth. The entire hidden expanse seemed to glow with its soft pink hue.

Now, though, the golden haired fairy sits upon the tree's edge as cool winds blow through the forest from time to time. Everyone else is just below, not wishing to crowd them and seeming to be waiting for some kind of word.

Elizabeth gives a soft yawn, but she appears insistent on staying up and he has to wonder if she's afraid of having another nightmare. "Elise? I was wondering how long you were conscious when my brother's showed up and corned Ellie here?" He figured they'd shown up and started attacking with not many questions asked, at least until they realized the discrepancies of the situation.

The fairy's back stiffens and her wings pull tighter towards her until she sighs unsteadily. Her golden eyes turn in his direction and she responds quietly as the memory comes back to her. "I believe it was when Henry and Harleigh landed not too far away from me. I was going to get up and check on them, but then _their_ energy appeared so close, I thought for sure I was going to relive that night… all over again."

He winces. Right, Zeldris was the one who nearly destroyed her forever. "I'm sorry for bringing it up again. I was just trying to figure out if they'd said anything about Elizabeth," He tells her remorseful. Estarossa's words keep coming to mind and he just wants to understand what he meant..

"It's okay, Meliodas. I get that you're not asking to hurt me. You have something that's bothering you and you're going about trying to figure it out. You're trying to keep her safe," Golden eyes land on the now snoozing Elizabeth as the fairy smiles. "She saved us all and if there's anything I can do to help, then I will."

"Thank you."

Her grin turns cheeky, before she slides into a more serious mode. "I remember him saying something about her not knowing what she is and what she means to the demons. How it would be better to get rid of her now before she or the goddesses discovered it."

His eyes narrow whilst his hold tightens on Elizabeth. His thoughts become lost to the twister in his mind, moving too fast for even him to truly focus on one. "Did you hear anything else?"

The fairy's face becomes unsure. "Yes, but he said it in words I couldn't really understand…"

 _'_ _Damn it! Speaking in the demon tongue! The sneaky bastard…'_ "Can you try to repeat it?" He urges hoping that maybe he can pick up a clue of what could be going on under his nose.

"Uh… _th… th-s… thos,"_ with a huff she gives him an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry. I've never really heard that type of speaking before, so replicating it is just…"

"No, I understand," he interjects with a ghost of a smile, "The demon language isn't easy to speak." Their language is all about proper usage of hisses and force to convey your message. Really befitting of demons.

Her eyes round in surprise and an inkling of repulsion as a hand flies over her mouth. An instant later her hand falls down as red colors her cheeks in shame. "Oh, I didn't know…"

He pays no mind to her sheepish gaze. "It's alright. I'm sure everyone would feel that way about speaking like a demon."

"But _you're_ a demon, Meliodas. I feel kind of bad." She insists.

His teeth gleam in the moon's light as he smirks. "I'm tougher than I look. Don't worry." His expression grows blank as his thoughts trail off considering the girl in his hold and the course he wishes to take. "Elise… do you mind keeping an eye on Elizabeth while I go and talk with the guys for a bit?"

She blinks. "Sure! No problem."

With a confirming nod, he eases Elizabeth into a comfortable position upon the fluffy grass atop the tree as he makes his way to the opening in the branches. When her hand latches around his, halting him in place, he's not surprised to see her eyes glistening with worry. "Meliodas… where are you going…?"

His knees find purchase in the grass beside her as he brushes the hair from her face He makes it a goal to sweep her concerns away. "I'm just going to see Gilthor and the others for a bit. I promise you, I'll be back."

She exhales long and softly as her eyes drift close, resigned. "…Okay."

His lips find hers for a long moment. "Sweet dreams."

Making his way towards the exit, his green eyes observe the long way down. A wide grin spreads over his face just as his feet leave the ground, propelling him forward, headfirst.

The wind plows against his skin fiercely absolutely exhilarating to his senses. It's much different than when he's the one in control forcing the world into bleeding blurs of color. He lets go of the reins and willingly falls into the hands of gravity which pull him eagerly towards rough earth, past rushing leaves, bark, and startled creatures. The sight of the unmoving ground getting ever so closer definitely gets his adrenaline going.

He can see them, his companions, just out of the corner of his eye watching as he's seconds away from making deadly impact with the unyielding earth, none of them making a move. With a chuckle that's swallowed greedily by the wind, he conjures his demonic abilities. A black wing forms from wispy shadows that he flaps expertly, ceasing his downward plunge inches from the ground.

He lands neatly on his feet. He dismisses his power and strides casually towards their varied expressions.

"W-way to be a show off!" Dianna chides as she turns her head away, nose to the air. The shaking in her tone is impossible to miss, however.

"Well, none of you made a move to "save" me, so…" he decides to counter with raised eyebrows.

Sir Gilthor shifts with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He and appears to be unfazed. "I'm sure you wouldn't have done something so reckless if you hadn't had a plan in mind, Meliodas."

The blond hums. "Yeah, you're right."

"You're a weird one. My kind of guy," Henry expresses loudly with a hearty laugh.

"Of course he is…" Gilthor mutters just under his breath in exasperation.

Dianna leans down closer to the small demon as her lips curve down in concern. "So how's Elizabeth?"

Meliodas' green eyes land on the giantess as everyone casts their attention on the two. "She'll be okay. That dream just shook her up, but she'll be okay." Or so he hopes. Her fear isn't something so easy to fight though, but he'll do what he can with the time left to him to make this world better for her and everyone else.

They all watch as his hands grow tense and his head lowers. _'I hate that, that's my only option. I wish I could do something more, but if making sure this war ends is all I can do, then so be it.'_ Meliodas reflects.

"There's more going on isn't there?" the giantess points out softly.

"Yeah, but you guys don't worry. It's something for me to take care of."

Harleigh leans forward in the air, his expression skeptical. "Meliodas, we're not just here to—"

"Excuse me." The address is firm and dripping with uncertainty as the new arrival floats a fair distant above the trees.

Deep amber eyes observe her as recognition grows in his visage. Dianna seems to share his uneasiness towards the female whose eyes stay locked on Meliodas' figure, the sword she wields hovering at her side. "It's you from before. What do you want?" Harleigh demands. His posture is stiff as his words turn the air icy.

"I… I first wanted to say that you were right. Our King would have been ashamed to see us simply throwing our fates to the wayside. So we've taken action." She squares her shoulders as the wind blows her ruby hair gently behind her.

"What do you mean "taken action"?" Henry raises an eye ridge slightly in her direction although inwardly he's somewhat pleased to hear the members of his clan have finally gotten off their asses to do something.

Her eyes flicker to the aloof demon before her gaze travels over each member present in the small clustering of trees. "We sent a fairy over to the neighboring village of humans and they returned with word of a small faction of lesser demons heading south. The humans had already planned on intercepting them with a few giants and a small number of goddesses offering them aid. We intend to join them, in fact the assembled members already meant to join them have already left."

"What!?"

"Sweet!"

The two hovering males face each other and share a look. Harleigh's the first to react as he clears his throat to regain composure. Although Henry flying over to sling his arm over his shoulders completely shatters his attempts at having a serious air. "I guess this is a good thing. I just wasn't expecting you all to have a change of heart so soon."

"A good thing? No, this is a prime opportunity! We should all go join them! This is the unity we were looking for, right?" Henry buts in with a far too bright grin.

A slow smile brightens Dianna's face as she grips her double headed hammer. "Yeah... maybe you're right!"

The Holy Knight turns his gaze towards the demon appearing like a bland painting upon a wall; completely unnoticeable. "What do you think, Meliodas?"

"Hmm? Oh, I agree with Henry. It couldn't hurt if you all helped out."

The giantess turns the full force of her amethyst gaze on her demon friend when her ears catch his words. "You mean you're not coming with?"

In the silence that follows, Meliodas shrugs. "Honestly I hate the idea of taking a life, even if it's necessary, but I will if it's unavoidable. I know what you're thinking. _This is necessary_. But the moment I step foot onto that battle field they'll all think I led those demons there and put their efforts into taking me out instead of the ones really at fault."

The ruby haired fairy finds her brows creasing at his words, unable to understand how they could possibly be connected to the same male who's had her nerves twisting in unmanageable knots since arriving.

"Can't argue with that logic. So are we heading out or what?" Henry accepts easily as he summons his green hilted sword. His eyes blaze with crisp determination.

Sir Gilthor nods in Meliodas' direction before directing the mismatched group. "Alright let's go."

They all in some way seem to acknowledge the blond as they depart. The forest is silent then, with wandering animals here and there finally returning after being spooked by the demon's initial landing. The lone fairy observes the demon whose eyes stay on the way his friends left and decide to voice a hesitant question. "Was that true? About the killing?"

He turns his green gaze in her direction over his shoulder and she see a tiny curving of his lips. So odd… "Yep. Any other demon would kill you right now, but why? You've done nothing wrong. There's no reason to take your life. It seems pretty simple to me."

She stares at him, bewildered, and her sword gradually lowers as her tenseness lessens some. "Why can't the other demons think like you?"

He turns his gaze back forward as his arms cross behind his head. "Now that's the question. I guess it's because our power is dark, malevolent, and it pollutes our way of thinking, sometimes to the point of madness. Our king wants control, his power craves it. He wants to rule over more than just the demon realm and his wishes know no bounds."

Tilting her head as she considers, the female eases closer while her eyes drift towards the direction the group went. "You know… they look to you as their leader."

Surprise takes him as he lets out a disbelieving chuckle. "Yeah, I don't think so. I'm no one's leader. I just fight for a single objective."

"And that is?"

"Elizabeth."

She brings a finger to her chin in thought. "Is that the goddess that's here?"

His hands lower to cross as he turns to face to the Sacred Tree where she resides. "Yeah. I'd do anything to make her life easier and happy. If that means keeping her friends safe as well, then so be it. I guess they've become my friends as well… They're all good people," he finishes quietly. _'They shouldn't be out there alone… I should have went with them, but…'_ His emerald eyes stare intently at where the person most precious to him resides as his conflicting worries war in his mind. _'I made a promise that I would come back to you… and I will._ '

"I have to go. It was nice talking with you!" He rushes, making a hasty retreat and leaving the startled fairy in his wake.

She can only blink after him. "Um… okay?"

~.~.~

He makes sure to keep his distance and just out of range where they might be able to detect him. From what he can discern, they'd already made it to the battle which is heavily underway. His senses tell him the demons aren't nearly as prepared for the strength and flow their opposition seem to have. Meliodas slows from his sprint and glances around, deciding the best place to wait this battle out. Rough wood encounters his palm and without a second thought he clambers up the tree to get a better visual.

He narrows his eyes from his position crouched on a reaching branch. "Now let's see…" The bright beings catch his attention first from their location in the air. They wield bow and arrows endowed with pure light. He watches as they pull their strings taught and send their arrows whizzing through the air only to explode into the ground at the feet of the demons. This temporarily stuns them and gives the Holy Knights and fairies a chance to hit them head on.

His eyebrows lower in confusion. "Wait, those are the lessers they were talking about? That can't be right… Those are nothing more the cannon fodder." Unease pours like sludge through his veins, choking his senses as he glares at the tall humanoid demons baring claws and fangs, but having not much in terms of opposition. No one in their right mind would send these out into battle without some sort of ulterior motives... The weight of the realization nearly knocks him out of the tree in his haste to try and warn them.

But it's already too late.

He sees it, the huge daggered claws as they tear into this realm. Their feet land upon the ground with a decisive _bang,_ killing instantly demons and those who were unfortunate enough to not have noticed their arrival. The fairies, humans, giants, and goddesses all stand petrified before the hulking forms of five red demons. Fear grips Meliodas for an instant when his eyes take in the slim demon behind them, emitting a chilling energy to go along with its thin smile.

"A grey demon…" He tumbles from his perch. His crouched landing forms a small crater before he takes off. Red demons and even worse _grey_ demons are of a much higher class than even he expected them to be dealing with. And so many at once… unless they're absolutely flawless in their attacks, they're finished.

Much closer to the battlefield the alarm is more palpable in the air, but so is their fortitude. The giants seem to take the lead in battle, drawing from the earth to aid their attacks. Flames spew through the air, hot and searing, completely halting their efforts as they bring forth an agonized shriek. They all turn, and Meliodas nearly curses at their foolish distraction, to see the body of a goddess consumed in the fires of purgatory.

It becomes a bloody massacre from then on. His friends fair well, but so many begin to fall to fatal slashes, brutal flattenings, and mutilating flames. It becomes too much. He can't stand to see another fall to the hands of the red bastards who laugh like it's the most hilarious thing in the world. The thing that actually worries him, however, is the grey demon. How it seems to stay back with its seemingly impenetrable wall of eeriness and watches the events with its ever present smile. It's waiting for something…

He soon doesn't give a damn about it though. His sword slides from its sheath as his boots propel him forward. Black flames dance over his sword as a deadly calm engulfs his features. He appears before a laughing beast and stares within its sickly yellow eyes as his sword cuts through its flabby form. He watches as the life drains from its eyes as it falls to pieces, splashing its murky plum blood over the battle worn ground.

If their wavering odds weren't enough to get them to retreat before, Meliodas' arrival does more than just that. The only ones left are his friends, three red demons and the single grey demon.

"Meliodas, you came!" Dianna chimes with as much enthusiasm as she can while keeping her eyes locked on their enemies.

"You guys should leave." His voice is a low tenor, beyond pissed at the sightings he witnessed.

"No way! With you here, I'm sure we'll have these guys licked in no time!" Henry boasts as his smile turns sharp.

The shadows grow on his skin. "I don't want you all here if I lose control." It's easy to feel his power thrashing against his will, wanting to get out.

"Well, I'm staying." And to prove her point, she twirls her hammer then slams in on the ground as her expression grows fierce. "Death Pit!" The ground rumbles for an instant and below the two demons a seconds away from spewing flames in their direction thousands of tiny spikes from, cutting into their flesh and ripping roars from their throats. Her attack doesn't end there as the earth seems to rise and curve around them, crushing them in prickly spikes. Blood slowly drips and leaks from the cracks in the dry rocks, announcing their gruesome deaths to the watching group.

Harleigh is at her side with praise pouring from his lips in seconds. "Wow, Dianna that was ama—"

Henry makes it a point to shove his friend out of the way with a wide humorous grin. "Damn, where was that earlier when these guys were handing us our asses?"

She raises a finger to her chin in contemplation. "Uh… I guess it slipped my mind?"

Meliodas doesn't descend into their ease despite the odds looking better with only two demons left. Something just isn't right and he knows it immediately when his dark eyes witness the grey demon right behind Dianna, as if it was there the whole time. No one else picks up on it as they laugh or chuckle at the giantess' air headedness. So he dashes forward, slamming his foot into her side to knock her to the ground just as it swipes its spindly hand through the air.

The force is enough to send him crashing through several yards of splintering wood, until he skids across dirt, landing in a plume of smoke. The blonde inhales shakily before blood roughly forces its way up his throat with hoarse coughs. He can feel without having to look the excruciatingly deep slashes in his torso that give way to his lifeblood's gradual secretion.

That was no coincidence. The grey demon hadn't attacked once until he appeared. This entire fiasco was a way to get to him. Someone wants him dead and he has a very good guess at who that is. The only person who controls the red and grey demon class unless transferred over to his subordinates.

The demon king.

His power is leaving him fast thanks to the effects of the grey demons toxins. If Dianna had taken that hit she would have lasted a few seconds, but he has high reserves and the grey demon's leaching abilities will take longer to kill him. Pulling himself up with all the strength he can manage, he trips and stumbles his way back, needing to tell them to go, to get back to the forest.

His vision is blurry though and his senses may as well be a joke for how topsy-turvy they feel. He groans in pain and pants laboriously as sweat begins to mat his hair and slip down his face, but he keeps going. He decides to yell out a warning instead and feels his mouth open, but he can't understand. What the hell did he even say? The ringing in his ears is too loud for him to hear anything.

If he could just mend his wounds this wouldn't be so much of an issue, but he can't. Even with Elizabeth's power, he still wouldn't be allowed to heal. The demon's poison prevents that. It's one of the main reasons his parents lost their lives in the first place.

His eyes see a flash in the sky, Gilthor's attack he assumes, then people surround him. They say something, try and pull him away, but he fights. "Go!" he thinks, well hopes, he yells, "The grey demon is only after me. If you're caught in the crossfire, you're dead."

He hopes they hear, and thinks they do because in his next blink he's alone. And in the next a familiar, chilling smile comes into his vision. He knows the grey demon has found him.


	23. So Long

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **This story has reached the milestone of 100 reviews! I never thought that would happen! Thanks so much everyone. I really appreciate the support.**

* * *

 **~23~**

 **-So Long-**

He thinks he's hallucinating. He keeps seeing that smiling face everywhere he turns, but he knows deep down it's no trickery. It's another one of the demon's pesky abilities. Teleportation. No matter where he sends out a slash of hellish flames, the demon always manages to appear somewhere else. Really, doing this only sucks the life out of him faster. The grey demon is only toying with him. Waiting for him to give in and fall to his fate.

 _But he can't._

He made a promise to her and he has to keep it. _He has to_. So even as his own blood soaks his clothing and gives away his deathly state, he wracks his mind for a plan, anything to assure his survival for her. The demon appears and peers at him as if he's a petulant child who just needs to give up. Meliodas raises his sword only to have his opponent disappear. He wants to curse, but his vision bleeds out for a moment causing him to falter and land on his back, nearly defeated.

"I… I c-can't give up. _Please, I can't_ ," he doesn't know who he's begging to in his mumbled words, but he wants whoever hears to listen and just give him the strength. Because he can't stand up anymore… He just can't and he knows it's only a matter of time before the grey demon finishes him.

He pulls in a tiny breath, unable to take in much more, as a plan finally graces him. He only has one shot to make it count. His grip on his sword beside him is feeble, but he builds up his attack as discreetly as he can manage and gives the impression of surrender.

He sees it appear through his fading vision, the sight of it raising its hand menacingly not nearly as frightening as him not making it out alive and back to Elizabeth. With a trembling hand, he raises his sword and swings. _"Divine Slayer!"_ The blade falls from his palm with a clang and the grey demon seemingly freezes in place. Like a statue, it shatters as a thousand cuts tear it apart.

Meliodas sighs tiredly as a dismal chuckle rumbles his chest. He feels the poison escape his system with the death of the originator, but with how far things have gotten, he doesn't even think he can survive without aid. "W-well, great. The demon lord g-gets his wish. There's no way I can c-crawl all the way to Ellie…" What little power he has left attempts to close his gaping wounds, but he's just so tired…

"Elizabeth… I'm sorry."

~.~.~

The room he sits in is large and grand, decorated in pilfered threads of high quality fit to suit a king. Lavish reds decorate the flooring and walls, and windows shined daily reach high to the ceiling seated on his left. His throne is high, elevated above all who enter this room, emphasizing his supremacy and will over any who wish to be in his presence. His power is also a great way to make others bend to his words as well.

To his right on a polished glass table sits an equally glass chessboard. One side represents his bothersome little obstructions that wish to thwart his simple vision, the other his players in this game. For a while he couldn't figure out why his plan wasn't going as smoothly as it should have. He had the power, his Commandments were quick, efficient, and rather resourceful, so where could he have gone wrong in implementing his seize over Britannia? Where was the proverbial hole in his plot?

Picking up an innocent black pawn, he thumbs it mindlessly as the person comes to mind.

"Meliodas…"

He remembered getting word from one of his men meant to snoop around and see if they could pick up anything his Commandments couldn't. He of course didn't think it possible, but it indeed did occur when a servant scurried in and spoke words he never thought he'd hear. Little Meliodas cohorting with the enemy and not only that, having relations with a goddess of all things.

His grip grows tighter on the pawn. How far that demon has fallen. He recalls when he was born, a report was given of his odd appearance yet large wealth of power yet to be tamed. The boy's parents somehow always managed to produce strong kids. It's a pity he had to have them killed in order to get closer to Meliodas.

He'd offered to take them all in, hoping to mold them into princes with Meliodas being his successor. He certainly had the potential, if only he was trained… Unfortunately, the blond declined gracefully, stating his wish to strike out on his own and, of course, his brothers followed suit, but it wouldn't be long before they returned.

Meliodas never did.

And the demon lord grew bitter for it. Now the boy he hoped would one day change his mind, committed the ultimate act of treason. He had no choice but to send a group of demons to eliminate him. If the report from Zeldris was true and the goddess Meliodas claimed is truly _Theoos De'fang_ then neither must be allowed to survive. Their joining could be—

"I-I I'm sorry sire, b-but I have word on Meliodas," A servant bustles in and all but lays on the floor at his feet.

"What is it?" He rolls the pawn lazily around his palm.

"A l-lesser managed to escape. They said that Meliodas d-d-defeated the grey demon. He l-lives."

"HE WHAT!?" The king roars as he slams his palm down on the arm of his thrown crushing the pawn to ash.

"I'm s-so s-sorry! I'm so s-sorry!" The servant pleads preying his king does not take his anger out on him.

His roar of fury causes the throne room to quake. He thought for sure the "noble" demon would be too distracted trying to spare lives in order for the grey demon to dispatch of him. His sigh is incensed but resolute. He has no other choice. "Send word out to the Ten Commandments. They are to take out Meliodas, traitor of the demon clan."

~.~.~

"— _t let you die this time. I promise."_ The words are fuzzy in his ears, like plush cotton. They're comforting and he happily sinks into them.

A cool voice sings out, soothing over his wounds and calming the feverish heat that seemed to strangle him too tightly. His breaths come easier and his lungs become filled with the heavenly scent of fresh flowers. When the agony finally ebbs then comes to an end, he opens his eyes and looks up. He sees wide innocent eyes rimmed in shimmering tears in the face of his precious love.

"Hey there… how'd you get here?" He asks with a slow smile now completely healed from his injuries. He's more than happy to see her and that his promise was kept. Although _she_ seemed to be the one to come to him… His eyes skim her more closely for a moment and it occurs to him just how much crimson is on her form. His eyebrows knit tightly. "Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head and reaches for him with tears welling in her puffy red eyes. She pulls him to her chest, smothering him somewhat, and begins to chide him in a teary tone. "T-this is your blood, Meliodas. You almost died. Don't try to turn this on me."

He chuckles in her bosom as his arms wrap around her in a warm hold. "The others said something right?" He'd be angry if they did. She could have gotten killed if the grey demon had still been alive when she arrived.

"Well… no…"

The worried edginess in her tone pricks his perception. "What do you mean?" He pulls back and looks into her eyes but she turns them away. He sees her bite her lip.

"Meliodas, don't… don't worry about it…"

Now he knows something's wrong. "What happened while I was away?"

She hears the firmness in his words but tries to shy away anyway. "I... we... um…"

She squeaks as he suddenly lifts her into his arms and immediately takes off in the direction of the Fairy King's Forest, wanting to see for himself what she could possibly want to keep from him. If the demon lord is after him, then he probably tried to make a move against Elizabeth while he was away from her as well.

His eyes skim over her for any signs of a struggle but see nothing. He knows though that they can be hidden well do to her abilities. Further inspection is needed before he has a true reason to want to kill the demonic leader himself.

"Meliodas, please… You shouldn't see…" She pleads desperately while tugging on the tatters of his ruined shirt, but he ignores her. Especially when the stench of smoke start to clog his lungs and the sight of thick black clouds cover the night sky.

His run slows until he stops all together. His heart begins to thud painfully in his chest and makes it impossible to swallow at the sight. His entire vision is consumed with the raging brilliance of flames going on for miles on end. What used to be the mystical Fairy King's Forest is now a sea of deadly flames.

His eyes begin to sting. Whether it's from the smoke or irrational tears of anger coming forth, he can't tell.

"No one was hurt, Meliodas. All the fairies escaped when the red demon came. Elise woke me up holding the Fountain of Youth and we were able to flee in time. It was… horrible though," She explains in a hushed tone as the flames continue on.

He sees the fairies scattered around, mourning the loss of their home. It twists his gut savagely just witnessing their suffering. There's no sign of the red demon so he assumes their friends took care of it. They too are with the fairies and sharing in this bitter grief.

"Elise told me… she told me that it'll be okay though. They still have the Fountain and with a seed from the forest it can grow back in no time," Elizabeth tries to reassure him at noticing his blackening mood.

"No, this shouldn't have happened in the first place. This was just the first attack… This is all my fault," Meliodas states quietly as the fire's image burn into his eyes. He can't allow her to stick with him now. This is much worse than just his brothers being after them. The entirety of the _Fairy King's Forest_ was burnt down just to get to them. The danger before was just child's play. The leader of the demon realm wants both of their heads delivered to him. He knows better than she does that once you've gained his notice, you'll never be free from him.

"How could this be your fault? You weren't even here! You were out fighting and a second away from death!" She counters drawing the attention of most of the beings gathered.

"I got sloppy. I should have kept my distance. The demon king, he discovered my treason and this is his first move against me." The crackling of the Forest's death nearly drowns him and he just wants to return the favor. Take everything that's precious from the king before taking his life. She won't be at his side for this. He absolutely _refuses_ to risk her safety for his mission to kill that demonic bastard. Ruthless is a tame word to describe the demon lord. If his hands were to ever capture Elizabeth, her light would wither away to nothing. He'd make sure of it. The king would make sure she was worse than dead. Meliodas knows this because it's something he would have done back in a time he does not wish to remember.

"The demon king? How do you know this was his doing?" Sir Gilthor asks as he steps closer to the two.

"You could say I know enough about him to know when he's trying to kill me. I was his failed leader of his precious Commandments after all," the blond demon mutters in dark remembrance.

"What?" Dianna voices softly as her brows crease.

He looks away from their concern as shame encircles him tightly. "It doesn't matter. That was never the life I wanted. I never wanted to succeed him as king of the demons. But he never gave up on that dream of his and I should have known… Now he knows and he's not only after me, but you, too, Elizabeth." The smile he gives her is torn with broken promises. "Some protector I am. I just put the biggest target on your back… all because I couldn't stay away."

A few tears slide down her cheeks before she can even process her emotions. "Meliodas—"

"Go back to the goddess realm. Hide there and keep out of sight." He interrupts, emotionless.

"No! They can reach me there, too!" She cries insistent as she circles her arms around him adamant.

He easily breaks her hold and places her near Gilthor who unwillingly keeps a hold on her. "Send someone else to get the Coffin piece when it's ready. I don't think they know about that yet, which is a good thing." He actually wonders for a fleeting moment if that was lost in the flames as well.

"A-actually I f-f-finished it already," An orange haired fairy speaks up looking absolutely horrified that he spoke out.

Everyone turns their attention towards him except the goddess who glares defiantly at Meliodas with angered tears. Henry flies towards the anxiety ridden fairy and pats his back gently, while noticing the fragment levitating and the odd glass bottle of purple bubbling liquid held in his clutches. "See, Edward. I knew you could do it! You did it even quicker than was expected!" His enthusiasm is there, but far more subdued than normal.

Edward flushes, embarrassed. "W-well actually I had help from Megan."

The green haired fairy pounces on the terrified revelation with more frenzy than a starving animal. "Who's Megan, Edward?"

He trembles and clutches his glass container closer to his chest. "She's… s-she's no one!" Unfortunately in his nerves, his sweaty palms lose their grip on the glass leading it to fall and smash to smithereens. The bubbling liquid instantly shifts into misty smoke before revealing a small, alluring pixie who happily flutters to the mortified fairy's shoulder to take a seat. Her golden catlike eyes are mischievous as she flips her flowing raven hair with a dainty hand.

"Well I'll be damned," Henry wouldn't have seen that development coming if he'd had the gift of sight.

Utilizing everyone's distraction, Elizabeth jerks her elbow back, mentally apologizing, and uses the brief moment of Gilthor's pain to escape. If he'd still had his armor her bony elbow would never have been able to lodge into his tender abdomen. She stands tall and regal before her demon as the two share a glaring match. "You're not going anywhere without me. You can't do whatever you're planning alone. I can help you and moreover… you _need_ me."

His eyes narrow as his power swells, darkening his eyes. She doesn't falter. "Do you want to be labeled as a traitor to the goddesses, Elizabeth?"

She keeps her eyes to his as she steps forward, closing the gap between them. "Do you even need to ask me that, Meliodas? You know the answer…" Her glow contrasts the shadows around him, rising up to swirl and dance with the deadly wisps.

He shakes his head slowly and bares his teeth as his tone grows rough, louder. "It's a stupid decision, Elizabeth! The goddesses believe you're essential to ending this war! _Why risk that?_ "

Her hands rise to cup his face as her eyes burn into his dark fathomless ones. "Because I love you. You and I… I think we can do anything together. We'll figure out a way to end this if it comes down to that," She murmurs lowly flicking her eyes visibly towards his lips, tempting him.

" _Elizabeth!_ " His voice blazes out viciously at his anger and frustration at her blatant innocence and ignorance towards this situation. His disagreeing edge doesn't seem to affect her though as she stays clear in her stance, moving so close to him he can feel her warmth begin to burn into him. "If you're captured they won't hesitate to hurt you. They will torture you until your spirit is broken and you're nothing but a hollow shell. You're death will be slow and drawn out. Death will become a virtue. A gift from the heavens at that point. _Do you want that to happen!?_ " He demands desperately hoping she heeds to his warning. He knows what he describes is true from experience alone. He doesn't want her to go through what he's done to others.

Her blue eyes gaze deeply into his as she lets her boundless faith display clearly for him to see. "You'll protect me."

He squeezes his eyes shut as his hands grasp her waist tightly in order to hide the tremors in them. The darkness inside him thrashes and he nearly shakes her for her blind trust. He's failed too many times now. _How can she still trust him?_ "But what if I can't." He grits out lowly as the fight within him struggles in vain against her. The possibility absolutely destroys him inside. If she was ever put through that fate worse than death itself, he could never live with himself. No amount of forgiveness would wash away that sin.

The hands on his cheeks urge his face up and he shudders as a flaring of heat courses through his blood as her lips graze his. "You'll find me, Meliodas. You always do…"

He caves into her wish entirely with her absolute faith in him. He reaches up to claim her lips passionately with an enticed growl. Her response is just as fiery as she pushes back, squeezing as close to him as she can. Their tongues flick and caress zealously discovering new ways to draw breathy moans and growls from each other. His flavor intoxicates her more thoroughly than anything she's ever experienced, and she makes it a point to keep their lips meshed as her hands slip into his hair with their frantic movements.

Even with her eyes shut she can see flickers of light every so often growing stronger and brighter, but she only cares about the sensations the darkness enhances and the groans he emits every time she boldly nips at his lips for better access into his mouth.

On the sidelines, a slightly embarrassed Harliegh turns to his best friend with a hesitant question. "What exactly are we watching?"

"I have no idea…" His eyes are just as wide.

Smoky silhouettes of opposing colors that orb around the two in a slow revolution. Unlike what a few of them witnessed before, the colors seem calm and natural as they tentatively touch. Where the hues weave, bits of grey form, expelling tiny glowing opaque spheres.

"What the hell?" Henry exhales unsure if he should risk touching one.

A few land in the grass, but nothing happens. The group of friends hear someone gasp and turn to see what sorcery they witnessed. Their mouths gape at the flames dying rapidly as if something is sucking the life from it. And it becomes clear exactly what when they see those odd spheres landing in the fire. It takes only a few moments before there's nothing left but the smoke as a reminder of what use to burn there.

The sooty ash they see still crushes the hearts of the fairies, until Dianna points out something in utter disbelief. "Look…!" The orbs land on the desolate ground and instead of pulling the life from it… it becomes restored. Rich brown rapidly begins to overtake the dry and barren land as if the most powerful elixir was administered to it.

"But how?" Harleigh questions. He pinches himself discreetly believing he's in some kind of weird dream. The pain confirms his awareness.

"Them," Elise, answers simply as she draws their attention back to the two now standing wrapped in each other's arms, appearing to have an intimate conversation through look alone.

They still see the odd mix of power surrounding them and can't understand what's so different now than before. But Elise tries to puzzle it out for them. "I think it's different because they just decided to give up everything for each other. They have absolute acceptance and their power shows that. At least… I think that's what it could be," She shrugs sheepishly in the end.

The blond fairy then places her hands upon her hips as she flutters forward and faces her fellow fairies. "So what are you all going to do? Have you witnessed enough to come to a rational decision? Tell me, would you turn on these two who just gave our forest a second chance? It would have taken us quite some time to find a new place to regrow, but they've just given us another opportunity in _seconds_."

Various expressions flash over the winged being's faces, but they all share the same feelings on the matter. They won't say a word about the goddess.

Elise smirks in triumph as she notices this. "We also have a more unshakable reason to fight in this war. The demons destroyed our beloved Forest. They expect us to stay hidden and lick our wounds as feeble cowards, but we'll show them! We'll rise up and shove the strength of the fairies down their throats! We'll have them begging for forgiveness… _which we won't give!_ Who is with me!?"

The cheers that follow are near deafening and Henry, fully restored of abundant good spirits, takes the opportunity to tease his best friend. "Way to let your sister steal the show!"

Harleigh's amber eyes regard him in boredom. "You should have seen the speech I gave them before."

"Really? Aww, how could I miss that?" The green haired fairy pouts playfully before flicking his friend's nose. Harleigh squeals undignified drawing a giggle from the watching giantess which reddens his cheeks. Revenge becomes necessary as the two begin a lighthearted chase through the air.

Elise runs a hand through her golden locks as she shakes her head at their antics. She decides to approach the entranced couple with a few words in mind, knowing they'll soon depart. She clears her throat when she's close enough. It takes a few moments, but Meliodas breaks his gaze from Elizabeth and the swirl of power around them abates. "I think we'll be fine now. And thank you both for all the help you've given us."

She doesn't give them a chance to reply as she offers them a group hug of sorts. The demon chuckles as he returns the shared embrace, but then his eyes notice something remarkable. "What happened with the fire?"

"You both happened," Sir Gilthor answers. His expression is faux stern as he eyes the goddess who nailed him in the gut. Her bashful smile is the apology she extends.

"Life and death. You both somehow managed to tame it." Elise further adds.

Meliodas' eyebrows shoot up and thoughts manifest in his mind. Elizabeth speaks for him. "This is great! Will you be able to regrow your forest here? Oh, I'm just so happy for you all!"

Elise laughs as their friends begin to gather closer around them. "Elizabeth you're too kind. You shouldn't focus on that though. You both are about to leave though, right?" the sadness is delicate in her tone, but her smile is supportive.

Elizabeth's mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

"Yeah, it'd be best if we don't draw too much attention anymore." Meliodas interjects kindly.

"Then you should take this," Sir Gilthor hands him a familiar small spell bead. "It should help you get a distance away undetected. Take care of yourselves," the two shake hands firmly as the Holy Knight silently prays to the goddesses for their safety.

The couple gasps when they find themselves lifted and pulled towards an emotional giantess. "Aww! I'm going to miss you guys sooo much! Please be safe! Are you sure you guys don't need us around!?"

Elizabeth laughs sweetly. Meliodas just looks indifferent. His awkward placement between her chest makes it hard for him to feel moved. "Of course we are."

She pulls them up towards her face with a frown with her cheeks puffed out at his tone. The cheeky grin the demon gives her only makes her pout more. "Don't take it the wrong way, Dianna. You know I'm only teasing."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah I know."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll wanna stick around here with the fairies. Get to know Harleigh more."

His added comment blossoms the giantess' and mentioned fairy's cheeks bright crimson hues and draws wolf whistles from Elise and Henry. The two promptly high five afterwards in their amusement.

After being set down, Meliodas takes Elizabeth's hand in his before turning to Gilthor with a raised eyebrow. "So where are you heading after this?"

"Back to my village. I'm sure Sir Howard has gotten into some kind of trouble on his own while I've been away," his eye roll is completely fake. As much as he gives the impression of being a stern knight, he rather enjoys the antics of his friends.

"So I guess this is it…" The goddess admits, calling the attention of the unlikely friends.

"Remember what you told me before, Elizabeth? We've all become really great friends and that's something distance can't take away. We'll see each other again one day. I'm sure of it!" Dianna assures her with a gentle upturn to her lips as her eyes crinkle in happiness.

The silverette tries to discreetly wipe a few tears away, but fails miserably. "Yeah… you're right."

The nervous Edward hesitantly ushers the fragment to her and she gives him a watery, but grateful smile. Meliodas wraps an arm warmly around her waist before lifting his hand in farewell. "We'll be seeing you!" His goddess is taken in his arms and they disappear in blazing speeds.

"I really hope they'll be okay," Elise whispers to her brother.

"Yeah… me, too."

* * *

 **A/N: We've reached the closing up of the third arc of this story! The Fairy Arc! The last arc begins next chapter and I have a feeling it's going to be a really interesting way to start things off! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Lickitysplit, thank you so much with all the help you provided with this chapter so long ago. :)**

 **I really do hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **~24~**

 **-Whatever It Takes...-**

The enchanted piece of the Coffin rests neatly in her arms. She clutches it tightly as Meliodas carries her to places unknown and she ponders the best course for it. Maybe it would be best to take it up to the goddess realm now? It wouldn't be wise for them to be caught with this and have the demons take possession of it. She'd have to be quick though. She doesn't want to be gone for longer than necessary especially after the hurdle in their relationship they just crossed.

The silverette nuzzles the speeding blond's cheek in order to gain notice. He turns his green eyes down towards her briefly before focusing back on his path. She has his attention. "Meliodas, I was thinking maybe I should take the fragment up to the goddesses and perhaps meet you… where ever it is you're going after?"

He takes her light suggestion into consideration with a thoughtful frown. "I think that's a good idea. But be quick. At my guess we have until sunrise at best until the demon lord sends his Commandments after me… us."

She shivers from the cold tremors of fear. _'His brothers are in that group… would they really kill Meliodas?'_ She tries not to believe it to be true, but the tense expression Meliodas adorns tells her otherwise. "O-okay. I'll be sure to be quick."

He nods as he slows his pace, coming to a complete halt. He kisses her plush lips before she has time to even inhale, stunning her briefly before placing her on her feet. Her knees wobble as the rock within her arms is crushed tightly to her chest. The thudding in her ears gradually grows deafening and the lingering warmth on her lips causes her eyes to glaze. His parting words are the only thing to reawaken her, "Don't give out on me that easily! I can't afford to lose you over a simple kiss!"

His sparkling green eyes and the boyish laugh that arises follow her up to her realm, reddening her cheeks and softening her smile.

~.~.~

The goddesses all seem distressed, more on edge. She can't think of the slightest idea as to why though as she treks quickly towards her home amongst the clouds. She at first thought it would be wise to just place the fragment and be on her way, but then she caught sight of her clothes and the _many_ red stains of blood they possessed and thought better. If she's quick, she can clean up, deposit the piece and head back to Meliodas.

She's actually quite happy that neither Veri nor Marge are home at the moment. It'll make things much smoother than having to explain her reasons for being so early and rushing to leave in such a flurry. It takes only moments to discard the lovely dress Elise created for her and to hop into the refreshing waters of their bath chamber. The water's a bit on the lukewarm side, but she was never good with heating spells. Her magic always seemed to react better when healing was involved, so she never tried to push it.

The clear water around her soon begins to grow polluted with blood—Meliodas' blood. It makes her stomach turn at the reminder. He was mere inches from death. It was… so much like her dream, she nearly went into hysterics on the spot. She was able to see past it though and draw forth an incredible amount of power to save him. He was so far gone…

"I won't let that happen again. No… I'll do even better. I'll find a way for him to be safe, so he won't have to be sealed with those who'll want him dead. It's what I've wanted to do in the first place." She breathes to herself as tendrils of adrenaline begin to ransack her system. She doesn't have much time though and sitting here isn't going to solve the issue!

Jumping out of the water in a bustle, dimly feeling her apologetic side kick in at the mess she just made, she makes a mad dash for her bedchamber with a towel barely concealing her modesty, slipping and sliding all the way. The fluffy towel is ditched in favor of cool leather pants and a close fitting long sleeved blouse. She figures they'll have to run quite a bit so pants will be the best option. The thought of using the undergarments Veri introduced her to flits through her mind before being cast off hastily. She'd never really worn them before and quite frankly she didn't understand the use.

Elizabeth hefts the fragment she left by the entrance and darts towards the sacred building. Once the dim lighting closes all around her, she lets out a breath of relief. She'd noticed outside the darkly colored clouds enveloping the heavenly realm which informs her she still has time left to search for her coveted solution. Her boots thud softly on the wooden floors as she draws closer to the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. It doesn't take long for the dark foreboding to swell out in a sneaky caress, warning her that the time is nearly upon her.

Her eyes narrow. "I won't let it happen." She knows she's speaking to an inanimate object but she'd swear it realizes her pain and thrives from it. Turning her back to it, her vibrant blue eyes seek some idea of finding the forbidden texts. In her mind those are the only things that could possibly give her a solution. The Coffin was clearly made with forbidden magic so the answer has to come from there as well. "But where do I go to find it?"

She'd scoured many of these texts before and never once come across something that seemed remotely unlawful. "What should I do?" She asks the stuffy air around her. Her feet wander and her eyes roam frantically. She doesn't have a lot of time allotted to her, so something has to show itself or she'll have to abandon her mission empty handed.

As a heart-torn frown finds its way onto her face, a voice reverberates throughout the room, startling her greatly. " _Your heart seeks something dark, dripping with power well beyond you. A goddess of purity should not seek such things_."

Elizabeth quakes under the implication. "Who… who are you?"

" _Is it not forbidden power you wish to find? Do you not wish to sully yourself further?_ "

Her voice grows terse. "What do you mean!?"

" _You're different from the others… This power will suit you_."

Elizabeth spins in search as her fists clench at her sides. No one is there. "I'm warning you! I'll—"

" _You are in no position to threaten anyone, little_ goddess _. Do not worry. I will take you where you wish to go._ "

Before she can protest a brilliant light envelops her and swallows her in its clutches. She opens her mouth to scream, but her body stills, petrified. She's too terrified to even breathe. She's never in all of her existence felt such slimly, sick, merciless powers invade her soul. It's so much worse than being near any member of the Ten Commandments. And it saturates the room in an overabundance.

Her head swims as her body sways. She needs out. The room is too much. "Please… I don't want to be here…" Her voice is tiny like that of a lost child's. The area seems vast, circular and horribly familiar as she stumbles back, slamming into a shelf. Spilling to the floor in a disgraceful heap, her fingers cringe in remembrance. "This can't be… it's not the same place right?" Her nightmare slithers forth and she sees all those mean, hateful goddess wanting to condemn someone for being impure. "But that was a dream… right?"

Her arms are shaky as she pushes herself up. The overwhelming sense of cruelty and malice has her heaving for air, but she fights to keep her wits. It's just a room filled with horrible spells, but no one is out to get her. She can handle this. Her wary blue eyes spy a book she accidentally knocked upon the floor and decides to pick it up, wanting to be as discreet about her presence there as much as possible. The pages are open however and she finds herself skimming the text on instinct, never really knowing when to fight her insatiable curiosity.

Her fingers tighten their hold as the information in the pages sinks in. _'C-can this really be? Have I just found a way to save him?'_ The elation skyrockets within on a foundation stemmed from sheer disbelief. She absorbs every word she reads with a frenzy she never knew she had. If this is actually true, she and Meliodas… They'll be able to have a future together!

Tears of joy begin to prick at her eyes as the knowledge hits her deep. When the next sentence crosses her mind, the book nearly slips from her grasp. Two tears drop on the page, swelling and warping the text some, but it's still quite legible, the consequence of this spell. "…Of course. Of course something like this wouldn't come without some sort of drawback." She mutters with a cheated smile. Any good emotions she once had, dry up and float away with her heavy exhale.

She reads through the passage once more, then skims the book to see if there's any other spells similar that doesn't come with such a cost. There aren't any. "Would Meliodas want me to do this for him?" Of course not. He'd probably try to lock her away and let fate take its course rather than this. "…Would I be willing to do it?" The question hangs heavily in the air.

She closes the book and slides it back into place. The choking magic around her almost seems fitting now for her mood; absolutely abysmal. Her blue eyes find the alcoves rimmed in mahogany above and she wastes no time in flying up to a certain one. She never once questions how she knows it'll lead her out.

She locates Meliodas through the waters of a fountain and intends to head there immediately. On her way towards the golden exit of the realm, she hears whispers and murmurs from her fellow goddesses. She doesn't really have time for their concern over the increased number of demons in Britannia unfortunately, as she's more worried with memorizing the spell she intends on using to save Meliodas from the seal.

~.~.~

She's quick to find the blond demon after flying over the roaming lands of Britannia. Trees line one side of an even flowing creek. Soft grass grows generously around it. The water is deep, but only so much that stones can be concealed by a few feet by the cool water in a path to get across it. The water stops a few feet from the top giving it a deep feel.

Her dreadful thoughts shrink and morph the instant her feet touch the moist grass—the reason being the demon bathing in a sparkling creek her eyes happen to glue themselves to. Certainly there are many other things to take focus on in the area like the rickety house in the back, the long sword and lengthy hand knife placed neatly in the grass, as well as an interesting looking garter holster, but…

She'd much rather feast her eyes on him.

The grass is much too loud in her opinion, announcing her presence with each crunch, but it's not like he wouldn't notice her any way. He just pretends to be oblivious as he rinses water over his wayward locks, and scrubs lather over his chiseled body. If he wants to pretend like he doesn't notice her, then she'll just have to bring his interest to her in an attention-grabbing way.

Elizabeth kneels in the grass at the shoreline's edge right where his torso is visible. She promptly presses her chest to his back and swings her arms to encircle his moist chest. She doesn't care if his skin soaks her shirt, she just wants to be close to him. Her silvery hair cascades around him enveloping him in her scent as she deftly peeks at his form, noticing the water barely covering his waist where he sits on a smooth waterworn rock. "Do you need some help?" She doesn't know why she asks. It's clear he has everything covered by the feel of his slippery smooth skin. Her heart begins to quicken as her hands slowly trail down his chest. She's sure he can feel it against his back.

She wants to be close with him right now. As close as she possibly can. She no longer wants to think about the forbidden spell she has to do in order to save Meliodas, or the hefty cost. She only wants to think about the now as this may be their only chance with the demon lord being after them. So if she has to be a bit bold to get him to notice her in her desperation for closeness, then she'll do so.

It takes a moment, but he inhales deeply. "Yeah, I've got it." The vibrations of his voice travel through her causing her to breathe in shakily. Her hands persist onward. "Are you sure?" She's just being redundant now as her thoughts become muddled with being so near.

"Yeah…" He turns his face, then buries his nose into her neck, drawing in her wondrous scent entirely. She exhales a shaky moan as his lips latch onto the area hungrily.

Her hands find themselves lower than they've ever trekked over his body as his teeth scrape and nip at her sensitive skin. Heat poisons her mind so that surprise is a dull occurrence when her fingers encounter something very heated and protruding from the water.

"Mmm, Elizabeth…" His words are raspy and tinged with pleasure, but she can see his hand through her hazy vision moving to intercept her. She's, for once, faster. Elizabeth envelops him in her grasp as she bites her lip in bashfulness. The groan he emits pours lava into her veins, lighting desire's flame and heating her core nicely.

She'd only seen him nude once. It made her core throb in a heady need for him as she'd gazed at his handsome form. Seeing him now leads to no different results. Holding him causes a familiar throbbing to assault her core. Her thighs tighten around the intense sensation and she desperately wishes for him to relieve it. She decides to make it a goal to return the pleasure he gave to her before. Her touch is unsure as she examines him, marveling at the steel that appears to reside under velvet. Meliodas enjoys her handling though, and without a word relaxes his head against her shoulder. He settles his hand over hers and lets her guide them from there.

The inexperienced goddess breathes erratically and increases the speed in which her hand glides, thoroughly enjoying his pleasured noises. She's never had so much power in such a situation before and she intends to use it as best she can. Intentionally lowering her tone, she presses her chest as close as she can in hopes that he'll feel the hardness of her pert nipples. Her cheeks are of course as red from the steady rise in temperature she feels just from watching and listening to her love. "Are you enjoying this?"

He chuckles throatily before a long moan interrupts him—she'd twisted her hand on the way up. "You know I am, my not so innocent Ellie."

She laughs coyly, an innocent imitation of a vixen that incites him entirely too much. "Good, because I intend to return the favor…"

While her palm strokes him firmly, she decides to bring her other hand up to explore his wonderful torso. It glides, sweeps, and presses along his muscles. Her lips move closer to his ear allowing her tongue to sweep over the shell languidly, before she brings it between her teeth. She relishes in his whispered curse as her nails gently scratch along his skin. Her grasp on him becomes surer.

"Are you… trying to seduce me?" He pants heatedly as his heart thuds unsteadily. She's never come on so strong before…

By the goddesses, he smells _divine._ His natural woodsy scent overruns her system quickly, shooting straight down to the tightening in her lower belly. She lets his flushed ear slip from her mouth in order to purr directly into it. The nerves dancing in her system berate her for her actions, but the allure and desire he instills in her pushes her forward… "Seduce you…? Now when have I ever needed to do that?"

"Yeah… you're right," She can hear it in his voice, the strain of holding back. He's close to that place she's only felt once before and she wants to see what he's like when he goes there. His cheeks are already flushed and his eyes are darkened to bottomless hues.

Her dazed blue eyes look down to the flushed heat in her hand and she realizes there's one place she hasn't touched yet. Her thumb rubs firmly around the flushed head of his length and he plunges into exquisite bliss.

 _"_ _Elizabeth~!"_ His hand tightens around hers narrowing their hold as his body becomes overtaken by the furies of euphoria. Over and over he moans her name in a drunken paradise and she watches, mouth ajar, as a thick white substance rushes forth to dissolve in the water and slowly drip over their hands.

She's never witnessed a more erotic sight.

He finally collapses in a boneless heap against her, his heart still racing. She's only knocked from her daze when she feels him washing her palm clean. "You know, you didn't have to do that."

She swallows thickly as the burned image flashes before her mind repeatedly. Her core _throbs,_ begging for attention. "I… um, I just wanted to do the same for you that you'd done for me." She tries to explain once he releases her hand. She sits back with labored breaths. It's much too hot. _Much too hot…_

"I get that, but still… I'll just clean up a little then I'll be right out, okay?" He tells her with a lighthearted grin.

She's already up and wandering towards the aged home with a hazy mind, so she misses it. "Yeah, okay…" The place is clean, nonetheless abandoned, but her mind doesn't care about that at the moment. Her feet take her up a set of stairs and she pushes open the first door her hand encounters, expelling a relieved breath when she sees a decent sized bed to the far right of the room.

She flops on it and curls in on herself like a heated feline. He was so alluring and his moans were far too much like that time before. "I need to… get a hold of myself. We're going to be leaving soon…" By the goddesses, they're in danger and all she can think about is how hot he's made her? She can't shake the feeling though. He was so warm and his scent was intoxicating…

She whimpers as she kicks out of her boots and struggles to remove her soaked shirt. It lands with a _splat_ upon the floor as she breathes harshly. The only way she sees she'll be ready to depart is if she can get the heat out of her system. But how can she?

Her hands lower hesitantly to the fastening of her pants as her eyes stare at the bland chipped ceiling. "Maybe if… if I touch there it'll bring relief?" Meliodas did it to her and she just did the same to him, so perhaps…?

She starts to lower the clinging material when a voice interrupts her. She's never been more mortified in her short existence. "What are you doing, Elizabeth?" She can't see his face due to the intense shadow of the hall, but the moonlight that streams in through the room highlights his unclothed torso and the tight black material of his pants.

He doesn't sound uncomfortable from seeing her in such a state, but that doesn't stop the unbearable hue of shame from rising to her cheeks. She sits up, realizes her chest is bare, and feels her face contort in further embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I was just trying—just trying to—!" She instantly gives up on speech in favor of reaching for her shirt to cover up.

Warm hands catch her wrists, pulling her eyes to his. They're calm, and so deeply profound that she finds it hard to breathe. "You know this was my room when my brothers and I got this house. It's just come to my attention that now that you're here, there can actually be good memories made." He gazes at her now, so exquisite and flustered over her state of arousal. He's wanted a moment like this for ages now. To just be with her entirely for as long as he can. While he still can. He knows the danger they're in with the threat of the demon leader after them. He also knows what his future will be; sealed away from her for eternity. He wants to show her how much he adores her, wants her, and _needs_ her. And hopefully now will be his chance to do so.

He releases her wrists in order to flip her gently onto her stomach. He watches her shoulders shiver slightly as her hands lightly clench the cushion beneath her, but she doesn't question his actions. His legs rest on either side of her hips just as he smooths his palms along her shoulder blades, internally enjoying the feel of her warmth beneath him.

The sweet scent of flowers draws him in. He pushes her hair aside so that his lips can fasten themselves against the nape of her neck where he slowly and deliberately nibbles and sucks the delicate area. Her voice filters out in a provocative moan and he finds himself pressing closer to her. His hands trace slowly against the skin of her back, pressing, massaging, and never stopping their motions as he slips down her angelic form.

Her taste is heavenly on his tongue. He doesn't realize the low growls resonating in his throat. They cause her to rub her thighs together as she arches against him. His coarse palms travel a sensual journey up the course of her arms ending over her tense hands where they twine. Nose buried in the crease between her shoulder blades his mind fogs from her scent. Meliodas presses his lips to the area eagerly, slowly dragging their hands down as he further captures her in a simmering hold.

Elizabeth voice peaks in a gracious moan, aiming straight for his straining desire. His pleased chuckle against her sensitive skin only causes her to arch further against him and fan the flames he's slowly creating. He's found a hidden erogenous zone and he intends to treat it just right.

Keeping her hands in place beside them against the bed, he pulls the skin between his teeth and nibbles it just slightly. Over and over she slowly chants his name as if in some kind of a trance, huffing as the air around her begins to rise in temperature. He hums low at her body's fidgeting response. This pleases his inner beast, but he wants just a little more. His tongue lays flat over the area to soothe his previous actions, lulling her into a sense of respite. When her haggard breathing slides down a slope towards a gentle calm, he bites.

 _"_ _Meliodas!"_

She wants him, he knows. And as he grinds himself lightly against her, he hopes she feels his pent need too.

"M-Meliodas," she begins now limp against the cushion, "Why are you d-doing this?"

Sliding down her until his mouth hovers over the dip in her back, he responds with ease. "Do I need a reason to want to worship you?" His tone courses over her in a rough caress, penetrating her in a way that has her moaning wantonly.

He lays a lavish kiss there before gently rolling her onto her back and reclaiming her eyes. They're so breathtaking. Her usually innocent blue gems now dipped in the turbulent waters of desire. He breathes deeply to calm himself some. "What were you doing when I first came in the room?"

A brief flash of embarrassment courses of her skin. The calming way he looks at her is enough to help her answer. "I was t-trying to ease the throbbing…"

She sees his lips curve up just a tad, intensifying her blush. "Throbbing? Do you feel hot, Elizabeth?" His hands find hers and slowly sweep them across the supple skin of her belly as his tone gets lower, more riveting. "How do you feel now?"

She whimpers loudly. Feeling him edge just a bit over her only causes the sensations she feels wracking her form in wonderful chaos to strengthen further. "Yes! I'm so hot, Meliodas! Please!"

He leaves her hands on her stomach then cups her face in a loving grasp. The tranquility in his expression is so profound, she finds herself quieted and swept up all at once. She doesn't utter a word. "Elizabeth, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want your honest answer." She only trembles and nods as he leans further over her. His lips move to her ear as the warmth of his hands seeps into the supple skin of her shoulders. "Elizabeth… do you want me to touch you… or do you want me to make love to you? Your answer can be both…"

She exhales a gasp as he pulls back. ' _Those words…_ _Is this really happening?'_ She tries to clench her thighs together but he stops her with a hand on her thigh, waiting for her answer. She seeks his eyes and finds his expression equally relaxed, but his eyes hold a quiet passion that stirs the fire in her like never before. "We… we don't have—" She wants this so badly so desperately she'd give nearly anything, but they can't…

He shushes her softly as he brings his hands slowly down the length of her arms, flaming her skin. "We have until sunrise, remember? That's a few hours away… we have time. Now, what's your answer?"

Elizabeth gazes at him with a deep pleading that nearly consumes her. "Meliodas… I-I want both…"

"Good," he murmurs lowly as his hands glide fluidly towards her unfastened pants. Her lips tempt him, but he wants to take things as slowly as he can, savoring this night while he has it. She's more than happy to help him take them off by lifting her hips. Breaths escape her as he settles between her exposed legs, fitting snugly. The rhythm of her heart skips and a shiver forms as his hands warmly collect hers to place flat across his chest. "You're not a plaything. You can touch me all you want, remember?"

She's timid, unlike earlier as the situation overwhelms her. She's never done this. Only dreamed of it with him. Now she wants to experience everything he can give her by his guiding hands. Tenderly to his instruction she eases her palms across his chest. She feels his heart, just like hers, knocking under her palm erratically. He raises her thighs and pushes back slightly as he slides closer to her. His hands roam up her velvety skin seeking the soft smooth skin of her chest. His palms rest over her tender breasts once they reach their goal.

The glowing woman squeezes her eyes closed and moans leaning up into his enticing hold. The rough skin of his thumbs expertly rub over the sensitive areola and ghost over her nipples. He takes each and rolls and pinches them between his fingers, thoroughly fondling her. The twinges and sharp tingles she receives dance like embers through her belly right down to her moistening core. Her mouth gapes as gasps and stuttering moans tumble from her lips. She tries to tighten her legs but Meliodas obstructs her, which is exactly what he planned.

As her arousal grows further still with his slow torment, her smell gradually presses into him increasing his breathing as his hands grow rougher against her chest. By the goddesses, he wants to taste her again. Prove to himself that her essence truly was one of life's best delicacies, but he knows that'll only cause him to slip from control. He doesn't want this to be some quick encounter where she's left ravaged. He wants to make love to her.

So Instead he chooses to work his lips across the skin of her neck. His tongue juts out to stroke heavily where her life pulses just under his lips. Her voice teeters and he becomes more persistent, sucking and nibbling his way down her creamy skin until he slowly samples her collarbones. His mouth fastens to her as he greedily savors her succulent flavor. She tastes purely sweet across his tongue and quickly he becomes addicted. Her breasts feel heavenly in his hands as he squeezes and kneads them teasingly. He tweaks her nipples and pulls them taut until her head lolls back and her jaw slackens around and delirious moan. He wants her so badly as he sucks across her skin and his desire becomes a constant pressure he's desperate to relieve. Her scent is driving him insane and he pictures not for the first time how wonderful it will be to be inside her thrusting passionately until her juices flow and she milks him dry.

Her mind is turning into mush with his slow exploration of her body. She needs his hands elsewhere, despite how wonderful they feel over her breasts. So she takes his advice as a fire surges just below her skin. Elizabeth works her palms through his damp locks and tugs experimentally. He chuckles against her skin, the rumbles of his plush lips against the hollow of her throat cause her to swallow. A moan echoes sensually from her when he then envelopes one of her pert nipples between his lips.

The idea of leading his hands elsewhere is lost in favor of arching into his demanding mouth. The path of his wet tongue as it lavishes against her is captivating. Whimpers harshly echo low in her throat every time he scrapes and tugs with labored breaths of his own. Her hooded eyes watch as he pulls back deliberately just to breathe over the moist skin and watch delightful quivers take her.

The teasing fire that burns low in his eyes resonates with the pulsing of her throbbing core. She's quick to pull him down to her lips just to feel the strength of his desire for her. The silverette wants his overwhelming presence over her again… no she _needs_ it.

The desperate need that enslaves her in burning chains doesn't disappoint. He claims her mouth with a slow hunger only delving into her sweet mouth can satiate. His tongue brazenly plunges forth, tasting her and swallowing her sinful sounds and shuddering breaths. He coils and flicks, stroking against her captive tongue in a preview of what he plans on doing to her. His breath burns down her throat as they exchange breaths and it's such an intimate feeling, fluttering her belly and slicking her even more.

Her mind is overrun with his heat and his touch, but the coarse fingers that grip and graze her skin as they slide down her breasts to settle on her buxom hips flares brightly in her mind. She absolutely loves the starkness of his caress against her skin flushed from passion. When his palms roam and inch over her thighs, a high gasp pulls her lips from his. Her eyes open and as if hypnotized she can't escape his fathomless pools of hunger, their deep depths telling her of his eagerness to watch her body writhe in unbridled rapture.

Her senses are painfully heightened so every fleeting movement of his digits as they draw closer to where she needs them most has her biting her angry red lips and begging through her eyes. Her palms twitch and tighten around his shoulders with each hitched breath she takes. The delicate tracing of his finger against her has her clenching in anticipation and her heart clogging her throat. There's no further hesitance before the steady sliding of a finger seizes her stimuli. The goddess feels sweat begin to dot her form like drizzling rain as he caresses her insides in a way that has her nails digging into his shoulders. She hadn't even realized he'd added another until he's curling them and her back is arching off the bed.

 _"_ _Meliodas!"_

Moaning to herself as her eyes drift closed against his gentle probing, she finds she absolutely loves the feel of his fingers settled in her. Like before when his fingers were so deeply inside her, she finds her core beginning to twitch and throb further as that wonderful building sensation arises rapidly. She finds she can't catch her breath as her hands becomes punishing in their hold around his shoulders. He's stoking her flames so thoroughly her eyes begin to roll inward as she moans like a lustful feline. She bites her lip irritating it further as his fingers curl once more. The silverette shudders and moans his name, jerking her hips against the fingers within her for more friction.

Lips journey up the course of her neck until she feels the heat of his breath against her ear. "You're so damn beautiful, Elizabeth…"

Her heart stutters. She turns her face to the side and catches him by surprise in a lingering kiss. Elizabeth finds herself whispering against his lips as his fingers gradually increase that fire that seems to intensify from the mere presence of the gorgeous demon over her. "Can I see you as well?"

Her words cause a thrill of heat to flash across his skin as his lips curve against hers. Meliodas pulls back from her and watches with a feral glee the disappointment that flashes across her face from the halting in his ministrations. She isn't disappointed for long as he locks his eyes with her silently telling her to watch. Slowly he draws his fingers to his mouth similar to their shared encounter before and begins to slowly, deliberately lick them clean. He growls out a sigh around her ripe flavor. He could live off of that taste alone for all of eternity if he has to. His pants are unbearable tight at the idea.

He's quick to relieve himself from them and discards them next to hers, allowing her to devour him with her eyes in all his glory. Elizabeth reaches forward mindlessly and he moves to her, sliding into her arms as they tangle together in a familiar embrace. Her senses rattle as she feels him against her, his heat prodding and her throat becomes adamant in voicing her agreement.

Slow and steady a heat courses through her system as he plunges into her molten core, rubbing against the slick heat of her insides as he joins the two. It's like being melded to him entirely and for a second's breath her eyes roll back as she tightens around him, pulling him in further. " _Oooh Meliodas~!"_ She moans breathily, shivering at the wondrous sensation she's never before felt. Her thighs quiver, so she brings them over him, arching helplessly with his next thrust. He's filling her so much and going so deep causing her toes curl as she whimpers, not knowing what to do with herself.

Meliodas pants roughly against her neck. He struggles to keep things slow, not wishing to hurt her, but drowns in the tightness that convulses around him. His once calm demeanor begins to crack under the pressure of her delicate cries. Groaning heavily while one hand guides the silverette as he drives into her fully, the demon falls further and further from the reins as his hips begin to slap against her. Every cry and moan she makes is savored with a sinful growl wrapped in pleasure.

He's sinking, he knows, but he fights it. He wants this to remain slow and passionate. _He wants to remain in_ _check_. He becomes mesmerized by the sound of her breath hitching as she sings for him sounds of a siren's tale, lost to the passion of his flurried strokes. Soon, he can't stop as the heat blazes between them, sweltering in its presence and slicking their skin in passion's salty waters. Their skin slips and slides against each other and the sensation of her heavenly mounds against him only adds to his insanity.

His vision is of only her as she twists and jerks against him gracefully, taking his pleasure to unbelievable heights. When his need becomes too great, he can't prevent himself from bringing her knees to his shoulders, needing to be inside her deeper, harder…

" _Ellie, I need… Damn it, I need you,"_ He declares harshly as he slams against her at just the right angle.

A wail tears from her throat as her skin reddens in a flush. Her body is beyond heated as he pleasures her so thoroughly. Her hands can only grip the plush cushion beneath her as she takes everything he gives her, her mind having melted from the sheer carnality of it all. His hands grip and rub against her hips before slipping along her belly and up to cup her breasts where they work coarsely. Her voice comes out riddled and worn with pleasure, sounding tiny and helpless as she adds gas to his flames of passion. "M-Meliodas… I c-can't… _It's so good!"_ She's on _fire_. She has to be for her skin is burning from his continued grip. With each stroke of his hips she feels herself about ready to burst.

She never knew such an encounter would be so fiery. She prays it never ends. Even if she has to live in a never ending cycle of sweating, amorous pleasure, by the goddesses, _please don't let it end._

Meliodas basks in her form yielding under his continued efforts. He finds her sensitivity appealing to his hunger in a way that shouldn't be possible and by no means is a good thing. Releasing one of her heavenly swells from his hold after hearing her voice crack slightly around her cry, he snakes it between them. It's easy to find her peak swollen from excessive pleasure. Gliding his finger around it in time with his rapid thrusts, he groans long and hard as his eyes devour her final performance. The sinful way she bends and dances for him effortlessly pulls him into the explosive finale.

Their voices twist and wrap around each other in a song of ecstasy. Her slick entrance convulses around his length as he continues to surge forth, enduring her climax. The wet passage he claims narrows to a strangling hold, wanting something he's more than willing to give her as the shadowy beast under his skin surges forth. His inner darkness needs her marked, no _claimed_ so that others won't dare touch what is his. He nearly crushes her in his urge to embrace her close and nuzzles his mouth into her neck as he groans her name. With his hips to the back of her thighs his essence spills forth, filling her deeply and causing a renewed moan to brush past her lips.

Her body squeezes tight and is unwilling to let his go as he sinks down and coils around her, letting her legs fall around his waist. With arms wrapped around her, he jerks slowly within her, milking the last of their pleasure. Everything falls silent as he slows to a stop.

Utter satisfaction greets him like an old friend as he breathes slowly, inhaling her heavenly scent mixed with his and their passionate encounter. Meliodas pulls his head up from its place next to hers tiredly and his lips trail affectionate kisses along her cheek all the while.

The silverette's mind is a near blank as a heavy lethargy begins to eat at her rapidly. "That was… heavenly." Elizabeth declares almost drunkenly.

The demon chuckles against the skin of her cheek. "I was going to say mind blowing, but both could work." Sluggishly he brings his lips over hers, pushing into her mouth for an unhurried kiss. She hums sleepily into his mouth as thoughts slowly begin to reform in her mind. She recalls those words she memorized just as he pulls his lips from hers. Now, she should use them now…

Nuzzling her as a boneless euphoria overcomes him, the satiated demon is surprised to hear what could pass as an angel's voice singing a low, sad tune. His head shoots up startled to stare into Elizabeth's visage as she voices words only she can understand. His eyes are questioning as he stares deeply into her saddened eyes, but her voice dissolves whatever thoughts that surface in his mind. He feels himself losing himself in her again, but this time in a different sense, a deeper sense.

It's as if she's all around him and inside him at once. The warmth of her energy has never felt so close and it eases him greatly. His eyes, a molten green, refocus after her voice trails off in a quiet lilt. Meliodas feels his heart freeze as Elizabeth's eyes shimmer in shattered hope. From her look alone he can almost believe the shards embedded themselves into her heart. A few tears slip down her cheeks in the closing of her eyes and her breathing evens. She'd drifted off to sleep.

Thoughts hound him demanding the explanation of what he just witnessed, but no matter how he looks at it, he can't understand. Shaky breathes quake his lungs, but he buries his nose against her neck to hide them. _'She's alive. She's fine… we made love,_ ' The thought lifts his lips just the tiniest bit, _'Maybe it's something she'll be willing to talk about later. I'm sure of it.'_ He gazes at her now then exhales with finality. Seeing her sleep so peacefully forms a smile that stems from the fathomless depths of his love.

Kissing her sweetly upon her brow, he wishes for nothing more than to lay down with her and hold her for hours on end. He just made love to her, the least he can be given is the intimacy of embracing her for forever and a day, but time doesn't allot for that.

Sitting on the bed's edge he dresses in his pants and heads for his closet to grab a black shirt stored there. Not like black will help him blend in well with his bright hair, but at least it's something. Thinking of where they're heading, he grabs a bag and stuffs in a few essentials he thinks might come in handy.

With that done, he moves over to the sleeping beauty on his bed and begins to cover up her rosy skin in her scattered clothing. With the rucksack on his back and Elizabeth in his arms, he heads outside to grab the last items. The sheathed longsword easily finds a place on his hips. Sliding the garter on Elizabeth's thigh next, he slips the knife into the holster with ideas of teaching her how to use it as soon as possible. It may not stop a demon, but she should at least be able to defend herself.

Even with his strength intact, Meliodas still feels the clingy hands of sluggishness weigh on him. He intends to walk it off before going full tilt in the direction of northern Britannia.


	25. Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~25~**

 **-Beginning Of The End-**

"So when do we intend to strike, Zeldris?" The question is lazy, but the Ten Commandments' leader can hear the malicious intent embedded within his unhurried tone easily. The younger feels the need to draw that sickeningly innocent goddess' blood as well as the older. The time will come soon though…

"You know, our king said to eliminate her in any way we wish just as long as she was taken care of. I'd planned on having you send a Hunter after her, but…" the ravenette rises slowly from his position before a pit of flames. The light from it casts an eerie glow upon his face. "That last little scuffle makes me want a hands on approach. I want to watch the light drain from her eyes slowly and painfully. I want to see our _dear_ Meliodas as he realizes there's not a damn thing he can do about it."

Estarossa lying not too far from him raises an eyebrow while moving to stand as well. "I'll take that as a "now" then?"

"So wait, you both are going after that accursed Meliodas?" A third voice demands. They both crane their necks up to stare into the face of the one who spoke. The monstrous smile of his grey armored helmet only fuels the righteous fury ebbing from him. "I'd like to join if you please. I've always wanted to see him be put into his place."

Zeldris narrows his eyes at the Commandment before him, opening his mouth to retort. A tainted black bird delves down to intervene, and the words he were about to speak are all but forgotten. He notes it's a messenger bird from the rolled parchment tied to its leg and after unraveling it knows it's from the king.

The Commandment sneers beneath his helmets as he tightens his fist around his weapon and attempts to not fidget. Estarossa is quite the opposite, who's taken an interest in the fierce, scraggly bird that had arrived. His annoyance soon blows over when he notices the growing maniacal grin that overtakes his leader's visage. Maybe that letter is more interesting than a chance to see the great Meliodas taken down a peg. The demon clan would sooner be defeated before he'd believe that, but it still has to be something of great importance to attain that kind of reaction.

Zeldris holds up the paper while peering at the members of his group with the happiest expression they'd ever witnessed him with. If happy is anything like insane glee that is. "Well, it seems Meliodas has become a traitor to the demon clan. His immediate execution has just been ordered."

"I guess it was only a matter of time," Estarossa shrugs carelessly. His mind flits to a number of encounters they'd had with the little blond. He was always just a bit off and he figured it was because of that goddess as well as his own inhibitions to fight like any normal demon would. If he was honest with himself he knew their brother was not in line with their plans from the beginning, but decided to see if he'd snap out of whatever fills that head of his. He knew he wouldn't though. It's just a part of who he is. It's what makes him able to—

"I will be joining you both, right?" The grey haired demon turns his eyes to the lengthy ax carrying demon with a grimace. "This is what we've all been wishing for! A chance to take down the high and mighty Meliodas!"

"No, Galan, I have something else in mind for you," Zeldris interjects calmly never losing his maddened grin.

They can't see it in his face, but the energy that expels from him is blazing. "What!? Why is this? Is it because you wish to remove the source of your jealousy on your own?"

This slides the grin off Zeldris' face instantly. The forest around them is then submerged thickly into an atmosphere akin to that of a cold, barren rock. The armored Commandment frantically swivels his eyes over his form discreetly believing wholeheartedly he'd been frozen in the pits of hell. Nothing seems out of the ordinary and yet he can't seem to move from the withering glower that adorns his leader's expression.

Estarossa steps back with a chuckle, his head shaking at Galan's foolishness. "Challenging our leader? Are you really that arrogant?"

The lanky armored being grumbles a curse as he knows he has to answer truthfully. His eyes are still locked on the short demon who pins him down with his eyes alone. The stony murderous glare carves into him inch by inch just waiting for him to respond. He wonders for a moment as Zeldris slides his hand casually to his hip—right above his sword's hilt—if choosing to antagonize the demon was the right choice. "If arrogant means that I'm unflinching in speaking the truth, then… yes."

Zeldris' smile is downright cruel. "Galan, I'll tell you this now. If you ever do by chance turn me into stone… I swear to all that is evil, I _will_ find some way back just to shove that ax of yours in a place most unpleasant. Do you understand?" The words are a caress of promises, encircling his neck in waiting.

The fact that he wasn't turned to stone from his statement tells the Commandment of truth that he really believes in his promise. He mentally berates the existence of sweat on his skin. "Yes, Zeldris."

The ravennete turns his back to Galan and faces his brother who wears an overbearingly smug smirk. "Now, before you stepped out of line, I was about to appoint you to the task of increasing the number of casualties. I want you to visit a human village first located in south eastern Britannia. There's a great forest that surrounds it. It shouldn't be hard to miss. I want you to annihilate ever human there."

Galan perks up at this. Although it's nowhere near as good as having a chance at Meliodas. It'll do. "I'll head there straight away."

Zeldris gives him a look before he can take off. "One more thing. After you take care of that, head over to the Fairy King's Forest. There's this one fairy who's escaped death one too many times, the last time being because of that cursed goddess. She's a blond with golden eyes. Really hard to miss. Eliminate her as well as those who try to stand in your way."

"Of course. Will that be all?" The Commandment asks more than ready to depart on his mission to spill blood.

"Yes, you're free to go."

Once the armored demon sets out, Estarossa gives a pointed look towards the shorter." You never did answer his question…"

Zeldris avoids his gaze as he takes the lead. The sun's rays tentatively begin to shine down, making the presence of the fire no longer necessary. "What does it matter? We all know my answer," he responds with bitterly tense fists. "His last moments will be full of torment and anguish. I want him to know his friends are dead because of him and his _lover_ ," the word is spat with vicious venom, "She won't be spared from said fate. Your job is to take care of her. Meliodas is left to me."

Estarossa sighs relaxed as his eyes take in the skies. The sky may be clear but a storm is definitely coming.

~.~.~

"Where is that girl?" the strategist frets as she scours the goddess realm in hopes of spotting silver tresses. After learning of the new arrival of demons swarming northern Britannia, Veri had felt her blood boil in rage. She'd immediately began to form plans to counter them with a few goddesses she'd deemed battle savvy. When whispered words of Elizabeth's arrival covered in heaps of blood reached her ears, she was instantly on alert for the younger goddess.

She hasn't found her yet, and it's driving her up the nearest cloud spire. The frazzled goddess spots a familiar shade of lavender hair just a distance away, heading for the building of Rebirth. She darts towards her with a frustrated frown. "Marge! Hey!"

The graceful woman stops then turns in her direction. Her cinnamon eyes are questioning. "What's wrong, Veri?"

"Elizabeth! Have you seen her?" The words come forth brashly. She bores her own brown eyes into Marge's as if that'll get the answer to come out faster.

The calm that flows from Marge begins to falter with the creasing of her eyebrows. "No… I heard a few say she came here, but I think she left a while ago."

"Damn!" Veri's expression grows dark as she glares down at her clenched fists. Anger is always her first response when she's not in control. It's just to cover up the shaky fear that wells up inside her.

Of course her longtime friend sees right through this as she places a compassionate hand upon her shoulder. "It'll be alright. I'm sure she's fine."

Veri looks up skeptical written all over her face. "Really? She was covered in _blood_. Then she went here? What could she have gotten into while down there? The last time she visited she was an absolute _wreck_. I'm really starting to regret the Elder's choice in sending her to collect the fragments of the Coffin." The purple haired goddess spills in a heated rush.

"Excuse me, ladies? May I have a word?" The sweet, commanding voice breaks in, stealing their breaths and calling for attention. She'd arrived as if hearing Veri's words. The Elder of the goddesses stands before them within the entrance of the sacred building. Her posture is perfect as is her attractive smile. They try to avoid her hauntingly frigid blue eyes.

"Yes, of course," Marge answers as the two bow shortly in her presence.

The Elder runs a hand through her silken white strands before she speaks. "I noticed something… amiss. Did either of you enter the forbidden section today by chance?"

Veri stiffens in surprise then shakes her head. "No, Elder. I was preparing battle strategies early this morning."

"And I am not scheduled to go down until later this afternoon," Marge responds immediately after.

Frosty blue eyes under long thick lashes observe them for some time. Her charming laugh that follows does nothing to lighten their nerves. "Silly me! Perhaps I was just noticing things that were not even there!" She calms for a moment as delicate finger moves to her chin. "I noticed the fragment for the fairies was placed as well. Much sooner than anticipated."

Neither goddess knows how to respond to her observation with Elizabeth being so present in their minds.

"To think, the fairies would have such a skilled mage with them is…" Her smile thins, " _ideal._ " Her listeners don't question her tone nor choice of words. They're happy to let her do the talking if they can help it. "I guess it doesn't matter. This just brings us closer to the sealing of the demons. The goddesses were informed of this, yes?"

Marge quivers under the freezing blue stare. "Yes, of course. After… A-after Elizabeth left. The Key is also nearly complete so we should be ready to enact the enchantment whenever our piece is made. Elizabeth will have to be notified of this, of course…" _'This will also give away that we lied to her in the beginning…'_

"Certainly. Well, if you'll excuse me," She pardons herself as she returns to the building making sure the doors are closed behind her. When encased in the dim lighting her plastic smile grows terse. "Elizabeth… what a bad girl you've been. It won't matter for long though. You'll see in time…"

The two goddesses outside let out relieved breathes of air. "Has she always been so…?"

"Horrifying?" Veri answers for her reserved friend.

A tiny smile confirms this. "I think I really only noticed it once I revealed my vision. She just started to change…"

Veri's brows furrow as the two begin to stride away from the towering building and further from the peeping eyes of other goddesses. "What if it's not just recently, but if she's always been this way. She just hid it well."

Marge gazes at her as if she sprung a third wing, but Veri is firm. The two walk through the plump clouds that dance around their ankles, heading towards a lone fountain. "I'm serious. Things were always strange, especially when it came to Elizabeth's parents."

" _Shh._ You know we aren't to discuss that," the graceful one is fast to say.

Veri huffs as they sit on the fountain's edge feeling its cool chill seep through their clothing. "Yeah, I know…" She already knew what she was going to do once she got there, so she wastes no time in holding out her hand above the water. "Show me, Elizabeth."

The water stills into crystal glass and they witness their younger friend being carried in the arms of her blond love. Marge fidgets with the hem of her gown, hoping that Veri doesn't notice anything odd about the male. She knows her friend well and if she discovered his race, her reaction would be less than stellar.

The battle hardened goddess, on the other hand, observes the two with keen eyes. She's happy to see that Elizabeth appears to be alright and in pretty capable arms. Although she's surprised to see them traveling at speeds that blur the image around them. _'Perhaps he's a Holy Knight, though Elizabeth never mentioned it… In fact, she never mentioned much about him. She seemed pretty skittish in doing so, now that I think about it. Why is that?'_ Her perception now peeked, she begins to wonder about this mysterious male. Hell, she never even learned his name! Maybe that was done deliberately, too…

Her brown eyes are stern when she turn to Marge. The goddess attempts to look not the least bit unnerved. "Say Marge, did Elizabeth ever tell you this guy's name?"

"No." She said it too quick. She knows from the crease in Veri's eye brows.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She only ever mentioned a petname for him." Now why did she have to volunteer information she didn't know? Her eyes shift to the crystal water to avoid her friend's penetrating stare.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Umm… blondie?" She doesn't even stop herself from raising her hand to cover her face ashamedly. That was _horrible._ She's usually better at lying if necessary, but for some reason she couldn't think of anything.

 _"_ _I knew it!_ You both are hiding something!" Veri declares with an accusing point of her dainty finger.

Marge's eyes are pleading. "You must understand. There's something of higher work going on here. You can't interfere. They're fates are intertwined irrevocably."

The strategist smiles fondly, but feels a frown creeping up as she distinguishes the foreboding. "Why would that be bad? Elizabeth's really happy with him, I don't understand…?"

The one with lavender hair sighs in defeat. "I can't tell you…"

The grimace her friend bares in response is irritated. She knows something must be wrong if it's being kept so quiet but she can't think of what it could be. She turns her eyes back to the water as she observes the seemingly unremarkable male. Her chocolate brown eyes widen drastically as she finally notices something she hadn't paid attention to before. "Oh, no…"

"What? What is it?" Fearing maybe her friend had seen something she wasn't supposed to, Marge takes a look for herself. She sees nothing out of the ordinary. So why does her friend look as if she's seen a ghost.

"They're heading towards northern Britannia. If they don't turn back, they'll be swarmed by demons." She waves a hand haphazardly over the water to resume its normal state in her hurry to rise. "I have to warn them! I can't let Elizabeth get killed!"

"Wait, Veri! Let me… do it." Marge stands alone after her words fall on deaf ears. Worry becomes much too present as she runs a hand through her lengthy strands. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

~.~.~

The brisk morning air really helps shake off his fatigue despite having not gotten any sleep in quite some time. He bares with the necessity though as he gets closer to his destination. He hopes with the distance it will give them a little more time to find a better way to elude the Commandments until he can think of a way to eliminate the demon king. In reality, he's aware it'll only do so much.

Meliodas gazes down at her sleeping face tucked away into his chest. His lips curve softly as his eyelids lower perceptively. He still can't believe she gave up everything just to be with him. He doesn't understand what she sees in him. He's nothing special. Only a darkness eternally grateful to have her as his guiding light. His lips smooth over her forehead as he inhales her breathtaking scent. The contentment in her smile fuels the warmth that fosters in his heart.

As his eyes return forward to the brittle, frosty lands, his lips curve downward slightly with the turn of his thoughts. Things will be more difficult from now on. They were lucky to meet such understanding people before, but now he's sure that won't happen here. He won't be leaving Elizabeth's side and people will draw swords first then ask questions later because of it.

His boots are crossing mountainous terrains when he senses something behind him in the air. He hums lightly as he head cocks to the side. "It's not a demon, but whoever it is, is certainly trying to keep up." He muses. He knows they can't sense his energy due to the spell bead he used not too long after departing earlier in the morning. From what he can tell they're a goddess so most likely they're trying to reach Elizabeth. Should he even stop or just speed ahead...?

"Hey! You!"

The hollered words are his answer. Feeling the wind's pressure lessen as he comes to a stop, his eyes snap to the goddess in his arms as she begins to stir. He shakes his head in wonder. She sleeps perfectly fine as he travels at breakneck speeds over varying terrains, but when all is still, she decides to awaken?

"M-Meliodas…?"

He's about to answer the sleepy address when the sound of feet crushing fragile grass interrupts. He turns around to see a very exasperated vibrant purple haired woman marching straight towards them with a hell of a lot to say from her eyes alone. "Elizabeth! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to look for you!? I heard you were covered in blood when you arrived! What happened?"

The scolding wakes the goddess far quicker than she'd have liked, especially when she was so warm and her dreams were so cozy. She partially stumbles out of Meliodas' hold who hasn't said a word as he's more content with observing the situation with an impenetrable expression. "Uh, I… it wasn't my blood, Veri. I'm fine either way… You didn't have to come all this way," The goddess hesitantly offers. She draws her arms up to her chest in realizing it's a lot colder than usual.

Veri expels a puff of air at her friend's ignorance. Her mind clicks to the oddness of the blond for an instant when she realizes she hasn't heard a sound from him. She would try to introduce herself if there wasn't important matters to attend to. She takes a step forward to explain exactly _why_ she had to come all this way when her eyes catch sight of something forming along usually flawless skin of the silverette.

She rushes to the young goddess, startling the two in her actions, to lift Elizabeth's shirt that had already risen do to her arms actions. Veri feels queasy just from staring at the various blue and dark purple markings that blossom like poisonous flowers along her friend's hips. They're in the shape of fingers. "These bruises… how did you get these bruises?" She wants to touch them but fears she'll hurt Elizabeth, who she thought would always heal no matter what.

"B-bruises?"

Confused as ever, her naïve friend sounds and it just turns the sick feeling in her stomach into something more volatile, more vicious. Veri turns her eyes to the left where the mysterious blond stands. Straightaway it becomes clear that he's the one who did it. The look of pure anguish embedded in his eyes is all she needs to see. She snarls at him comparable to a feral beast. "You did this to her! _You hurt her!"_

His head lowers. Blond strands fall into his face as his hands shake at his sides imperceptibly. "I…"

Elizabeth reads the situation and immediately stands in front of him. She lowers her shirt back over her stomach and thrusts curt words in her friend's direction. "He did nothing, Veri. _I'm fine."_ Veri witnesses the change the silverette seems to take every time this blond gets involved. She becomes stronger, unmoving. Maybe Marge was right and these two are uniquely tied together. But what's the problem with that, besides him bruising her in their physical activities that is?

She bristles at the idea, but feels satisfied with the wafting guilt that seems to pour out from him boundless. Veri opens her mouth to let the matter drop. The look of horror that overtakes the shorter's face halts her instantly however. _'What could be wrong?'_ Then she two senses the arrival of well over several dozen demons converging on the area.

Meliodas puts Elizabeth to his back and unsheathes his long sword with more ease than a trained knight. His oblivious demeanor he wore in the beginning is no longer present and the guilt has been bottled for later. All that shows is a man ready and willing to do anything to protect. It's almost unnerving to the watch the shift. She too pulls the thin sword strapped to her back out in preparation.

"Elizabeth, go. Head to the goddess realm," he urges the silverette in a hushed calm. He walked right into this. He should have spread his sense further. They could have avoided this.

He feels hands tense around his shoulders. "No. I'm staying with you, remember?" Her blue eyes seeks the oncoming demons and spots distant figures already clashing. The settled Holy Knights are already fighting, but it won't be long before they spread out to the three.

He doesn't argue. "Fine. _Stay back and out of sight_ ," He stresses with a seriousness that allows for no budging.

"A-alright," she agrees. Her lips press against the side of his cheek from behind before she whispers a plea, " _Please be safe."_ The silverette pulls back then vanishes from sight. She heads for a close tree, promptly flying into it to keep from being noticed easily.

Veri watches all of this unfold. She feels it would be much safer if Elizabeth had left, but she can see without even having to ask something much deeper in their gestures and words. She doesn't think she'd be able to weave in an intervention if she tried until she was blue in the face.

It's much too soon for her to be in this battle. The goddesses were preparing still and aren't do to come for at least an hour's time. She has no back up. Well, except for the mysterious blond whose name she has yet to learn. She doesn't have time to decide whether he's a worthy back up or not because they've just been spotted. By the looks of it, the group of middle class demons are less than happy to see them.

Meliodas shoots forward to meet them head on. His sword clangs against a male brunette's who snarls at him beastly. The ease in which the blond deflects his strikes only riles him further. Meliodas is nonplussed by his opponent, easily jumping, diving, and spinning with the fluidity of his arm's movements. He's just about to swivel around the brunette in order to strike him from behind when his chest arches up gracefully to avoid the black flames of another.

Meliodas doesn't think when he back flips to connect his foot with the brunette's jaw and causes his blood to fly through the air. He only reacts to the motions around him with the calculated precision of a highly skilled warrior. His green eyes narrow as two flank him from behind, the one who threw the flames and another wanting to take him out.

He spins and meets the flame covered sword with his bare one. The hatred in the black eyes before him doesn't distract him from the swishing in the air right beside him. His right arm raises and he promptly braces his forearm against the wrist of the slasher. Meliodas is quick to kick the attacker in the gut just as the sound of a war cry resounds behind him. "You guys are pretty persistent, huh? Can't you see you won't win against me?" He finally speaks through his wall of obscurity.

The male in front of him that'd been trying to break past the strength of Meliodas' hold for some time doesn't get the chance to answer. The blond fazes from sight, resulting in his stumbling just as Meliodas sends him flying into the advance of the returning brunette.

Three down, but still many to go. From what he can tell Veri is handling things well and he could probably take most of these guys out without too much effort, but he doesn't want to give himself away… His senses prickle at his back like an unnatural warning and he identifies five demons behind him. "Okay then… you guys still wanna play? Mind if I ask you why there are so many of you here before I take you all down?" He asks casually without turning to face them.

"We don't answer to you human!" a burly voice calls out curtly.

"Alright then. I guess it won't really matter in the end," Meliodas shrugs. They blink and are astonished to see nothing there. The tumbling grass losing its color and masses of bodies that fill the area in battle as more Holy Knights arrive all remain the same. The blond is no longer there.

Meliodas slams his fist into the first guy's skull with a snicker, revealing his presence. The rest are instant to react and it becomes an all-out flurry of fists and blade strikes sending sparks wherever their metal swipes together. The blond demon actually gets a small thrill out of having just a bit of a challenge, even if these guys are somewhat pushovers. The middle class isn't really known for their strength, but rather their special abilities, which he has yet to witness. It's something that puzzles him.

In large numbers they can be overwhelming, but so far he, Veri and the Holy Knights are handling things pretty well.

" _Do it, now!_ " The command is abrupt, but heard by all. Meliodas stills as his eyes land on one of the demons he demanded knowledge from. He sees the smug grin and feels his stomach take a plunge. ' _It's a trap!'_ He can sense demonic energy swirling over the area so quickly he barely has time to even react. One of their special abilities has been put into play and if he doesn't do something… Meliodas' mind races with thoughts of her and he tries to escape—! The world around him turns a blinding white, suffocating his senses until they dim and fizzle. As he collapses, the wounds of his failures are rubbed raw.

~.~.~

Her perch from the tree she'd chosen had given her a perfect view of Meliodas and Veri, too. Watching them fight is absolutely torching to her nerves. They each get so close to death's strike and yet they evade it so easily with a grace she'd never know. She doesn't understand how they can be at ease in this field of blood and destruction, how they can handle themselves so accordingly. Every time she's on the field for healing duty, she's reduced to a bag of rattled nerves. Almost every time she returns to the goddess realm in tears.

She feels weak for it at times, but she's evolved passed that. Her time with Meliodas has proven to her that she's much stronger than she's given herself credit for. Maybe being near the presence of death isn't her strong suit, but when it comes to healing and spreading life, she surpasses all.

Her hidden form tensed upon a branch keeps a keen watch on Meliodas and is a little surprised to see him interact verbally with his opponents. She can tell they're no match for him and she feels a bit sorry. She's noticed he hasn't landed any killing blows however. It's a relief to her poor heart. Veri, on the other hand, is all or nothing, which is sadly common for most others. So she mostly looks away from her long time friend's battles.

She thinks that maybe they'll be fine and the battle will be over soon, until a deep voice shouts out a command. The softly lit word turns into one of blinding fury and she becomes horribly disoriented. Things become terribly woozy and her grip on the branch loosens then falters altogether. She screams as the world twists and tumbles around her in an unmanageable mess. The harsh reality of the ground is cruel, sapping the color from her awareness whilst shoving her into the arms of oblivion.


	26. Aligning With Old Habits

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~26~**

 **-Aligning With Old Habits-**

Splotches of color return to him until gradually he can see and feel everything clearly around him. The ground is scratchy and rough beneath him like stones spouting grassy fur. His eyes take in the glaring sun's rays over him. He can see the brilliant hue without a problem. The thing is… he can't feel it. The warmth that usually envelops him in a cozy embrace is gone. Missing.

Elizabeth is not there.

The lively green of his eyes withers away into the deathly black hues of destruction. _She is gone._ His palms find purchase on the ground beneath him and he rises with a shaky quiet only granted to those consumed by the fires of a silent rage. His muscles strain under the pressure of trying to hold himself in check. His eyes, shining a cold fury, first seek the tree she resided in for a visual confirmation, just to be sure. He needs to know that she's not dead and was simply taken. Neither are good by any means, but her death equals the immediate eradication of those who fall in his line of vision.

Her figure is not there, but he spies something vivid upon the ground just below the tree… Ignoring the scattered unconscious forms present all over, his feet weave a path through them until he's kneeling on the ground. A sweet coppery scent wafts to his nose as his cold onyx eyes bore into the small puddle of blood seeping into the brittle grass at the base of the slumbering tree. She fell and bled from her brutal impact. He should have been here to catch her…

Fists shaking at his sides, his rage whispers in his ear. It tells him to go, to unleash it upon those present. It'll find those who did this… It'll make them _suffer…_ He almost listens. He almost wants to, but instead he inhales and feels her scent calm him, just enough to think rationally. _Follow her trail…_

He's on his feet and following her floral scent tinged with copper without hesitance, uncaring about the possibilities of the Commandments being on the lookout for him. He doesn't give a damn about anything. All that matters is that she is found and that she is safe. He'll do anything, go through anyone to make that a reality.

He runs through low grass and bodies of knocked out humans and is surprised by how far the middle class power managed to spread in their attack. Another odd thing he sees in the way they fell after the world seemed to be engulfed in an overwhelming white light, is various pockets of missing people… If everyone had fallen instantly at the assault, there wouldn't be odd gaps like random holes in a tunic. This was deliberately done.

Elizabeth was taken by chance.

 _"_ _ **FUCK!**_ _"_ His rage takes its chance to surge forth, appearing in a devastating explosion. The ground quakes and trees bend and twist at the oppressive force that is his power. Dry leaves tear free from their resting place and scatter about in twisted chaos. Slumbering forms begin to unsettle and roll back with the force. His rising anguish wants vengeance though, and the spilling of blood is always a good place to start. Black tendrils shoot out like daggers from his form. They pierce unconscious forms and string them up in the air as if being hung out to dry. Crimson rains warm and sticky, speckling the unconscious Holy Knights in his innocent victims' drained life.

Meliodas breathes unevenly as his vision wavers. He knows it's only moments before he sinks into himself and total destruction is let loose onto the world. He tries to fight it. He has to. He's already murdered innocents which is something he promised himself he'd never do, no matter how many times he ends up breaking it.

The monster inside him rankles and he reels, falling to his knees as his arms shake in keeping him up. "I'm fighting for her, _for her! I need to find her!"_ The lifeless people are still sustained in the air behind him. They watch his plight with deadened, hollow eyes. Their forms eventually waver midair as the shadow's keeping them up flicker then dissolve as his power recedes just enough to be right under his skin. Ready and waiting for his next slip.

The heavy thuds as their bodies hit the ground rouses his gnawing guilt further. He inhales the crisp air fiercely to aid in clearing his mind. Its chilling burn battens his anger and clears a path for rationale to come through.

One leg pushes under him, then the other as he stands and once more he tries to follow Elizabeth's scent. A waft of the air is taken. He chokes as his eyes widen. Her scent, it just… vanishes. Meliodas walks a bit, in circles even, but no matter how he goes about it, her scent comes to a point and just ends.

This time it's fear that stands in line to strangle him roughly. "Okay, think, Meliodas. Without her energy or scent, what would be the best way to find her…?" His hands clench and release repeatedly at his sides as he runs through possible ideas. A coarse wind blows past him seeming to bring with it a reminder. That smug smirk…

One works its way onto his face, only it's a lot more sinister as he retraces his steps back to the three demons he knocked out previously. They knew what was going to happen, therefore they will provide him with answers. He finds them effortlessly, crumpled on the ground where he took them down. Bending down, he grabs each at the scruff of their shirts and half drag, half carries them in his sprint to the nearest cover of woods.

There's no need for anyone to be privy of his interrogation.

~.~.~

She becomes aware of a loud banging noise first. Like one you'd hear if someone were slamming a door closed… no, perhaps a caged door? It happens periodically in time with the slithering sound that seems to echo off the walls. A long continuous swish, a pause, and then it starts up again as if someone's dragging something much too heavy. Her breathing begins to pick up with fear's rising. It's so loud she's afraid someone will hear the thunderous noise. Her heart begins to strain fiercely in her chest it nearly deafens her when she hears people screaming. It's so distant it nearly haunts the place like the troubled souls of those who never moved on.

She feels tears well in her eyes as her form starts to tremble. She has no idea where she is and it completely terrifies her to the very depths of her gentle soul. She's afraid to open her eyes because she's sure it'll draw attention to her. If the sounds of those tortured screams are anything to go by, she'll pretend to be a corpse if it comes to that. So with a force of will she stops her trembles and eases her breathing. _'Calm down, Elizabeth. You need to figure out how to get out of here… and where you are exactly.'_

Underneath her, the ground feels smooth. She believes she has to be in some kind of building. She can't sense Meliodas anywhere and that causes her heart to twinge. Even Veri would have been a good second, but her senses don't feel her friend's energy either. Examining further by touch alone, she notices something poking quite uncomfortably in her right thigh. Her hand twitches to figure out what it is.

"Hey, you finish up on your end?" She hears someone ask with a suddenness that nearly has her jump. The neat business like tone came out of nowhere. She hadn't even realized there was someone conscious in the room, let alone two. _'And they're both demons…'_

"Yeah, now we just got to sort through these and get them in their cells. We need to get them trained and ready to be presented as soon as possible." She hears him answer in a more boisterous tone.

 _'_ _Ready and trained? Cell?'_ She's alarmed by the numerous possibilities. The thudding sound of their footsteps to her far left echo like a bleak countdown don't offer any comfort. Her thin brows crease against her will and the goddess chooses to take a risk of a chance. Her eyes peel open. The slit of her vision is so thin visual is almost nonexistent, but she still manages to see the two demon's location. From what she can tell, there is a messy row of lying humans. There are at least a dozen maybe a few more before the shabby blue haired and the neat ravenette reaches her.

 _'_ _They seem to frisk the people for weapons,'_ she realizes after watching a few being pat down and any shiny objects they possessed be removed. That niggling object that pokes persistently into her thigh calls her attention once more and she takes a chance to place her hand on it to remove whatever it is. A smooth leather feel greets her hand and the crease is removed from her eyebrows in favor of them rising. _'…Wait a second, is this the knife I saw before?'_ She hadn't even realized she'd possessed it with how quickly things occurred over the course of the eventful morning. _'Meliodas gave it to me? Why?'_

Through her squinted vision she sees the two demon's much closer and doesn't give it more thought. Pulling the long knife from its hilt, her mind frenzies in a way to hide it from the males. They appear closer and she hastily moves it beneath her. She glides it slowly into her leather pants and feels the cold metal chill against her skin until the hilt reaches the waist of her pants.

Her heart jumbles her breathing and she's sure they'll know she's awake when they get to her. She still moves her hand back to her side and prays they don't check her too thoroughly. The demonic energy twists over her and she holds in a shiver. She waits for the hands to run over her, checking for a weapon she hopes they don't find, but there seems to be a pause.

"…Do you realize what she is?" The boisterous one asks. She's afraid sweat will begin to bead across her skin if they don't hurry up.

"We managed to capture a goddess, hmm… I'm sure he'll be pleased to see her once we've gotten her trained to the standards."

"So she'll be a special case then? Goddesses are pretty much our equals depending on their strength… We won't need to hold back with her," Why does the sound of glee draping his tone herald the arising of a sickening foreboding?

"Yes. You're correct in that. Even with this new development, we still don't have time to lollygag so commence with checking her." Straight to the point the demand is poised.

"Alright, alright…" Again she tries not to hold her breath or fidget in worry, but the moment his hands settle on the sides of her ribs beside her breasts, she stiffens reflexively just a smidgen. The hands pause in contemplation as if wondering if her motion just occurred. Waiting for him to continue and move on is more damaging to her nerves than witnessing a battle scene. It makes it even more of an impossibility to pretend to be in forced slumber. The hands slowly resume their search.

She's so unused to the heat and feel of this stranger's touch. It's so heavy and uncaring. It exudes not an ounce of the strength or the love she's used to feeling from Meliodas. The thought makes her expression downtrodden which is her first mistake. The second and last comes when the demon's hands skim over her chest on their path downward to find any hidden items. She cringes in recoil.

Her airways are forcefully constricted as her slim figure gets heaved from the ground in a vicious rush. Her eyes opens in haste as her hands paw at the ones the demon use to strangle her. She can't breathe and she can't scream for mercy. Tiny choked sounds of fright escape her trapped throat and her eyes brim helpless tears in their corners. Her round blue eyes finally focus on her assaulter and she tries to shrink back from the malicious hunger that seems to pollute his blackened hues.

"So you were trying to pull a fast one, huh? Probably had some little trick up your sleeve, right? Well, this outta teach you a lesson…"

"N—!" She tries to plead, but she can't find the air to do so. Her heart is racing so fast it's unrecognizable to a continuous hum at this point. She sees a deadly gleam shine in his eyes just as a screech scorches her throat raw. Her skin erupts into deep gashes all over. It feels as if thousands of needles are ripping and tearing into her from the inside out. All over, they're trying to shred their way free and she hollers silently as they burn with an excruciating ache on their way out. Blood quickly spreads over her clothing and drips to the floor in a continuous rain as her heart struggles to endure the agony.

Her vision is hazy from the tears that pour from her eyes and the blood that burns into her sight. The salty liquid adds to her torment as it travels the holes, pockets, and valleys gashed into her skin, mixing with the crimson that mars her. She feels the sensation of his energy flood into her further and her eyes roll backward as she convulses with her suffering. Her heart stutters and stops constantly enough for her to feel herself steadily slip closer to eternal darkness. She's going to die. This is where she's going to die. This is not how she was supposed to leave this world.

"Enough." The calculating of the two huffs out.

The one with blue hair chuckles. "What? She can take it…"

"I said _enough_. We don't have time for this. Just throw her in a cell, damn it."

"Fine." The statement is curt and like a switch the overbearing waves of torment shut off leaving the goddess completely limp in his hold. His footsteps echo in a marching drone until the creaky screech of a door opening results in his halting. Elizabeth is flung without a care into her tiny chamber. Her skull cracks against the cement wall as she tumbles unmoving to the cold ground. Her heart sputters in her chest as heavy air fills her lungs in sluggish pulls.

She shivers so violently. Alone and left to die unceremoniously. Her sobs mingle heartbreakingly with the haunted echoes of screams that float through the building. With halting breaths only a few pleas touch her lips in a silent departure. " _M-Meliodas, help m-me… Please, h-help me…_ " A darkness she eagerly sinks into claims her awareness and leaves her powers to heal her ruined skin.

~.~.~

Sopping wet with her bangs plastered to her forehead. This is how Veri wakes up. She closes her eyes as a grimace becomes more and more apparent with the sticky clinginess of her clothing to her skin. "Who let her turn on the waterworks?" The sheer amount of calm and restraint it takes to ask this question is apparent to all of her squadron. The battle strategist knows of the goddess who can control the weather to her whim and waking up to pouring buckets is not something she wished to do.

The gathered goddesses all twiddle their fingers and look in other directions. They all no whoever answers that question will be put on scouting duty for the next several weeks. No one delights in the task.

Veri forcefully expels air through her nose before standing to her feet. It was a very stupid idea to make it rain in such a climate. Already she can feel the chill wracking through her from the wind. She shakes the inadequacies of her team out of her mind and instead tries to mull over why they're in such a cold place anyway… _Northern Britannia_ … Her mind clicks.

"Elizabeth!" the goddesses watch as Veri dashes around with wild eyes and drastically shifting emotions. ' _The Holy Knights! Why are so many of them dead? No, that's a stupid question! We were overrun by those demons before!'_ Her breaths come out in huffs as her boots squelch in the forming mud. _'Where is Elizabeth and that blond male!? Were they killed?'_ She forcefully aims to not see the image her mind paints of Elizabeth with dull blue eyes staring forever at nothing, especially when she spots the bloody men pierced through by those monsters. It becomes harder and harder not to, when Elizabeth nor her lover can be found amongst the people gathered.

"Veri!"

The voice pulls her from her search so she spins to them with a hiss of irritation. "What is it?"

The brunette looks almost regretful in calling her but her eyes harden in determination soon after. "Demons. We've detected them up ahead in a distant forest. Elizabeth might be with them."

Now why the hell didn't she sense that? No, why the hell didn't someone tell her sooner!? "C Team, stay here with the Holy Knights and help out where needed. Afterwards head out to where A Team and B Team are advancing. Clear?" She barks out with eyes squinted in demand.

Many hands of her subordinates raise in salute. "Yes, Ma'am!"

She leaves with the two teams in the direction she now notices with a sinking feeling in her gut. The rain slips along her form as she flies towards her destination. A fierce glower dominates her visage at the thought of encountering the demons that dwell there. _'Time to kick some ass and get some answers. Elizabeth better be alive. She better…'_

~.~.~

His three suspects are bound to separate trees by the will of his twisting shadows. Each sagging forward until he chooses to awaken them. Meliodas eyes them coolly as a slow smile forms on his face. The carefully placed barriers he keeps within himself that guard against the monster that delights in the torture and the suffering in others is removed. He slips into a person he hasn't been in nearly a century. He has no reason to keep himself within those barriers. These demons have stolen something from him. The very something that keeps him grounded and gives him reason. Now that she is gone, he finds it easy to revert back to the ruthless demon that many feared so long ago. Until he gets answers and she is returned to him safe and sound, no one will be spared. He knows he'll regret the torment he'll enact in this time—he can feel the revulsion towards himself already beginning to rise within his conscience—but for now he can shrug it off as his darkness swirls idly beneath his skin. The time for repentance is not now after all.

He lifts his left palm up as flames of black with a plum core kindle in his palm. His hand then swipes sharply in a horizontal line right where their chests lie. A deep gash is torn through their flesh, spurting crimson and eliciting cries of agony as the three are rudely awakened.

Meliodas hums in satisfaction at their responses. Their class pins them just above the strength of Holy Knights, so his plans for them should work out just nicely. He hops onto a fallen tree, right in front of them, and crouches. He displays an ease he doesn't feel in the slightest. "A little late to be sleeping in don't you think? Besides, I have some questions I need you all to answer," he points out in a blasé tone.

The brunette—Meliodas knows he's going to have trouble with this one—snaps his dark eyes to him enraged. "You again, you piece of shit! _We don't have to answer to you—!"_ He struggles against what holds him with the furies of a raging typhoon. The male's puffed up bravado deflates entirely once he truly takes in Meliodas' appearance. The black eyes and, more importantly, the crest upon his forehead.

The brunette gapes as he attempts to splutter a response. He can't seem to fathom how this human is actually one of their own. Not only that, but—

"I guess I didn't make it clear before," Meliodas comments calmly as he moves from his place upon the withered tree and towards the brunette. His gait is slow, casual, not giving away his intentions as the other two who'd been struggling their bonds finally turn their eyes to him with astonished looks of their own. Meliodas stands before the burly brunette and tilts his head to the side as his hands rest upon his hips. "Unless it has to do with my questions, you should really watch what you say." His foot rises then slams on the demon's extended leg with a crushing force. He feels the bones snap and shatter under his foot. Meliodas thoroughly enjoys the tortured screech the male lets out.

He knows his enjoyment is wrong and realizes he'll look back at this time just as he always does with a bitter shame. But right here and now, he'll delight in their suffering until they give him the answers he needs. They've stolen what doesn't belong to them and, so, will see a side of him he tries to hide from all.

"There's no way this short bastard is really him, right?" He hears one say off to the side in a slightly strangled voice full of disbelief as the two watch him apply more pressure to the writhing brunette's leg. Meliodas refuses to let it heal.

"O-of course he is! The crest is right there! He's the Prince who abandoned his right to the throne," The disheveled voice rushes out which causes Meliodas to grit his teeth in irritation. He twists his foot and absorbs the sight of fevered sweat and distressed howls echoing around them through the woods. Meliodas lifts his boot slowly after a while, then he sets his sights on the remaining two.

After the near earsplitting cries cease the air sounds almost too quiet. _'Now that won't do...'_ The one with crimson hair and the notably shakier one with icy blue both feel their stomachs squeeze painfully at the unnerving stare Meliodas gives them.

The crimson one glares fiercely and snaps viciously regardless. He's unwilling to back down despite who stands before him, just as Meliodas thought he would. "I don't believe it! Any demon in their right mind wouldn't turn down such power and greatness! _You're a damn fool!"_

Meliodas extends his hand palm face up. "I'm sorry you feel that way…" His eyes crinkle in glee as he sends flames towards his crimson victim, centering them on his right arm. The male wails and thrashes as they begin to consume his limb so slowly he's tormented with the sensation of his flesh and bones withering away into nothingness. The agony is white hot in the crimson's brain, Meliodas is sure. A cruel smile grows on his face at the very thought and a hint of a chuckle rumbles in his chest as he deeply enjoys the show his flames give him.

Meliodas turns his eyes away from the flames he controls and sets his sights on the remaining demon with a menacing smile. "You seem to know who I am!" It's joyful, his greeting, "And if you know of my past… Then you know what I'm capable of." The switch is flipped and dead seriousness ices his tone in a fine layer. "So, where do you take them? The people you guys snatch."

The icy blue one's eyes widen under the pressure of the ex-Prince's stare. Far weaker than his three associates, simply witnessing their torture makes him want to answer quickly, so he's not subjected. But the consequences of betrayal weigh just as much on his mind. "I-I... We—" A sharp shriek rings through the air in a splitting pitch. The cowering demon's eyes are drawn as if spellbound towards the one slowly being burned alive.

Meliodas, in his anger at the slow answer, had flared his flames, consuming the crimson one's arm up to his shoulder. The icy blue one recoils as his skin pales. He knows that arm will never recover. The brunette will at least be able to heal his leg, but the other will never get his arm back. The words start pouring from his lips like a leaky fountain. "I don't know where they are! We h-have rotations! Some of us a-attack while others snatch! We are on the attack team! I swear!"

Meliodas raises his eyebrows in contemplation as he pulls his hand away from the crimson one as his arm has completely been removed. Just as he wanted. Where the limb once was now resides a raw skinned stump attempting to be closed by the crimson one's own demonic essence. The demon's entire form is soaked in sweat as he writhes and twists from the phantom pains of his torture. Meliodas turns away from the sight with a grimace when the demon finally loses it and vomits all over himself.

"Okay, let's say I believe you. Are you saying you don't take them all to the same place each time you take them?"

The icy blue one shakes his head frantically as sweat from nerves of his own beads his head. "N-No! We change each time! We stay hidden with the help of—" They each hear the wet thudding of liquid spattering across the ground as the icy blue one's head is severed from body. Meliodas watches the scene unfold with no outward change in his expression, but on the inside his power rails in a bloody fury he's willing to set free. The one giving answers was murdered by his own comrades simply to keep the blond in the dark.

Apparently he went too easy on the brunette who used a nifty ability of his to kill the weaker demon. Meliodas doesn't even hesitate in drawing his sword as he approaches the male. He basks in the fear that rises in the brawny man's expression, but he'd much rather relishes in his strangled screams. Meliodas comes to his knees swiftly as he reaches out to grab a fist full of brown hair in order to jerk the man's head back. His sword rises and Meliodas draws it harshly across the brunette's throat.

Meliodas doesn't flinch when blood sprays onto his face. He holds the man steady and watches intently as the male struggles to breathe through wet coughs and choked screams. The brunette eventually heals and Meliodas looks pointedly into his eyes as he lifts his sword.

The demon begs. " _D-don't_ —"

Meliodas slits his throat once more and the demon becomes subjected to the torture of unbearable suffocation once again. The blond watches as the demon's eyes twitch as he convulses. Just hearing his screams and feeling his blood moisten his skin soothes the furious temperament inside him in ways he hasn't experience in years. When the demon before him heals once more Meliodas is quick to slice through his throat, applying more pressure each time. He repeats the cycle again and again and again.

Until there's barely any life left in the brunette.

The gory sight of the brunette's suffering is nearly methodical to the shadows that rests just below his skin. Unfortunately, he can't afford to end the life of another information well. Meliodas releases the male hanging on by a thread. The blood from his sword is quickly swiped on his black pants before the weapon is sheathed. His cool dark eyes observe his two suspects with a pleased sort of glee. They both look hollow. Much more willing to talk.

"So are either of you going to tell me how to find the snatched people? I'd be happy to have a bit more quality time with you both, if not…?" he asks them brightly, rubbing in the fact that he's the one in control. They either cooperate or suffer his rage.

A splotch of water splashing upon his cheek halts his next words and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He watches then as the sky seems to open up above the towering trees and water begins to fall from the skies as if the heavens is crying in loss of one of their own. His head bows and his fists quake at his sides. He feels them in the distance. The goddesses have arrived which means his interrogation has to be cut short. He makes sure to sear his gaze into their crumpled forms with the rise of his anger one last time. Meliodas strides rapidly into the forest as he releases their bounds. Cutting his losses.

He'll let the goddesses do what they please with those two. Right now he's sure the spell bead he used will begin to wear off soon and he still has to figure out a way to find out where they're keeping Elizabeth. **A**


	27. Raining Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thanks for reading! ;)**

* * *

 **~27~**

 **-Raining Terror-**

The warmth of the morning grows intense with the afternoon's arrival. Time had gotten away from him as he had tried to draw his task out for as long as he possibly could. Humans are such insignificant things. More worthless than the ants beneath his feet and far more annoying. The moment he'd arrived at their village they'd grown heavy with panic and attempted to "defend" themselves as all trivial beings do once they sense a power more superior to theirs.

Ah, it was a right treat listening to their withering screams as he first set fire to their homes. They'd scurried around like mindless cattle as they'd tried to figure out how to destroy him and save those dying a slow, painful death. He'd grown bored though and flinging away their pitiful attacks grew tiresome as well.

That's when he began to systematically pluck them off, one by one. They presented themselves like cowering sheep and he was more than happy to be the hunting wolf. He made sure to slash off at least one limb per person until it became a game. And he was the sole winner. Blood sprayed over the crumbling buildings as he dashed through the roads laughing like a maniac. Oh, their screams, their delectable screams… They filled him up in ways only slaughter ever can. They each fell swiftly. _Thud, thud, thud_ , one after the other.

And now there are only two left in the village of bloody flames. Once flourishing with life that very morning and now reeking of death come noon.

Galan feels a bit giving as he stares down the pinkette and dark blond that remain. He'll let them choose the way they die. "So what will it be? A swift offing of your head? Or would you rather be turned to stone? Be truthful with your answer. You might be surprised with what you receive!"

Neither responds as they grit their teeth in bitter denial. They'd been with the Holy Knights who'd attacked in the beginning but it became clear that this monster, even with nearly half the village against him in assaults, was well beyond their ability to defeat. With only the two left, they're done for.

"Oh, no answers?" Galan pouts overly sympathetic. The monstrous grin on his armor ruins his act, especially when he begins to laugh entirely too pleased. His ax raises. "I'm actually glad you didn't answer. It would have been a pity to waste a good chance to add more blood to the décor around here, don't you think?"

His swipe is swift as well as the splattering of blood that stains the white stones of the village.

He lowers his weapon as he brings a hand in thought to his hip. "Well, that was somewhat interesting. I wonder if I can get more enjoyment out of toying with this golden haired fairy Zeldris spoke off. I'm sure she'll have defenders so that can make it entertaining at the very least." The Commandment shrugs before bounding his way in the direction of the Fairy King's Forest with the intent of continuing his task.

~.~.~

Her squadron had returned to the goddess realm, unfortunately empty handed after their endeavor into the wooded forest. The sight that befell them there was more gruesome than the skewered Holy Knights. That had been a torture scene. The two that were actually left alive, and not beheaded, looked as if there was barely any soul left in them.

The goddesses had surround them while sending a barrage of questions in each of their directions. In that state surely they would be more willing to speak. Whoever had put them through the paces made sure of that. But neither spoke. The one with a limb removed only moaned about a "Prince of Darkness" while the one who actually looked completely fine except for the copious amount of blood upon his person just twitched and spasmed. His eyes saw things that seemed to haunt him.

They had no choice but to eliminate them in their failure to speak.

This is the briefing Veri gives the Elder as she fidgets under the leader's icy calm stare. "So you're telling me that Elizabeth has been… abducted? Is that right?"

Veri nods dismayed. "Yes, Elder. I wasn't able to find a trace of her."

The Elder's smooth lips purse in displeasure. "I see. You do know that Elizabeth is important to our victory, correct?"

"Of course!" _'But what about her life? Don't you care about that?'_ The strategist internally rages as she tries not to let a grimace show.

The shimmering Elder's blue eyes narrow just the slightest as she displays a charmingly bright smile. "Good! Then you'll do whatever it takes to see to it that she's back by the time the Coffin is ready, then. The fragment is on its way to completion and the Key is nearly finished as well. Do not dilly dally on this task, Veri."

"I won't, Elder." The purple haired goddess assures with a bow.

The white haired goddess nods before turning with a flourish and heading towards the building of Rebirth.

Veri straightens with a growl. "Damn her," the curse is low under her breath as she marches towards a fountain with hopes of finding Elizabeth. That Elder has no care for her silver haired friend. She only cares about this war's ending. Any means necessary and that thoroughly pisses her off.

"Veri! Any news on Elizabeth?" Marge rushes towards her with her hair dancing behind her in her rush. She'd heard about Elizabeth's abduction from the other goddesses, but she wanted to hear about it first hand from Veri.

Veri flops onto the edge of the fountain in a frustrated huff just as her friend arrives beside her. "No. She and "blondie" went missing after the middle class demons performed some massive knock out attack." She doesn't further elaborate on how odd it is that those two both conveniently went missing. She pours a bit of magic in the water then gives out her command. "Show me, Elizabeth."

The water crystallizes. They both lean closely, wanting to see their dear friend. All their eyes can discern is murky black smog swirling across the glass. Elizabeth is not visible.

Veri nearly throws her fist at the glass to shatter it in her fury. " _What the hell is this!?"_

"Veri, please calm down," Marge insists as she attempt to place her palms on her friend's shoulders.

The purple one's brown eyes blaze in fury, but underneath the anger is quaking fear and dissolving hope. " _Calm down!?_ How am I supposed to calm down when my friend is missing!? Elizabeth is fragile! She's naive! If those demons have her, she won't be able to handle it! She just won't…"

Marge pulls her emotionally taut friend into an embrace as her hands work to rub soothing circles upon Veri's back. "I can't say that things are going to be okay, so all I'll say is that we just have to have faith."

Veri seems to sag at this. "Have you had any visions of this?" Her voice is muffled within her friend's shoulder.

Marge's brow crease at this. "No… In fact I haven't had any visions since the one that herald's the ending of the Holy War…" She finds that quite odd. She's used to having visions often, so… Why have they stopped?

Veri draws back with a comforting smile as she moves her hands to squeeze Marge's shoulders gently. "Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing anyway. I was just hoping we would have an easier time in locating, Elizabeth. We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way, then. Tracking and interrogation."

The renewed gleam that shines in her friend's brown eyes only distracts Marge somewhat. Her visions have stopped coming… A very important part of her and she's been without it for nearly a month now. _Why?_

"I better get started before the Elder starts breathing down my neck." The joking tone pulls the lavender haired goddess up from her consuming thoughts.

She blinks rapidly. "Oh, yes! Of course!"

Veri strides off in the billowing clouds while waving behind her. "I'll tell you if anything new comes up!"

Marge waves slowly as she nods. Her mocha eyes then drift to the murky image in the fountain. She doesn't know why, but its dark clouds match the mood that now seems to hang over her. The image should have shown Elizabeth, whether or not she was alive or, heaven's forbid, dead. But it didn't and she has a feeling it's because dark magic is at work.

~.~.~

She jumps out of her skin at the booming eruption of her cell door slamming. Her hands shake as she tries to push herself up. Harsh spasms writhe throughout her body sapping her strength and forcing her to rethink attempting to stand. All she can do is rise to her elbows for a moment. Her body's still incredibly sore she realizes as muddled thoughts come to mind. He palms rest flat on the dry, gritty floor beneath her and she feels a grimace come to her face.

"What—?" Her quiet question shrivels away in her throat when she looks down to see red, so much red beneath her. Coating her skin and staining her once white blouse. Her heart starts its race, going faster and faster until black spots begin to sprout across her vision. She recalls the demons. They captured her and one, h-he…

A furious bang sounds against her bars and she shrieks as she scrambles away. Tears mar her vision as she sees the demon, the very same one, who enacted the torture that very well peeled her skin from her flesh. If it weren't for her healing abilities, she's sure her heart would have simply stopped then.

"Eat the damn food you're given and stop crying like a little bitch! Disobedience won't do you good in here…" He trails off ominously and she can see that gleam from before alighting in his eyes once more.

Elizabeth shrinks in on herself as she tries not to whimper. Her eyes frantically search for the food he mentioned and they land on a dish full of some sort of meat she's never seen before. Her stomach drops to her toes as what little color in her face drains. _'I c-can't eat that.'_ Her bottom lip wobbles as she tries not to cry, but the look the demon is giving her says she better eat up or there will be hell to pay.

She pushes herself to her feet and slowly ambles her way closer to the bars where the dish is placed. She is awfully hungry as she and Meliodas hadn't eaten with how quickly things went. Just thinking of her demon causes her face to crumble and gives her an excuse to fall to her knees before the inedible meal. She gingerly picks up a portion of it and brings it towards her mouth.

The moment her body consumes the meat it doesn't wait too long to give her its reaction to it. Elizabeth's body heaves viciously as it seemingly attacks her from the inside. It forces her to reject the meal in the most vile and repulsive way upon the dirty cell floor.

" _How dare you!?"_ The boisterous demon snarls as he wastes no time in opening the cell door to make his way over to the shivering goddess.

She backpedals hastily with tears flowing from her eyes. "N-no please d-don't! _Please!"_

"You think you're so above us that our food is beneath you!? I guess I'll have to be the one to break those thoughts from you then…"

Her back hits the wall and her heart freezes in her throat. Before she can screech for help his fist shoots out, smashing into her skull. She rolls with the force as her mind spins in a daze and her face goes numb. She barely senses the blood that dribbles from her mouth or pours from her broken nose. Her thoughts only become more aware when she feels his violent hand clench around her throat and slam her against the cell wall.

Her eyes are hazy, but she can see the intent in his eyes. He intends to put her through hell again. He might not stop this time. She just might die. In her delirium her hand doesn't even reach to claw at his. Instead it reaches behind her, grabs the knife still hidden within her pants, and raises it swiftly above his head.

She sees his eyes widen a fraction just as she forces the knife down. Warm, crimson splatters outward and drenches her face more as he releases her and they both tumble to the ground. She inhales rapidly as her airways become clear and she jerks the knife back from its place lodged within his cranium.

Elizabeth watches as shiny crimson steadily drips from the tip of her blade for seconds. The sound around her seems muffled and her vision cloudy. She just feels so numb.

Then everything seems to clear like the skies after a treacherous storm. She has to slam a hand over her mouth to muffle the shriek that tears her throat raw. She can't look at him. She just can't bear to look at the man she brutally murdered. Her stomach churns wildly as she stands with haste, but she ignores it, as well as the tears that blur her vision.

She escapes through the cell door and makes a mad dash for any exit she can find. There are cells everywhere with people moaning and screaming, or simply crying brokenly. She wants more than anything to help these people, but she can't. She's not strong enough to stand up to the demons that swarm this place.

She listens to her senses and avoids the areas where she can feel them the most. All she's come to is doors leading to halls, leading to more doors. But no exits. At this rate, she's bound to run into a demon before she finds her way out.

"Meliodas, I wish you were here," She whispers so quietly it barely makes a sound over the thuds of her running. She enters another door with her heart pounding in her ears and she knows the demons are on to her now. Their energies are more frantic and a lot of them are heading in her direction at this point. They must have seen her cell and now they're going to make her suffer.

She nearly wails at the thought as she pushes herself faster. She's practically wheezing in her panic, but she keeps going. There's only one more door ahead of her. It has to be it. If not…

Her hand lands on the metal of the handle and she thrusts it open to see the natural life that makes up the outside world. She smiles like the sun and makes to run.

A body tackles her fiercely from behind into the thick grass. The force of it knocks the air from her lungs and sends her weapon scattering away from her. The demon begins to drag her back into the building and Elizabeth starts to thrash as she shrieks in terror.

 _"_ _Let me go! Please! HELP ME!_ _ **MELIODAS!**_ "

Her fingers leave a trail of claw marks outside just before the door slams shut decisively.

~.~.~

Clearing a distance from the demons he left within the forest is easy, especially since he has a sneaking suspicion that the spell bead concealing his demonic energy is wearing off. Now in a less damp, but still just as dreary area Meliodas still feels as if he's no step closer to finding his goddess. And what's worse, he spreads his senses out to seek his brothers and knows the two are on to him. He discreetly feels for their intention, and just as he suspected, they have no reservations. When they meet it'll be a fight to the death.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this!" The blond hisses in a silent rage. For once in a long while, he doesn't try to rein in his power as it writhes viciously beneath his skin. Right now he can't hold back. He'll do anything, go through anyone to get her back. And if that means killing the only family he has left, then so be it.

They're approximately five minutes away and he wonders if he should just meet them half way to get it over with.

"Do you intend to fight them?"

Meliodas draws his sword and turns his form to the newcomer with a growl. He's more than ready to take on any more demons who stands to stop him from his mission.

Amber eyes blink once as the male tilts his head. "That's an interesting reaction to a question…"

Meliodas' brows furrow as he takes the male's appearance in and he realizes exactly who he is despite his change in hair color. Meliodas doesn't relax his stance one bit. He only grows tenser as he shouts a demand. "Are you here with them!? They send you here to keep me occupied until they arrive!?"

Gowther studies him closely with narrowed eyes as if his words don't make sense. "I do not understand. I am not with them. I was only trying to figure out your decision to fight them. You are looking for someone, correct? Elizabeth I believe."

Meliodas has him pulled down by the lapels of his hooded coat in the second it takes the pinkette to blink in misunderstanding. Meliodas snarls in his face. "My brothers are getting closer so you better start talking. _Now._ "

Gowther's glasses are askew and he looks as if he wants to readjust them. He doesn't. "It's easy to see from your recent memories. I find it intriguing that a demon can love a goddess. I would be more than willing to help you find her if you explain how such emotions can occur."

The dull statement is thrust forward so simply, Meliodas wonders if he's the one who actually holds all the cards here. His dark eyes narrow in suspicion before the consuming killing intent nearly closing in on them kicks his senses back into gear. "Well if we don't find a way to get from under the radar of my brothers that won't be an option either way."

Gowther blinks as he nods and Meliodas releases him. "That should not be a problem. Follow me." His slender build walks calmly off towards a valley of trees and Meliodas ponders if he should follow him. This could be some kind of trap, since the guy _is_ one of the Ten Commandments. But for some reason he seems off. He even said he wasn't with his brothers…

His siblings draw closer and the weight of death's presence presses on him unrelenting with the intent on crushing him from all sides. Meliodas' fists clench strongly and he dashes behind the odd male with a boiling frustration at his lack of urgency. Can't the pinkette feel their lives a breadth from being snatched away? Gowther takes precise steps forward, then dissolves into thin air.

Meliodas' eyes widen in gasping disbelief. Gowther just... _vanished._ He can't even feel his presence anymore! _'What the fuck!?'_ Chills fry the nerves along his neck, disturbing his raging thoughts, and he knows he only has _seconds_. Meliodas doesn't think. He shoots forward with insane thoughts that maybe he'll just disappear too if he just believes hard enough.

And he does.

The choking feeling of demise disappears and is replaced by Gowther's presence once more. Meliodas senses his powers coiling and twisting in unease. They snap edgily at the loss of the threat but he breathes deeply to try and ease them as his eyes try to adjust. From what he can tell, they're in some kind of stretching hallway with no one else present.

"One more second and they would have seen you. That would have made our escape fruitless." Gowther voices while adjusting his glasses.

"I don't understand. _Where are we?_ What exactly is this place?" The blond directs his attention to the pinkette immediately once he recognizes how boxed in they feel. This place is too unnerving as if coated in the essence of tortured spirits.

"I do not know what this place it, but I do know that it is cloaked under very powerful spells of illusion."

Meliodas raises an eyebrow, but Gowther continues as he turns to look at the entrance of the building. The door is old, wooden and rotting from age. "Powers that work against the mind don't have much effect on me, so I was easily able to see this place that most would simply walk through. Like that." He points out.

Meliodas spins and his vessels constrict under the sudden pressure he feels at watching his brothers stride into the building without pause. Zeldris looks beyond pissed as his fists tremble at his sides. Estarossa is rather calm, but his eyes burn with a fury at the loss of a good battle. Zeldris' mouth is open and he's clearly spouting something vicious, but Meliodas and Gowther can't hear his words.

Meliodas has his sword at the ready in spite of the odd way his brothers appear to be disconnected from the "plane" he and Gowther reside in.

"They cannot see us, hear us, or detect our presence. That is the power of this illusion." Gowther explains unaffected by the two Commandments that pass right on through their hiding spot.

When he's sure they're gone, Meliodas sheaths his sword as he puts all the pieces together. "So this place, whatever it is, is most likely why I can't find Elizabeth?"

"Correct. There could be more like this out there. This one is clearly not the one she resides in if the stale stench of blood is anything to go by." Gowther comments with a casual placement of a finger to his chin.

Meliodas nearly chokes on his tongue. He'd smelled how musty the place was, but he hadn't even given much thought on the rather old scents of blood that seem to pollute the place like a bad smog. The feeling of those tormented souls pierces his mind once more and he can't seem to move fast enough down the hall to confirm his suspicions. This can't be what he thinks it is. _It just can't._

He goes through maze like doors, searching with a frenzy that has him pulling entrances off their hinges. Weaving deeper into the building's center his boots scuff the floor in his abrupt halt.

A long silver table stained in dry blood that dripped and pooled to taint the grey floor capture his eyes. He can only stare at the straps woven in a powerful magic one would use to hold someone down, the chains that hang from the ceiling to dangle someone prisoner, and the various instruments of torture one would use when they felt like shaking things up after exerting their own power.

There's so much hell and sorrow that contaminates this room he almost collapses to his knees from it. No, he does when he thinks of Elizabeth. Her strapped to a table just like this as she screams and begs for help _. His help_. As she pleads from the chains as they whip and tear into her continuously. The image of her being stabbed, impaled, and burned over and over, and he just…

Screams.

Tears flood from his eyes as he howls a gut-wrenching pain endlessly. His inner darkness surges up, threatening to swallow him and everything around.

A light arrow whizzes through the air and pierces him from behind. The illusion of Elizabeth being safe and sound is one he gladly sinks into as his body falls forward, landing into a numb unconsciousness.


	28. The Line Drawn In Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~28~**

 **-The Line Drawn In Blood-**

 _"_ _Wake up, Meliodas~"_ Hot breath fans over his ear from the delicious purr of his goddess.

"I don't want to… You're right here, with me…" Meliodas counters as he pulls her warm body closer to his and further tangles their legs. Her skin is smooth against his and her warmth atop of him is a comfortable reminder that she is safe. His mind is buzzing with happiness and getting up is the last thing he wishes to do.

She giggles and leans her nose against his. The shiny brightness in her blue eyes causes his heart to beat faster as his palms begin to tingle against her creamy skin. _"Wake up, my demon."_

Her lips swoop down and steal his breath away. When his hands reach up to cradle her face, Elizabeth dissolves into a million speckles of light that fade away into the melting scenery that signifies the ending of his illusion. He blinks delirious as he tries to find her, but all he distinguishes is a decaying building and Gowther observing him intently. Not a single glimpse of his lost lover.

"You seem to enjoy physical contact with her. Is that normal?"

Meliodas' cheeks redden despite himself and he rises from his carelessly placed position upon a hallway floor. "Gowther, unless it's absolutely necessary, don't tamper with my mind again." He'd rather not have someone witness the things he'd like to get up to with Elizabeth.

"Agreed. May I ask, how it is you know my name?" The pinkette questions as he cocks his head slightly which causes a few of his tresses to obscure his face.

"You're—" ' _Gowther, the Selfless'_ His mind finishes, but then he realizes this guy is truthfully _not_ selfless in his actions. In fact, he hasn't been for a while now. _'He fell to his own Commandment… That's probably why he doesn't seem to remember my brothers… Maybe this'll give me a reason to actually give the guy a chance.'_ Gowther only wants knowledge and not his head on a platter which is a good enough reason for the blond.

Meliodas sees Gowther raise a finger towards him in his own sign of impatience, probably intending on getting the answers himself. "Look, do you remember running into my friends before? Elizabeth, Dianna, and Gilthor? I got your name from them."

The pinkette seems a little dubious, but accepts his word a truth.

Meliodas sighs as he grows serious. The hands at his sides curl into fists. "Gowther, this place? It's some kind of torture facility. Elizabeth's been taken to one and I'm going to need your help to find her. I promise you I will explain how it is that I can love her if you do. It may not be today or tomorrow, but it will happen. You have my word."

Amber eyes read him closely. Gowther adjusts his glasses after a few tense moments, then nods. "You are right about this place being where torture takes place. But what I do not understand is why that is. From what I have studied from the demons, their goal is to annihilate the other races. It is not to beat others into submission."

Meliodas flinches just slightly at the image his last sentence drew in his mind, but Gowther's words do ring true. The demons are looking to win this war, so why…? The crest that marks his forehead and bleeds down his cheek flare alarmingly as his eyes take on a murderous look. His power rises bit by bit, causing his wild locks to waft in the steady wind of his energy. "This is all for the demon lord. He thinks he's winning this war. So he's having demon's abduct the lessers and shape them to his will. There's no other explanation. He just gave me one more reason to end his sorry excuse of an existence." He knows the king well. It wouldn't be enough to have everyone under his control, bending to the will of his power. No he'd want those who opposed him, those who thought they could defeat him to grovel at his feet. They'd be considered lower than insignificant specks of dirt. And treated for worse as well. It'd please him too greatly to see those who thought themselves so mighty trained in a manner similar to that of common dogs.

"So the demon lord is a priority now, too?"

Meliodas shoots the emotionless male a look who's appears unaffected by the blond's chilling company. That could be another plus side of having the pinkette around. "Only after we find Elizabeth. We need to stay under the radar of my brothers, Zeldris and Estarossa. Your job will be to find these hidden places as quickly as possible, otherwise we'll have to fight those two."

Gowther gives him a thumbs up although his expression is anything but encouraging. "Affirmative."

Meliodas strides towards the exit of the building while hearing Gowther's even pacing behind him. The demon prays to all who'd heed a wish from the likes of him. He hopes that the next time he and Gowther enter a building such as this, he'll be rushing to sweep Elizabeth in his arms where he promises not to ever let her go again.

~.~.~

Galan holds her up by the sturdy strands of her hair. She's been suspended as such for quite some time. Whilst holding her he dealt with anyone who tried to remove her from his clutches. The giant had been an interesting surprise, he'll admit. With the might that's renown of the giant clan, she'd attempted to will the earth to destroy him savagely. Oh the devastation that followed after was simply delightful! It was easy to dodge her attacks as they ripped and tore into the budding forest—who knew it had been burned down? In doing so though, the poor little fairy he held in his clutches was forced to swing violently like nothing more than a ragdoll from the golden strands of her hair.

The fairy had screamed and cried for them to stop. But he only laughed loud and joyfully. Then he thrusted the dagger end of his ax into the battling giantess and watched as she'd stumbled back and plunged into a lifeless heap. The stillness in her form draws a pleased smile to his lips.

The silence that prevailed after was full of anticipation on his part. _What would the little nuisances do now_ , he'd wondered. Of course his main target could do nothing but cry like a helpless damsel in his hold, but two fairies, a ginger and a green haired one, came for him like tiny bats out of hell. Certainly they'd been attacking him before, but their petty assaults were less concerning than the strength of the giantess.

The golden fairy wailed for them to stop. For them to get away. And he just loved the tears of frustration the two shed once they realized how fruitless their efforts were! And how quickly death would be there to greet them in the end. They too fall from the air and a satisfied laugh bellows through his gut.

When the fairy he holds is the only one left, her reaction does surprise him just a smidgen. He'd expected her to beg and plead for him to spare her or to promise to do anything and be turned to stone due to being untruthful. What he doesn't quite expect if for her to go completely limp in his hold and for her to issue out a command of all things. "Return me to my family quickly! I d-don't want to be here all alone!"

Her eyes are bright golden with grief. Due to her courage to not grovel at the feet of death, Galan decides to honor her wish. He tosses her up into the air easily. With his ax raised, he swishes it horizontally, slicing her cleanly in half. She dies instantly as the two halves of her body plummet to the ground where they land next to her lifeless friends and family.

He'd promised to kill her swiftly. He didn't say anything about not making it gruesome. With his task now complete and just a little sun left still in the day, Galan plans on returning word to Zeldris. Surely the leader will consider letting him in on the taking down of Meliodas now that he's completed his task with flying colors. The towering Commandment grimaces in doubt. There's no way his leader would ever give up the chance to solely defeat his brother. He may as well give up on that idea, before it leads to his own demise.

~.~.~

It's been days now and still there hasn't been a sign of Elizabeth. Veri has thrown herself into the duty of finding the silverette as a way to not drive herself crazy in her worry. Marge has been troubled as well, but many thoughts have begun to pile on to her with each passing day. The fragment is ready to be placed and the Key is nearly complete. Finding the strength to go down to the forbidden chamber to work on it with the Elder has been harder and harder for Marge. The churning magic is nearly too much for her every time. The Elder on the other hand doesn't seem affected at all by it. In fact, she seems to thrive in it.

On top of these heavy thoughts she still wonders about her visions. What happened to them? Why would they suddenly stop? They're supposed to help her view the future so they can be prepared for anything, but her gift just seems to have abandoned her. The only reason her visions would leave her is if there was no future to see... but that's impossible. The seal is nearly finished, and the demons will be gone, forever. The elegant goddess' visage is entirely disheartened as she sits isolated from everyone in the realm. She chose a fountain she always used to see Elizabeth sneak off to before the silverette became so deeply involved in the war. The younger would giggle and blush like a young maiden in love. Now that she thinks on it, Elizabeth was probably just watching that demon of hers…

"Perhaps I need a bit of cheering up, too. I haven't seen Gilthor in a while and I know he'd be more than happy to get a visit from me," she muses thoughtfully as a blush begins to warm its way upon her cheeks. She's definitely missed her Gilthor and things have just been so stressful… Without wasting another moment, she activates the looking glass and calls his name. Marge flushes like an adolescent as she waits to see the strong handsome face of her love.

Nearly the entire realm hears her screech as her eyes glue unwillingly to the image the glass shows her. She screams over and over as the sight becomes too much for her. Dried blood is stained everywhere along the village walls. Body parts creep into the corners of the image, giving away the fact that there's more than one person brutally murdered within his vicinity. But she can't take her eyes away from what's most important to her. Sir Gilthor, her precious love is a slaughtered mess that turns her stomach viciously. She can hardly bare to look on for the maggots have gotten a hold of him. _"Gilthor! Gilthor! No this can't be!"_

Someone has gotten ahold of her and pulls her away from the fountain. It's good timing too because she can't hold her stomach anymore. People are around her, saying things and speaking words she can't hear. The hands that hold her hair back as she vomits and cries offer no comfort. The man she loves, _Her Gilthor_ , is dead. He's gone from her life. How is she going to survive without him?

Her sobs turn horse as her body quakes from their strength. _"Gilthor! GILTHOR!"_ She screams for him to come back to her.

Instead all she receives is a dose of forcefully calming magic that soothes her into a dreamless sleep.

~.~.~

" _Damn it!"_ Eruptions explode from the ground in succession after the vehement curse. He's getting fed up with that bastard slipping from their grasp just seconds from their arrival. And this shit has been happening for _days_. He's about done with his brother's games. "I swear if I don't get my hands around his neck soon, there will be severe consequences," Zeldris growls towards Estarossa. The ravenette's fist flexes. A nearby boulder explodes from his fluctuation in power, showering them in its debris.

Estarossa calmly dusts the dirt from his jacket with a barely noticeable scowl. "Calm down little brother. Have you attempted to take the last few days into account? Did the strange energy with him that appears to slip from full detection not draw your attention once? What thing has been missing from his side this entire time we've been hunting him?"

Zeldris inhales and forces his volatile annoyance away with his exhale. Once more he's the cold, emotionless leader of the Ten Commandments. "You're right. That strange energy with him has been a bit peculiar. I'm used to that sickeningly innocent warmth that's always beside him whenever we seek him out."

Estarossa nods approvingly. The setting sun draws out his more lazy side as he leans back against a sturdy tree. Although his mind stays sharp and attentive in looking for signs of Meliodas. "I'm pleased you noticed. Now from this what do you think might be going on with that brother of ours?"

Zeldris rolls his eyes, but goes along with his brother's game. "The goddess might not be with him… Perhaps she's missing…" This pulls the corners of the younger's lips up as a cruel thought manifests in his mind. "Meliodas wouldn't hide from us, even I realize he's not that much of a coward. The only thing that makes sense is that he's looking for her…"

"Right." Estarossa removes himself from the tree, then pulls from a pocket within his jacket a familiar strand of hair.

Zeldris narrows his eyes questioningly. "What makes you think your Hunter can find her if her own mate can't?"

Estarossa shrugs as an enormous beast with a wolf-like maw and several feet worth of claws emerge from the shadows of the forest. "I never said I believed it could, but it might get us closer to her and thus Meliodas."

The younger scowls at this lackluster answer, but allows Estarossa to give his creation the scent of the goddess. As the beast sniffs the air then takes off like the hounds of hell are on its tail, Zeldris really begins to believe the only good that's come out of this hunting game so far is the death of Meliodas' friends.

~.~.~

Her back is roughly slammed against a cold, smooth table. She fights back fiercely as her wrists are seized and slammed beside her head, cracking her delicate bones with the force. Elizabeth screams as her back arches, but her captor uses the opportunity of the white hot agony that engulfs her senses to strap her wrists and feet to the table. A blindfold is forced around her eyes. They soak up her tears and block out her vision.

"Where's that bitch!? _I'm going to murder her!"_ Even through the blazing fire that encompasses her wrists and stems her thoughts, she recognizes that voice. It's the boisterous one. The demon she murdered. He should be dead. _Why is he not dead!?_ A bitter mix of relief and terror wash over her at his appearance. Relief that she didn't kill him, that she's _not_ a murderer. And terror because surely he'll kill her now and this time he won't hold back. He'll make sure it's the worst pain she'll ever experience.

 _"_ _Please,"_ She heaves, _"P-please, don't do this!"_ Her voice is now hysterical. Her unexplained capture begins to tear at her mind. " _Why are you doing this!? What have I done to you!?"_

A sharp punch is delivered to her jaw, cutting through her spouting words and ruining what healing her body managed to accomplish to her face. "Never speak unless spoken to! And never question what's done to you, got it?"

She hears his heavy breathing and practically feels the anger rolling off of him. Her body shivers and she's unsure if she should answer.

 _"_ _I said "got it"!?"_ he repeats much closer so that she can feel every word he speaks.

She squeaks as more tears soak into her blindfold. "Y-yes."

Sturdy shoes thud against the floor. It must be the one who captured her and brutally forced her onto this table. It had happened so quickly she never got a chance to see who tackled her to the ground and ruined her only chance to possibly get back to Meliodas. She sniffs as she tries not to move her hands. The pain is still so hot, she has trouble keeping herself still.

Her captor speaks and she realizes it's the one from before. The neat and business like one. "I think your attendance here will no longer be necessary."

She fills her body fill with such hope she's sure a watery smile begins to grace her face. _'Are they really going to let me go?'_

"What the hell do you mean, I'm not needed here? This girl shoved a knife in my face! Do you know how painful that was?"

Her smile breaks.

"That may be true, but I believe my methods will prove more beneficial in the short time needed to get her ready for his majesty." The poised demon explains further as he comes to a stop beside the restrained goddess.

 _'_ _H-his majesty? T-the demon lord? That can't be who he means. It just can't…'_ The darkness Elizabeth is forced into begins to morph with her growing horror. It twists and shapes into a terrifying monster, one she always envisioned to be the guiding force of the demons. The growling beast wastes no time in setting its red gaze on her. In a blink, it's before her with its mouth wide open full of rows of daggered teeth. It lowers its jaws around her, then closes sharply. Sealing her fate and leaving nothing but a bloody mess upon the floor.

She hears a sick chuckling rumble in her ear and she realizes she was whimpering quite terrified at the revelation.

"Hehe, so you realized, huh? Afraid of the demon king? You should be! You're nothing but scum beneath his feet. He'll find a good purpose for you, I'm sure. And then he'll reward us for bringing him such a fragile being for him to toy with. Won't you like that, _goddess?_ " His hand squeezes one of her wrists and Elizabeth screams until her voice goes silent.

"Enough." The tight voice interrupts over tortured thrashes of the writhing form upon the table. When his associate doesn't stop, the demon reaches out and forcefully removes the male's grasp. "I said _enough_. I will be administering her lessons from now on. Your presence is no longer needed as stated before."

Elizabeth's mind is much too dizzy as she tries to breath over her horse throat. The pain that radiates throughout her form is enough to render her focus near useless.

"Fine. But if she isn't broken by the time she's presented, the demon lord will have _your_ head." Furious steps echo throughout the room until they begin to fade away. Eventually they silence all together and Elizabeth knows there's only one demon left in the room.

It's a struggle to breathe in the silence let alone with all the blood that tries to clog her airways from the wounds inflicted to her. Her teeth rattle in her jitters, but the calm, cool voice eventually gives her something to focus on. "You are different, goddess. Very powerful. But I have yet to see you do anything, but behave in a helpless manner." His voice is light and begins to head away from her.

His steps stop and the sound of gushing water reaches her ears briefly before halting. His neat steps reach her once more. A hand settles behind the back of her head causing her to flinch, but he's persistent. She feels a rim against her lips and doesn't have much time to think before liquid is pressing against her lips. She opens her mouth and gratefully gulps what she can until there's nothing left.

Her head is placed back down and the demon leaves her once more allowing her to breathe a little more easily, even if it's just for a short time. She's grateful for the small amount of kindness. Confusion dwells in her senses. She has no idea as to why he'd be kind enough to give her water. He said he's going to take over her "lessons" after all.

She hears his steps stop, before the tinkling sounds of things hitting each other slightly reaches her ears. _'What's that? What is he doing…?'_ The sound persists and her nerves act like salt to her wounds, adding to her pain.

"It's pretty obvious that your power must stem from healing then. There's no way you should have recovered so quickly without aid after _Hell's Skewer_ was enacted upon you." He's much to calm for her tastes as the metal clanking continues. She has no idea what he plans to do. His voice doesn't give away anything. She's forced to imagine the worst.

Elizabeth doesn't respond to his words either, not after she was told not to speak unless spoken too. Furthermore she doesn't want to give away what he also knows.

The noise stops and it's silent for a long moment. Her labored breathing is raucous and she strains for his whereabouts. A warm hand grasps the hem of her shirt and she recoils with a whine. He can move without noise! She'll never know when he moves or where he moves to if he can do that! How will she ever get through this? Shakily she exhales and tries to relax. She needs to think rationally about this. That's the only way she can possibly survive and maybe get out of here. The place is swarmed with demons of different kinds greatly outnumbering her, so there's no way she can escape by brute force. The only way she can see her way out of this is... if she can survive long enough for Meliodas to reach her. That's the only way. She knows he's coming for her, so she has to be alive when he does arrive. Even if it's bleak, she'll somehow manage.

He doesn't say anything. She only feels her shirt being lifted slightly then the soft tearing of fabric. A metallic clipping sounds and she understands what he's doing with a hot flash shooting through her senses unpleasantly. _"_ P-please don't! D-don't remove my…" Her words trail off as her nerves become unmanageable.

The demon continues. _Snip, snip, snip._ Eventually her shirt it cleanly cut and she feels the cold air against her bare skin. She hears the soft contact the material makes with the floor before the snipping starts once more and her pants start to feel looser. She begins to struggle fiercely against her bonds with panic's rising. The pain she receives is harsh, but the terror of what he might be about to do overshadows that. _'What is he going to do to me?'_ Veri once painted a nice picture for her about what demons can do to their victims if captured and she thrashes frantically at the thought. She wants Meliodas _now._ She wants him to scoop her up in his arms and make all of this go away as she knows he can. She needs his warmth and protection so badly it near agonizing.

Her leather trousers hit the floor and the demon steps away from her. Her panic doesn't cease. It only rises when she hears him messing with those metal objects once more, leaving her to imagine what he could possibly be preparing her for. Something lengthy drags and she waits with baited breath and a heart more than wanting out of her chest.

Something cuts through the air. Elizabeth screeches, then gags from the excruciation of metal jagged bits connected to thin leather flaying her bare skin. The metal digs deeply into her flesh, but the purely dark matter that seeps into her like jagged claws is what really makes her scream. The demon makes sure to drag the thin strips across her skin, before pulling back. The silverette can barely grip consciousness with slippery hands. Warm blood pools across her torso and slips down the sides of her skin.

"You are not to speak unless spoken to as well as given the command to speak, young goddess. It'll do you well to learn that." The whip clangs against something, jolting her back into the present. This demon is different she realizes. Her thoughts swim in and out of focus but she realizes something that seizes her chest harshly. He's willing to wait as long as it takes before enacting punishment.

"As for your clothes. They would have been shredded regardless. If thoughts of a forceful coupling crossed your mind just know we demons don't wish to sully our bloodline with the likes of _you_ ," It's the first real sneer she's heard from him and she wonders exactly how terrifying he'd be if he were really angered.

Her thoughts are beginning to muddle through with the loss of blood and the added torment. She doesn't know how much longer she can hold out. And the only angered demon she can think of is her Meliodas. Would he actually find her?

Steady footsteps near her and then she feels his hands on the table just beside her. "That actually brings up a strange thought… Did I hear you correctly when you were recaptured? Did you call out the name of the Dark Prince, Meliodas? You may answer."

She breathes deeply as her thoughts dim. She only remembers whispering one thing before her mind shuts down. " _Meliodas…"_


	29. Song Of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~29~**

 **-Song Of Death-**

Even if she was silent, she soon came to know that her lessons would continue on regardless. Being silent only made them go by easier. She'd long since stopped trying to figure out how much time had gone by. All she knew was the darkness and the torment her calm captor bestowed upon her. Exhaustion and delirium is one of the main treatments he gave her. It's been… so _long_ since water or food has touched her lips. His words were bland, unfeeling, as he'd uttered without pause, "You expressed quite strongly your disliking to our food. The main goal of feeding our prisoners is to make sure they can withstand their punishments, but since our food is not to your tastes, you will not be getting anymore for some time."

She'd tried to express exactly why she couldn't eat the food at her fear of being starved.

He'd pinned several daggers laced in demonic flames into her limbs until she simply blacked out for her insolence.

The lack of food and water seem to work best on her though as she can't heal nearly as well with the lack of energy. She's dizzy all the time and her stomach is surely going to make a point of eating through her body in its efforts to find nutrition. Elizabeth finds herself mumbling things, against her will in her state of disorientation, but during these times her captor doesn't punish her. He attempts to squeeze information out of her.

"What do you have planned against the demons?" the words seem far away in her mind prompting her to speak, but she feels as if she shouldn't. _'Why would he want to know,'_ the thoughts comes sluggishly and she tries to gaze around, but it dawns on her that she can't because of the thing around her eyes. _'I'm captured. That's right… Torture... I'm being tortured… Meliodas, why aren't you here? Where are you?'_ Something harshly tugs around her neck and she chokes roughly. She tries to inhale desperately for a moment and then air rushes into her lungs when the restriction around her neck is loosened. She immediately remembers the question and utters whatever comes to mind first, "W-we plan to take them d-down."

"What is your involvement with Meliodas?" Her mind is wavering in its focus and the darkness she's been plunged into doesn't help at all. _'Meliodas… My beloved Meliodas… Where are you? I-I need you so much right now,'_ the thought causes her heart to squeeze and tiny words escape her lips as his green eyes framed by unruly blond hair come to mind, "He is m-my demon." As she breathes harshly the silence in the room becomes almost deafening, but she allows her thoughts to swim in sloppy circles around her precious love, believing wholeheartedly that one day soon he'll swoop in and take her away from all of this. It isn't long until she feels the demon near her as his voice penetrates her woozy mind with words she still doesn't quite understand. "Your scent is impure… Would the prince sink so low…?"

Now a piece of fruit close to spoiling is being pressed to her lips. She tries to sit as comfortably as she can upon the floor that nips her skin in a bitter chill while opening her mouth eagerly to the food. He'd said she was being rewarded for following directions so well in the past few days. Food and water. She nearly cries. Instead she tries to eat as slowly, yet as quickly as her stomach will allow while taking occasional sips of water from the glass he holds for her.

She wants to thank him, but she's not allowed to speak.

"You enjoy fruit quite a bit? You may speak." The demon informs her after offering her more water.

"Y-yes. It's all that I can eat." She feels relieved to finally be able to explain this after being treated so harshly for something she can't control.

"Hmm…" His response is obscure, but she doesn't question it. She's much too happy to finally be able to fill her belly. Elizabeth opens her mouth for another piece when her mind falters and her body dips forward without a thought. The short chains that keep her wrists at her back stop her from crashing to the floor, but she can't move. Her mind is foggier than before and her limbs are heavier than lead. She moans weakly and tries to look around. The blindfold only helps to confuse her more.

"Good. The drugs have taken effect. We will go through our last lesson as you are scheduled to see the demon lord shortly after." The demon informs her business like as she hears him stand. "Do not fret. The drugs will wear off soon. I just wanted to take the precautions necessary, for your first meeting with his majesty."

She feels panic's rising, but it can't penetrate the cloaking fog that surrounds her thoughts. So she barely reacts. Inside however she screams violently begging her not to take her there. She tries to run and hide, to shield herself in the darkness she's been bound to, but she knows with a gut wrenching terror that that won't save her. The monster that's lead the demon clan will easily pluck her up and crush her into forgotten dust. She struggles against the fog that subdues her, desperately pounding with weakened fist to free herself, but she remains still and sluggish. Entirely vulnerable to whatever they wish to inflict upon her.

Her chains rattle before she's released. The demon drags her bare form to the center of the room and towards the chains that hang from the ceiling. Elizabeth's head sags against her chest as the cold rough metal closes over her wrists worn raw. She doesn't flinch from the tight fit nor when the clanking sound of a crank being turned echoes around the room. Her body rises from the floor until she's held midair from her wrists. She feels her toes just barely scrape the floor.

This punishment is one she hates the most, she dully recalls. Something lifts from his tools of punishment and drags across the floor. She's never ready for it.

"What is the first thing you do in his majesty's presence?"

Her lips tremble. "B-bow low to the ground."

Her body convulses with the force of his strike. The pain is to remind her of what is to come if she fails to do what she lists.

"Good. When his majesty speaks, do you look him in the eye?"

She sniffs and her tone weakens. "N-no."

Two slashes through the air and she sings a song of agony's torment. Her sense of hearing has gotten so well, she can practically hear her blood splashing against the floor. "Good. How are you to address his majesty?"

She sobs. "M-master."

Three whips against her skin and she can feel the air burn against her flesh.

"Right. Do not question his majesty and follow every word he gives you. Expect quick punishment for hesitance, do you understand? Speak!"

"I u-understand!" she agrees loudly through tears. Her mind is dizzy and the pain feels thrice as worse as it usually does. She'll do anything they say, just as long as they don't hurt her anymore.

The silence stretches, pressing on her mind more forcefully than the drugs in her system. Eventually she hears the familiar clanging of the whip being returned to its place and she sags more entirely into the chains that hold her. "I believe you are ready. Let me clean you up then place the underling's uniform upon you."

His feet quickly cross the room and then she hears something squeaking. The sound of water gushes and she assumes he's filling a container of some sort. The water stops and he marches towards her. The cold splash of water and the flaring of her wounds gives her enough strength to rear her head back in a scream.

"One more should do and then I'll dress you and take you to the guards escorting the others being transported to his majesty."

~.~.~

When her vision is returned to her she nearly screeches from the pain of the light. The demon doesn't give her time to adjust as he drags her down halls upon halls towards a room clustered with a plethora of humans, both men and woman. He shoves her into the rough hands of a male guard. She trips over her feet and causes the man to jostle some. A pained whimper escapes her as he squeezes her arms brutally then harshly situates her beside him as a reprimand. Elizabeth doesn't apologize as she's much too afraid to speak.

"Remember your lessons," She hears the demon's last words then his footsteps begin to fade away. Elizabeth's breathing increases. _'Meliodas… why haven't you come? Why am I still here?_ ' the thought is weighty in her mind. She can't understand why he hasn't showed up. She knows how much he loves her, how devoted he is to her, and the things he's told her and shown her are more than enough proof that he'd do just about anything to keep her safe and happy, so why…? Her eyes catch the scraggly brown cloth that covers her, but it doesn't nearly hold her attention when the world begins to spin and churn with a dark magic.

The goddess nearly flops to the floor as her eyes swim in dizziness, if not for the hold the guard has on her. She takes in calming breathes and eventually when her vision stops spinning she notices red carpentering beneath her first. Her lip is taken into a brutal grip between her teeth as she realizes she's no longer in Britannia any longer. _'He didn't come. Why didn't he come? I don't understand, Meliodas… Why did you leave me to this fate?_

Fear cloaks everyone heavily at the change in scenery, but no one speaks. Their lessons have been burned too deep. Hurried footsteps reach them and a nervous voice greets them. "W-welcome! His majesty wishes to meet you all personally. That is how he decides which role you will play. Follow me, this way," He seems rushed to her ears. The guard begins to usher her away from the people, but in the same direction, apply special attention to her. She doesn't care though. Her mind is drowning in the fading grains of hope. She never thought it would become this way. She never once thought Meliodas wouldn't come for her.

Her dull blue eyes glue to the floor as they're led down a gaping hallway. The people in front of her stop and so does her guard tugging her along like a lifeless ragdoll. It's a moment before the squelching sound of an enormous door opens. The power that radiates from the room has her on her knees in an instant despite the male's hold on her arm. Even in her daze, the fear that gnaws at her limbs is painful. It's so much like Meliodas' when he loses control, but much more unbridled and more unrestrained. This demon lord's power is simply much _more._ The power she senses seems to have no issues weaving through the room and tasting everyone briefly before moving on to the next. She hears the others sharp intakes of breaths as well as the sound of them falling to the ground the moment they encounter the strength of his will.

When the demon king's power slithers over her, it seems to still. Not a second passes before a booming voice demands his words heeded. " _Bring the goddess to me this INSTANT!"_

Elizabeth shudders as the guard beside her and another off to the side roughly grasps her arms and haul her to her feet. They drag her to the throne room. She makes it a point to keep her gaze down as she's thrown to the floor before his feet.

The moment her knees hit the floor she realizes it's over. Meliodas has not come for her. He never was. Maybe he realized that she wasn't worth it and she wasn't strong enough to be at his side. He always ends up saving her and this time he simply grew tired of it. Her heart shrivels and collapses under the pressure of his abandonment. She tries with scraggly bits of will to keep herself from crying as her face reddens and her eyes rim with tears. She loves Meliodas so much, she can't take the idea of being worthless to him. She should have tried harder to prove her strength to be at his side, but in the end it doesn't matter anymore. She'll die here, but as long as Meliodas can go on, she'll accept her fate with a bittersweet smile.

The demon lord's power forms a noose around her neck capturing her attention absolutely. She suddenly finds it near impossible to breathe. "What is your name? Speak loudly and clearly when I address you." The threat hangs thickly in the air for any insolence she shows.

"Elizabeth, master." She's sure to keep herself bowed lowly upon the floor.

"Good. Now this question's important. I received word on traitorous acts occurring with the prince I'd dearly hoped to take over my throne. Now I would like to know, are you the goddess who poisoned his mind? Are you the goddess Meliodas has chosen to bed with and conspire with? Answer truthfully, I can already smell it on you…" He growls forceful causing her to lower closer to the ground.

Elizabeth quivers. Her mind begins to crumble under the weight of his presence. She finds it hard to form a coherent thought let alone the ability to even consider lying. His power is so raw it radiates like the rising sun. Honesty would be the best choice here otherwise he'll most likely have no problem in ripping through her skin and mashing her bones to dust without batting an eye. Her words are loud, but shuddered in terror. "Y-y-yes, master."

His power tightens further around her neck and she struggles to breathe. "Good girl. Your honesty will be rewarded." _'Rewarded?_ ' She has no clue as to what a monster like him would consider as a reward. She doesn't know if she should rejoice or melt into a puddle of terrified goo upon the floor when this ominous reward is brought to her.

His fingers snap sharply and the demons who dragged her to him move quickly to remove her from the room. "With a swift death that is. Take her to the lower dungeon. I'll be down to finish the job after you all take care of her preparations."

She wants to beg and plead, but she knows. His word is final. The only thing she is allowed are the tears that grant her no relief. Her heart isn't heavy with the burden of her demise, the only thing that weighs her down is a single thought. _'Why didn't you come, Meliodas?'_

~.~.~

An aged door is hurdled through the air. It crashes against a wall, smashing into splinters. Seeing this doesn't satisfy him in the least but he needs something to keep his anger down and to keep his fears at bay. His hands tremble at his sides. When he clenches his fists to hide this fact his power spikes. The shock wave that results sends tables flying, pillars buckle, and cell bars smash into the walls of their cages.

Gowther, observing this not too far away, stands idle. He readjusts his glasses that were blown askew, before asking a question. "Destroying things. Does it help with our mission?"

Meliodas' muscles flex in agitation. "No, Gowther. But it does keep me from going crazy. _It's been days._ We've been searching and barely missing my brothers each time. And they linger longer every time. So yeah, destroying things helps me stay a little saner because if I have to think about what they're doing to her while I'm out _here…._ If I come to another one of these places and she's not here, Gowther… I just might lose it."

Shadows slide around his form as his visage darkens. He can't. He just can't bear the thought of her suffering for too much longer.

"I see. So the last place shall hopefully be our last," Gowther comments in what he assumes is the appropriate way to respond.

"Yeah…"

Amber eyes look through their surroundings in the silence and finds not a trace of the two demons pursuing them. He spreads his senses, just to be sure, and notes that they indeed have left. "It is now safe to depart. I believe it would be best to head east from here. There is both an abundance of beings as well as a nice secluded area where another cloaked facility might be."

Meliodas lowers his brows as he begins to head towards the exit. "I hope you're right." The tingling feeling of the concealing magic washes over him briefly before he darts towards the predetermined direction with Gowther at his heels. They must be quick about these things. It's never long before his siblings catch on to his whereabouts and it becomes a race against time from there. He almost smirks at how agitated Zeldris must be at having him escape from his clutches so many times already.

The younger needs not worry. They'll have it out in due time. Just after he reclaims what was stolen from him first.

"Say, Gowther? Do you think my brothers know that you're traveling with me?" A second after the question leaves his lips Meliodas groans at his own lack of foresight. Of course they would. There were a part of the same group for years now. What he doesn't want to explain to the emotionless male is why him not being recognized is so important.

"I do not believe so. When you mentioned before that those two were following you, I disguised my energy only slightly. I don't have the power to do so completely, but it should be enough…" Gowther looks thoughtful as the two draw closer forests with rolling hills.

Even in the darkening atmosphere Meliodas' sheer astonishment is clearly seen. "What!? And you didn't think to try and use that on me, too?"

"Well, yes. But I do not have the capacity to—"

Gowther's words fall on deaf ears the moment Meliodas catches a scent. A wonderfully sweet floral scent. Meliodas' speed increases dramatically, leaving dust and grass scattered in the air. He can smell Elizabeth. The scent is a little old, but she was _there_.

His eyes spy wildly around for any visual confirmations while he moves closer to her smell. Thick trees, shaggy bushes, and scraggly grass. There's nothing out of the ordinary until he notices the long knife he gave her and promised himself he'd teach her how to use. His knees hit the grass before it and he shakily brings it closer to his face once he notices the dried blood on the blade. With a heart too tight with worry he inhales for her scent, then breathes out relieved. It isn't her blood, but she did clutch this knife.

She was forced to stab someone.

His blood runs cold at the thought as he rises to his feet. He moves closer to where her scent ends just as Gowther arrives and his jaw clenches. In the grass is a trail of torn marks, like someone was dragged against their will in a struggle. For once, Meliodas doesn't need Gowther to point out the hidden building as Elizabeth left quite the helpful amount of clues.

Meliodas marches straight into the building trembling under the vicious waves of hell's inferno wishing to explode from his very form. His vision is starting to bleed into a hazy red around the edges and his thoughts are beginning to blur. Death. He seeks the death of many for the atrocities they've committed against his love. The crest upon his forehead begins to grow and spread as the urge to kill becomes impossible to ignore. Elizabeth's presence is not there, but her scent is too strong for him to not believe this is the building she was kept in. As the few demons in the place begin to sense them, Meliodas draws his longsword slowly and deliberately. "Gowther search their minds for where they took Elizabeth. The moment you find out, tell me. I'm going to find the son of a bitch who hurt her."

"Okay."

Meliodas' power fluctuates and he rockets forward at blinding speeds. Demons spill through doors from all sides. Each of their weaknesses filter into his mind easily in his adrenaline soaked mind. He strikes every one of them through their faults in quick succession which has them careening through walls. Their heavy groans and the blasts of walls imploding follow in this wake. He'll know who he's looking for by their scent. He's sure of it.

His boots thud rapidly against the floor as he turns a sharp corner and slices his blade out. It cuts cleanly through the wall with the aid of his power. The two pieces of thick wood wobble then topple over revealing a single demon who appears more than agitated at his arrival. That is until he gets a better look at Meliodas' face and realizes exactly who stormed the building with unrelenting force.

The demon trembles almost imperceptibly as Meliodas strolls in over the collapsed wall. His footsteps seem to reverberate pointedly as his sword hangs lithely in his hold. Meliodas' eyes take in the many blood stains that cover the surfaces of the area with a rapidly growing sense of fury. The shadow's that cover half of his face begin to spread down his neck.

The demon tried to clean it up somewhat, but it's clear to Meliodas whose blood was spilled here. Meliodas's sword swishes through the air where he stands and the male before him cries out as one of the legs beneath him is chopped off right from under him. " _Where is she!?"_

The demon's eyes are squeezed in pain as he clutches his upper thigh where the limb was removed. "Y-you'll never find her!"

His steps are quick as he draws closer to the downed male. Once again he slashes his sword through the air and the male's other leg is removed. _"Where the hell is she or I swear whatever hell you put her through will be a thousand times worse!?"_ His boots smashing against the decapitated legs that attempt to reconnect with the demon's body emphasize his point with bloody splatters.

The demon writhing in pain manages to peel his eyes open enough to look up at Meliodas. A bitter sneer grows on his face and a hoarse chuckles comes through his throat. "Y-you certainly have fallen, Dark Prince. Y-you… you marked her p-pretty good, too. I'm s-sure once she's discovered, her f-fate will be sealed."

It doesn't take a genius to get what he's insinuating. Gowther's entry only confirms it. "I have figured out Elizabeth's whereabouts. She's been transported to the demon realm. More specifically to the demon king."

His blond locks jerk wildly in the outpouring of his power that follows his scream of rage. The frenzied angered flames that seem to make up the pools of Meliodas' eyes seem to consume the life of the demon before him more rapidly than the blood that drains from his body. Gowther creeps closer in fascination just as Meliodas chants a flurry of words so quickly they resemble a poisonous hiss.

The two vanish from the room in a flare of plum radiance.

~.~.~

She's shoved to her knees with brute force. Only the days of torture allow her to swallow back a cry. Her eyes study the dank room briefly, only noting the dim candles on the back walls and the high alcoves just below the ceiling where the roof curves to meet in a point. Elizabeth hears metal clinking and soon thick cuffs are placed on her wrists, keeping them securely behind her back. Her ankles are given the same treatment before the two males move to stand before her with eyes betraying their disgust towards her.

Their voices perk her ears and she listens to what may very well be some of the last words she hears. "I'm not sure what he sees in her. The body? Sure. But her essences is too sickly sweet. I can barely stand to be around goddesses before it feels like my skin's about to crawl off my flesh." Her eyes lower in shame she can't seem to understand.

Elizabeth shrinks in on herself self-conscious, but the other picks up where his friend left off. "Yeah, I know what you mean. The demon lord will make her pay for contaminating Meliodas. It's too bad the Dark Prince will have to suffer the consequences as well."

"D-dark Prince?" she voices hesitantly after hearing that phrase again. She wants to know what it means and why they refer to Meliodas in such a way. She doesn't care if she's supposed to keep quiet. These demons aren't the demon lord.

Her hair is roughly grasped in order to pull her head back to stare into the glower of the rugged demon. "Yes, _Dark Prince._ Prince Meliodas had a reputation before he left the demon realm and eventually wound up with the likes of you. Now he is to be executed. His death will be on your hands, little goddess."

Her eyes narrow just slightly as her teeth bear in a grimace. She knows Meliodas is going after the demon lord and gladly gave up everything to join him. She also knows that the demon lord sent word for both their heads, so what this demon tells her is nothing new. But simply hearing him tell her so bluntly how better off Meliodas would have been without her… How, his death would be because of her. It paints a horrid picture in her mind. His eyes are lifeless as they gaze at her, as if accusing her for his gruesome death. His body is brutally torn into. They've tortured him for his crime of choosing her over his race. His blood would forever be on her hands. She'd never be able to wash it away. The vacant look within his eyes would follow her until the ends of time. She'd never be able to forgive herself. And it would all be because of her selfish need to be with him. The image of his death is burned into her vision as it causes something vile to stir within her. "You won't lay a finger on him. You may kill me, but you don't dare lay a finger on Meliodas!"

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you. Meliodas will pay his due rights. The demon king will see to that if the Commandments don't first."

The burning hatred that flares in her direction from his tone does nothing to quell the simmering anger that sifts within her. Maybe it's from the days of abuse she's gone through or maybe it's from the psychological torment she's been forced to endure. She doesn't really know what causes her to snap. All she really knows is the heat of injustice inside her and the twisting pain of Meliodas' absence. "I told you before, _he will not die._ "

She watches as his hand rises to strike her. Something inside her takes over her senses and she finds herself weaving a hypnotic song for the two demons to drown in.

 _"_ _ **You both, have come,  
a ways from your path.  
Where Death plucks each man,  
who tangles in his wrath.  
Come down this wayward way,  
you'll witness your bloodbath.  
When he steals your souls  
and continues his warpath."**_

When her senses return, Elizabeth lurches at the sound of the two demons thudding against the floor. Their bodies lay motionless. Entirely too still to her eyes. Neither of their chests rises. Fear begins to grip her brutally as she struggles to scoot away from them with her limbs so tightly bound. "W-what happened? W-what's going on?"

No one responds and her eyes fill with tears before they spill down her cheeks. ' _I don't understand! I only sang a few words! They can't be dead!'_ "Those words… where did they even come from? Someone! Someone please," She begs quietly as her head hangs low. Sobs fill the room in her terrified confusion. The overbearing malevolence that approaches just outside of the chamber chokes her brutally. The demon king has come to end her existence.

~.~.~

His stride is sure as power radiates from him in gales. The servants bow deeply in his presence just as they should. The moonlight shines praisingly upon him as he journeys towards the chamber to where he had the demons escort the goddess. The new group of lessers he'd make sure to deal with later. This goddess needs to be dealt with immediately.

The stairs he takes spiral down. Deeper and deeper they take him into his castle until he's just before the door leading to the goddess who could lead to his race's demise. Something is amiss though. A tingling through the air. He thrusts himself back when he hears a snippet of her voice through the doors. He hisses in outrage at the realization of what she's just done. Two of his men, dead. All because of that woman's persuasive tongue.

When he's sure her magic has run its course, he stomps towards the doors without pause and thrusts them open. They bang against the walls and fall to the floor, kicking up dust. Her fearful trembling feeds demonic glee. The sight of his dead men dampens it some.

"I'm sorry, m-master! I d-don't know what happened!" He can see the cogwheels of her thoughts spinning so quickly she can't barely even process her words, let alone her mistake. When she does though what little color in her face drains. She has the exquisite beauty of the pale corpse she'll soon be. He doesn't strike her for speaking out of turn. It won't matter in the long run anyway.

"It seems you've tapped into that power of yours, _Theeos De'fang_. Or should I say, Song of Death?"

The horror that blooms across her face is magnificent. "S-song of death?"

"Why, yes, of course! You didn't know? Your father was quite the mage indeed," the bitter tinge that seeps into his tone causes the goddess to practically wilt at his feet. "He'd stumbled onto my plans to begin a war against the other clans. Took what magic he gleaned from us demons and used it to create a weapon of sorts that would spell nothing but disaster for us. Or should I simply say _you_. I'd tried to have people find you, but as I said before your father was a crafty man. Even when he and your mother were killed you were hidden away."

The demon lord slowly strides ever so closer to the cowering goddess. His power brings about every whimper of fright she makes. "Then you discovered Meliodas. Maybe the demonic magic that runs through you attracted you to him? Who knows? Either way, you were found. And now you shall _die."_

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Meliodas declares aggressively as he emerges from the darkness of the room's entranceway. His face is masked in swirled shadows as the darkness slowly coils down his torso.


	30. Come To A Head

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **This chapter was _soo_ hard for me to write. I hope you all enjoy it either way!**

* * *

 **~30~**

 **-Come To A Head-**

Gowther and Meliodas tear through the fabric of the demonic realm in a brilliant flare of light. Towering wooden doors stand before them so high you'd have to crane your neck to spy the top. Meliodas can detect a massive amount of demons in the twisted black castle coiled towards the sky. His fist thrusts out, shattering the wood and announcing their presence with an explosion worthy of prominence

"Stick with me. When we get to Elizabeth, take her. Get her to safety. _I'm counting on you, Gowther."_ Meliodas' eyes drip with vengeance. Shadows curl along his face and twist off into fading wisps.

Gowther thinks about the demon's words carefully. "I will keep her safe as you wish."

"Good." The word is rough like the grating of a blade on cement when the two take off into the demon lord's castle. Meliodas can sense her comforting warmth. It's been much too long since he's nestled in that warmth. The power inside him shifts, then spikes and the floor beneath his feet cracks and splinters. The solid flooring buckles inward and shoots outward in clumps from the force of his speed. He knows precisely where she is. He also knows who exactly is nearing her location.

Demons attempt to swarm them from all sides, but they drop like dead weights from either Meliodas' exuding strength or the rapid darts of white light through the air. Shimmering glass explodes on either of his sides twinkling in the air like frozen tears, but Meliodas' eyes stay forward on his narrowing path. He sees the darkening entry way, just off the side of the main pathway and dashes towards it. The reverberations of his steps clash with the thundering of his heart in his ears.

From his distance he just catches snippets of the demon lord's words and Elizabeth's whimpers. Her voice resonates deeply with the frigidness of his soul. It's been too long since he's felt so warm… He hears words though that won't be ignored. _Theeos De'fang._ He knows what they mean and has a feeling of whom they're referring too, but his feet are on the bottom landing and the demon lord just threatened the life of his love.

He has more important things to focus on.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Meliodas makes sure to enunciate each syllable like a finely pointed dagger. When the demon king turns his eyes on him, Meliodas finally allows his eyes to fall on Elizabeth. For the first time, he can actually see what hell she's been through. Bruises are like a second coating of paint along her skin. Some deep blue or dark purple, others a sickly yellow as her power attempted to heal them. Cuts and deep gashes lacerate her beautiful skin, barely even scabbing over in her apparent weakened state. He lets his eyes trail to hers and his heart plunges over the deep end. Her eyes are puffy and rimmed in red. The bruises underneath belie the amount of sleep she's gotten. Her once vibrant windows to her soul now look shattered and weak in their attempts to shield her inner pain from all.

Meliodas will never forgive himself for this.

Elizabeth can hardly contain the warring emotions that battle inside her. The moment she sees Meliodas is like waking up from a nightmare. He couldn't really be there could he? She thought he wouldn't come. She's too weak for him. Too much of a bother. And yet there he stands, strong and fierce, ready to murder anyone on her behalf. He's there for her and the very notion slowly but surely begins to carefully mend her shattered heart. She tries so hard not to show the pain and torment she's been through when Meliodas finally gazes at her, but it becomes so difficult when his wondrous green eyes lock on hers. Her breath stifles and she doesn't know whether to try and silently beg him to leave before he's murdered and plead with him to save her from this torturous hell.

"Oh, Meliodas! It's been so very long!" The room practically vibrates from the demon king's voice. He doesn't remove himself from partially obscuring Elizabeth however.

Meliodas is hard pressed to contain his shaking rage. "Yeah, what's it been? Like nearly a century?"

The darkness in the lord's eyes soften in a false show of sympathy. Meliodas doesn't miss the subtle shift of the demon king's hand placed upon his hip near his sword nor the way his broad body shifts slightly in Elizabeth's direction. "Yes, your departure was a sad one. Did you ever figure out this "path" you were destined for? Or did you fall victim to the fatal flaws of emotions."

Meliodas edges slowly into the room. The soft clicks of his boots are punctuated in the silence of his awaited answer. With each step the demon king's body tenses in preparation, but Meliodas does not charge him yet. He waits until he stands before the demon more than twice his height and width in the shoulders before he gives his answer. "Yeah, I did. The year I spent here did nothing to better me."

The king's face twists rapidly in a sneer. His composure breaks with those simple words. "You were happy here! You thrived in the life you created in this world!"

A slow smirk curls on Meliodas' face. His brows lower and his tone swells with bitter mirth. "Really? I don't ever recall feeling happy here. The killing, the bloodbaths, the torture… That all fed the darkness," His head shakes at his choosing of words as his fist trembles in its unforgiving hold on the sword at his side. " _The demon_ inside me. I couldn't figure out what my mother meant. _Find something to fight for_. What the hell was I supposed to fight for with them gone? But the blood on my hands, I just couldn't take it anymore. So I left."

Meliodas flicks his eyes briefly towards Elizabeth who blinks widely at him. There are far too many emotions tumbling through her mind for him to decipher. "It took a number of years to figure out what she meant. But when I did… I found _happiness_. And now you're trying to take her away from me!"

The demon lord takes the brunt of Meliodas' words with barely an eye bat. He just needed to see if the rumors were completely true about Meliodas. The scent the goddess is giving off is more than enough, but the response from the protégé he'd dreamed of one day ruling the demons is all the answer he needs. Both the goddess and Meliodas shall die here. "Oh, you clueless boy. _I took your parents away and I can damn well take her away too!"_

That look of shock is Meliodas gives is marvelous to the demon king, just before it's swallowed up by the darkness that enslaves his emotions and renders him a single minded killing machine. The demon lord bolsters a laugh as he watches Meliodas struggle against his nature. "You're the only one who doesn't know! You poor fool! Even your brothers figured it out, but as real demons they gave far less a damn than you do. Zeldris was irritated that I did it to get closer to you however."

A wealth of delight fills the king's chest as he watches the writhing mess of shadows Meliodas becomes. He expects him to strike rashly in his uncontrollable state.

The shadows settle to reveal Meliodas' cool expression. His eyes are calm, like the eye of a hurricane. The power he wields are the torrential winds. "I won't let it control me." His power thrusts outward and Elizabeth screams. " _And I won't let you win!"_ The sharp crack of his knee connecting with the king's stunned visage is lost to the explosion of his body crashing into a stone wall.

It's barely a second before the king's sword is thrashing against his with such force Meliodas can feel the vibrations twanging painfully through his entire arm. Meliodas' expression remains cool however. This is just another obstacle he must surpass. If not for himself, than for Elizabeth.

The king roars as his desire to strike down Meliodas rises. Meliodas stops the lord's downward stroke that easily causes a grimace to rise to the blond's face. The strength he has to use simply to keep himself standing is tremendous. Meliodas only catches the brief glint in the king's eyes before the male dances around him and a flash of burning agony slashes across his back. The king's metal boot harshly connects with the wound next and Meliodas has to quickly somersault through the air in order to avoid smashing into stone face first.

Embedded into the wall he hears Elizabeth vaguely cry his name. His nerves still and his blood rages. The wall explodes behind him as he surges towards the demonic ruler. The metal of their swords sing as they clash in chaos. Meliodas twists his wrist fluidly with his strikes as he barely controls the strength the shadows inside him yield. With each passing moment as his feet slide across the floor littered in scattered bits of rock, Meliodas fights against the will of the other knowing that if he loses, Elizabeth's life is forfeit.

Seeing as his efforts to break through the king's defenses aren't working, Meliodas forces more power in his next swing. When the king ultimate blocks with a fierce snarl upon his face, Meliodas dashes back then springs quickly in the air. Meliodas uses gravity and his own ferocious strength in order to bear down on the king. His falling swing is deflected, but he uses his momentum and speed to pull off a blur of successive strikes.

Pained hisses and blood form from gashes along the king's form. They only last for an instant before Meliodas cries out himself. The king managed to slip through his defense. A deep gash forms on his chest, similar to the one across his back as he skids to a halt a distance away from the demonic lord.

"Do you really think you can defeat me with your weak attempts at swordplay?" The king demands with a cruel smile twisting his lips.

Meliodas breathes deeply as the battle weighs on him. He's only just slightly out of breath, but he shakes it off with his strengthening resolve. He can't let himself falter. It'd be too costly and not for him. He cares nothing for himself as long as he can make sure Elizabeth makes it out of this alive. His hand tenses around his sword as his brows draw down. He wills the power crawling under his skin to manifest and unnatural flames burst from the hilt of his sword, covering the blade completely.

The king laughs a long joyous belt. "You're getting serious now, I see. Well, I'm happy to join you in that sense." His power seems to amplify if possible as he too draws on his darkness. The room grows heavier under its weight. The dancing flames he produces give off a heat that surely would melt the skin off one's bones.

Their flames cast Meliodas' face in strong shadows as the two twist in a hellish dance. The flames eat at his shirt and then burn hotly against his skin as the demon king forces him across the room. He does not feel an ounce of fear though. Not for himself anyway. He makes a graceful arc through the air as he sends his own fire towards the king in massive balls. The king is forced to dodge or subject himself to the furies of Meliodas' fire.

Meliodas see his chance and takes it. With a speed only few can match he appears behind the hulking king and kicks him sharply. Meliodas next appears before the soaring king. His elbow thrusts out in order to connect with the king's chest and he feels the bones cave in with the king's own momentum. Blood spews from the leader's lips, but Meliodas doesn't stay still. He jumps into the air then twirls with his kick, hitting the male squarely in the side of his head.

His adrenaline thrumming, Meliodas shifts the flames upon his sword before the king can even fully land. _"Divine Slayer."_ The words slip past his lips quickly as black flames home in on the king.

A cry of pain rips through the air as smoke billows from the crater the king makes in the ground. Meliodas strides through the thinning clouds with his sword raised, ready for anything. His dark eyes narrow on the place the king should be when his feet halt in place. He sees nothing where the king should be. His eyes widen and his back straightens as a murderous aura swells behind him.

"Bringing special abilities into the mix now, eh? I'd be more than happy to show you mine as well…"

His mind soon blazes in a silent agony as fire seems to combust directly within his skull. The throbbing pain is so great he stumbles, then falls to his knees as his sword sputters then loses its flames. He grits his teeth at the sheer pressure that builds within his mind. He can barely see straight as his breathing turns haggard and his hand grips tightly to his blond locks. His thoughts churn to a halt as the blood in his face drains and a cold sweat builds on his skin.

The laughing of the king makes the pain a thousand times worse. "You like it? _Hell's Enslavement_ forces whoever subjected to it to a torment that completely debilitates them. Like this, you'll die on your knees before me as you should!"

Even with his senses muddled he can feel the building power in the demon lord before him. The king raises his sword as Meliodas grimaces in a struggle. Elizabeth screams his name from somewhere above and he feels the overwhelming heat of flames sailing towards him. A raspy chuckle leaves his throat as the grip on his sword tightens. _'Wrong move.'_ With a force of will, Meliodas swings his sword to connect with the flames. _"Full Counter!"_

The moment the king is hit by his own power amplified to twice its original strength, Meliodas feels the easing in his head with a sagging relief. His rise to his feet is shaky, but he has to be prepared for anything. The toll of the battle is apparent in the scraps of shirt that barely cling to his skin as well as the blood and burns to that mark him all over. But his eyes remain hard and deadly. He will not back down.

The king eventually is back on his feet with a murderous smile. Blood to drips from various wounds across his battered skin, but between the two, Meliodas is clearly fairing worse. "It's a pity that I forgot the pesky ability of yours. Don't think that I will forget again." He tells the blond menacingly.

The force he comes at Meliodas with is near crippling. A sickening shock tosses around in his stomach as he comes to terms with the gap between their powers. Even with the damage the king has taken his power still surpasses Meliodas'. His arm buckles under block after block. He realizes the only way he can close the gap is if he lets a bit of his control slip on the reins of his shadows. It's risky, but at this rate, it might be the only way he can survive.

His thoughts quiet and his senses sharpen some as the frigidness of his shadows spiral more clearly around him. His strikes become more offensive at the price of bloodlust slowly dripping into his veins. The king notices almost instantly and their battle takes a more tumultuous turn. The air thrums with the rising heat of their power and the walls begin to crack and crumble gradually with each passing minute.

A surge of power floods his system and Meliodas thrusts his sword towards the king's chest. Meliodas twirls his wrist fluidly sending the king's sword up in the air. Outrage flashes in the demonic leader's expression just before Meliodas enchants his sword with _Hellblaze_. He doesn't waste a second in sending them in the lord's direction and dimly relishes in the way the king's right arm disconnects crudely from his body.

Meliodas feels himself falling a little deeper into his darkness as his thoughts dilute further. ' _The king is my target. All that matters is his bloody death. He's the source of Elizabeth's suffering. In return I'll incinerate his limbs, one by one, until he's nothing but a bloody torso ready to be wiped from existence as well.'_ Flames line his blade instantly and with the cold calculating of one with barely any inhibitions he sends them flying.

Black wisps connect the separated arm to the king's body and reattach it a second before the flames make contact. The implosion the curling flames make with the floor sends a heat wave across their forms just as the king holds out his hand to catch the hilt of his falling sword. "No longer holding back are you? Well, do know that I grow tired of your presence. Your time has run its course Meliodas."

The king's power encircles Meliodas in a binding strength that crushes him with no restraint. With each second it grows tighter around his torso, squeezing and choking the life out of him. Meliodas coughs around blood as his ribs fracture then puncture his organs. He attempts to draw more power from his inner darkness, but the king holds a hand towards him and slowly curls his fingers into a fist.

Meliodas head reels back as he tries to scream, but he has no air to do so. Only the slow well of crimson from the corners of his mouth shows his inner torment. His mind begins to dull with the lack of oxygen and he hears Elizabeth cries for him swim in and out of his senses. The demon king's voice, who's closer, is more apparent in his ears.

"Quiet! You insufferable girl! You're death will be next once I finish with Meliodas here…"

Heavy black splotches begin to steadily cloud his vision as his heartbeats dull. He tries to hold onto his demonic powers, but they're quickly slipping from his grasp; receding with his waning strength to uphold them. The grip on his sword nearly grows slack as a single last option reveals itself to him. If he doesn't pull through, he'll die. And so will Elizabeth.

~.~.~

The revelation of her hidden purpose as well as the heavy weight of all the torture she was put through was easily shoved aside the moment she was grabbed and lifted to the alcoves above the ground floor. Even after Gowther revealed himself to be helping Meliodas and under direct orders to keep her from harm's way, she hasn't stopped trying to get down there to help Meliodas somehow. She's even urged the emotionless male to help Meliodas himself.

"I cannot. The demon king's power far surpasses mine. Any attacks on him he would soon break free from and most likely set his sights on us, thus hindering Meliodas further."

She'd probably grinded her teeth raw over the course of watching Meliodas' battle. Even with her inability to see their strikes most of the time, whenever Meliodas is hurt, she can tell. And it tears her up on the inside to unbearable degrees.

Gowther hasn't stopped informing her of Meliodas' varying chances of survival over the duration of the fight and it's beginning to drive her _nuts_. Tears steadily drip from her fragile eyes as she takes in the sheer amount of blood that comes from Meliodas' wounds. The demon lord is just too powerful. Melodas can't die here. Not for her. _He just can't_.

But she witnesses the worse agony of the battle inflicted on him so far when the demon king sends his shadows to encircle Meliodas and literal crush the very life from him. _"MELIODAS!"_ She nearly topples from their hiding place in her haste to try and reach them. She doesn't care if she dies. _She'll die for him_.

Gowther holds her in places as she thrashes and screams. "Let me go! _Let me go!_ We need to save him Gowther!"

The pinkette tilts his head slightly as he watches the events down below. "Hmm. His chances for survival are—"

" _I don't give a damn what his chances for survival are!"_ Elizabeth hisses in feral show of hysteria. " _We need to save him. NOW."_ Her blue eyes shimmering in terrified and frustrated tears turn back to see what's going on. The demon lord is dashing towards Meliodas with his sword pointed sharply towards the blond's chest.

Her heart stops. " _NOO!_ _ **MELIODAS**_ _!"_

The wet crunching as his sword tears through Meliodas' torso drains the life from her world. _'He actually did it. He k-killed him. Meliodas is…'_ Elizabeth breaks as everything around her begins to fade from her awareness, leaving her with only heart wrenching sadness and loneliness. Tears flood her vision, but she does not make a sound. The bleakness of grief's hold tears at her with a relentless strength that has her gasping for breath, but she does not cry. The blood from his body drips and spills across the floor. It fills her vision. She drowns in it as it strangles her, forcing its way into her lungs with the heavy presence of her failure. She swore to save him. She told herself she'd do anything to keep him alive. Now he's dead.

Elizabeth shudders a heart wrenching sob as her soul practically bleeds from her body.

"Ah. So my calculations were correct…"

A swirling of black shadows catches the corner of her vision and her blue eyes flicker down to the gruesome battle below. Her mouth slowly drops open as her heart squeezes so tightly in her chest it becomes impossible to breathe. Slashed completely in half by jagged raging shadows is the demon lord. The power that radiated from that single attack causes shivers to track down her spine. It's clear though when the two halves of his body fall without moving that the demon lord was defeated. But…

Her eyes land on Meliodas with wavering hope. He stands with fierce trembles as his hand wraps around his torso. He looks up slowly and stares her right in the eye. A tiny smile grows on his face before the blacks of his eyes fade to green. Then he falls forward and thick crimson begins to pool under his body.

She screams sharply before her hands are tugging on Gowther's sleeve in desperation. "Take me to him! Take me to him now! I must heal him!"

Gowther only blinks. "How can you heal him when you can hardly heal yourself?"

The fire in her eyes seem to compel him though and just as easily as he pulled her to such heights he jumps from the edge of the opening to take them to the floor. She ignores the feeling of her stomach flopping to her toes in favor of falling before Meliodas. She tugs him to her lap as tears drip from her eyes to find a place upon his head. Over her days of beatings she little by little couldn't find the strength to mend her wounds, but seeing him so close to death causes the warm healing nature inside her to practically explode.

Warm golden light swims in waves around the unconscious demon and she closes her eyes to push it further. He will live. She'll make it so that he'll live, no matter what. The skin beneath her fingers warms with renewed blood. She can feel his breath begin to fan over her thighs as his crushed lungs begin to mend. The warm radiance inside her seems never ending in its wish to make sure he's safe. Soon she finds it in her to open her eyes to see how far he's healed.

Although blood still sticks to his skin, the gaping slit that was once torn through his torso looks as if it never existed. The mangled state of his chest looks completely reformed to its old state. Her breaths come easier as a watery smile comes to her face. She did it. She saved him. The heart beats that thrum against her legs prove that he's _alive_.

His muscles twitch, then tense before loosening as he pushes himself up some. Weary but content green eyes open to greet her before they widen in stunned surprise at her lips crashing against his in overwhelming relief. His hand shoots out to steady her as he kisses back just as passionately. The close call of his battle frays at the ends of his nerves. He wants just as much to prove that they made it through and are allowed to see another day together.

Elizabeth begins to sob against his lips, so he pulls back and sits up further. She collapses into his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist when he notices her full feathery wings splayed behind her. The appendages wrap around them like a shield as she begins to weep her worries while clinging to his shoulders. " _D-don't scare me like t-that again! I t-thought you were d-dead, Meliodas! I was so scared."_

His jaw tightens at the tiny broken way her voice reaches his ears. His holds her closer and buries his face into her silvery strands. "Ssh, Ellie. It's okay… I love you so much, I wouldn't leave you like that," He tries to reassure her as softly as he can.

"I love you, too! _P-please don't… don't do that again!"_ She begs with a desperation he never wants to hear from her again. It has his chest constricting. Raising her face gently he lightly presses kisses along her face. She's crying so much his lips quickly become moistened by the salty moisture. For once, he's not sure how to calm her. "Elizabeth… I'm alive because of you. And I'm just so happy I found you. I was so scared I'd find you dead. So scared…" His arms tighten reflexively and her cries soften some as she begins to listen intently. "But now that I have you back, you can bet I won't let you go again. _Never…"_

Relief washes over the two at his words and Elizabeth gazes up at him through cerulean glimmering eyes. His palm cups her cheek and he wastes no time in capturing her lips once more. He's much too happy to have her back to waste any more time in being with her. She feels it to as one of her arms wrap around his shoulders and the other fists lightly against his chest. His lips move and meld against hers with the passion of a man who's seen death and is rejoicing at the feeling of the life he has right within his arms. Elizabeth is his everything.

When she's thoroughly breathless, he releases her and Elizabeth moves to where she nuzzles her cheek against his with a soft sniffle. He holds her closer, nearly pulling her within his lap as the reason for her tears and all the pain and suffering they've been through clearly shine within his mind. "I'm sorry. I've done so much wrong lately. Blame everything on me. Just please, Elizabeth. _Stop crying,"_ he begs quietly as his own eyes begin to sting with tears of pain.

She sniffs, but cries some more instead resulting in his arms rubbing tenderly across her back. He can tell she's trying to make an effort for him however, so he asks her something else as a substitute. "Can you at least heal yourself, Ellie? You've been through so much. I'll…" He doesn't know what to say. _'I'll do whatever it takes to help you forget.'?_ That still doesn't seem like enough for him or for her.

Her tears finally begin to subside and he notices her wings twitch some. In a brief flash of sparkling light her vibrant radiance disappears as her power retreats. She sags further against him and he easily bears her weight. He can practically feel her defeat and kisses the side of her head to try and steer her away from the weight of it. "I-I can't. I don't know…" The rational part of his brain can't seem to fathom why she wouldn't be able to heal herself, but when he thinks on it further he comes to understand why. It's the selflessness of her nature. Her body automatically heals wounds when she has enough strength, but no matter what, she'll always have the power to save others.

He sighs resignedly as he brushes a hand over her hair soothingly. He'll just have to get her back to full strength some other way then.

"Meliodas, we only have approximately 2.8 seconds left." Gowther suddenly chimes in from his place of observation a short distance away.

The blond looks up at him in confusion as he holds Elizabeth closer with a growing sinking feeling in his gut. "Until what, Gowther?"

The roof bursts as two things blast their way through like stars crashing through the sky. Meliodas quickly scoops up Elizabeth as well as his sword and dashes towards the entrance of the room so that no falling chunks of stone can risk hurting her further. Gowther is right behind him and helpfully decides to point out exactly what just occurred as the choking smoke begins to clear and reveal the forms of two sinister figures. "Until your brothers appear."


	31. Facing Odds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~31~**

 **-Facing Odds-**

In his haste to get to Elizabeth, he'd completely forgotten about Zeldris and Estarossa. Now that they're here though he knows they only have _seconds._ "Gowther! Take Elizabeth now!" His face is awash in panic and rage. He unlatches Elizabeth from his form, but she struggles some before her lips mesh over his, centering him instantly.

She pulls back and breaths quickly in desperation. " _Please, live. For me…"_

He locks his eyes on her and nods quickly. "Same to you."

She's swept away by Gowther before he can see if she agreed.

~.~.~

Her breaths come out in trembles as Gowther races up the spiraling stairs with her clinically held in his arms. She wants to insist that she be put down so that she can run on her own, but she knows herself that she's still too weak. She'd most likely get them both killed. The shimmering rays of the moon greet them on the ground floor. She notices the disaster of speckled glass littered all across the floor. Meliodas certainly knows how to create an entrance. And apparently so does his brothers.

Gowther veers towards an open window and she understands his intentions on taking the quickest way out of the castle. Unfortunately the very tall and generously built form of Estarossa blocks their path quite suddenly with an impeccably calm expression.

"Going somewhere so soon? We have yet to be fully acquainted, especially with you being so deeply tied with my little brother…" Estarossa's eyes bore into Elizabeth with a chilled heat that muddles her senses yet steadily draws her attention.

She finds herself at a loss for words even as Gowther places her on her feet. She attempts to take tiny steps back.

Estarossa eventually turns his intense gaze away from Elizabeth in order to gaze at Gowther with a tilted head. "So that strange energy was you Gowther… What are you doing with these two? You do realize this is betrayal," The demon intones lowly and Elizabeth's terrified to feel his power begin to rise subtly.

Gowther, on the other hand, shows no such signs of noticing the rising danger. He simply cocks his head. "Betrayal? That would mean that I would have been on the side of demons beforehand, correct? I do not remember such an occurrence. I only wish to understand emotions and Meliodas promised he'd explain his love for Elizabeth with me one day. That is why I help him."

The grey haired demon chuckles as he takes a step forward. Elizabeth backpedals with a barely restrained whimper. "Ah, I see. You fell to your own Commandment. It's a shame. Zeldris won't be happy to hear this nor will he be pleased with trying to find a replacement."

His gaze shifts from the emotionless male to her, causing her nerves to ice over. She can see it in his eyes. What little restraint he had to keep himself from attacking has grown thin. She finds words stammering out of her lips as fear slowly begins to chill her blood. "M-Meliodas, what happened t-to him!?" Not a second later the very floor beneath their feet rocks with such force one would believe an explosion just went off. She has to grab ahold of Gowther's arm just to steady herself.

Estarossa only looks on with amusement running through his eyes. "Zeldris made it very clear that I was to take care of you while he handled little Meliodas. Now then… are you done asking questions? Because I have something else much better in mind." He surges forward without any further warning with a hint of a grin on his face.

The moment his palm lands on her head the world seems to melt around her slowly like thick wax, dulling everything in comparison to his overwhelming presence.

~.~.~

He's quick to conjure up his demonic powers as soon as he reenters the room. The room isn't a pretty sight with dead bodies, blood and debris scattered about, but the blistering glare Zeldris is giving him and the menacing way Estarossa's power emits is far more worrying than the room's appearance.

Zeldris' movement is swift as he charges Meliodas. Meliodas counters the strike just barely as the two clash blades increasingly faster. It gets to the point where instinct and skill becomes the only thing that keeps one from losing a limb. Meliodas' senses prickle. He realizes Estarossa has taken the chance to leave the room, most likely to go after Elizabeth. Panic seizes his guts tightly as images flash so quickly of what the older could do to her. His dark eyes flare. With a sharp twist of his wrist, he manages to gash Zeldris' face and watches as the crimson spills in fluid spurts.

He attempts to swivel around his brother to make his way up the stairs, but Zeldris' spilled blood seems to fuel the simmering rage that drives him. He thrusts his sword harshly towards Meliodas' chest. The blond blocks, but the force is so severe he's sent careening backwards where he hits a stone wall and continues right through it to the grassy plane outside. The pain is brief and he's forced to shrug it off when Zeldris returns full force.

Everything is vivid in his mind as the two swipe blades and trade blows. The brief flaring of pain from Zeldris' sword across his skin that tells him his defenses are being slipped through. The way his shadows flash to the surface in snarling twists with every thought that flashes to his mind of Elizabeth facing Estarossa. All of these are clear to him in the vicious battle he wages. Craters are torn through the earth with their clashing and blood paints the vibrant grass with the wounds they inflict on each other. But this is only just the beginning and Zeldris points this out clearly when his blade effortlessly slices through Meliodas' right shoulder down to his hip.

Meliodas is quick to brace his foot on Zeldris chest in order to dislodge the sword painfully. Immediately balanced agile on one leg, he uses a devastating force to kick his brother's chin, sending the raventte spiraling backwards. In the brief time he has, Meliodas breathes stiffly as his darkness mends his right side properly back in place.

His spine tingles and he spins. The sound of metal ringing is near deafening as Zeldris glowers at him with blood smeared across his face. "You killed the King… That's a near impossible feat. There's no way you'd be alive after an encounter like that." The younger drawls pointedly with a slight raising of his eyebrows. They strike blades again and again until they come to an impasse once more. Melidoas bares his teeth as they glare at one another across gleaming metal. "You're only alive because of that pitiful woman, I'm sure. You really are a _disgrace_. Killing the man who wanted to hand over his entire legacy to you!" The snarl Zeldris wears is more prominent than the power that begins to spiral from his form and emanate under their feet, unsettling the ground and causing it to crumble.

Meliodas' eyes widen in a blazing fury as a roar rips from his throat. His own power surges in substantial bursts, cracking the very earth and causing it to separate sluggishly. "Both of you knew he killed our parents! And you did _nothing_ about it!" He hisses just as his fist smashes into Zeldris' jaw.

The ravenette hardly acknowledges the crushing blow as he narrows his eyes and fluctuates his power. Flames crawl up his sword then rapidly grow in size as they shoot off the tip. They arc through the air and crash into Meliodas far quicker than he can react. The explosion is excruciating and his body is sent flying. Surprisingly, he smashes into another sphere of flames that feels twice as agonizing as the one he'd encountered before. It occurs to him dimly, through the smoke and his searing skin, that this is some kind of technique of Zeldris' when the force of the detonation sends him flying into yet another ball of flames. All of them increasing in fiery blaze with each blast.

Zeldris enjoys for a moment, over the sound of Meliodas' sharp cries, as he's tossed through the air like nothing more than a rag doll. " _Flames Encasement._ A neat little technique that'll surely leave you unconscious if not dead by the end of all ten flames. And if you try _Full Counter_ , it'll only make the flames double the strength of what they already were. Certainly ensuring your death." Zeldris' eyes turn stony as he lowly grates out his next words. "Emotions make you _weak_. You care too much about the wrong things. Our parents, that _girl_ … Your emotions are the reason you'll die here tonight."

" _You're wrong!"_ The cool touch of his shadows is invigorating as they swirl down his right side and manifest into a deathly ax. He twirls just before he can hit the next flame and slices it in half feeling the burning heat wash over him as he crashes to the ground. His skin is scorched and his body trembles as he stands to his feet. Even as blood runs down his face and forces him to squint through one eye he stands tall against Zeldris. "My emotions are what will make me win here tonight."

~.~.~

He looks so familiar to her and his touch is… comforting. Something twists uneasily within her stomach, but she ignores it in favor of staring up into his eyes with wide blue eyes of her own. His hand runs over her hair, from the top of her head down to the end of her tresses and she wonders what he could want from her. She feels she'd do whatever he wishes… No, she knows she'd do whatever he wants.

A name comes to her lips that seems familiar. One that hopefully fits the strange comforting man before her. Her stomach cringes and she frowns some, but she opens her lips with a tiny smile regardless. "M-Meliodas?"

The small smile he gives her makes her feel as if she just said the most amazing thing in the world. Her cheeks warm without much notice. The continued motion of his hand makes her hum contentedly before her eyes take some notice of their surroundings. Something dimly comes to her mind and she voices it softly as if in a dream. "This is t-the meadow. Why are we here, M-Meliodas?" The name sticks on her tongue, sounding wrong for some reason, but she doesn't think on it too long. Her head tilts up further waiting eagerly for answers.

Her eyes widen, however when she takes in the sight of blood smeared all over his skin, but no wounds appear to be anywhere in sight. She could have sworn as her hands rise to try and inspect him, that he was wearing a coat of some sort just seconds before… "What happened? Are you alright?" Her cheeks flare in unease as her hands land on his skin. She doesn't quite understand why, when she's sure she's touched him before. Hasn't she?

She tilts her head up once more when he doesn't speak. Why has he not spoken? She watches his expression and feels his hand in her hair, trying to unfold answers that just won't clear up to her. The tightening in her stomach grows distressing when she watches that teensy smile of his turn into a smirk.

Her scalp blazes in torment as he grips with a strength that forces her to her knees. Her eyes flood with tears as she gives a tiny wail while tugging at the hand he refuses to untighten. Her throat is much too tight as she gazes up at him through a watery vision. She doesn't understand. "Why are you doing this, Meliodas?"

He tilts his head then kneels before her. His grip is still relentless in her hair. "You have to be disciplined…"

She cries quietly as her hands tremble against his grip. "W-what? Have I displeased you?" Memories of the "lessons" she went through come back to mind. Her mind grows dizzy as nausea assaults her stomach. How could she have forgotten? She's broken so many rules…

"Do you trust me?" He asks instead.

"Y-yes!" Her response is immediate as she tries in futile to ease his grip on her hair. She can't take much more of the white hot agony to her scalp.

"Then trust that you have to be taught a lesson…" His tone is soothing despite the pain he inflicts upon her.

 _'_ _A lesson…'_ The words echo in her head more painful than his unforgiving touch. She barely realizes it when he pushes her flat on the grassy ground, finally releasing her hair. She hardly breathes in relief as her vision swims in the darkened depths of the sky above. She's much too frightened about what's to come. She's made him unhappy, a day she always strived to avoid. He's going to punish her… _hurt her._

She stares up at Meliodas and feels her stomach blanch. Her mind knows it's him, but her heart doesn't feel it. For some reason she recalls running her hands through blond hair not grey. And wasn't his face round yet chiseled underneath?

Meliodas narrows his eyes at her as if reading her thoughts and lifts a hand to lay on her shoulder. It slides down her chest slowly causing a shiver to tingle down her spine. She inhales quickly as she blinks past tears. ' _Maybe he changed his mind and… a-and just wants to be with me?'_ She considers with a startled skip to her heart. His hand smooths over the swell of her chest as she tries to read his closed off expression. His large palm pauses just at the base of her ribs. Meliodas makes sure to gaze into her eyes.

The moment his hand crushes the delicate bones beneath his grasp Elizabeth hollers in such agony her vision begins to go splotchy with black spots. She thrashes as best as she can, but his hold is too strong. He wants her to feel the pain. " _S-stop! M-Meliodas, stop,"_ She wheezes through rivers of tears.

"I mustn't, Elizabeth. You've done wrong. Therefore, you must suffer." Is all she can make out over her own pitiful screams.

Her lungs heave and her heart twists as more and more torture is inflicted upon her person. He crushes the bones of her arms slowly, making sure to go down their entire length. Her skin bruises painfully and blood wells to the surface in sluggish gushes. Her mind is dizzy, weaving in and out of consciousness. Meliodas is hurting her. He wants to hurt her…. She deserves to be hurt.

When his hands move to her hips a monotone voice just barely catches her ears and she turns her hazy blue eyes in the direction of the sound.

"So you are trying to break her? Are you trying to turn her against Meliodas as well?"

She doesn't give much thought to his words as she takes in his bloody appearance. The deep gash that travels through the center of his torso and causes his own blood to darken his black coat further. "G-Gowther… a-are y-you okay?" She coughs harshly for a moment as blood drips past her lips. "P-please let m-me… L-let me heal y-y-you…"

The demon over her turns malevolent eyes in Gowther's direction as he rises from the bloodied and broken goddess. "I should have known you'd pull yourself together after that attack and find your way here. I should have just annihilated you completely. It would have been simple enough."

"But you did not. You needed time to fully destroy Elizabeth's mindset and trust towards Meliodas. But in doing so you've given me the time to do this," His hands quickly lift up in an archer's pose with a light arrow aimed directly towards Estarossa. " _Black Out_." The arrow whizzes through the air and hits its mark.

The pinkette doesn't waste time. With the demon temporarily disabled he rushes to Elizabeth in order to quickly pull her out of the illusion the demon created. The world melds then reforms, displaying familiar broken glass and soft rays of blue light. An added smearing of stark red is the only change that can be noticed once Elizabeth begins to regain awareness.

She inhales sharply as if coming up from being beneath water for hours. Her hands whip around her body in a frenzy as her eyes water in tears. "Meliodas, I'm sorry! Please! Please don't! _Don't hurt me!"_ She screams hysteric as she scrambles back across the floor cutting herself on the glass that lies there, but hardly notices in the remembrances of the pain she just endured.

"Elizabeth." The poignant voice has a way of cutting through her panic. She snaps her gaze to Gowther with trembling lips.

"That was only an illusion. Estarossa was the one who hurt you. Not Meliodas. It was a plan of his, but we do not have much time. You need to run. I think it would be best if you tried to escape to the goddess realm," She watches as he tilts his head for a moment in further thought as she tries desperately to calm her rasping breaths. "It may be a small cover, but it is the only place I can think of best for you to go at the moment."

Her brows furrow tightly. "But, b-but Meliodas?"

"Now is not the time. Go." There are no emotions poured into his words, but she gets the feeling that if she doesn't start moving, worse things than what she's already experienced will occur. She stands and quickly conjures her luminescent wings. Jumping into the air, she tries to fly as quickly as she can towards the clouds. She can reach her realm once she reaches that altitude.

Something zips through her vision in the corner of her sights and fear sucks the color greedily from her face when she notices it's Gowther's body blazing through the air. She's terrified to look back. She knows she should just focus on flying faster and not turning to see what could possibly be coming behind her. But she does so anyway…

And sees the eyes of death himself in the face of a calmly smiling demon speeding right towards her.

~.~.~

"You have feelings, too, Zeldris! You can't deny that. What was her name? Gelda?" Meliodas snaps out with a sharp grimace. The look of appall that flashes over Zeldris' visage is exactly what he's going for. He needs him raging and emotional. More easy to subdue and slip past.

Zeldris rushes him as billows of smoke thrust into the air behind his form. Meliodas feels the force of the strike his brother lands jostle his entire form. He head rears back as blood flies through the air. He knows he can't salvage his balance, so instead he thrusts his hands backwards. The blond braces his weight on his palms and his legs follow his body's movements, allowing him to kick the other roughly in the chin in return. Continuing with the motion he thrusts himself back onto his feet and raises his sword in the air to parry the blinding slashes Zeldris immediately follows up with.

"Don't mention her! _You don't know what you're talking about!"_ The raventte spits in his face.

He twirls around Meliodas and swipes his legs from underneath him. Meliodas hits the ground and quickly rolls out of the way of the sword that stabs the ground where he once was. Zeldris is quick though, and still manages to swipe his sword in Meliodas' direction in a mad rage. Air whooshes from his lungs at the feeling of his left arm being sliced off at the elbow. Meliodas catches the gleam that goes through his little brother's eyes. As he rises and his shadows attempt to retrieve his arm, Zeldris smashes his foot down, but only manages to stop his sword from leaving the ground.

Breathing unevenly under the weight of the battle, Meliodas is forced to watch Zeldris crush his sword beneath his boot. Leaving him weaponless. The blond still manages to smirk as his shadows begin to dance more freely across his skin. This battle needs to end. _Now_. Elizabeth… she's been away from his sight for too long. "Touched a nerve, huh?"

Zeldris' face is scrunched in bitter scorn twisted in anger. It washes away with the coming breeze though and morphs into one of pure delight. Apprehension wells under the surface of Meliodas' skin as he tries to understand that expression. Only bad things come from his brother's wicked delight. "Yeah. Maybe. But I'll get my revenge here tonight. In fact, I've already gotten a bit of it already. That pesky human friend of yours and that little fairy from before? I'm sure there were a few others, too… You remember them, don't you?"

Blond brows lower gradually at his emotions begin to stir and tangle in a fearful mess. His breathing increases as his hands tense and release over and over as his shadows become more prominent on his skin in twirled designs. His friends. Their faces flash through his mind and his heart clenches tightly. "What did you do to them?" His voice is quiet as he bores black eyes unblinkingly in Zeldris' direction. There's no point in asking. He already knows.

"Dead. Every single last one of them. Galan was more than happy to do it for me…" The ravenette's smile is twisted as he stares at his brother in glee.

They trusted him. They all believed in him and protected him when they could and now, they're dead. They're lives were taken away from them because of him. Because they had faith in him and befriended him. They no longer have a future and it's all because of him. His entire form quakes under the force of his emotions. What would they think of him now if they knew of their fates beforehand? Would they hate him? Would Elizabeth hate him for the loss of their friends?

After days of searching for Elizabeth while imagining what torture she's been through and coming face to face with the consequences of his failure… the pain of guilt is too much. This news is the finale nail to his coffin. He'd attempted to keep his shadows presence within his mind as minimal as he possibly could, but they've chipped away slowly, with each passing day, at his hold over them. It's quite easy for them to surge up and take control. To render him a prisoner to their doings. He honestly doesn't fight as hard as he should this time. Not after all the suffering he's caused. He simply doesn't have the strength to hold the darkness at bay.

He screams in anguish within his mind, but his consciousness has long since retreated, leaving the darkness to slither forward and take its place. How quickly the tables turned from him being cool and levelheaded to a raving, murderous demon. His expression is empty and the aura that surrounds him is ominous. His dark stare is penetrating, observing everything with the mindless finesse of a killer. His inhibitions are removed in this state. Any and everything goes when it comes to aiding in the spilling of his victim's blood. Meliodas extends his arms out and his shadows quickly spread into massive claws.

Zeldris watches this with a pleased expression as he realizes he finally overwhelmed his brother to the point of no return. When Meliodas appears before him in the blink of an eye he dodges and a depression is torn from the ground. Meliodas follows him with nothing but the thought of slaughter consuming his mind. Instinct drives him to mercilessly and relentlessly pursue Zeldris with ill intent. When the two massive claws smash Zeldris between them, they shudder for a second before the ravenette extends his hands out. He flips himself from in between the tight space then zips underneath their girth with his sword extended towards Meliodas' chest.

Zeldris' eyes are wide and bright with victory. Upon his sword's impact, Zeldris' entire form shakes under the force of his body halting abruptly against a barrier of sorts. It only takes a brief observation to see the claws disappearance. The shadows now spread jaggedly across the blond's chest. Meliodas stares at Zeldris blankly. Then after a moment he tilts his head.

Zeldris growls under his breath at the maddening sight. Even with death and slaughter driving him, he still manages to look like some childish disgrace of a demon. Well, no more. He keeps his sword in place against the barrier of shadows that stop his blade from slicing through his brother. He charges up his energy for an attack that will sever Meliodas clean through no matter what his darkness tries to shield. His sword glows, brighter and brighter with a plum hue until it practically overwhelms the entirety of the night sky. It shakes the ground and courses through their bones powerfully. "Goodbye, older brother."

He lets his magic unleash, bracing himself so that the torrent will shoot forward unchallenged. Smoke swirls all around after the waning of the assault and the younger allows himself a breath after the release of such a multitude of magic. He lowers his sword and chuckles heartily in knowing of his brother's demise. He doesn't even give the smoke time to clear before he strides forward, excited to see what's left of his corpse.

There's quite a bit of blood smeared on the ground, from what he can make out. Splattered in places and smudged in some. He doesn't see the body though. Perhaps it was just obliterated in his attack? A sensation on his check catches his attention. He lifts a hand to inspect it and brings his hand towards his face to see what it was. Smeared blood.

His eyes narrow, then his teeth bare in a snarl as he looks up. Meloidas floats above him with elegant wings of darkness. Blood tracks his skin in rivers, but his expression remains just as blank as ever. The only thing different is the frown he wears. It looks as if it's carved out of stone. Forever meant to stay there and be the last thing someone witnesses before darkness claims them.

Zeldris growls in fury at the change and inwardly at his shameful failure. Even with the odds against him he'll remain fighting undaunted. He'll deny until his last breath that the traitor of their race managed to best him.


	32. Only A Moment To Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thank you all so much for reading!  
**

* * *

 **~32~**

 **-Only A Moment To Breathe-**

He swoops down and swipes rapidly at Zeldris with renewed claws before the raventte can strike first. The strikes are so swift, Zeldris can't find a way to counter before his clothes are torn into and his skin is shredded in ribbons. Meliodas got him by making him use up a great deal of his power in a magical attack the blond must have narrowly dodged. Now the damage he's taking despite his demonic powers is starting to show. Zeldris trembles internally as he attempts to remain in control, but the fact refuses to waver from his mind. Meliodas just might end up killing him.

Meliodas strikes harder and quicker, internally relishing in the crimson he draws as he bats his brother across the torn lands surrounding the demonic castle. His instincts tell him this raven haired demon has caused nothing but pain and suffering. The darkness within Meliodas wants the demon dead. He _needs_ him dead. His claw juts forward at an alarming speed just as he senses a disturbance in the air ahead of him. The pronged points of the massive shadows stab Zeldris clean through and the demon within Meliodas internally rejoices at the closing of the ravenette's eyes.

The blond spins in the air and hurtles the demon off his claw, sending him rocketing towards a speeding speck in the sky. Zeldris crashes into Estarossa and the two tumble unceremoniously from the air, landing in a plume of smoke. Meliodas is quick to go after the tall demon.

His claws transform to wings then quickly melds into long imposing daggers when he reaches his target. This gray haired demon must pay as well in his eyes. A tinkling of a voice cries his name from behind, but he does not falter. His arm pulls backwards then thrusts forward where he's positive the demon lies. He feels the impact vibrate through his entire form. Looking closer however, he sees Estarossa standing calmly with the point of Meliodas' dagger held neatly within his grip.

Surprise doesn't reach Meliodas. He only tilts his head slightly then lunges his other arm in the demon's direction. Estarossa stops the progression of this dagger as well and in a split second uses his hold to slam Meliodas into the ground. The rocks beneath Meliodas smash inward until he's within a several feet depression. Not a sound of pain escapes him as his expression remains blank yet severe. He hears that sweet tinkling voice calling for him again, but the gray haired demon is suddenly in the crater with him and the metal of his boot is pressed rigidly against Meliodas' chest.

His daggered shadows have retreated to slither across his skin once more and he raises his hands to grasp the foot that keeps him down. Pressure is applied and even though he doesn't emit a sound of pain, blood does spout from his lips. Meliodas gazes up at Estarossa wide blank eyes.

Estarossa simply smiles faintly down at the blond like a pacifying older brother. "You know I'm only doing this for your own good. If you won and continued on… being with that goddess of yours would only cause you pain in the end."

Meliodas' head only tilts uncomfortably in the position he has on the ground.

Estarossa chuckles as he applies more pressure to his foot placed right over his brother's heart. Just enough strength and he'll be able to crush it and snuff out the life of the wayward blond. He really didn't want to have to be the one to carry through with it, but little Zeldris bit off just a bit more than he could chew… "You don't understand do you? You have a wrath that has yet to fully be unleashed little brother. That's a tough burden to bare, but… only you can."

Blood splashes across his metallic boots when he leans just a bit closer to Meliodas. "You see I was there when you were born Meliodas. Even then you had such startling green eyes. Our father, of course accused our mother of infidelity. She had such a fiery way of making him eat his own words back then. She made sure he knew that no such events occurred and that your appearance, that your delightful soul was because of some prophecy her very distant grandmother used to blather on about. _The one born innocent will bear the greatest wrath,_ were her exact words, Meliodas, and here you are now."

Estarossa's eyes grow somber, almost remorseful in his task. "And I can't let you go on."

~.~.~

She knew her death would be immediate the moment he caught her. There was no budging in his expression. Her life was forfeit.

The impact of another body derailing his causes her to scream momentarily and nearly lose her placement in the sky. Her blue eyes wildly search for the cause and it isn't hard to find. Not with the power he's emitting that is. Her Meliodas lost control again and now he's going after his brothers. Her stomach twists painfully as a number of emotions overload her system. Meliodas… _wasn't_ the one who hurt her. Estarossa was. Her hands shake at her sides as she watches the blond head for his two brothers like a speeding arrow. Nothing can stop him from his intended target.

He's always trying to protect her. She's sure he tore through Britannia searching for her when she went missing and that cracks a tiny smile on her face, but… Is killing his own brothers really something she should allow him to do? Even if they are evil and wicked and more than willing to lay waste to the both of them without so much as batting an eye?

She nibbles her lip then calls out to him without thinking. "Meliodas! Stop!" He might as well be a brick wall for all the reaction she gets out of him. Her heart speeds in fright when she sees the enormous daggers he conjures and thrusts in Estarossa's direction. A cry of appall is lodged in her throat. She can't let him kill his brothers! Would he really be okay with that in the end?

Her need to stop him proves unnecessary in the end and slowly but surely she begins to realize that he may be the one who ends up needing saving when Estarossa proves much stronger than he lets people believe.

In less than five minutes he has Meliodas immobile and under his boot being slowly crushed to death.

" _No Meliodas!"_ Not again. She can't watch this happen _again._ And this time she's one hundred percent positive Estarossa won't let her just waltz up and heal Meliodas. If he doesn't stop, she'll lose Meliodas.

She can't let that happen. She won't let him die. She'd do anything for that not to happen.

Her mind spins for possible solutions as she hovers midair and the first thought that comes to mind is her deadly ability to kill demons by just singing. She opens her mouth, but doesn't know _how_. She also realizes that by doing that she'd probably end up killing Meliodas as well. Her hands wring together as her breathing begins to come faster. Meliodas is starting to look weaker despite his blank expression. Even his dark eyes are slowly beginning to fade.

"What do I _do?_ I refuse to let him die!" She tells herself furiously. Seeing him so weak causes her to reach out to him in the only way she knows how. Her inner essence crosses the distance between them and brushes against his fading darkness. It's cold and withering away slowly and just feeling his pain causes a tear to slip down her cheek.

"I won't let you hurt him." She whispers in a quiet firmness.

Her eyes snap open to reveal blazing orange rune eyes as her power explodes around her and her wings spread out in a feral display. " _I won't let you hurt him anymore!"_ She cries as her power thrusts out with the force of the relentless fires of a sun. Estarossa only has time to face her direction for a split second before blinding white light hits him full force then continues its journey. The land of darkness is shrouded in vivid light as her power courses a path of heavenly destruction. It spreads rapidly, healing the land with it touch as the atmosphere grows brighter and plants begin to sprout. As it washes over the darkness within the demons present, they're forced to endure its burning warmth as it makes contact excruciatingly with their energies.

When her eyes reopen after her shout her power retreats, springing back with the force of a rubber band pulled too taut. Her landing is rough when she falls to the ground, but she only cares about Meliodas' wellbeing. She scrambles to him on weary feet and avoids looking too closely at Estarossa's unconscious form. She does not wish to know if she killed him. Falling to her knees, her eyes land on Meliodas. He's not hurt she realizes with an exhale. She'd never hurt him. Elizabeth is surprised to see his eyes are open, but still just as expressionless as before.

Her hand reaches out to him slowly, hoping to feel personally how well he is. Her wrist is caught before she can get too far and Meliodas focuses his entire attention on her. She swallows around a lump of nervousness that forms in her throat and tries to wonder what's going through his mind as he slowly sits up. _'He needs to calm down or snap out of this. Why hasn't he? Is there still more danger? …Does he think_ I'm _dangerous because of whatever I just did?'_ The thought makes her face pale and suddenly the danger of an unreachable Meliodas becomes all too clear to her.

"M-Meliodas?" She hopes that maybe hearing her voice will maybe help him regain focus.

But when he only tilts his head and draws closer to her with a menacing air, she remembers with a shock how he reacted with all the emotion of a brick wall the previous time she'd called out to him. She shivers and hesitantly tries to pull her hand away from his grip. Faster than she can blink he moves and she barely contains a frightened squeal. With her eyes closed she waits for pain, for the sensation of her bones to be broken or her skin to be torn, _anything._

What she doesn't expect is the soft sound of… sniffing? She cautiously cracks open an eye and indeed sees his face impossibly close to hers as he draws in air repeatedly, scenting her. Her heart flutters rapidly as she tries to calm her breathing. With him so close she can see, with great detail, the intricacies of the shadows the line his skin. They're indeed black with hints of deep purple pulsating within and from their edges. It's almost hypnotizing to watch as they swirl and twist in random patterns. "Whoa..." She breathes as she pushes a little closer to watch.

In that same moment he moves his head down and their noses bump. He doesn't move and they just stare at one another. She watches his eyes, hopeful to see a change in his expression. Maybe he's calming down now that he knows it's her… somehow? But he only blinks once. Very slowly. She wonders exactly how many times he does that in this state of his.

She pouts when he doesn't react further after a little while and decides to tug on her hand still in his grip. "Meliodas… you have to come back, okay? Don't let the shadows control you, remember?" She attempts to gently prod him as she presses her forehead against his.

He pulls back suddenly, startling her. He lets go of her wrist and rises to stand fluidly. Everything he does is starting to be a mystery to her and his facial expression gives nothing away. When he extends his left arm and his shadows crawl along his body to quickly form a giant clawed hand she starts to believe her words where the wrong thing to say.

Her brows are furrowed as her heart begins to jumble her words as she scoots back. "M-Meliodas, what—? I d-didn't…" His hand falls towards her and she screams.

When the feeling of vertigo crashes into her she weakly opens her eyes to see the world blazing past in dizzying colors that bleed together much too quickly. Feebly turning her head in his direction she notices his other arm is covered in a massive wing. His head turns in her direction and his blond locks fight against the wind as they're pushed past his face. His expression is as blank as ever and she believes he may as well be giving her an innocent look for the way he stares at her pointedly.

Her mind is much too jostled from all she's been through. She's lucky she can even remember her own name. Forget trying to understand the complexities that is Meliodas' mind. A thought does work its way into the forefront of her mind however after the stomach flopping barrel roll Meliodas performs. ' _Where is he going?'_ _What about Gowther…?'_ Her blue eyes widen significantly and she attempts to struggle the secure hold his shadows have on her. "Meliodas! You've forgotten Gowther! You can't leave him behind!" She pleads past the swallowing winds.

He gives her one of his slow blinks despite the harsh winds that must be pushing against his eyes. Then he twists in the air and suddenly her sense of up and down is lost. He's moving much too fast for her and she decides if she doesn't want to end up sick, she should just close her eyes and pray to the goddesses that he doesn't crash.

He stops abruptly, but she doesn't open her eyes immediately. She gives herself enough time to catch her breath and allow the cool wind that washes over them to settle her nerves.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Meliodas. I see neither of you are dead, which is a welcoming discovery."

She snaps her eyes open to see clustered trees and thick bushes. He'd must have been sent crashing into a small forest after being attack by Estarossa again. She's relieved to see Gowther is very much alive as well. "Gowther! Are you alright? You look pretty banged up…" She trails off worriedly at seeing all the blood he has on him.

"Banged… up?" He does not ponder on it for long when he instead points out Meliodas. "I am fine. Should you not be considered for him instead? He appears to be very irritated."

She looks at Meliodas' face. Then looks again more closely. She comes to the conclusion that he actually looks emotionless. She's somewhat disappointed by the lack of no change as she thought that maybe Gowther meant he was coming out of his state. "What do you mean, Gowther?"

Gowther blinks then adjusts his glasses which managed to survive the harshness of the battle. "Well, I cannot gleam that far into his mind, but my presences seems to aggravate him."

That revelation stuns the goddess. "But… why?" She stares in open confusion towards Meliodas who only looks back. He blinks slowly. "Meliodas! Gowther helped you! I don't understand…" She tries to wriggle out of his hold and that's when his power escalates. A plum glow envelopes the three and in an instant they blink out of sight.

Her eyes reopen to take in their surroundings, and it occurs to her that they're back in Britannia. Her blue eyes swivel back to Gowther and once again she attempt to reach him. He was hurt in battle after all and she can't seem to understand why Meliodas wouldn't be okay with his presence. Her hand extends out to Gowther, but Meliodas stiffens. In an instant he takes off with her in hand, leaving Gowther behind. She struggles in his hold in complete astonishment of his behavior. "Meliodas, what is wrong with you!? Please, wake up! Please!" She calls out as he speeds through the air, taking her to heaven's forbid some dank cave for all the sentience he seems to be exhibiting. How does he ever snap out of these spells? He's never told her and she's never been around when he's fully been out of control. He isn't going on some rampage right now for which she's grateful, but she has a strong feeling it has to do with her presence and keeping her from danger. He seemed pretty hell bent on eliminating the threat before when there still was one. Now that there isn't any what does he plan on doing?

A vast amount of trees speed below them before he swerves in the air and lands before a beautiful spring. One that glows a strange blue hue from no discernable source. Elizabeth's eyes light up at the lovely sight and all the breathtaking white flowers that surround the entire spring. She hardly even notices when Meliodas releases her and her feet begin to take her closer to the water's edge. The grass is plush beneath the soles of her feet, a nice contrast to the stone floors and harsh grass of the demon realm. She does give an embarrassed shriek however when her potato sack for clothing is torn off her skin cleanly. She spins around to see exactly why Meliodas would do such a thing, but the grass is moist and her feet slip.

She finds herself careening backwards towards the water before she can even think to scream. Cool air smooths along her skin, causing her to shiver and open her eyes. Meliodas hovers above her with a magnificent wing keeping him in place and once again his clawed hand is wrapped securely around her as he slowly lowers her into the water. The moment the liquid courses over her skin every muscle in her body relaxes and her eyes drift shut as she hums contentedly. All the pain is washed away. It's been so long since she's been without it. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be at ease.

She's sat on a smooth rock within the water when his shadows finally leave her. Her eyes open with satisfaction as she looks to Meliodas who now stands near the edge of the spring. "Thank you," she finds herself breathing.

Meliodas watches her intently before turning his head towards the sky. His arms extend beside him, two wings prepared for flight, and Elizabeth feels herself crumble in fear. She just got him back and now he plans to leave her here all alone? It's clear to her now that he only wanted to see that she was healed. Now that she is, where will he go? Will he even come back? Her insides twists harshly at the thought. She turns her body fully and presses against the wall of the spring. Reaching forward as best as she can, she snags a piece of his shredded black pants and tugs with a fruitless hope. "Please, stay… Please, don't leave me," she begs him with a fragile expression.

His arms lower slowly and she takes the opportunity to tug again while gazing at him with quivering lips. His shadows retreats to simple swirls along his body and without hesitation he moves towards the water. Once she realizes what he's about to do, she tries to protest with a tiny voice, but he climbs in anyway, boots and pants in all. When he's sitting beside her, he gives her that slow blink and she finds a giggle bubbling to the surface despite her emotions still clogging her throat. It seems only certain things matter in that head of his right now and apparently they all center around her.

She leans her head against his as she looks out at the water. Elizabeth turns her body just enough to be able to wrap her arms around him as she settles her weight against the unresisting demon. "You know, you tore my only article of clothing and yet you get to keep yours? I find that wholly unfair," She jokes lightly as she nuzzles against him. She doesn't hear him respond and a deep part of her misses the playful teasing he'd surely take the opportunity to use.

Tightening her hold she turns her face to his and eases her words into a quiet murmur. "Can you come back to me, Meliodas? Please? I want to talk to you… Come back to me, my demon…"

Elizabeth feels his muscles tense and slowly he turns his head to face her. She gazes into the vast darkness of his eyes for a long moment as he seemingly reads her. Her eyes flutter shut as she leans up and places her lips above his right eye, right where his spiral lies. "Come back to me…"

It doesn't take long. Arms wrap around her waist and she pulls back to stare into enchanting green eyes. She grows teary eyed at the sight.

"Hey, Ellie… are you okay?" His brow knit in slight confusion, but he pushes it away in favor of finding out if she's alright. Her face morphs into a breathtaking smile and his heart skips a beat at the sound of her emotional laugh. She only nods rapidly before her smooth lips mesh against his. He tilts his head and captures her lips more fully, absorbing her tangled emotions in just the simple yet tantalizing caress. His hands tighten their hold on her, slipping against her moist skin and alarms begin to go off in his head. He has definitely missed enough for her to be naked and flush against him…

He lost control, he knows. That's the only reason why his memories are a bit fuzzy after his fight with Zeldris after all. It's never easy being shoved completely into total darkness as bits and pieces of his awareness bleeds into his mind. He could have done anything and never remember. His heart relaxes from its strained state at the realization of her survival. He could easily have killed her, but somehow even as an out of control monster, he must have known of her importance.

To be in control again and to see Elizabeth safe and whole makes his hold on her tighten considerably. As he nuzzles his face against hers in an attempt to stop the images of her lying cold, broken, and still upon the ground from his mind, Meliodas simply relishes in her heavenly warmth he'd be lost without.

Elizabeth's arms are snug around his shoulders as she inhales his scent with a shuddering breath. "I'm so happy you're back and that you found me Meliodas. We must stop having moments like these," she laughs lightly as tears of euphoria slide against her cheeks. Her lips find a place against the side of his face. They trail slowly along his cheek until they reach the corner of his lips.

Pulling back slowly, he lifts a hand and brushes a few strands of silver hair from her face before cupping her warm cheek. Their eyes hold for a long moment before he murmurs tenderly, "I love you more than anything…" He wants to promise she'll be safe from now on, but he knows he can't. When he's sealed away she'll lose him forever, and that'll hurt her. But… she'll be safe. That's more than he can say with her being by his side.

Her eyes turn questioning at his trailing off but he briefly flicks his eyes around them to avoid her gaze. In doing so he realizes exactly where they are. The familiar glow of the healing spring Elise once took them to brings with it a heavy weight. He takes this chance to figure out what happened while he wasn't in control. "What, um, happened with my brothers?" He asks her first. He doesn't want to tell her what happened with their friends.

She bites her lower lip nervously and he watches as it flushes from the attention. He pulls his eyes back up to hers when she speaks. "I did… something. I don't know. I was just so scared that Estarossa would kill you, and _I don't know,"_ the panic that rises in her voice is tremendous and the glow from the water makes her already gleaming eyes shimmer.

Placing both hands on either side of her face he forces her to focus only on him. "Whatever happened don't blame yourself. It was a life or death situation, Elizabeth, just don't blame yourself."

She sniffs and nods her head as she calms. Her own hand reaches up to warmly wrap around his wrist and for a moment he finds it hard to concentrate with the soft way she gazes at him. It's been much too long since he's been without her.

Her voice snaps him out of his trance. "What happened to you, Meliodas? You dragged me around and even left Gowther behind! He said you were agitated with his presence, but you really didn't show it…"

The confused frown on her lips almost makes him chuckle. He brings a hand to her chin instead to rub his thumb over her cheek sweetly and the other to wrap around her slim waist. "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" He could never live with himself if he did.

She shakes her head before leaning fully into his touch. "No… but you were really hard to reach. What was going through your head exactly? You know you tore my only clothing just to get me into this water, too…" She points out which finally explains why he has her smooth skin so nicely pressed against him.

He finally chuckles. "I don't really remember too much when I completely lose it… I guess that's a good thing at times. I would hate to be reminded of all the helpless people I murdered," his tone slips downwards to a quiet somber, but he inhales deeply and closes his eyes. He opens them and tries to give her an explanation anyway. "I guess I go to a baser instinct… Which mostly involves killing…" His smile is strained.

She blinks a few times, processing his words, before she gives him a comforting smile. "But after your brothers were… defeated, you didn't seem too focused on killing. You seemed pretty focused on me." Her face warms in a rosy hue and his smile turns genuine.

"Well, I probably wanted to take care of you, like I always do."

"Yeah, in a pretty demanding way," she huffs out, but not at all angry by the way her eyes twinkle coyly. He notes the seriousness that soon overwhelms her blue gems and he awaits her next words. "Why did you lose control in the first place?"

His hands slip off her form as he tries to avoid her gaze. "I… something happened and it's my fault. You'll hate me, Ellie. I know you will."

There's silence for a while. The sensation of her arms smoothing around his shoulders as she settles her head next to his eases the tension in his muscles greatly. "I've been put through a lot of torment over the past few days. I've been told many things in that time as well that I s-sometimes question. But today when Estarossa tried to get me to think that you wanted to hurt me, that you'd willingly hurt me, what always remained the same is my love for you. I could never hate you Meliodas," She confides in hushed whispers.

His hands tremble at his sides as her words echo repeatedly in his head. His chest feels tight and his eyes sting. "You… He what?" What did his brother do to her? She probably won't say, but he knows it's just another moment he wasn't there to save her.

Her arms tighten around him and her voice is firm in his ears as he squeezes his eyes closed harshly. "I told you I'm fine. Like you said before, don't blame yourself."

Even her reassurance doesn't stop his tears from hitting the water's surface. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He swallows and forces himself to continue. If she can handle the pain of her torment, then she deserves the truth. "You want to know why my powers got out of my control? Our friends, they were all killed by one of the Commandments, Galan. Elise, Dianna, Gilthor, Harleigh, and Henry. They were all innocent in this, but he murdered them anyway. They're all gone."

Nothing happens for a while and he wonders if she heard him or if he imagined saying it out loud. Then she sags against him as her body becomes wracked with heart wrenching sobs his heart can barely stand to hear. He pulls her head to the crook of his neck as his hands steadily rub up and down her back.

"It's going to be alright. I promise, it's going to be alright…" He shushes her as he settles his head over hers and prays silently that his words turn out to be true.


	33. Why I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **I happen to know that this is one of lickitysplit's favorite chapters in this story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she does!**

* * *

 **~33~**

 **-Why I Love You-**

Elizabeth's disappearance has been eating at her for days now. All of her patrols to find any possible leads to her whereabouts had turned up empty and the looking glass had stayed as cloudy as ever whenever she found the strength to utter her friend's name into the clear waters of a fountain. After Marge's discovery of Gilthor's death that way, she'd been weary of finding Elizabeth the same way.

As she strolls sluggishly in the early morning light towards a fountain, she thinks about how Marge has been handling such a heavy loss. The once elegant noble soul is now empty, hollow. She's been a husk of her former self since that tragic day. Veri has tried to pull her back from the weighty depths of grief, but Marge's mocha eyes are practically lifeless. Marge's soul left the day she found out her love was no longer in this world. It tears relentlessly at Veri to think that she never had a chance to even try to save her from becoming a living ghost.

Her knees fall into the clouds as her hands bang against the cold rim of the fountain. "It isn't fair! _This isn't fair! Why am I losing my friends? Why?"_ She begs the unknown with quivering lips. She hates showing weakness. It's unbefitting of a warrior, but with Elizabeth missing and possibly dead and now Marge there and yet seemingly gone, her barriers are bound to begin cracking.

"And that Elder! She's been a witch this whole time!" She hisses with narrowed eyes brimming with tears. The Elder didn't seem to care much about Marge's grieving. She insisted that the lavender haired goddess continue work on the Key to the Coffin and Marge did not object. In fact, it appeared as if she threw herself into the work no longer caring about going down into the forbidden chambers, a place she told Veri she loathed going. And because of her warped dedication, the Key is now complete.

And the Elder is demanding that they prepare and that Elizabeth be found _immediately._

"How can she be found if those demons most likely killed her!?" She screams aloud, finally losing her battle against her tears. They track angrily down her cheeks as she glares heatedly at the cool waters of the golden fountain. No goddess comes to her simply because they've all left to prepare. Her job is to bring Elizabeth back where she is to place the last fragment. Upon doing so some transportation spell is supposed to bring the two as well as the Coffin to some location where the Elder will have Elizabeth perform a spell of sorts. She stopped listening around there because she couldn't get over how shallow and pretentious the Elder behaved. The Elder didn't care to think that Elizabeth might be affected, if she _did_ happen to find her, by whatever she's been through. All she cared about was the seal being finished and how grateful the other clans would be with the demons gone.

Wiping her tears away roughly with the back of her hand, she peers more closely into the water and decides to give it one more shot. If it shows up cloudy again she'll just go to the Elder and tell her to shove her expectations down her throat. Damn the consequences. "Show me, Elizabeth."

The time it takes for the water to solidify feels like an entire century to the strategist as she pushes violet strands from in front of her face and braces herself for disappointment once again. Glass forms and her face goes through an array of expressions. Shock as her eyes widen and her mouth gapes, elation as a smile nearly cracks her face in its spread, then surprise as she fully takes in the scene and her face reddens, and finally appall as her eyebrows lower and a frown puffs out her cheeks. "I can't believe this! She's _alive,_ " she can't help the breathy relief that encompasses the word, but her outrage still persists, "and the first thing she does is _that?_ "

Shaking her head Veri stands and adjusts her silver coat. "Well, I better go get her regardless. We still have to complete this task today." She looks to the fountain with still red cheeks and dispels her magic from the water. "You're alive…" She can't help the tiny, watery smile that comes to her face as she heads to the exit of the goddess realm. Perhaps there's still a bit of hope left after all.

~.~.~

Her breath stutters in her chest as she attempts to come down from the glorious sensations Meliodas just invoked within her. She doesn't even know how it all started. One minute she was kissing him sweetly good morning and the next thing she knew he was worshiping her from top to bottom and making love to her for what felt like hours.

He settles himself partially atop of her so she's not crushed under his weight. She feels his arms snake around her waist as his nose skims against her neck. She sighs blissfully as she gazes up towards the soft blue morning sky. "I know what you're doing…"

His lips brush against her neck lightly. "Is it working?" The lower husky tone his voice takes causes her to shiver.

"If you're trying to keep me from thinking negative thoughts then… yes. You're doing a good job." Elizabeth breathes deeply.

Meliodas lifts his head up to kiss her flushed cheek then gazes into her eyes warmly. "Good. Because I hate to see you cry. Unless, of course, they're tears of pleasure…" He trails off with a cheeky smile as he leans into her.

The silverette blushes further, but smooths her arms around his shoulders as she giggles into his kiss. His hands trail hotly to the curve of her rear where they grasp hungrily and she gasps. He takes advantage and the sweet kiss from before turns lustful and more passionate as her hands slide into his hair and grip tightly. When his hands slip down to her thighs and begin to spread them, she understands what he is asking for and is more than happy to partake in another joining. If it'll make the pain in their lives soothe and fade away, she'll savor every minute of this.

Unfortunately even she can sense the raging goddess that lands in the silky grass not too far away from them and it stills her heart in place.

Meliodas' head snaps up to observe the goddess. His green eyes, Elizabeth realizes, are no longer open and caring. They're hard and impenetrable. The tensing of his muscles tells her he's preparing for battle. ' _But he can't possibly… Not against Veri.'_ She thinks rattled.

"A demon, Elizabeth? You've been with a demon this entire time?" The utter disbelief in her friend's voice is outweighed by the simmering rage budding in her wavering tones.

Meliodas rises from above her slowly. She can't seem to understand how he can bottle up his emotions under a calm otherwise empty mask. Elizabeth on the other hand, scrambles to roll over and push herself up with a troubled expression. "You don't understand, Veri! He's not like the others! You have to understand!" She begs as her arms move to cross over her chest. It's pretty obvious what the two were doing as Meliodas slips on his pants beside her. There's no way of hiding that.

Veri glances between the two with her teeth exposed in fierce snarl, but Elizabeth can see it in her friend's eyes. The hurt and betrayal is clear. "This whole time I was worried sick you were being tortured or possibly dead, you were with him!? _A demon!?"_

Elizabeth's back straightens at this despite the raw anger being thrust at her harshly. "You've got it wrong, Veri. I was kidnapped and tortured," She closes her eyes and pushes her voice to be strong at the feel of Meliodas' hand settling on her back. "But Meliodas found me and saved me."

"Ha!" Veri interrupts skeptically with a cruel laugh. "Fat chance of that. I'm sure he was probably in on it somehow. He probably wanted to be able to swoop in afterwards and make you even more enamored to him. It's all apart of some plan of his," She grates out bitterly as she glowers at the demon with her fist trembling at her sides in pure rage.

Elizabeth feels Meliodas tense but she reacts before he does and more strongly than he expected as her voice gains an icy tinge. "How dare you? _How dare you say that about him!?"_ Veri raises an eyebrow at the cold shout and the way Elizabeth's eyes frost over to an icy blue. "I had to watch him nearly die _twice_ as he protected me from the demon king and two members of the Ten Commandments," The silverette takes a step closer to her friend as her tone lowers, "So you have no right to insinuate that he doesn't care for me as I do him and that he's been fooling me the whole time we've been together. I'd do anything for him and I know he'd do the same," She hisses in the end as she makes sure to stare her elder friend down with fists clenched so tight her bones begin to ache in protest.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas whispers calmly as he takes her hand and rubs it soothingly, silently pleading with her to not work herself up over this.

Elizabeth eases some, but keeps her eyes on Veri, to prove that she's serious. She watches as Veri scoffs before beginning to remove her coat. Elizabeth grows slightly confused until the coat is thrust in her direction, forcing her to fumble in catching it.

After readjusting the sword on her back Veri squints her eyes in their direction. "Put that on. Show a bit of modesty." As Elizabeth does so with a rosy face she hears Veri continue. Although now she's far more cynical. "You'd do anything for him you say? Is that why you went into the forbidden chambers when you returned the fairy's piece of the Coffin."

Elizabeth freezes with her hands clasping the last ornate button on the silver coat. Veri notices this with a knowing smile while Meliodas raises a subtle eyebrow and turns his gaze to Elizabeth instead of the peeved goddess. "Aha! _I knew it!_ What did he have you do, Elizabeth?"

The silverette lowers her head as her hands drop to her side. It becomes near impossible to read her expression and she shies away from Meliodas perceptive eyes. "He asked me to do nothing. Just drop it Veri." Her tone is quiet, emotionless.

Veri shakes her head as she points between the two. "You know love spells are forbidden magic. Perhaps that's how he got you so captivated with him in the first place?" She pokes further. "So what did you do down there then, huh? You only find dark magic down there, Elizabeth, so what did you do?"

Elizabeth grits her teeth in an attempt to suppress her bubbling emotions. No one was supposed to know about that. Especially not Meliodas who she can feel burning his gaze into her in silent confusion. Her mind flits briefly to the spell she performed on that passionate night. It's been activated, but it has yet to be completed. She begins to grow cold as she realizes she hasn't had time to try and figure a way to finish it yet.

"Elizabeth…?" He asks her gently.

The attention becomes too much. "Enough!" She bursts as her head snaps up to glare at her friend distressed. Her blue eyes are pleading with Veri to stop. "Just leave it alone! Meliodas didn't ask me to do anything, okay!? He's never asked of me to do anything vile or repulsive! He's only asked of me to _live_ and he loves me so much in return. Veri, _please_ believe me. He's not evil," She whispers tightly in the end as he throat begins to strangle her with her consuming emotions.

Veri watches her for a long moment. Her expression is unreadable, then her gaze turns to Meliodas. It becomes clear from the growing disgust in her look that she doesn't trust him. Not one bit. "It doesn't matter in the end. It's time, Elizabeth. That's why I came to get you."

In other words, he'll be gone by the end of the day.

Elizabeth's knees wobble at the realization, and she feels herself collapsing inward. _'No this can't be. Not yet. We just found each other again.'_ Her vision spins as her mind becomes heavy with grief, despair, and loss. _'Please, I just want more time with him.'_ Air seems nonexistent to her as she tries desperately to catch her breath. The realization is worse than the words he'd spoken to her of their friends the night before. It rips her heart from her and crushes it before her eyes. The happiness that once thrived inside her bleeds out in rivers. Meliodas… She's going to lose Meliodas. Before she can physically fall to shattered pieces, Meliodas steadies her with his hands firmly upon her shoulders. She exhales shakily and centers herself on the vast depths of his green eyes.

Meliodas understands what Veri's words mean and it feels as if the strength is sapped out of him. The will to go on is nearly lost. _They're going to be separated for eternity._ But he can't let it get to him. Not yet. He has to be strong. For her. He pushes it all away in favor of making her feel better. "Hey, remember what I told you a long time ago when you told me you were tasked with helping with the seal?" he pokes lightly at her frowning lips and urges her to smile with a tiny one of his own. "No more frowning. You will do your task, okay? You're a lot stronger than others believe, remember?"

She nods with that smile he wanted as tears dampen her lips. Her forehead leans against his as she melts into the warmth of his arms.

Veri huffs impatiently off to the side as she debates whether or not to just grab Elizabeth and _leave_. Even clearly revealed to be a demon he has yet to attack her. Probably to stay in Elizabeth's good graces, the strategist reasons. But then she remembers something from not too long ago. Marge knew… Her brows narrow in incredulity. She'd even said their destinies were irrevocably intertwined. What the hell…? As she watches the two, the bitter unease in her stomach can't blind her from seeing how perfectly they mesh in each other's arms. Even with the truth staring her right in the face, she refuses to let go of her feelings of betrayal.

Meliodas squeezes her close for a moment and Elizabeth focuses as he speaks. She doesn't want to go. So much is about to happen and she just _doesn't want to lose him_. The moment she leaves his arms, it's over. She'll never see him again. The pain that'll surely come from this will be more severe than anything they've ever bared before. She doesn't know if the wounds from this will ever fully heal. "Elizabeth… you know, I'm nothing without you. But you and I, _together_ , we're any and everything," he whispers to her wistfully as his eyes gaze up at her tenderly. "But Elizabeth I want you to know, you're simply amazing on your own. _Never forget that."_

Her heart warms wonderfully and she kisses him as her tears begin to leak and wet his cheeks in their torrent. He always knows what to say. He always knows… She pulls back with warm breath washing against his lips as she feels Veri's patience wearing thin. She has to say something important. He has to promise her this. He _must._ "Meliodas, promise me that no matter what happens you'll always do what you know is right. You won't give in and simply give up when things get bad."

He's studying her for her motives; gleaming deeply into her eyes and she doesn't have time for that right now. " _Promise me."_

"I promise." His tone is resolute and her heart is shaky with relief.

"Okay… good."

"Come, Elizabeth. The Elder does not wish to have this be delayed." Veri calls out as she draws closer to the two.

Meliodas pulls Elizabeth closer and turns cold eyes in Veri's direction. "You won't hurt her because of me will you?"

This ruffles the strategist the wrong way. She cannot believe his audacity. "I've known Elizabeth since we were little girls! She's like a little sister to me! I would never hurt her!"

"The little sister who betrayed you and is in love with a demon. Are you being completely honest with yourself?" he asks the goddess with a firm tone. He won't let Elizabeth go unless he's positive she won't be hurt…

A warm hand cups the side of his face and soothing words begin to reassure him. "She won't hurt me, Meliodas. She's angry, but… I'm sure of it."

Meliodas sighs, but nods. Elizabeth lets her eyes drown in his boundless greens one last time. The moment lasts for an eternity and she doesn't even realize when her eyes close as his lips reach up to capture hers. The emotions that dance between them is a slow, sad waltz. Twisting and turning between them to their heart's sorrowful beats. When he pulls back, their foreheads rest against each other gently, sweetly. Elizabeth allows her love to swell out for him to feel one last time. For the last time. Tears trickle down her face as his grasp on her tightens. With a will that's quickly vanishing from her grasp, she pulls away from him. And their hearts shatter like the teary smiles upon their faces. With a breath that nearly gets lost with the wind, Elizabeth keeps her gaze on him even as the distance between them grows. "Goodbye, Meliodas."

Veri appears livid when Elizabeth reaches her side, but the silverette is unconcerned as her eyes remain on Meliodas. She wants to make sure to burn his image into her mind for as long as she can. He's the same as he watches her conjure her wings and fly off behind Veri. His heart slowly perishes with her distance, but he does not stop her. This is for the best, he knows, and no amount of tears will change that. All he can do is make sure that the goddesses prevail. And to do that he has to make sure his brothers are dead and, if they aren't, keep them from finding out about the Coffin.

~.~.~

"So stupid!" Veri had been vehemently calling out her foolishness the entire time they'd been in the goddess realm and it was beginning to grate on Elizabeth's nerves. The strategist insisted that Elizabeth change into something formal, saying that the sealing was a ritual type thing and yet Veri herself was in her usual battle clothes. Perhaps the clothing choice was only meant for her for some reason?

As she dresses within her bed chamber Elizabeth can't get the image of Meliodas out of her mind. She still can't get over the resign and deep-seated loss that shattered his emerald eyes as she flew away. A sob nearly works its way to her throat but she swallows it back. She'll be strong for him.

"Not only were you with him this entire time, but you bedded him as well! Are you out of your mind?" Veri demands in a crossed tone from the windowsill of Elizabeth's bedchamber.

Elizabeth doesn't answer as she slips the long dress she chose up her form. The material is smooth against her skin and flowing to walk in.

Brown eyes burn in the silverette's direction at her continued silence. "Are you trying to bring another tainted to the goddess race?"

This causes Elizabeth to pause in slipping on simple silver shoes to go with her simple yet elegant dress. "Tainted? What do you mean by "another"…?" Her mind swims at the word and she recalls a nightmare or more like memory from long ago.

 _"_ _But this is madness! She's not pure! She'll ruin us all! She's_ tainted _!"_

"I'm tainted…" Elizabeth whispers as that vicious voice echoes in her ears. She remembers now. They were talking about her. _Theeos De'fang._ The Song of Death.

Veri actually looks surprised at her words before her face pales. "What do you mean? I never said you were—"

"Give it up. I'm sick and tired of hearing your curses and complaints Veri! There's more to this than you can even begin to comprehend! I fell in love with a demon! _So what?_ He's the kindest, most self-sacrificing, strongest, and sweetest man I'd ever _dream_ to meet and fall in love with!" She throws the words like daggers towards her friends as her eyes blur over with tears. She's never felt so utterly ruined in her entire existence before and Veri just lit the fuse on her volatile emotions. _"I don't give a damn what you or anyone thinks about this!_ I love him. I'll always love him. _And I'd do anything for him._ " She hisses as her hair settles around her face wilder than a lion's mane. "I trust him more than anyone in this world and you want to know why that is, my _dear friend?_ It's because he's never once lied to me. Unlike you." She punctuates deliberately as her blue eyes take on a gleam more frigid than the winds of the artic. Veri has the decency to shiver. "I know what you all were trying to keep from me. Being taken as a prisoner enlightens one to information one might otherwise never hear. I'm The Song of Death. I'm _tainted_ because I was born with dark magic, right?" Elizabeth asks coldly as her body grows numb. It doesn't matter anymore. In a matter of time, fates will be decided and it'll all be over. So what does she have to lose?

Veri looks as if she wants to deny it, then her lips thin grudgingly. "Yes."

Elizabeth nods once. "That's all I wanted to know. _The truth._ "

Veri doesn't counter. She only moves from the windowsill and silently guides the younger out of their home and to the building of Rebirth. Things are stiff and silent between them and the absences of other souls makes things that much more tense. When they reach the back of the dim, stuffy building, Veri picks up the crafted piece of the goddess realm's fragment and hands it to Elizabeth. "Place it."

Elizabeth looks into the face of the pedestal. The various designs standing out yet coming together in a united force. She notices a gap between them, besides the one where the goddess piece is supposed to go. It's oddly twisted and pointed in a shape she can't discern. She doesn't think on it too much as she puts the last fragment in place and feels the dark essence dwarf her in its swelling. The violet light it emits is near blinding and she has to raise her eyes as the magic comes together. Another power activates, however, and without much warning, she feels herself being torn from the goddess realm and thrust to a new location entirely foreign to her knowledge.

~.~.~

Barefoot, as his boots were ruined in their dip in the healing spring, he quickly travels to retrieve more clothing and possibly a sword. The final stand has come and he has to make sure things go without a hitch. So far the demons haven't been able to discover the other clans' plan to seal them away, but with things being so close, he fears the possibility of their plans being stumbled on. And if it's by any members of the Ten Commandments things will have a way of getting out of hand and very quickly.

The sun that shone bright in warm yellows that morning is now dimming behind the gathering of plump clouds. Meliodas sighs harshly at the thought, but continues to move closer toward the abandoned house isolated in the woods. He slows down once he reaches clustered trees, quickly making his way past the rushing creek that brings about a fond memory he and Elizabeth shared there not even days ago. Entering the creaky house, his shoulders sag upon stepping into his room. The mask he put forth to help him think objectively and keep his emotions at bay shatters.

His time with Elizabeth really is over and most likely… he'll never see her again.

His eyes dull to a pasty green and he drags his feet to his closet door. He pulls out a dusky crimson shirt and quickly pulls on a new set of dark pants and black boots. Deciding on a long sword he straps it to the right side of his waist then closes the aged wooden door.

He hesitantly turns to face the bed to the right of the room, but doesn't let his mind drown in hopeless memories.

"So this is where you and Elizabeth were very close physically? I do not comprehend the emotions I am reading with it however." A bland voice effectively shatters his musings and brings his attention full center to Gowther who stands in his bedroom doorway.

Meliodas sighs as if the world's weight just settled in for a long stay upon his shoulders. "Why am I not surprised you found your way to me…?"

Gowther enters the room further. The new dark cloak makes his pink hair stand out that much more in the bleak atmosphere of the room. "You did promise to explain to me of how you can possibly love a goddess, did you not?"

Meliodas turns to face the murky window as his arms cross. "That I did." His mind, however, begins to wander towards other things in hopes of keeping himself from drowning in that topic. He focuses on the things he still has to figure out. The demon king had said she was The Song of Death. It makes sense to his mind as he slowly begins to piece together what happened in the Fairy King's Forest forever ago when Elizabeth told him about her parents.

"Her parents were a forbidden topic? That is rather odd…" Gowther comments after studying Meliodas' straight back stance for some time.

The demon sighs as a hand goes over his face. "Gowther. Reading people's minds isn't really a nice thing to do, ya know."

The pinkette tilts his head as his amber eyes gain a slightly interested gleam. "Really? I did not know this. I was only curious because you did not speak for some time."

"Yeah, I know. But you should still ask instead of just searching through people's minds." Irritation wafts off him dimly as a grimace mars his face.

"You are displeased with me. Is this like last night when you did not enjoy my presence?" The male asks as he stands dead center in the room. An object out of place.

Meliodas shakes his head. "No. That was… different. I'm not myself when I… lose control."

"When you get angry, you mean?"

"Kind of, but much much worse." He leaves it at that as he tries to ponder more on the goddesses, this time aloud for Gowther's benefit. "The goddesses knew about Elizabeth's power and yet they forbade her from learning about her parents…? No that doesn't sound right," The darkening sky hardens his face as he considers. "Maybe... they didn't know what her power was specifically, so they tried to keep her in the dark, or this "Elder" did at least."

Meliodas' eyebrows furrow. "So if the demon lord knew what she was, why didn't he just try to use her to get to me? Used us to keep each other from stepping out of line and add more people to his line of "unstoppable" defense."

"That is a very interesting question indeed. From what I understood of him, the demonic king was very ruthless and power hungry." The pinkette reflects intuitively as he places a slim digit upon his chin. He senses Meliodas slowly coming to a conclusion and his nature urges him to seek the information from himself, even after he just learned that it's not "nice" to read people's minds. With a simple point of his finger images flare into his mind and he comes to understand the moment Meliodas does why the demon lord didn't follow that path.

"Unless," Meliodas' eyes widen minutely. "He didn't want our powers to join."

Even he knows there's something entirely too powerful about their combined magic; life and death. But why does it happen? He understands better about Elizabeth. She has a remarkable gift with healing and something else he believes she can utilize anyway she wishes, not just for killing. But him? He's nothing special. He never was. Just a demon who never fit in with his own race.

He hears rumbling in the sky and decides to cut his ponderings short. "I have to see if whatever Elizabeth did really ended my brothers' lives or if I have to do it myself." He suddenly informs Gowther as he prepares to leave.

"Would you mind telling me why she is so important to you first?" Gowther prompts him once more.

Meliodas' shoulders sag as he turns to face the former member of the Ten Commandments. He finds his lips opening as his green eyes dim until they're practically lifeless. "Gowther, I love her because she makes my entire world light up brighter than the sun's golden rays. She makes me feel warm inside. Happy. When she smiles, I know my reason for waking up each day. I know why I keep going on and why I keep fighting with everything I have. She makes me _feel,_ Gowther. Something I was starting to lose sight of until the day we met on the battlefield and she took my hand in hers and showed me that there was another way." Meliodas feels tears fall down his cheeks incessantly as his throat tightens around his words with fierce conviction. "I love her because she is the most precious person this world has to give and I want to protect her until my dying breath because of that."

Gowther absorbs this information completely as he attempts to make the connection as best as he can. The words the demon spoke don't match up with how he should behave, but Gowther finds he does not mind the discrepancy. He'll use the information Meliodas has given him as best as he can. He wants to be able to feel that way too. That will be his goal. And if he has to find Meliodas again one day for more help on this type of emotion, he will indeed do so. With a curt nod Gowther offers his appreciation in the way he knows he should. "Thank you."

Meliodas only nods as he ties a harsh rein over his emotions once more. He must not let them get the best of him at a time like this. Not right now. Without a proper goodbye, he closes his eyes and his power begins to swell around him in waves. Words fly past his lips and a violet light encompasses the room.

When he opens his eyes he doesn't believe he's in the demon realm. He's never seen it so… alive. Flowers have bloomed everywhere grass is and as far as the eye can see. The air is pungent with a fragrant scents and for once the sky doesn't look so gloomy despite the low clouds that spread across it. His jaw is slightly slack from awe and his mind runs to Elizabeth and her sweet smiling visage. She managed to do this somehow and it causes his heart to throb with a bittersweet pleasure.

Meliodas makes his way quickly to the beaten castle hoping to see his brothers buried in a bed of roses. Surprisingly he doesn't feel many demons spread out, or he does, but their energies are subdued in a strange way. He doesn't immediately get the sense of hostility from their presence. It causes the blond to furrow his brows in confusion. His eyes land on the crumpled ground where he last remembers fighting Zeldris. Everywhere he looks he can't find a scrap of them urging his fingers to clench and curl fiercely at his sides.

"Damn it!" They must have survived and since he doesn't feel them anywhere in this small realm, they must be back in Britannia. Meliodas is swift in his enchantment to return back, much too worried with the idea of them being a step ahead of him in their plans.

Britannia is soaked in buckets of rain as the water continues to pour down from the dreary sky. Meliodas ignores his bangs as they plaster to his forehead and tries to sense out his brothers. They should be coming after him, but if he knows Zeldris, he might try to make him suffer before attempting to kill him. He'll go after Elizabeth and shove her horrific death in the blond's face with a twisted smile of joy.

Black fire blazes in Meliodas eyes as his power slithers to the surface. He won't let that happen. She's so close to being safe from all harm, he refuses to let that happen.

Closing his eyes he pushes his power out and seeks his two siblings. The land is far and wide and spread with varying battles here and there, but his breath escapes his throat when he comes to them. They're not alone. The overwhelming force of hordes of demons, from lower class all the way up to upper middle class, following behind them unflinchingly, has his jaw clenching painfully.

They're power is devastating as always as he feels them tear through the lands in a single forceful direction. With his heart racing, he tries to figure out where they're heading. Quickly he rushes to push his senses ahead of them to find the answer and he knees nearly give out on him. The goddesses. Every single last one of them from the massive force of their energy is surrounding something vital, or rather someone.

Elizabeth.

They weren't quick enough. His brothers are on to them and if they get there… Meliodas is a streak of darkness as he rips across the realm. He knows their plan. They intended to let the goddesses fight a losing battle with the demon masses since they're powers nearly rival each other's. And while they're occupied, they'll go after Elizabeth. He has to get there first to protect her. They won't let her live if they get there before him. Meliodas refuses to imagine what will happen if Elizabeth dies in this war.

* * *

 **I feel I should say we're reaching an end here guys. Only two more chapters left. I can't believe we made it this far! Thanks for sticking with this for so long :)**


	34. Goodbye Eternal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

 **~34~**

 **-Goodbye Eternal-**

Her vision stops spinning and finally allows her to take in her surroundings. Drab grey rocks form a thick wall that extends in a circle on three sides and curves towards the forth, leaving a jagged opening. The sky is exposed through the jutting stones, curved and worn through weather and time. The ground is rough and crumbled in places in the vast rocky enclosure. Elizabeth's hands drift together as her eyes slowly wander over the entirety of her clan. They stand in a clustered circle surrounding her and the Coffin. When Veri leaves her side to disappear into the crowd somewhere behind her, Elizabeth swallows nervously in the thick silence that hovers over the area.

The stares of the goddesses are penetrating. Elizabeth is almost relieved when she sees someone move to approach her, breaking the stillness and uncertainty that was beginning to slowly drown her mind. Her blue eyes widen at the graceful sight of the Elder approaching however. The leader of her race is dressed in a flowing tunic meant for free movement and an ankle length skirt with slits on each side that go all the way up to her hips. Which also give her the freedom to run as well. Elizabeth eyes the weapon slung across her leader's chest before her eyes move down to her own fidgeting hands.

Veri told her she was to dress formally for the sealing, so why is it that everyone else is dressed for battle? The Elder stops before her causing Elizabeth's eyes to drift up once more and glances into the sweet expression she finds in her leader's visage. "You look very beautiful, Elizabeth. I knew you'd make it in time for this glorious day. Veri seemed to have her doubts…" The Elder nearly tsks as her pink lips purse just the slightest.

Elizabeth doesn't answer as her tongue is at a loss for explanations. Lavender off to the side catches her attention and she notices Marge amongst the crowed. She's happy, for a moment, to see someone who might be supportive in this grave time. Upon closer inspection of her friend, Elizabeth's heart drops. Life can't be found within those mocha eyes. It may as well be a corpse standing there for all the life Marge exhibits. Elizabeth's blue eyes fall down in discontentment, but the Elder draws her back in as well as the object she holds within her neatly manicured hands.

"This, my dear, is the Key to the Coffin of Eternal Darkness." The white haired goddess places the object carefully in Elizabeth's palms.

The scaly texture is cold in her hands as she observes it. Looking closer with curiosity and a mixed sense of sinking dread, Elizabeth spies its ruby gem eyes and the jagged teeth it bears. It becomes clear what the object she holds bears a resemblance to the longer she peers into its hypnotic eyes. Her voice is a silent wisp. "A dragon…" The mythical beast that's been extinct for centuries now. Why did they choose this design to go with?

"Correct, little goddess. If we'd had a dragon on our side, those demons would have been subdued long ago," The Elder chimes in a tinkling laugh as her eyes twinkle for a moment. "You must place the Key, Elizabeth, and seal the demons away."

Elizabeth's palms begin to sweat against the cool item in her hands. Her eyes flick down to the Coffin which rests in the dead center of the surrounded enclosure before shakily turning back up to the Elder. "I just… place it?"

The Elder laughs lightly. "No, my dear. There is more to the Key's placement, of course." She does not go on and Elizabeth's eyes begin to anxiously flit around at the goddesses surrounding them, none of which have uttered a word since her arrival. What does the Elder want her to do? What exactly is going on here?

A smooth hand lightly clasps her chin and forces her attention back to the Elder who's smiling much too sweetly for her stomach to bare. "You must use your… _ability_ to lock them away into an eternal slumber," The Elder purrs with white shiny teeth.

"W-what?" Her breaths come to her in gasps and suddenly she feels like an outsider amongst her race. The Elder releases her chin and a few sounds of repulsion meet her ears, mostly amongst the older generation. Almost everywhere her head turns she sees narrowed eyes of disgust or reluctance and it causes her to bite her lower lip fretfully. Her blue eyes land on Marge once more and finally a tiny piece of life can be seen as a bit of unease grows in her gaze. She isn't staring at Elizabeth though, but the Elder.

"Why, yes, of course! Your little _gift_ is vital to our success in this war." The Elder says through a too bright smile.

Elizabeth clutches the Key tightly to her chest as her hands tremble. Words form in her mouth, but the Elder about faces and walks away with a flipping of her flowing white hair before the younger can even speak a word. Elizabeth senses the eyes of her clan from all around her and decides to just stare at the Coffin instead. Her hands shakily move the olive green Key into the slot it's supposed to go. Nothing happens. It's waiting for something else to be done as the Elder stated, but she doesn't know how… and she can't risk hurting Meliodas.

Her shoulders tremble as she squeezes her eyes closed. They want her to kill the demons in their sealing. It isn't bad enough they'll be trapped in a small realm for all of eternity, but now they want to force her to kill them all as well? She takes deep calming breathes. Inhaling and exhaling as she tries with great effort to think of a way to get around this with everything she's planned still intact. She has no idea how to even use her Song of Death abilities, but…

 _'_ _You're stronger than most people believe, remember?'_

Meliodas' words give her hope. She's the best at healing, so maybe… Maybe she can use her ability to transform them somehow with her healing nature. Her dark magic affects them directly so why wouldn't she be able to…?

The sky rumbles just as she smiles, telling of the coming rain. Her hands are braced against the grainy stone of the Coffin and she opens her eyes with a plan in mind. A single thought steals the smile right off her lips and aids the chilling wind that blows forcefully through the area in numbing her form. She can't do it. Not yet. _'The forbidden spell… It's still waiting for—'_

" _Demons!"_ The war cry snaps her attention back outward with a jarring force. All the goddesses begin to scramble in battle formation. Some of them taking to the sky while others dart to position themselves strategically to fend off any surprise attacks. The feeling of the coming powers sours her stomach as her balance becomes woozy. She knows who two of those people are, but the other? She can only assume they're here to cause chaos and destruction like never before.

"Do _not_ let them get to Elizabeth or the Coffin!" The Elder calls out fiercely as the bow across her chest is swiftly removed. In an instant her sweet charm is dropped for the cold ageless warrior she is. Her blue eyes pin Elizabeth in place as she hovers in the air. "Get the sealing done, Elizabeth. That is your duty." She takes off, leaving the silverette stricken in the center of the enclosure. Not a second later, the skies open up. Rain pours on them in rivers and buckets, but they do not falter.

The demons arrive and the bloodshed begins.

~.~.~

Meliodas grits his teeth as his power blazes outward pushing him further and faster. He's much further than he thought at first in his panicky assessment. His brothers and the demons... They're already there. The battle can be felt even from his distance, but he could care less about that. His heart strains with the fear and worry and anger that mix in his system like tar. The only thing that keeps him sane is the fact that the goddesses are putting up a good resistance so far. His brothers can't get to her yet.

His eyes narrow in determination as cold water pelts and slicks his skin. He doesn't care how many times he's failed before. He won't give up. Elizabeth will live through this.

~.~.~

Lightning flashes through the sky and she watches through the water that drenches her face as a goddess descends from the sky. Her body lands a distance from her with a crushing force. The hollow way her eyes stare in Elizabeth's direction as another bolt flashes above stabs the silverette's heart cleanly. She turns away as blood begins to pool around the fallen goddess' body. The screams that echo in the stony enclosure doesn't help her thoughts as she trembles with unshed tears.

 _"_ _Elizabeth!"_ They're calling on her, begging her to seal the demons.

The ground trembles beneath her feet as magic swells and discharges. Metal clashes and rings through the air again and again, but she tells herself to _focus_. Her people need her. They're dying to keep the demons at bay. But how can she help, when the forbidden spell is incomplete and Meliodas is still at risk?

Her eyes close and the sounds heighten like a gory nightmare. Wet splashes no longer belong to the water that drains from the sky. They're the sounds of bodies being jerked unnaturally as they're impaled or the twisted way a head is sliced off causing it to roll a distance before stopping, lifeless. The stench of death cannot be washed away and it causes her fists to tighten in anguish. The warmth inside her rises in response and she knows this is what she's supposed to do. _Help people._ Save their lives.

But she can't. Not when she's so torn between trying to save the life of the most important person in the world to her and sparing the lives of so many.

A tear slides down her cheek mixing with the water from the sky as she opens her lips. "I'm so selfish. People have died, are _dying_ for this moment and I just sit here."

" _Elizabeth! Do it now!"_

She can't take the sounds of death any longer as her hands rise to shield her ears. The ground erupts in a furious shudder and she falls to her knees. She finds the will to look up past the Coffin in front of her to see a sight that causes her to pale considerably. Monsters, red and flabby, march through the area, tearing through goddesses and demons alike without a care. Their laughter vibrates in her ears like a sickening taunt. Fire spews from their lips impervious to the rain and the lack of suitable life to latch on to besides the beings unfortunate enough to be in its path. The flames stick to the grey rocks and crawl sluggishly to the jutting stones that bar her in. She gazes under her wet bangs as the fire reflects within her blue eyes.

None of this really catches her attention though. No, she stares at the two demons between all of this madness. The two demons related to her love who stare right on back. They know where she is now.

It'll be their goal to reach her.

She scrambles to her feet after breaking eye contact forcefully. Her moist hands land on the Coffin. They're completely icy from the continued rain and her poisoning fear. No longer can she put this off no matter how much she wants to. If she doesn't get started now all will surely be lost.

An explosion against the front entrance of the enclosure forces her on her back instantly forming a painful ringing in her ears. Rocks descend from their curved height. Her head is spinning and her vision is woozy. She only notices their intended path at the last moment.

She shrieks.

~.~.~

The sight he comes to witness is hell itself. Corpses lie everywhere in haphazard arrays, being trampled by the clashing forces of opposition. Blood mixes in the air with rain and the stench is god awful. Faces of insanity are lit up with flares of magic. The fierceness of this final showdown weigh down on the minds of those once noble and strong. Now this is simply a fight to kill. The bloodline of darkness versus the guiding hand of light.

He weaves through the frenzied bodies, plowing through anyone and drawing his sword to block any and every attack that comes his way. His brothers are on the far side of the battle, but he's sure they'll sense him. His mind is on Elizabeth though as he moves towards the looming image of jagged rocks. It's guarded by a heavy fortitude of goddesses, but he intends to get in there one way or another.

The ground rocks violently, but he stays steady in his path. Fire rains down from the sky with the rising symphony of screams. It's not headed towards him so he doesn't worry about it as he nears the fortified structure. There's no warning when balls of black flames speed in his direction with blazing strength.

His boot digs into the ground as he swivels. His arm extends and his hair flies into his face with the haste of his movement. His sword slices cleanly through them and the explosion that follows thrusts him back through the air with a jarring power. _Full Counter_ was not an option. Not if those flames were anything like the one's Zeldris used on him last time.

He twists his form to try and control his descent and the raged cry of a goddess sounds from above him. " _He's trying to reach Elizabeth!"_ That was his intention of course, but he realizes as he focuses on his downward fall that the explosion sent him a lot higher and farther than he assumed. Zeldris unintentionally sent him to his goal.

Massive amounts of energy begins to flood the area and he knows they're preparing an attack. They're much quicker than he assumed because before he even has the time to try and counter, his body is blazing in brutal searing heat. His face bears a grimace as he squeezes his eyes closed. The ground cuts into him roughly as he skids and rolls, until friction eventually stops his course. With an exasperated cough he opens his eyes with his body laying sideways and feels his heart implode within his chest.

A rock the size of a boulder is inches away from Elizabeth and she appears too dazed to even move. His sword is in his hand and being hurled through the air with such force the rock is rendered into pebbles at the force of the collision. His hand is still extended as he stares at her in a frightened trance. She would have been crushed… _And those goddesses did nothing._ They had the power to attack him, but did nothing to save her?

Feeble coughs pull him from the swirling recesses of the darkness clouding his mind. "Meli… odas?"

He rushes to her side and helps her sit up, silently checking for any more damage. "Yeah, are you okay?"

She nods as she tries to stand with a hand to her head. He helps her to her feet, ignoring the cries of the goddesses around. He can feel them preparing for an attack, but they clearly don't wish to hurt Elizabeth. At least they have some tact. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just dizzy from some explosion." He sees her eyes widen as she realizes something and then he feels her arms around him crushing in their strength. "Meliodas! What are you doing here?"

He chuckles and moves his head to stare over her shoulder, glaring at the goddesses as if to dare them to attack now. He'd send them all to a fiery hell. "I knew you were in danger. My job is never over. What about you? You got the seal ready to go yet?" He prods as she moves back.

He just admires her for a bit as the rain washes over her form persistently. Her hair is flat and clumpy and her skin is paler from the cold. The dress she wears clings to her, leaving nothing to his imagination as she gazes hesitantly at the stone that gives off a dark energy. She's absolutely breathtaking and he just wants to burn her image into his mind for as long as he can… while he still can.

"N-no, but I have to. It's much too dangerous now and I simply have to," he understand the heartbreak that coils in her tone, but he can read from her eyes puffy with tears that there's something more to it. He doesn't push her though and moves to stand guard as she silently inhales in preparation.

The warmth of her energy swells as he narrows his eyes at the cracked opening in the rocks. His tense, battle ready muscles unwillingly begin to relax the moment she begins to sing.

" ** _Grasp the evil sins_** _,"_ His thoughts begin to dim as his stance wavers. Her tone is so hypnotic like the soothing sounds of calm waves against a shore.

" ** _Cleanse the power inside_** _."_ The sounds outside begin to change from sadistic battle to outright victory as the demons feel what he too does. He just wants to drop off and listen to his goddesses for all of eternity. A lazy smile works its way onto his face as he lowers his sword.

 _"_ _ **Change the vast darkness**_ _."_ He vaguely notices something as different sounds arise in the air. He doesn't want to pay attention to it though as he dimly wishes to pull Elizabeth down so she can sing to him specifically. He's hardly even aware of his weakening energy.

 _"_ _C_ _ **ome back in robes of white**_ _,"_ His hazy eyes look up and he struggles to pull himself out of his trance. An arrow weaved in darkness is flying straight in their direction and he strains to read its specific trajectory. It becomes clear however who it's intended for with Elizabeth's last line.

 _"_ _ **in robes of white**_ _,"_ Barely having the energy to move let alone counter the attack Meliodas does the only thing he can. He stumbles in front of the Coffin and feels his body jolt from the impact of the piercing arrow. It wedges right through his sternum, nicking his lungs and causing blood to escape from his mouth. Before Elizabeth can even react Meliodas senses the second effect of this arrow begin to activate and he doesn't even have time to chuckle in morbid humor.

The arrow weaved in darkness detonates, blasting a hole roughly through his chest. He stumbles slightly then topples over to the side as blood floods from his body.

" _NOO MELIODAS!"_ Elizabeth shrieks as she dashes around the Coffin. She'd done her duty, done what the Elder had said, but nothing happened. And now… Meliodas is dying. She's horrified to touch him as tears pour down her cheeks disguised by the rain that drenches them.

"Elizabeth! _What the hell are you doing!?"_ A goddess berates her form the air.

The silverette may as well be deaf to the world as she finally turns Meliodas to face her and gags at the sight of his empty green eyes. _'He's not dead. He's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD!'_ Her mind crumbles under the growing pain of his lifeless stare. She pulls him to her chest as she weeps. She doesn't understand. She tried so hard to save him and this is her reward? The man that fought so hard for others and never himself, he deserved a cruel death in the end?

"No. _No._ This isn't happening." Her power surges forward with the ferociousness only grief can give way to.

"I won't let you go. I'll never let you go…" She whispers into the matted mess of his hair. Her power blazes out over the demons like the overpowering flames of a supernova. She doesn't care about anything.

Except Meliodas.

Everything is silent around her as she weeps in grief to the sounds of pattering rain. Her eyes are squeezed closed to everything else as she envisions him happy and carefree as he smiles at her. Or the helplessly adoring stare he wears sometimes when he thinks she's not looking. She inhales his scent deeply with her trembling cries, so used to its comfort as it lulls her to sleep at night. The strength of his arms as they wrap around her is impossible to forget. In fact, she can almost feel them right now…

"Elizabeth…?"

She pulls back far enough to stare into the miracle that is his glimmering green orbs. Her heart shudders in disbelief. He was dead… She was sure of it. Not a sliver of life existed in his form. Not even he could heal himself or be healed from such an attack and yet he observes her now with assessing eyes as if he wasn't the one who just died.

Sobs rattle her words as she cradles his face in careful hands. "You w-were dead, Meliodas! _Dead!_ Please, p-please stop… s-stop scaring me!" She begs unsure if her heart can take seeing him like that again. His chest is bare but entirely whole if not caked with blood that even the rain has a hard time washing away. She shrugs off her usual fluster just to rub her hands across it to be sure it's not an illusion. Perhaps this is one of Estarossa's tricks? Maybe he reached her and is trying to toy with her mind again?

The very thought makes her form quake harder and Meliodas is quick to pull her close. He stands and helps her up as he attempts to reassure her. He hardly remembers his touch with death, but he pushes the thought aside as he recalls where they are and what Elizabeth should be doing. "I'm fine now, thanks to you. You're strong remember?"

She seems to pull herself together forcefully at that with a harsh sniff. She nods and rubs at her eyes despite the continuous rain that drenches her face anyways. "Right."

He guides her to the Coffin. "Now what are you going to use that strength for?" He raises an eyebrow.

She gazes at him with a downtrodden expression. "But I did what I was told." She glances down at herself only now seemingly realizing her more luminous appearance and the existence of her downy wings. "You even gave me the strength to let out more power than I ever have before. I don't know what I'm doing wrong…"

His brows furrow as he gazes down at the circular stone pillar. The olive green twisted object in the center seemingly stares back at him with a piercing glint. _'A dragon, huh?'_ In his short pondering he almost misses the gathering of magic behind him. With a fierce expression, he spins, more than ready to fend against the raving goddesses.

A soft grunt sounds behind him more alarming than the insignificant goddesses that attempt to threaten him. His eyes focus on Elizabeth in utter disbelief as a light arrow protrudes from her chest. Blood blossoms like velvety petal across her chest as her shaky blue eyes stare helplessly back at him.

"Oh, you did nothing wrong, little dearie. I simply didn't tell you all that was necessary for the sealing," A sweet voice echoes through the enclosure as Meliodas forces his eyes, frozen with shock, to stare at the woman who spoke.

Youthful with eyes that speak of years far beyond her, is a goddess with flowing white hair. And in her hands is bow aimed at Elizabeth. With a too rich smile, she extends her hand towards the stricken goddess. "Oh, silly me, I'll take that." She jerks her hand back and the arrow within Elizabeth's chest is ripped forcefully from her back causing blood to expel from her chest in a rush as she collapses over the Coffin.

This quickly snaps him out of his petrified state as he rushes to her. _"Elizabeth!"_ His hands tremble as he pulls her away from the stone and down into his lap. His heart is rushing much too fast for him to think clearly. ' _What should I do?'_ She's making terrible coughing and wheezing sounds and he realizes she's choking on her own blood. ' _Why is there so much blood?'_ He tries to press his hand against the wound to stem the flow, but it isn't working. Why isn't it working? "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, listen to me," his voice is too thick with emotions, can she even hear what he's saying? "I need you to heal yourself for me, okay? I need you to do that."

She coughs violently and tears begin to stream down his face. He can't see her in this much pain. It hurts too much. It just hurts. "Why aren't you healing?" He asks in a tiny voice when she gazes at him through dimming eyes. Her mouth struggles to open so she can speak, but a pained whimper sounds instead and he leans his forehead against hers as he cries openly.

"I know forbidden magic too and that arrow was laced with it. She won't heal. The little goddess was a double sacrifice and she didn't even realize it, the _poor thing,"_ That sweet voice trills out informingly.

True to her words a violet light explodes in the room, washing over Meliodas and Elizabeth. Meliodas doesn't pay it any mind even as he feels a slight tugging pulling at his essence. Elizabeth's hand is weakly trying to grasp his and his takes it strongly. He keeps his eyes on hers as cries escape his throat. "Don't leave me, Elizabeth. _Please. Don't leave me. Don'tleaveme."_ The words blend as he begs weakly through his anguish. He feels her chest under his palm struggling to breathe and he dies slowly, painfully along with her. "I can't live without you. _I l-love you s-so much,"_ He breaks as he watches her eyes squeeze closed around a tiny wail.

The light grows brighter and he feels himself being tugged at stronger, but he _refuses._ He won't leave her. Not like this. He kisses her forehead again and again wanting to ease her pain and maybe urge her into healing herself. He doesn't give a damn what that goddess said. He's not giving up on Elizabeth. He can't. _He won't._ Elizabeth squeezes his hand with the lightest of pressure and he brings his eyes to her with a shaky breath. Her blue eyes look happy, but deeply saddened as they lock onto him for what seems like a million years. And then her struggled breathing steadily slows. Then stops all together.

Her eyes close softly as her head goes slack in the crook of his arm.

Meliodas watches her for a long time. "Elizabeth?" She doesn't move. His eyes glaze over with fresh tears as he shakes her gently. "Elizabeth…? Elizabeth! _Elizabeth!"_ His whole form is rocked from his forceful sobs. She's gone? How can she be gone?

" _Elder how could you!?"_ Someone screams distantly over the sorrowful sounds of Meliodas' heartbreak. Meliodas ignores them and the dulling glow of the violet light as he pulls Elizabeth closer to his chest. His arms wrap around her cooling form and his mind frantically spins in chaos. What is he going to do now? He can't live without her. She was his light, his warmth, the person he looked forward to and fought for. Now… she's gone.

The Elder tsks at the strategists' shout as she lands on the grey floor. "She was tainted and a traitor if you cannot see with your own eyes. She was only good for the sealing of the demons. Now that her purpose has been expended her life has been forfeit. Just like her parents, of course." The Elder explains matter of factly as she walks slowly towards the grieving demon.

The words swim into the chaos of Meliodas' mind alerting him to the walking death wish. His cries begin to sober as the darkness inside him rankles. It all begins to come together in his mind as he slowly, lovingly places Elizabeth's body on the ground. This was all strategically planned. This Elder is the demon of the goddesses. He gazes at her emotionless as she looks on at him with a winning smile. Her icy blue eyes flick around in specific places around him and he knows she thinks she has him surrounded and outnumbered. Oh, does she have another thing coming. "Elizabeth was a double sacrifice you said?"

Her appearance as she smiles is pristine, even with the rain that still pelts them. " _She was a double sacrifice._ " She reiterates smoothly, almost carefree. "She didn't know that I knew of her entrance to the forbidden chambers, but in a way I gave her a helping hand in finding her way there. It was obvious she was looking for something that day, but what was yet to be known until I discovered the spell she learned." She covers a giggle behind a dainty hand and his power snarls viciously throughout his form.

"And that was?" His tone is dead as he stares at her with dark eyes.

"A spell that grants the protection against any opposing force no matter what that may be. It can only be used once and for only a single thing, but at a hefty price," She smiles brightly as if sharing a big secret. "The spell caster's life!"

He clenches his eyes closed as torment washes over him again. Elizabeth did that for him? When did she…? His eyes snap open as two tears track his cheeks. The night he made love to her… She looked so shattered. _"FUCK!"_ The very ground erupts around him in a wide radius, sending jagged pieces of rock flying at high velocities.

The Elder is quick in her ascent into the air, but her laughter is still heard even from her distance. "Ah, ah, ah," She tsks him as if he's a petulant child. "I haven't told you the second sacrifice yet. In order to seal the demons, excluding you, the spell caster needed to be able to connect with all of those who were going to be sealed. Then they needed to sacrifice quite a bit of blood in order to do it."

His eyes bore into the ground as he tries to hold himself in check. His power is thrashing against him, trying to get out. It's much stronger than he's ever felt before. Rawer, more vicious, and more dangerous than even he can fathom, but he needs to know all the answers before this woman _dies._ "H-how did you k-know her ability?"

"I told you before, I have access to dark magic. I knew exactly where she was when she went missing and was happy to learn of that ability. For a while there I was worried that would be the chink in my plans," she chimes with a small pout.

" _What!?"_ Veri demands from her place on the ground supporting the sagging form of Marge. She'd watched the exchange between the Elder and Meliodas long enough. This is beginning to be too much.

The Elder turns cold eyes in the direction of the raging goddess. "Don't speak out against your leader, Veri. You know that's against our rules…"

" _Fuck you!_ You just enlightened us to the fact that you set up Elizabeth to be nothing more than sacrificial cattle! Are you serious!? And you _knew_ where she was when she was being tortured by those demons! You're nothing but a sick bitch and I refuse to follow you any longer," Veri shouts completely scorned as tears of anger and sorrow trail down her cheeks.

"I see. So you're siding with this filthy demon?"

"Elizabeth was right. He isn't evil. I'm thinking more along the lines of you being the evil culprit here. He's grieving. And so are we," She admits as Marge cries softly into her shoulder.

The Elder rolls her eyes dramatically as she flips her drenched hair. "You two were always weak. The other races will see though that we goddesses deserve praise! We are the ones who crafted this marvelous idea to seal the demons away, needless to say. We should be rewarded for our troubles should we not?" She asks rhetorically as her blue eyes take on a mad gleam with the glowing white smile she adorns.

Meliodas' entire form stills. Those words. He's heard words similar to them a thousand times. She's no better than the demon king. All she wants to do is rule over the other races because she believes herself entitled. As his eyes land on the forever sleeping form of Elizabeth he simply lets go.

He no longer holds back.

His head falls back with an ear shattering scream of grief as his darkness floods forward and shoots towards the sky in twisted masses. The listening goddesses all tremble from the sound. Even the crazed Elder, as they bear witness to nothing ever seen before when it comes to demons. She quickly snaps out of it however and urges the surrounding goddess to attack as she readies her own weapon laced with dark magic forbidden spells have given her. But everything that flies towards him is either repelled or fizzles away like grains of sand. They can only watch in terror as the black mass becomes distinct and the sound of his cry becomes clear in their minds. The anguished cry of a dragon.

The goddesses attempt a futile retreat as the darkness coils then springs outward. Because they know what follows the sorrow of the beast.

The wrath of the dragon.

~.~.~

He opens his bleary eyes for a moment, before he blinks the cloudiness away. The sky above him is clear and dark, filled with millions of stars. He sits up with a grunt and raises a hand to his head confused as to what happened before he blacked out. The ground is rough beneath his hand as he stares out ahead of him, but he can't seem to discern anything. It just looks… empty? "Strange…" He takes a closer look and feels his face drain of blood. It doesn't just look empty. It _is_ empty. Everything ahead of him for as far as he can see is just wiped out. A black hole torn through the earth so deep he doesn't want to imagine how far down it goes.

"What the hell happened?" Meliodas asks shakily as she scoots away from the edge, almost afraid to fall into the void. His hand glances something icy and he recoils. He spins around to see what it is. And his entire world shatters all over again as he gazes at Elizabeth's pale form resting as if in sleep, right where he last left her. " _Elizabeth!"_ he feels the cry tear from his thought as he places his head on her chest and begins to cry harshly.

It's really true then. She's not coming back. "Why'd y-you do it? You k-know I can't be h-here without y-you, right?" he asks her while staring at her beautiful face frozen in time forever. He sniffs harshly as he lifts a hand to her cold face. "Why'd you have to l-love me so much?"

She doesn't answer and he's forced to come to his own realizations. He should have never sought her out after they first met. He ensnared a being of light in his darkness and that right there is the greatest sin he'll ever bear. She fell in love with him and it lead to her demise. He's a _demon._ He doesn't deserve happiness unlike her. She deserved that and the world. But he took that away from her and he'll never be able to forgive himself for that.

With a shuddering breath he pulls himself away from her, feeling more than shameful of his grievances in her life. His eyes manage to spot the white stone of the Coffin not too far away and he remembers the melodious voice of Elizabeth with a heart wrenching wistfulness.

 _'_ _Meliodas, promise me that no matter what happens you'll always do what you know is right. You won't give in and simply give up when things get bad.'_

"I've already broken that promise, huh?" He asks to the quiet atmosphere only receive a cool breeze in response. Slowly he gets up and makes his way to the Coffin that sealed his brethren away. Surprisingly he doesn't see any blood from where Elizabeth fell onto it when she was shot. His shoulders slack, but he continues his inspection of the enchanted pillar. Besides the pieces he saw Elizabeth carry at various times only one thing stands out. The olive green piece that depicts the form of a dragon.

He tilts his head slightly and reaches out to touch it and is surprised to find that it can be removed unlike the other pieces.

He examines it idly as he remembers what that witch of an Elder said. "This is what sealed them away, huh? At the cost of Elizabeth's life." He tries not to let the thought get to him as logic begins to kick in. "If they can be sealed away in such away then maybe they can be brought back in a similar way?" His lips turn down in snarl at the realization. " _No._ Elizabeth died for this to happen. There's no way in hell I'll let that go to waste." His eyes blaze with fury as he clutches the Key tightly in his hold.

With a calming breath he settles his tense muscles and lowers the hand holding the Key. He makes his way back to Elizabeth and kneels beside her with a wavering smile. "Ellie? I'm going to watch over this, okay? I'll make sure your death isn't in vain." He's silent for a moment before he leans down and drops a kiss to her forehead for the last time.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I'll always love you…"

~.~.~

In the realm of clouds a single formless being seethes in the dank chambers of forbidden spells. "That monster has reduced us to nothing but wandering spirits! That vile piece of scum! I'll make him suffer!" The once beautiful form of the Elder rants as she seeks out a proper way to make the demonic form of Meliodas pay.

She laughs to herself as she gropes for the knowledge in the many spell books through magic alone. "He may have taken our shapes and greatly weakened our magic, but there is something I can still do!" A book flops to the ground splayed open to a specific spell she finds absolutely delightful for her idea of revenge. "If Elizabeth is what he desires then Elizabeth is what he'll get!" She giggles crazily. "From now until your last breath demon Meliodas, you shall meet and fall in love with Elizabeth again and again, but just when you think you have her, we'll snatch her back up, forever out of your grasp." She ends with a sinister tint positively pleased with her plan.

Oh, he'll suffer alright. And she'll enjoy every last minute of it.

* * *

 **See you all in the epilogue.  
**


	35. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **The last chapter is finally here! I honestly have no idea what to say. I can't believe this story is coming to an end. I got the idea for this story February of last year and I decided to take a chance and write it. Lickitysplit was such an amazing help with getting me through this. She offered some of the best advice I could have ever asked for and I'm so happy that she even decided to give me a chance. I can't thank you enough.**

 **This chapter here is really special to me. I'd been wanting to write it for so long and when the time finally came, I sat down and wrote it all in one day. I absolutely love it, and this story, as a whole. I hope you all do, too.**

 **Thank you all for having stuck with this. Without further ado, I give you the final chapter of _We'll Meet Again!_**

* * *

 **~35~**

 **-Time-**

Time is a funny thing. It can stretch on for ages and ages in a single day, or it can pass by swiftly in the blink of an eye, leaving your head spinning. With time, some people can grow bitter, others can heal. It can allow one to grow stronger. It can give you the chance to learn something new. To Meliodas, time is only a nuisance, letting him know how long it's been since the day she died. And consequently the day he stopped living.

That day he'd painstakingly buried Elizabeth under a large rich brown tree sprouting yellow blossoms. Then he'd taken the Coffin and went into hiding. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the humans discovered the battle that had occurred and subsequently the fall of the demons. He lived in solitude for quite some time. Not wanting the companionship of others. Not after all the trouble it led to. No, instead he took the time to train his powers more in order to better suppress them. And he was right in thinking it would be time consuming. It took him years to get it down enough to where you'd have to be seeking him out to know that he was in fact a demon.

Eventually he wandered out to the world and took in the changes that happened with time's guiding hand. People seemed less violent, but they still had wars. Not nearly on the scale as what happened before, but he was at least relieved to see the improvement. One day during his travels he'd managed to arrive at the edge of the Fairy King's Forest. It was lush and vibrant as he once came to know it. It brought a tiny smile to his lips, until he began to think of how much Elizabeth would have enjoyed seeing it again.

Without drifting in further, he'd turned his back to it with no intentions to ever return.

Time had softened the world and eased its wounds. As he became more involved in the human societies, he'd learned that time had begun to drag the memory of the demons from their minds as well. He at times wishes he could tell her what her sacrifice led to. He may be all alone now, but she single handedly saved the world. He always knew she was the strongest of them all.

It's been at least over two centuries since that fateful day and he's discovered how best to carry out the promise he made to Elizabeth as well as his vow to protect the Key. Upon arriving to the town of Maltanois he'd discovered the recruiting of knights. They were seeking apprentices that could one day achieve the status of Holy Knight. He'd blinked a few times and thought it would be a good idea. He's more than good with a sword, so why not? Trying to convince them that he was not a little kid was the hardest part of trials that day.

Now he walks the streets in the midday light somewhat blocked by the fluffy white clouds that trail across the sky. Silver armor encases his form from the neck down. Blue accents mark the shoulders, knees, and drive down the chest in a jagged swirl. A sword appointed to him is strapped to his right hip, although he hates the use of it. Now he's much too strong for the beings these days, so he rarely uses it. A different sword is strapped across his back. The hilt of which is very unique. Olive green and twisted with pointed tips, it has the jagged teeth of a dragon and the piercing ruby stare of one too.

Meliodas nods and smiles faintly at the woman manning bakeries and the children playing in the streets. Being a knight gives him a noble status he at times doesn't feel, but whenever he and the other apprentices are sent to take care of threatening beasts that encroach upon the town, it lifts his spirits a little. At least he's doing _something._

"Hey, Meliodas!"

He halts in his steps with hardly a sound, something his fellow comrades seem to admire. He notices the frazzled mint blue hair of the knight Ben he's happened to give sword lessons to from time to time. Out of all of the apprentices he considers Ben to be the closest to a friend he has. Although he tries to keep a distance from him regardless. He can't afford to get attached.

He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, what's up?"

Ben's crimson eyes dance mischievously as he all but drawls out, "Have you seen the new florist? She is one cute little thing~"

At this Meliodas sighs. Ben has been trying to get him into some sort of relationship as repayment for all the help he's given to the taller knight. Unfortunately, all his efforts have met a stony wall of resistance. Besides Ben is just enhancing this new florist's beauty for his benefit. Meliodas knows Ben has an eye on the adorable blond waitress at one of the bars he always goes on about.

"I told you already, Ben. I'm not interested." Meliodas attempts to walk away, but a long arm wraps around his shoulder and tugs him in the opposite direction, much to his annoyance.

"Ah, ah! Not this time little buddy! I'm tired of seeing you go home. Alone. Every single week. It's time you meet someone, if you know what I mean~" Ben's eccentricity can be a little overbearing at times.

As he's pulled down streets to the amusement of the watching eyes of the villagers, Meliodas huffs with dull green eyes. "It doesn't matter what you say, Ben. I'm not gonna like her and that means your plan's just going to fall through."

"Yeah, yeah, just wait until you see her! She's got a nice rack, too~" Ben laughs at the way Meliodas looks away. "I know that's what you like~"

"Whatever…"

Eventually Ben comes to a stop and lets Meliodas go. The blond glares at the taller, but Ben only smirks widely with mirth shining in his crimson eyes.

"Now go on and meet her~" Ben sings out as he nods his head forward in the florist's direction.

Meliodas narrows his eyes at Ben. "Not happening." He turns around, intending to head back the way he came, when a foot conveniently moves into his path. He stumbles having not expected it and finds his hands catching his balance on the smooth wood of a stall. Decorated with flowers. _'Damn him.'_ He knew Meliodas wouldn't actually take a look in the direction he pointed out and predicted his obvious wish to leave.

Now he has no choice but to kindly explain his weird behavior to the woman who mans this stall. He can hear Ben's chortles behind him.

"Um, excuse me? Can I help you, Sir?"

His mouth goes dry at the incredibly sweet voice that seems to take him back centuries. _'What the hell is going on? It can't be her! But it sounds so familiar…'_ He lifts his head with the intention to speak, but feels his jaw go slack instead. Her hair is curly as it tumbles down her back and over her shoulders in rich brown waves. Her bangs are fluffed frilly and cover her right eye almost resolutely. But her visible cerulean blue eye that gazes at him politely takes his breath away in a way only one other being has been able to. Her jaw is soft and pointed exactly the way he remembers and her nose is cute and button shaped. Her lips, his eyes flick down to, are plump and petal soft with a luscious pink hue. Kissable…

"Sir?" She asks uncertainly now as her cheeks begin to gain a familiar rosy dusting across their tops that renders him in awe of her natural beauty.

It can't be her. He watched her die, slowly, painfully, _horrifically_ in his arms. But… souls can be reincarnated, right? His heart begins to twist and crumble to ash all over again as he stares at what could be Elizabeth, but he refuses to let himself believe. It can't be her. It just can't.

Because if it is, he'll only fall in love with her again and that'll lead to doom all over again and _he just can't_.

Before the impenetrable mask he worked centuries to perfect can shatter in front of them all, he rasps out a forced excuse. "Look, my friend forced me to come. No other reason. I h-have to go." Without another word he sprints off towards his home at the edge of the village, ignoring the worried calls of Ben and the exquisite woman whose warm energy is remarkable like Elizabeth's.

~.~.~

It's days before he drags himself out of his little home. Ben doesn't question him on his odd behavior when they meet up for their squadron's morning drill. He only offers to take him out for drinks as his way of apologizing. Meliodas only agrees to go in an effort to restore some balance back into their odd companionship.

"So we'll go tonight, okay, Meliodas!" Ben calls out after their extra lesson together to work on Ben's swordsmanship. The guy's an expert now, however. Ben just likes to spar with him a lot. Meliodas appreciates that, although he never loses in their fights. Ben doesn't mind. He sees it as a way to get stronger.

"Sure! See you then!" Meliodas answers with a wave. Now alone he decides to take the long way around the village to get to the grassy hill that overlooks pastures for as far as the eyes can see. He denies the fact that he goes this way so that he can avoid the beautiful brunette florist. Sitting at the very top, he pulls a leg towards him and bends the other so that he can rest his head against it.

In the days he spent locked inside his home, he'd thought about that woman. He couldn't help it really. As a wind blows across the land and causes a rift to wave across the vibrant grass, he admits that he wants to get to know her. She's the spitting image of Elizabeth, but also a bit different. Surely she'll be different personality wise too, but… it's just not the best idea.

He stares for a long while as the sun slowly begins to set and decides to go get ready for his night out with Ben.

~.~.~

In more casual wear consisting of a navy blue short sleeved open collar shirt and black pants that dip into the metal of his boots, Meliodas walks unenthusiastically beside Ben as they approach the local tavern.

"We are gonna get wasted! And maybe I can even ask my little shortcake out on a date~" Ben declares heartily as he wraps an arm around Meliodas' shoulder.

"Uh, sure thing…" Meliodas highly doubts he'll get wasted. He's mastered the ability to drink until he's absolutely shitfaced and still not show a single sign of having consumed an alcoholic beverage.

Well over two centuries is a long time to drink your sorrows away after all…

The tavern is bustling tonight as people come in and out with boisterous laughs. Some sit out in the grassy front with bottles of ale as company and others dance merrily to a tune being played by a traveling musician. Upon entering the smooth auburn wooden doors, the cool atmosphere from outside is smothered away and replaced with the warmth of a building filled with too many bodies. Ben lets out a ruckus laugh as he removes his arm from Meliodas' shoulder and begins to veer towards the left as something catches his eye.

"Say Mel! I just spotted my shortcake! I'll see you later~"

So much for a night out together drinking. Not that he minds as he wanders to the corner of the bar where a few empty stools sit. He needs to try and numb his mind a bit after seeing that curvy brunette with a warmth that can swallow him whole.

He's getting pretty up there in his drinks and the bar keep is staring at him warily now, but since he doesn't look the least bit affected nor is he causing any trouble, the man keeps them coming. Plus Meliodas has the coins to pay for them so it's a win win. An eruption of laughter breaks out from the back and he can specifically here a woman's voice squeak, _"Ben!"_ so he doesn't turn around to see. Whoever that blond he's after is will certainly have to get used to Ben's more touchy aspects.

He's throwing back another mug when someone sits a few seats to his right. "I… I-I'll have a-another one of t-these please."

His ears prick and it takes his entire will not to turn and see her. He knows it's her by the way her energy swirls out and seems to touch him tantalizingly.

"Okay missy, but this'll have to be your last one," The bar keep, an old man with shaggy hair and a kind smile, informs her.

"Ohh," She pouts aloud and he can't stop himself from looking this time. Her hair is just as curly as last time. This time, however, she's not wearing the more conservative clothing of a working woman. Now she dons a shorter dress that emphasizes her bust. He allows his eyes to wander up her milky legs before making their way back to her chest straining against her dress. His hand clenches around the wood of his mug and that's what snaps him from his ogling trance.

And right up into her slightly hazy blue eye as she gazes at him in fluster.

 _'_ _Shit!'_ Cutting his eyes away, he burns a hole into the mug in his hand and tries to get the feel of her stare off of him. He hears movement after a while. His whole body tenses when she takes the seat right beside him.

"S-Sir? Are y-you alright?" she questions with a slur as her mug filled with much lighter ale than his sloshes in her hold.

He wants to get up. He wants to leave and he rises to do just that when he feels her warm hand land on his arm. His entire form stills in place.

"D-did I d-do something w-wrong?" she asks quietly. He can sense a nervous air around her. Her unwavering presence beside him makes him think she intends to stay until he answers.

He exhales slowly as he relaxes back into his seat. Steeling himself he meets her gaze and feels his heart ache at the confused hurt that lies there. _'I'm hurting her…'_ He shouldn't care. They don't know each other and he's been making it a point to keep it that way, but just seeing that look…

"No. You didn't." He answers her simply. He allows himself to absorb the exact same shade of blue in her look that once belonged to Elizabeth with a pained heart.

She turns her gaze down to stare at the mug in her hand. "S-so why do y-you seem a-angry with m-me?"

"I'm not..." he sighs exhaustedly and she removes her hand. He misses the warmth instantly. "You just remind me of someone I loved." _'I still love."_

"I'm s-sorry. M-may I ask w-what happened?" Her voice is soft against his ears causing his shoulders to sag in remembrance.

"She died."

Silence weighs heavily between them, until she voices softly, "I-I'm so s-sorry…"

The bar keep thankfully comes to refill his mug, not that it'll do much, but he's grateful for the distraction. "Don't be. It happened a long time ago."

He watches her nod solemnly, then he drinks a mouthful of his bitter ale. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees her stand, probably intending to leave after his admission. His heart twinges at the notion, but again he comes to realize it really is for the best.

Her feet rest on the floor and she turns. She seems to lose all sense of balance. He doesn't even think. In a split second the world dissolves around him as he moves sharply to catch her in her fall. His raw power doesn't even fluctuate with the move. Her warmth settles in his hold as his arm wraps around her back. She faces him as he keeps her steady so she doesn't crack her skull against the floor. She looks just as startled as he as they gaze unblinkingly into each other's eyes. The sound of her mug clacking against the floor is what draws people's attention.

"Yeah! Way to go! I knew you could do it~"

He closes his eyes. _'Damn it, Ben.'_

A wriggling in his arms pull his attention back to the brunette. He see her face steadily reddening, so he moves back and helps her stand properly. He only realizes the placement of his hand as it wrapped around her back when he releases one of her heavenly breasts from his grasp. He's more than flustered himself as he quickly moves back to his seat and stares blankly at his mug. _'It felt so perfect in my palm…'_ A rather perverse thought manages to weave its way into his mind as he harshly rubs a hand across his face and then up into his hair, making the wayward locks even wilder than before.

"T-thank you, Sir." She voices meekly at his side.

"Don't mention it. It's my job to protect people." He tells her without looking. In a swift motion, he stands and reaches for the pouch tied to his waist to retrieve some silver coins. Laying an unknown amount on the counter, probably more than the drinks costed, he rushes to leave. "Look, I gotta go. Nice talking to you."

He doesn't even look at her on his way out.

~.~.~

Wolves have invaded the village with little notice and now every knight is doing their best to eradicate the threat and get the villagers to safety. Meliodas cuts through the streets with ease, slashing down the vicious beasts that snarl and hunt the innocents in packs. Growls and howls fill the morning air tangling with the terrified screams of those who can't defend themselves from the wolves much larger than your average dog.

The anger inside him is practically simmering. This is what he's been fighting to prevent. The town being painted in red. But as he cuts of the heads of the fanged animals in quick succession, it can't be helped. He hears a little child scream a distance around a corner and he sprints. Skidding around the bend his eyes widen at the sight.

The brunette he's been avoiding for weeks now is bravely pushing the little girl from the intended path of one black furred creature. Another knight arrives just in time to snatch up the child, but three more wolves spring from behind bushes and capture his full attention. The girl who just bravely spared the little one's life is left to the angered wolf.

Meliodas begins running just as the wolf pounces. The brunette's voice pierce the air shrilly ripping through Meliodas just as he appears before her. His sword gleams brightly as it slashes through the air, slicing the animal cleanly in half. It falls to the ground with a wet, weighted thud, lifeless. It's silent for seconds that stretch on and on as Meliodas stands in front of the brunette his entire body twined in tension. His face is dark, murderous, hardened with rigid eyebrows that narrow his eyes and a firm edge to his lips as they curl in a snarl. His hand is punishing in its grip on his sword, surely molding the metal into the shape of his fingers as he tries to contain himself. _'She's fine. She's not hurt.'_ But she could have been. Again he tries to tell himself he shouldn't care, but it's getting to be really hard when he finds himself thinking about her no matter how much space he places between them.

A hand shakily lands on top of his clenching his sword. His head snaps up to stare at the grateful visage of the florist. "Thank you, again."

He swallows, minutely relaxing, and looks down. "Don't mention it." He stares silently at the tiny hand that sits over his and, for once, he does nothing to stop her.

She gasps as if noticing something monumental and jerks her hand away as if burnt. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

He looks up to see her face blossomed in red and just allows himself to admire the way her brown hair complements her rosy complexion. "You apologize a lot, you know that?"

She nods with a sheepish smile before looking around warily. "Are there any more wolves around?"

He focuses for a moment and spreads his senses out, feeling for the life around him. Holy Knights and apprentices are scattered all about with many villagers, all of them appearing like soft wispy blues, cool in his mind. There are still a few wolves lurking about, their energy feeling like murky, agitated blips in his mind. But the other knights are managing well. The worst is over. "They're being taken care of," He finally answers as his focus returns to the woman before him.

He blinks a few times to find her blushing hotly as she stares intently at him. When she realizes he notices, she turns her eyes away bashfully. "Sorry! It's just you're s-so h—" She cuts herself off unable to continue.

Now he's curious. "I'm what?"

She shakes her head furiously. "N-nothing! Um…" Her eyes wander back to his as she timidly begins to ask, "Would you want to, by chance, come to m-my house for dinner. As a thank you for saving me!" She hastily adds as the flush upon her face begins to spread down her neck and to her ears.

His brows begin to furrow. A protest is already on his lips.

Her hand lands on his again and he finds it hard to deny the pleading in her cerulean gaze. "O-okay."

She smiles brightly and his heart flutters. _'NonoNO!'_ He can't be developing feelings damn it! His lips move to try and rescind his agreement, but the happy expression she still adorns forces it back down his throat. When she leaves, telling him to arrive at the yellow house surrounded by flowers, he knows he's on that slippery slope leading straight for a hellish doom.

~.~.~

He went for a more crimson shirt that evening. He wanders the village debating whether or not he should just not show up or not. If he doesn't, that should get the message across, right? His metallic soles are near silent as he walks the gravelly paths, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Unfortunately, he's beginning to recognize her energy blazing akin to the sun making it unnecessary to even have to look for the house she described to find her. He can't tell if that's a good thing or not.

When he looks up the house is before him. Surrounded by flowers is lightly putting it. More like bursting with them as they grow dazzlingly from decorative pots and sprout graciously from the ground in elegant arrays. The fragrance is absolutely amazing. It reminds him of…

Before he can turn and walk away, the door opens, casting a warm light on him from the lantern that lights her home. "You came! I was thinking maybe you wouldn't…" She tells him while brushing a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was unsure if I should actually…" he tells her honestly as his hands go to the pockets of his black pants.

She pouts. "At least let me do this for you. I promise I make a great meal!" She urges him as she opens the door of her home wider.

He hesitates, but eventually walks up the three steps of her porch to enter her abode. Upon looking around briefly, he notices it's a lot homier than his. Filled with knickknacks and various pots of flowers spread about, he gets the feeling of warmth here, unlike the cold, bare place he's used to. Her hand catches a hold of his arm and she begins to guide him towards where the wonderful aroma of food is wafting from.

"Come on! I just finished cooking!" He lets her lead him to the table all the while admiring the way she smiles with a fluttering heart.

~.~.~

The meal is delicious, but conversation is scarce. It's the only attempt he can make at trying to keep them at somewhat of a distance while sharing a meal. She said all she wanted to do was offer him a meal as repayment. Conversation wasn't apart of the deal. He knows he's being harsh as he makes sure to completely finish the delicious stew she cooked, but he has to put up an effort to stay sane, doesn't he?

"So, Sir…?"

She's prompted him enough and he doesn't think he can keep his name from her any longer. He sits down his wooden spoon with a sigh. "Meliodas."

"Meliodas…" She tastes the name on her tongue and he shivers at hearing her say it. It's been such a long time...

She smiles brightly at him. "Sir Meliodas, I really am glad to have met you! My friends call me Lizzie, but my name's—"

Time seems to slow down as she says a name he tried so desperately hard not to associate with her.

"Elizabeth."

He stares at her for a long time as his mind seems to swim in and out of focus. He can no longer deny it. This has to be her. Her reincarnation that is. After all this time she came back as an entirely different person for him to meet, get to know, and fall in love with…

He gasps shakily as a warm hand rests upon his cheek. He realizes in astonishment that his eyes are wet. Huh. He must have started crying.

Lizzie gazes at him deeply concerned. "Are you okay, Sir Meliodas?"

He begins to nod his head when she gives him a stern look. He gives a heavy sigh. "I'm fine, just thinking…"

"About your lost love," She answers intuitively with an empathetic frown.

His face contorts a little. "Yeah."

"Was her name Elizabeth as well? That's when you got so sad…" She stares at him so intently and he feels her hand gently caress his cheek.

His throat becomes clogged with emotion. He shouldn't let her do this. It's beginning to be too much for the demon. Shakily he moves his hand up to hers to try and remove it. "Yeah, it was."

The moment his hand lands on hers their eyes meet and hold. His heart chokes him in its erratic beats and he watches with a helpless interest as her face flushes. She softly eases her hand out from under his and looks down embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have done that," she nearly whispers as she begins to nervously fidget with her hands.

He wants to agree, but his heart is too busy beginning to make a place for her in its depths.

~.~.~

After that dinner, Meliodas had managed to avoid Lizzie as best as he could. Any time he did run into her, he claimed he had duties to attend to for his apprenticeship. He soon learned though, that once her nervousness wore off, she became quite bold. One overcast day, she'd marched all the way down to the training yard where the knights practiced and demanded to speak to him. This had earned him many wolf whistles and boisterous praise from the ever supportive Ben as he'd traveled a short distance to speak with her.

With brows lowered and a curt frown on her lips, she'd told him, quite explicitly might he add, how upset with his behavior she was. He was so thrown by her change, he couldn't quite find the words to defend himself.

She hadn't given him the time to explain himself though.

"If you wish to make it up to me, then have dinner with me again." Were her demanding words spoken through a cute mouth.

And so he showed up at her house once more. Lizzie was hell bent on getting him to talk that night and left no question unturned. From his dislikes in food to his views on war, he was telling her just about everything he knew he shouldn't and she gazed at him with the rapt attention of someone deeply invested. He didn't know how he should feel about that, but his heart certainly did as it warmed considerably.

It was when he was walking out the door that he realized he hadn't learned much about her. That fact saddened him greatly, but he pushed it inside and hid it rather well.

The next day however, she met him halfway to the training yard with a coy smile on her lips.

"If you come to dinner tonight, I'll tell you all about myself..." She was practically dangling a tempting reward before his eyes and she knew it.

He was at her door early enough to try and help her cook the meal and also prove his words true that everything he touches meal wise seems to somehow malfunction.

This is how the following weeks passed. The two sharing a meal almost every night and talking for hours about everything they could think of. He hadn't began to notice when they started holding hands at the dinner table or when she started kissing his cheek on the way out.

It does nevertheless, come to light when he's striding down the curved path toward the training yard wearing a rather bright smile with Ben traveling at his side.

"So when am I being invited to your wedding? I did introduce you to your sweetheart after all~"

Meliodas stops dead in his tracks. He seems to come out of a dazed dream he hadn't even realized he'd entered until those words left Ben's mouth. "What..?"

Ben, having stopped when the blond did, turns to face him with a sly smirk. "Oh, come on! You and Lizzie have been pretty much courting for months now. You can't lie to me, Captain~" Ben's been calling him Captain proudly since the day Meliodas stopped trying to hold back and quickly worked his way up the ranks. Lizzie had been so proud…

"I... we _what?"_ He can't seem to comprehend how things so quickly spiraled from his control. When did he stop fighting? When did he give in!? _Damn it he knows what will happen!_

Ben raises his eyebrow skeptically as he runs a hand through his mint blue hair. "Oh, don't tell me that's not where you two are heading. Everyone's seen you two~ It's so obvious you're in love! We're waiting to see how long it is until you propose. I've actually got a bet going, haha!"

 _'_ _NononoNO_ _ **NO**_ _!'_ "I've got to go Ben," Meliodas spins and rushes from sight so quickly, Ben is left completely baffled.

Meliodas slams his front door behind him as he crashes to his hands and knees trembling. He's done for. He knows it in his heart that he's fallen for her hard and he can't change the way he feels. His fist slams into the floor, cracking the wood as it tears clean through it. He's not going to want to let her go. It's not in his nature to let what's his go… How is he going to spare her life now that he's gotten too close?

Retracting his fist from the wood as his muscles twitch in agitation, he dimly feels the shadows within him try to work their way up from where he's suppressed them. He becomes hard pressed to keep them in check as he shakily rises to stand. He'll just stay away from her from now on. He'll keep an eye on her from a distance, but that's as much as he'll allow himself. He's encroached upon her life too much already.

As he wearily begins to make his way through the empty house to the bedroom for some shut eye, a soft knock sounds from the front door. He knows it's her without having to check. He stands in the doorway of his bedroom in silence and the knock comes again followed by her beautiful voice.

"Sir Meliodas? Are you… okay? Ben said you ran off pretty quickly…" Her voice comes through muffled from the door.

His head hangs low. He does not answer.

She knocks again. When he doesn't respond, her voice sounds disheartened, "Okay… when you're feeling better, please come see me."

He feels her energy leave and tracks her all the way to her florist stand before he sluggishly enters his bedroom. He escapes his armor, climbs into his cold bed, and falls into a restless sleep.

~.~.~

A week passes, but he does not leave his home. Lizzie comes by everyday knocking and begging for him to come out. Asking if he's okay and what is wrong. And every day he does not answer her. He just stares at the bland wall next to his bed with his window slightly cracked behind him. He occasionally eats and refreshes himself; otherwise, he simply slips into his mind and wanders the endless darkness there to drown out his current problems.

Night has arrived and he feels it's going to be another long one as a cool draft wafts through the room. His nights always seem to be filled with dreams of Lizzie. He's tormented with her presence just out of his reach again and again and he just doesn't know if he can go through another night like that.

A soft rustling catches his ears before his window squelches and a thud sounds on his bedroom floor. He flips over and out of bed in a show of dexterity. His hand is already reaching for the dragon hilt when he pauses. Lizzie stands in his bedroom slightly ruffled and with a stern expression upon her visage.

Her blue eye roams up and down his shirtless form before she speaks. "You look fine to me, so tell me why it is you can't seem to find the strength to answer the door?"

He puts the broken sword back on his bedside drawer and he notices her eye flick to it in confusion before turning her fiery blue gaze back in his direction. He doesn't know how to answer her though, so he stays silent.

Her expression tightens causing her lips to thin and her gaze to narrow. "I want an answer."

Meliodas stares at her almost helplessly as he attempts to muster up his resistance as he tries to pull away from her yet again. But it's… His eyes fall closed and the fight abandons him. He can't do this anymore. He can't fight her. He's longed for her for centuries and now that he's found her and gotten to know her again, he just can't push her away her anymore. Even as he thinks this, he knows it's wrong, he _understands_ so deeply what it'll most likely do to him if she's ever hurt or taken away from him again. But not having her, not being able to have her as his everything is just as bad, just as terrible as having her ripped away from him. His heart trembles as he shakily accepts his decision. He'll tell her. He won't keep going on without her to light his world anymore.

He sighs as he looks down at his bare feet. "I… Lizzie, I can't take losing you," his voice barely comes out above a whisper as his throat begins to tighten around his words. "I-I've fallen hopelessly in love with you and I just couldn't take it if you died on me, too," he admits as he raises his hands to rub over his face.

He hears the soft padding of her feet before her arms gently encircle him and pull him to her chest. "Sir Meliodas… you won't lose me, I promise." She murmurs, heartfelt.

He moves his hands to wrap around her waist and pulls her flush against him. His head rests on her chest clothed by the thin silky material of her yellow nightie covered by a robe. He basks in the sound of her heartbeats as she speaks.

"Our future stretches far ahead of us… Can't you see it? Us madly in love, married, and with more kids than we can handle?" She chuckles as her hands rub slowly across his back with one working its way up to his hair. He hums absolutely blissful when she begins to run her fingers through his hair. Just the way he likes. "I love you, too, Sir Meliodas. Very much…" she whispers for only him to hear.

He breathes shakily as he pulls his head back to stare up into her cerulean gaze and the deep love that shines there mirrors his own. He doesn't stop himself from pulling her down to steal a breathtaking kiss. He nearly feels his heart beat out of his chest at the sheer taste of her; sweet with undertones he can't describe. Her flavor melts into him, teasing him, urging him to take in more until he can't get enough.

He nips at her lips and pushes his tongue deeply into her moist mouth, savoring every last drop and sensation he gets from her. When she moans breathily into his mouth, his blood begins to boil, pounding in his ears and drowning out his remaining logic. His hands find themselves grasping her curvaceous bottom tightly as he pulls her against him. He leads her towards the bed. She falls backwards with a soft gasp and he's quick to follow as he guides her towards the center of it.

His lips are demanding as he kisses her with a rough passion that has her grasping at his shoulders and wrapping her legs coming up to slowly wrap around him tightly. He realizes, as he begins to grind against her enticingly, eliciting sinful whimpers from her throat, that it's been much too long since he's done this by the way the threads of his control slips out of sight.

His lips suction to her neck and his hands quickly remove her robe, tossing the obstruction from sight. His hands driven by his pulsing instincts quickly forces her nightie up to reveal everything he's waited to see for so long. She looks up at him with her soft hair splayed beneath her. Her eyes are lustful beneath her wildly mussed bangs and her lips are parted and kissed swollen. "You don't know how long I've dreamt of this…" She breathes out as his hand slowly, painfully slow, smooths up the inside of her trembling thighs towards her moist heated core.

His lips curve unevenly, making the darker shade of his eyes more apparent as he leans towards her. "Well, I plan on making those dreams come true all night long…"

~.~.~

"So that's the ring~" Ben asks as he glance between Meliodas and Lizzie with a wide grin.

Lizzie is embarrassed with the attention, but nods as she glances once more at the beautiful ring Meliodas proposed to her with. It's a gorgeous white gold band with carefully crafted petals that cradle a clear blue diamond nestled in the center. She hasn't been able to take her mind off that night and this ring thought of with her specifically in mind.

Meliodas' arm smooths around her waist and pulls her to his armor clad body as he smiles proudly. "Yep!"

"So when's the wedding?" Ben drawls as he nudges Meliodas gently while smiling happily at Lizzie.

Meliodas turns his head in her direction, allowing her to answer. "Well, a week..."

"So soon? You sure you're not hiding something?" The mint blue haired knight jests with a wicked smirk.

Meliodas elbows him in the gut and despite his armor he still manages to feel it. "No. We just want to get married soon. There won't be many people there anyhow." Meliodas goes on to explain as Lizzie blushes a bright crimson at Ben's implication.

"Alright, alright… I'm you're best man, right?" Ben raises an eyebrow at his Captain.

Meliodas gives him a wide smirk. "'Course you are, Ben! Who else could I ask?"

Ben rubs his chest as if hurt. "Oh, that's a low blow, Captain~"

Meliodas snickers. "You know I'm only kidding!"

Lizzie decides to add in her two cents before the two can get into a childish squabble over the matter. "Ben, you can even bring you're, uh, shortcake w-with you." She feels her entire face redden drastically at having said that. Ben goes on about her but never actually speaks her name.

Meliodas chuckles at her embarrassment and reaches up to kiss her cheek chastely.

"Sure thing~ I'll tell her she's been asked to be a maid of honor while I'm at it~" Ben assures her with a mischievous wink.

Elizabeth ducks her head into Meliodas hair to hide her further reddening cheeks.

~.~.~

"Are you sure you have to go? We've already broken the rule of waiting until after marriage… Why can't we break this one, too?" He asks her the night before their big day as she gathers a few things to take with her back to her old place for the night. He'd insisted before she moved all her stuff to his place that he could simply move in with her, but she felt bad for his house. She really didn't mind moving and she wanted to turn his empty house into a place full of love and happiness.

She looks at him sweetly as her brown hair cascades around her face. "That's exactly why I want to keep this one. Plus I don't want to spoil the surprise of my dress…"

He walks towards her as she opens the door and tries one more time to convince her to stay. His lips brush against hers as he murmurs a soft plea. "Please?"

She shakes her head with determination. "I'll be fine! Besides, Ben and his shortcake are waiting for me at my old place to stay with me. _I'll be fine_." She walks out of the door. She turns and softly waves to him. "I love you!"

He watches her with intense eyes. "I love you, too…" He closes the door when he can no longer see her and sluggishly walks back towards his room. He doesn't know why he feels so uneasy about this. She's just going to be gone one night and then he'll have her for the rest of their lives.

Laying on his back he begins to track her movements like he always does. It's nice and calming to his senses just to sample the warmth of her essence he'll always be helpless to. She's about halfway there when his senses prick in a way that hasn't happened in centuries. His heart about explodes from panic as he springs from bed, grabbing his dragon hilt and his sword appointed to him as a knight. Then quickly he dashes from his house in a flurry.

The streets are bare and the night is windy, rustling trees and bushes harshly. His steps are frantic as he cuts corners and blazes down straight paths. Something is here that shouldn't be and with bloodthirsty relentlessness it goes after Lizzie. His heart is pounding in his ears as he pushes himself faster, letting go of his check on his powers to make it to her before her pursuer can! He appears at the edge of town, eyes wild and sharp with the threat that lies just beneath his skin. His sword is already raised in preparation when he begins to notice the billowing smoke drifting away from the crushed houses that lead right up to—

His steps falter as he falls to the ground and his sword clatters from his grasp. Lizzie is leaned heavily against an abandoned building with her chest open from an impaling wound. Blood pours generously down her front tainting her skin and clothes in the ugly hue as she coughs and cringes in agony. Something white and wispy slithers away out of the corner of his vision, but he puts all his focus into getting to her side.

With tears marring his vision he gently cups her face as a soft sob escapes his lips at seeing her fatal wound. She can't be saved. Lizzie will die here. He's going to lose her again… "Lizzie, p-please, you promised m-me…" He begs her quietly as he stares into both of her dazzling blue eyes now revealed in the frazzled disarray of her hair.

Her lips tremble in a smile and he watches as the focus of her eyes goes in and out, quickly losing their life.

He bites his lip to stop himself from crying out. "Elizabeth..?"

He feels her hand skim his pants as she tries to reach up and he quickly scoops it up. She opens her lips and he moves as close as he can to her wavering voice. "D-don't cry, M-Meliodas… W-we'll meet... a-again…" Her breath sighs against his ear and he quickly looks up to see her head lulling to the side as the twitching hand in his goes slack.

His years of suppressing his shadows is washed away in seconds at the anguished cry he emits. The town of Maltonois is quickly enveloped in the wrath of his darkness and swallowed whole. Everything is ripped away in an instant, taken away from existence in the same way his love is stolen from him. As his mind fades into his darkened subconscious, Meliodas is certain he'll never be the same no matter how much he tries to hide away from his abysmal fate. He's forced to face reality once again. His efforts to love her and protect her were in vain. And no matter how hard he tries to fight against this, it always leads to here, to _this._ Her death. His end.

Is he to wander through time meeting and falling in love with her again and again, over and over until one day he simply goes insane from the loss? _We'll meet again_ , were her last words _._ This truly is the fate he was given for the grievous sin he committed by falling in love with a goddess and luring her to down a path to her demise.

Can he keep doing this? Keep going down this path that tears away at him repeatedly, knowing it will only lead to despair and later his madness?

He knows the answer is yes, because he's in love with Elizabeth. That will never change. Love is a powerful thing, despite all the pain it carries. And… He made a promise and a vow to her.

The least he can do is keep it.


End file.
